De Pociones y Otros Chunches
by Lizhel
Summary: Clasificado R por contenido fuerte no necesariamente Lemon . Hermione equivoca una pocion, y ahora desea a todas las personas del sexo opuesto! Ron se muere de deseo, Hermione fantasea raro... ¿Harry y Malfoy?
1. Propuestas Indecorosas

**ACLARACION: ¡Wiii! Mi primer fic "R"... ^^'... sé que no debería emocionarme tanto, pero es que nunca había escrito uno así :____: . Además no se alteren, no es R porque tenga Lemon (aunque no descarto la posibilidad, poco probable, porque escribo del nabo los lemons ¬¬''''), sino que tiene ciertas situaciones "adultas" por llamarlas de alguna manera, en parodia, pero sigue siendo una temática restringida, además de un lenguaje no muy apropiado entre otras cosas, así que si tienes amplio criterio, eres mayor de edad, o quieres ver cuantas tonterías puedo escribir en un fic R, adelante, espero que te guste, y porfis, no mas virus a mi compu :____: **

_DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, solo la idea del fic. Personajes y demás se lo debemos a la genial mente de J.K. Rowling (bueno, uno que otro yo lo invente ^^U). Antes no ponía disclaimer, pero creo que es hora de hacerlo. Recuerden, no es con intención de ofender, sino de divertir (al menos eso creo Ô.Ô)._

Dedicatoria: ^^'.... a aquellas personas que les prometí hacer un capítulo **lemon** en "Un futuro Diferente" (gol!), porque no pude hacerlo ¬¬... y miren que lo intente, pero simplemente... soy del nabo para eso, de por si en fics cursis y normales no soy buena, ahora imagínenme en un lemon (no, mejor no lo imaginen ^^U)... así que decidí a hacer este fic, que espero que les guste!!! (y si no.... no sean así, y no lo digan tan duro ¬¬'). Andrea, especialmente para ti y para el Pepe.

Lo que este entre comillas ("") y en negritas son los pensamientos de los personajes.

**Capítulo 1: "Propuestas indecorosas"**

La sala común de Gryffindor lucía casi desierta. Parecía que la mayoría había aprovechado muy bien ese viaje a Hogsmeade, y de seguro tardarían en llegar. Es por eso que se decidió a hacer su "experimento" este día. Hermione Granger, la bruja mas inteligente de Hogwarts, veía con calma la receta extendida sobre una de las mesas.

- **"Creo que me equivoque... a ver, Hermione, ¿Recuerdate porque estas haciendo esto?... ah, si... para comprobarle a Parvati un punto... ¿Y por qué tienes que hacerlo?... no importa, solo hazlo y ya.... menos mal que Harry y Ron están en su habitación, no sé que haría si me descubrieran con el caldero y la receta... enfocate, enfocate, este es el ultimo ingrediente...."**

Temerosa, Hermione arroja una pequeña hoja al caldero que esta frente a ella. Como es la mejor en encender fuego (y no necesariamente del que ella quisiera ^^), no le causaba ningún conflicto hacer la poción en plena sala común. El caldero emana un extraño olor.

- **"¿Se supone que me tengo que beber eso?" **- Hermione pone un poco de la poción en un vaso pequeño - **"huele a rayos... hablando metafóricamente, claro esta... ¿y a quien le haces esa aclaración, tonta? ¬¬.... deja de perder el tiempo, ten valor....** - Hermione suspira - Al mal paso, darle prisa.

Hermione toma un sorbo de la poción, y para su sorpresa, tiene un sabor tan dulce y embriagante, que rápidamente toma el resto y se sirve mas.

- **"Ojala y funcione"**....

Era el tercer vaso que Hermione se servia, y seguía extrañada. Según la receta, la poción tendría un sabor amargo que sería muy difícil de soportar. Algo no andaba bien.

Escucho pasos acercarse por las escaleras, así que trato de esconder el vaso y la receta. Al voltear al lugar de donde provenía el sonido, observo a Seamus Finnigan riendo.

- **"¡Excelente! Así veré que la poción haya tenido efecto"**

Seamus repara en Hermione, la cual estaba hincada frente al caldero.

- ¡Hermione! No sabía que estabas aquí abajo... ¿Practicando pociones?

- Si, es que ya sabes, el profesor Snape se puso en su plan de ogro...

- Yo creí que él en si era un ogro - ríe abiertamente Seamus.

- **"Y yo pensé que tenias trasero plano, pero me equivoque también ¬¬.... momento, ¿¿Que demonios estoy pensando??"**

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estas bien? 

Hermione sacude su cabeza con fuerza.

- S-si, si... ¿A donde vas, Seamus?

- Al gran comedor con Dean, parece que ningún Gryffindor de nuestro curso se fue a Hogsmeade... 

- **"Podríamos correrlos a todos para tener un momento a solas, papacito... ya quisiera estar entre estos brazos que se ven muy bien formados... ^¬^.... ¡HERMIONE! ¿¿Que rayos te pasa??"**

- Ahm... bueno... - Seamus repara en la extraña mirada que le dirige Hermione. Si no la conociera, diría que es lujuria pura. ¡Pero es Hermione! La única diferencia entre la chica y una monja es que Hermione tiene magia - me voy... suerte, Hermione...

- **"Eso quisiera..."** - Hermione vuelve a sacudir su cabeza - Si, adiós, Seamus...

Hermione observa fijamente a Seamus desaparecer por el pasadizo que da al retrato de la señora gorda.

- **"¿Me pregunto cuanto medirá su aditamento?... mmmm..."**

Hermione se sonroja al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos.

- Algo no esta bien.... Seamus ni se fijo en mi... y yo tengo estas extrañas ideas...

La chica palidece, y corre a donde escondió la receta, sacándola ávidamente y tratando de leer calmadamente.

- Si... lo hice... perfecto... ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!!!!

Hermione cae de rodillas frente al caldero, aun en estado de shock. 

- ¡Invertí los ingredientes! ¿¿Ahora que voy a hacer??... 

Al parecer sus gritos anteriores alertaron a los dos únicos Gryffindors que quedaban en la torre: Harry y Ron, los cuales bajan rápidamente a ver que había pasado.

- ¡Hermione! ¿Estas bien? - Ron la toma de los hombros.

- **"No tan bien como tu, pelirrojo... ¡DEJA ESO!" **- N-no... S-si...

- ¿Por qué gritaste? - pregunta Harry.

Hermione los mira entre sorprendida, temerosa, y con cierto deseo (yo no diría que es enteramente culpa de la poción ^^). 

- ¿Qué te pasa? - Harry nota la mirada casi de rayos X que Hermione le dirige.

- **"¿Todavía preguntas?.... podriamos hacer un trío aquí mismo.... ¬¬Xxx... ¡BASTA!"** - Hermione empuja a Ron, el cual todavía la sostenía de los hombros, y se dirige a la parte opuesta de la mesa.

- Oye, ¿Qué...? 

- Shhhh - Hermione cierra los ojos, suspirando - tendré que decirles... ocupare su ayuda después de todo...

- ¿Ayuda para que? - Ron aun sigue extrañado de que Hermione lo haya empujado. 

- Miren.... les contare desde el inicio, para que me entiendan.... 

- ¿Y por qué no abres los ojos? - le cuestiona Harry.

- ¿Te duelen? - Ron parece preocupado (el interés tiene pies ¬¬)

- ¡CALLENSE! - grita Hermione - si los tengo cerrados es por buenas razones... todo comenzó ayer en la noche, cuando Parvati y Lavender llegaron de cenar...

****

_- Parvati, ¿Y si los descubrían? - Lavender ríe picaramente - aunque la idea de que un profesor se les uniera no esta mal..._

_- Ni digas... además no paso nada._

_Ambas ven a Hermione sobre su cama, la cual lee calmadamente._

_- Shhhh.... - Parvati pone un dedo en su boca - basta, Lavender, dejemos el tema. No queremos alterar a la **santa** Hermione._

_Hermione deja su libro a un lado, molesta y desafiando a Parvati con la mirada._

_- ¿Que se supone que significa eso? _

_- ¡Ay, vamos Hermione! - Parvati se sienta sobre su cama - para nadie es un secreto que tu eres... alguien... ¿Como decirlo?_

_- ¿Virgen? - interviene Lavender._

_- Exacto - sonríe Parvati._

_- ¿Y eso que tiene de malo? - Hermione se sonroja._

_- ¿Como quieres tener experiencia así? Tómalo como un juego... entre mas experimentes, mas conocimientos obtienes... pero apuesto a que jamás te ha pasado algo sexual por tu cabeza, ¿Acaso conoces todo sobre eso? ¿O lo leíste en un libro de la biblioteca?_

_Parvati y Lavender ríen abiertamente._

_- No necesito ir de cama en cama para tener conocimientos sexuales - aclara Hermione, sabiendo que con eso golpearía el orgullo de Parvati._

_- ¿Ah si? - Parvati frunce el entrecejo, pero después sonríe - además quien sabe si haya **voluntarios**, ¿Eh, Hermione? _

_Hermione se sonroja de nuevo._

_- ¿Qué? - contesta al fin la chica._

_- Lo que escuchaste, quizás la única razón por la que eres virgen, es porque nadie se ha atrevido a.. ya sabes... aventurarse contigo. Quizás si no los alejaras tanto..._

_- ¡Eso es algo que no te importa! - Hermione se había sentido ofendida en su orgullo - y para tu información, muchos en Hogwarts me pretenden, y ya te lo demostrare._

_- Como digas._

_Parvati y Lavender siguen conversando, mientras Hermione aprieta los puños, furiosa. Le habían dado donde mas le dolía, y no descartaba que quizás Parvati tenía razón... pero por cualquier medio le comprobaría lo contrario, así fuera solo por unos días._

_*****_

- ¿Y? - Harry chasquea la lengua - no veo el problema hasta ahora.

- Aun no termino - aclara Hermione - leí en una revista acerca de una poción "**levanta pasiones"**

- ¿Levanta pasiones? - repiten Harry y Ron.

- Si... al realizarla y beberla, ante los ojos del sexo opuesto sería irresistible... solo era por una semana, además quería comprobarle a Parvati que se equivocaba, aunque no fuera cierto. Cosas de chicas.

Ron, al escuchar lo que ocasionaba la poción, había apretado los puños con fuerza.

- ¿Y funciono? - dice Ron molesto.

- Eso es lo trágico.... invertí dos de los ingredientes....

- ¿Entonces no funcionara? - Harry suspira - bueno, quizás es lo mejor, Hermione, además te aseguro que hay quienes tienen sueños eróticos contigo por las noches, ¡Que si lo sabré yo!

Ron se sonroja como tomate, y patea a Harry tan fuerte y en un lugar muy poco.... predecible, que Harry se dobla de dolor y solo dice un bajo "**ay**"

- Deja la broma, Harry - Hermione, aun con los ojos cerrados, mueve su mano, sin darle importancia al comentario del ojiverde, para la suerte de Ron (el que carga culpa...) - y si, no funciona... para lo que yo quería...

- ¿Y entonces para que funciona?- preguntan al unísono los chicos de nuevo.

- Lean la advertencia debajo de la poción que esta en la mesa.

Harry toma el papel, leyendo en voz alta:

_Advertencia: Los ingredientes deben ir en orden a como se muestran arriba... en caso de que, a leer la receta, no lo respete, la poción puede dar el resultado contrario, o algunos efectos no deseados._

_En cualquiera de los casos, el excesivo consumo de la poción también causa apetito sexual, que ira incrementando día con día, por lo que se recomienda solo una onza como máximo._

Harry y Ron intercambian miradas.

- ¿Entonces...?

- ¡Ay, es obvio! - grita Hermione, abriendo los ojos - invertí ingredientes, y pues causa el efecto contrario. Ahora yo soy la que siente atracción por todos los del sexo opuesto.

- ¿Que el efecto contrario no es que los del sexo opuesto sientan repulsión hacia ti? - pregunta Ron inocentemente.

Harry y Hermione miran a Ron con enojo.

- Solo trato de ayudar - se defiende Ron.

- **"Dios... este si que no tiene cerebro... así que esa masa faltante debe estar en sus pantalones... esto es patético, estoy teniendo pensamientos sexuales acerca de Ron ¬¬.... no es que no los tuviera antes... "**

- ¿Hermione? - Harry mueve su mano frente al rostro de Hermione, para llamar su atención.

- ¿Qué?... ah, si... ¡El punto es que tengo este efecto, contrario, colateral, o como quieras llamarlo! Y lo peor no es eso...

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo peor? - Ron parece no soportar mas información.

- Me tome casi toda la poción...

- ¿¿¿QUÉ???

Harry y Ron se dirigen al caldero, y ven que casi no queda nada de la poción.

- ¿¿PERO EN QUE ESTAS PENSANDO?? - le grita Ron - ¡¡Esto pasa porque no mides las consecuencias de tus actos!!

Hermione mira a Ron entre molesta y sorprendida (por primera vez el pelirrojo tiene razón), pero después cambia su mirada a una coqueta, y se acerca al pelirrojo, tomando la hebilla de su pantalón.

- ¡OYE! ¿Qué crees que haces? - Ron se sonroja totalmente (en el fondo estas queriendoooo).

- Voy a medirte todo lo que quieras, pelirrojo - Hermione guiña un ojo, y Ron parece bañado en pintura roja.

- ¡Deja eso! - Ron se levanta rápidamente y se dirige a un lado de Harry, el cual sigue examinando el caldero.

- ¿Ya la escuchaste? - Ron acusa a Hermione con Harry (ay, si, tu, que miedo ¬¬)

- ¿Y acaso te quejas? - se ríe Harry, lo que causa que Ron lo golpee en el brazo.

- Mmmm... - Hermione los observa detenidamente - ¿Les gustaría un trío? Como veo que a Ron le gusta lo violento, podríamos practicar el sadomasoquismo, ¿Les gusta la ropa de cuero negro? ¡El látex seria perfecto!

Harry y Ron se sonrojan (hombres, a final de cuentas).

- Hay que investigar como revertir esta poción - dice sensatamente Harry, omitiendo lo que Hermione acaba de decir (que se haya quedado rondando en su mente es otra cosa muy diferente)

- ¡¡SI!! No puedo creer lo que acabo de decirles - Hermione se sonroja levemente - por Dios... 

- Ya, no te preocupes, sabemos que es por la poción - suspira Ron.

- ¿Solo pasa cuando ves a alguien del sexo opuesto? - cuestiona Harry, ya que ahora le tocara ser el listo del grupo (osease que ya valieron madres de cualquier modo)

- Pues eso pensé... pero es que los escuchaba hablar y también me venían ideas raras... 

- Perfecto - dice Ron sarcásticamente - cualquier hombre que veas o escuches podría caer en tus redes... (envidioso!)

- Cálmate, Ron, no es como si fuera a violar a alguien o algo así... aunque si te gusta, lo podemos intentar - sonríe picaramente Hermione.

- Ahm... Harryyyy - Ron recurre a su amigo porque esta 100% dispuesto a intentar LO QUE SEA con Hermione.

- Quizás si te metemos ideas que puedan disminuir el apetito sexual... - sugiere Harry.

- ¿Como cuales? - Hermione parece escéptica a esta teoría.

- Pues... a ver, Ron, habla, a ver que piensa Hermione, y entonces trataremos... ¡Ah, ya se!

Harry sube a su habitación, dejando a Hermione persiguiendo a Ron por toda la sala común, y baja con un vaso transparente.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Hermione sigue con su misma incredulidad.

- Ya lo veras...

- Harry, esto es tonto, deberíamos decirle al profesor Snape... por algo es el experto en pociones.

- ¿Snape? - pregunta Hermione - ¿Quieres un trío con Snape, Ron?... aunque yo voy en medio ^^

- Harry ¬¬ 

Harry toma el vaso, y le arroja a Hermione agua.

- ¡AYY! ¿¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA??

- ¿Y? ¿Funciono?

- Pues... oye... ahora veo a Ron como siempre... ¡Quizás si tengas algo de razón después de todo!

- Pero no podemos ir con un vaso de agua por todos lados, Harry - se molesta Ron - habrá que solucionar esto.

- ¡No podemos decirle a alguno de los profesores! ¡Me expulsarían!

- No seas exagerada, Hermione, si acaso solo te azotaría Filch y ya - dice Harry como si nada.

- En ese caso... ¡Vamos, que te estas tardando! Aceptaría un par de azotes tuyos, Harry querido ;)

Harry observa a Ron, el cual aprieta los puños molesto de nuevo. No es secreto para nadie que el pelirrojo amaba profundamente (en todos los aspectos ^^') a Hermione, pero aun no se atrevía a decirle nada.

- Yo digo que vayamos con Snape - Ron persiste en su idea.

- Yo digo que a la biblioteca, podríamos averiguar algo - Harry parece apoyar a Hermione en eso de no decirle a los profesores.

- Yo digo que nos desnudemos los tres aquí, y lo hagamos frente al fuego... pero yo voy en medio - Hermione sonríe ampliamente.

- Hermione... ¿Por que no vas a tu habitación? Nosotros trataremos de averiguar algún antídoto - sugiere Harry.

- ¿Y luego subirán a hacerme compañía? - Hermione se acerca seductoramente a Harry.

- Ahm... claro ^^'... pero ahora sube y ponte muy sexy...

- ¡Bueno!

Hermione sube rápidamente las escaleras, mientras Ron casi golpea a Harry de nuevo (estoy apoyando la teoría sadomasoquista de Hermione).

- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso? 

- Ron, es mejor que ella no nos acompañe, ¿Te imaginas al montón de hombres que se puede encontrar en el castillo? Además por lo visto seguirle el juego también da resultado... 

- **"Si tan solo no fuera un hechizo"** - Ron suspira.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa?

- Nada ¬¬

- También tendremos que cuidarla, para que no la descubran. Si así actúa con nosotros, ¡Imaginate con los demás!... por ahora vamos a la biblioteca.

- Yo digo que le informemos a Snape - Ron persiste.

- Me parece que Hermione tiene razón en eso de Snape ¿Eh? ¬¬

Ron se sonroja, y frunce el entrecejo.

- ¿Como conviertes una escena tan bonita en una perversión total?

- Uno de mis dones... vamos.. - Harry guarda la receta en su túnica, y esconde el caldero en un rincón (osease que no deja evidencia el muchachon, debería trabajar para CSI)

Los chicos salen de la sala común, dirigiéndose a la biblioteca. En el camino se encuentran a Seamus.

- Oigan, chicos - los llama Seamus.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - se acerca Harry.

- ¿Le pasaba algo a Hermione?

Ron y Harry intercambian miradas.

- ¿Algo? ¿Algo de que? - Ron actúa como si no supiera nada (ajaaaa)

- Pues... sé que les parecerá raro... pero su mirada era como si quisiera desnudarme...

Ron y Harry tragan saliva.

- Y juraría que cuando me fui, se quedo viendo a mi trasero... no es que me queje, pero... ¿Le paso algo? ¿Esta enferma?

- ¡Ay, Seamus, que ingenuo! - sonríe Harry - es que Hermione solo te jugaba una broma ^^

- ¿Una broma? - Seamus observa a Harry con incredulidad.

- Si, es que la molestábamos con eso de que ella jamás podría ser una mujer fatal, ya sabes, como las demás chicas, y ella dijo que la próxima vez que viera a algún chico, lo haría para probarnos lo contrario... y ya veo que lo hizo.

- Ah - Seamus no parece muy convencido, pero es la explicación mas lógica que había, ¿O que, Hermione se habría arriesgado a hacer una poción prohibida de una tonta revista y todo por atraer hombres? ¡CLAROOOO QUE NO!

Seamus se aleja de los chicos, los cuales se dirigen a la biblioteca, sacando libros de pociones y buscando ávidamente sin éxito alguno.

- La buena para buscar es Hermione - suspira Ron.

- No podemos contar con su criterio en estos momentos. Ella nos ha ayudado mucho, tendremos que corresponderle ahora que nos necesita.

- Si, si... por cierto, inventaste esa mentira demasiado rápido a Seamus, ¿Eh?

- Bueno, no hay que levantar sospechas, ¿Qué hubieras dicho tu?

- Que Hermione.... ¿Despertó sexualmente?

Harry niega con la cabeza.

- Por eso yo invento las mentiras, y tu asientes apoyándome.

- Ah... Ô_Ô.... eso debía hacer... en fin, esto es inútil, no hemos encontrado nada para revertir el efecto... oye, ¿Y los afrodisíacos?

Harry no entiende el punto de Ron (¿Afrodisíacos? ¿Qué es eso?)

- Si, le damos a Hermione y entonces ocasionara el efecto contrario, ¿Qué no?

- Ay, Ron.... sigue buscando.

Ron sigue dando ideas para ayudar a Hermione (entre ellas hacerle el "Obliviate" o regalarle un negligé negro), mientras Harry trata de ignorarlo.

En la habitación de las niñas, Hermione se había quitado la túnica y tenia su blusa desabrochada estratégicamente para mostrar algunos de sus "encantos"

- ¡Ya me aburrí! Mejor voy a buscarlos.... deben estar en la biblioteca, si fueron a buscar el antídoto.

La chica sale de la habitación, encaminándose a la biblioteca, notando a los muchos chicos que pasaban a sus salas comunes. Al notarlo, comenzó a caminar con mas lentitud, en una forma sexy, provocando muchas miradas a su paso. 

Al ir distraída viendo a los chicos y guiñando ojos a diestra y siniestra, la chica choca con alguien muy conocido para ella.

- ¡Fíjate por donde vas, sangre sucia! - el rubio se limpia su túnica en forma despectiva.

- Malfoy - gruñe Hermione - tu fuiste quien no se fijo.

- ¿Y todavía me replicas? ¿Donde están tus perdedores amigos?

Hermione observa los ojos grisáceos de Draco, y sonríe.

- ¿Qué? ¿Quieres una orgifiesta, Malfoy?

- ¿Qué?

Draco se sorprende ante la respuesta de Hermione, y se sorprende aun mas de que la chica se acerca osadamente a él, aproximando su rostro a su mejilla.

- No traigo ropa interior - le susurra la chica.

Draco no sabe ni que hacer. Su cerebro dice: ES UNA SANGRE, SUCIA, CORRE, CORRE. Sus hormonas dicen: ¡¡TONTO!! SE TE ESTA OFRECIENDO, ¿Y VAS A CORRER COMO NENA? ¡ECHATELA AQUI MISMO! y su corazón dice: ¿A MI QUE ME MIRAS? TU NO TIENES EMOCIONES.

Draco estaba a punto de hacerle caso a sus hormonas, cuando un dúo dinámico se acerca corriendo. El mas rápido es Ron, quien toma a Hermione del brazo y la aleja de Draco, aunque con lo repentino, se caen ambos al suelo.

Harry se acerca a Draco con enojo.

- ¿Qué rayos hacías, Malfoy?

- ¡Nada que te importe, cabeza rajada!

Draco empuja a Harry, y se aleja pasillo abajo, aun pensando en todo el asunto. ¿Acaso Hermione Granger acababa de insinuársele? ¿Y acaso el CASI accede a todo el asunto? Necesitaba una ducha de agua fría, en definitiva (pero no por los pensamientos... vamos, para eso esta la _manuela_ :P).

Hermione había caído encima de Ron, pero por el golpe apenas si se había percatado de esto.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa, Ron? - Hermione se incorpora, notando que esta estratégicamente encima del pelirrojo - ¡Ay, lo siento!

- Si, si - Ron trata de incorporarse, pero Hermione no hace ningún intento por quitarse.

- Ron...

Hermione mira a Ron fijamente, haciendo que el chico se sonroje totalmente. Lentamente acerca su rostro al del pelirrojo, mientras él, paralizado, observa todo con terror. En un impulso, Hermione junta sus labios con los de Ron, haciendo que el muchacho quede aun mas paralizado de lo que ya estaba. Viendo que no hay reacción por parte del pelirrojo, Hermione abre su boca, introduciendo lentamente su lengua a la boca de Ron, haciendo contacto con la del chico. Dejándose llevar, Ron rodea a Hermione con sus brazos.

- **"¿¿Que estoy haciendo??... ¡Así no!"**

Ron se separa bruscamente, empujando levemente a Hermione.

- Ya córtalo - le dice el pelirrojo - no sabes ni que haces.

Hermione parece reaccionar también.

- L-lo siento... - la chica fija su mirada en Ron - me imagino que no te atraigo, y por eso me separaste.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! - discute Ron - ¡Estas con un hechizo, si no fuera por eso!

- ¡Para tu información, Ronald Weasley, eso lo hice porque me gustas mucho y no porque...!

Hermione se detiene al ver lo que ha dicho. Se sonroja totalmente, y se aleja a la torre de Gryffindor sin mirar atrás.

- ¿Le gusto? - Ron aun no se la cree (si, yo lo apoyo) 

Harry se acerca al pelirrojo, extrañado. Había visto todo desde una distancia prudente (Ahhh, así que aparte de cegatón eres mirón ¬¬)

- Ron...

- Es por la poción que dijo eso, ¿Verdad? - Ron se desanima - era mucho su deseo que por eso invento lo otro...

- No sé.... yo no lo aseguraría - trata de darle ánimos Harry.

Ron sacude su cabeza y se dirige a la sala común también, seguido de Harry. Bueno, parece que una poción traerá muchos mas problemas hormonales en todo Hogwarts de lo que creen.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡Si, puedo ser pervertida! *^^*.... no debería celebrar ¬¬.... recuerden, es mi primer intento, y sé que de seguro apesto en esto, pero bueno… debía tratar ^^'_


	2. Las Notas Misteriosas

**Capítulo 2: "Las notas misteriosas"**

**- "¡Demonios, demonios, demonios!"** - Hermione estaba en su habitación, dando vueltas como loca (y luego que escuchan voces extrañas, sabeee) (oki, ya, eso fue descarga personal) - ¡Como pude decirle eso a Ron! - la chica se deja caer pesadamente sobre su cama, deseando que viniera un dragón y se la tragara. O de perdis Grawp.

Al escuchar pasos que se acercan, Hermione se incorpora por inercia. Parvati y Lavender entran a la habitación, riendo.

- Hermione, no sabíamos que estabas aquí - sonríe Lavender, cordial.

- Mmmm - es todo lo que contesta la chica. ¿A quien esperaban? Era la única, aparte de ellas, que ocupaba un lugar en esa habitación.

- Hermione... - Parvati suspira - quiero disculparme contigo.

- ¿Disculparte? - Hermione parece extrañada - ¿Por qué?

- Pues... la platica que tuvimos hace días.... no tenía porque atacarte así... de hecho envidio que te des a desear... aunque no disfrutes, pero bueno... no cualquiera vence la tentación como tu...

- Ahm... **"¿Y ahora que le digo?"**.... pues si me ha costado mi trabajo.

- Y por eso Lavender y yo nos preguntábamos.... ¿Eres lesbiana?

- ¬¬'... ¡NO, NO SOY LESBIANA! - Hermione frunce el entrecejo. Ya sabía que se traían algo este par.

- Bueno, solo verificábamos ^^'

Hermione corre la cortina que separa su cama de la de Lavender, molesta. Entonces, si no tenía sexo, y por el momento no pensaba tenerlo, de seguro era una lesbiana. Que tontería, si por ella fuera, estaría encima de Ron y todo lo que conlleva... momento... ¿Por qué específicamente de Ron? ¡Como si no hubiera otros chicos en Hogwarts!... ciertamente no hay otros con esos pectorales ^¬^.... practicar Quidditch si que traía sus ventajas.

Sacudió su cabeza, molesta. Estos pensamientos terminarían por volverla loca. Poniendo un cojin sobre su cabeza, decide tratar de tener la voluntad suficiente para desviar sus deseos carnales.

Harry y Ron llegan a la sala común en total silencio. Lo que recién había pasado los dejo a ambos con mucho en que pensar. 

- Voy a darme un baño - dice Harry, bostezando - espero que se me ocurra algo para solucionar este lío... ¿La contraseña del baño de prefectos aun sigue siendo _frescura de pino_?

- Si - Ron observa extrañamente a Harry - ¿Vas al baño de los prefectos?

- Es mucho más cómodo, además es muy relajante...

- Si, tienes razón... Harry...

- ¿Qué?

- Te lavas "aquellito" - el pelirrojo esboza una sonrisa picara.

- ¬¬'.... y tu no dejes que te lo agarre Hermione... ¡Quien sabe que pueda pasar!

Ron se puso mas rojo que su cabello.

- Ya largate - dice de mala gana.

- El que se lleva, aguanta - Harry parece estar en sus cinco minutos de inspiración profunda y poética - nos vemos.

Harry sube por lo que necesita para tomar un baño relajante (excepto la muñeca inflable, esa ya paso de moda), y se dirige al baño de los prefectos.

Ron toma asiento frente al fuego, aun recordando lo que paso momentos atrás.

- **"Ufff... otro poco y caía en la tentación... pero no debo aprovecharme de la situación... ¿Y por qué no?... después de todo, lo merezco ¬¬.... llevo 6 años detrás de Hermione, y apenas nota mi existencia. Hechizo o no, creo que debería dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso. Me detuve porque estaba ahí Harry... no quiero mirones cuando este... con Hermione... así.... si quisiera testigos, pues lo haríamos en la habitación de los chicos, para que me echen porras ^____^..... no, espera, eso no es correcto ¬¬'.... bien, esta decidido. Al cuerpo, lo que pida... Wahaahha..... Ojala y Hermione baje ahorita... ¿Como será hacerlo frente a la chimenea?... ¡Vamos! ¿Como será HACERLO?... no me agrada ser el único virgen en Gryffindor. Creo que hasta Filch obtiene mas acción que yo por las noches. Claro que yo no le entro a la zoofilia..."**

- ¿Ron?

Ron, al ver que su pequeña hermana lo mira con duda, se sonroja.

- ¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí?

- Acabo de bajar, pero como no quitabas tu mirada de la chimenea, pues pensé que te pasaba algo... ¿Estas bien?

- S-si...

- ¿En que pensabas?

Ron, al recordar sus pensamientos, se sonroja levemente. ¿Qué diría su pura, casta e ingenua hermana de sus pecaminosos pensamientos? (pelirrojo, la nena te lleva CLARA ventaja).

- ¡E-en nada...! ¡Me voy a dormir!

Ron sube rápidamente las escaleras, dejando a Ginny confundida.

- ¿Nos vamos?

Ginny ve a Dean, que se acerca a ella.

- Si... Ron esta muy extraño...

- Déjalo, ya se le pasara.

Dean abraza a Ginny por la cintura y salen demasiado acarameladitos de la sala común.

Con Harry, el chico ya estaba bajo los efectos del agua caliente, meditando esta situación.

- Como si no fuera suficiente arreglar mi vida amorosa, ahora tengo que arreglar la de Hermione. Sería mas fácil si Ron le dijera de una vez que le gusta. Pero ahora todos tienen pareja, menos yo ¬¬.... Hermione y Ron, Ginny y Dean, Luna y Neville, Seamus y Lavender, Parvati y cualquier cosa que tenga pantalones... tengo que buscarme una diversión ¬¬.... YO SOY HARRY POTTER, MALDITA SEA..... momento... ¿A quien le grito? -_____-U.... olvide que estaba meditando en voz alta conmigo mismo. 

Harry cierra sus ojos totalmente relajado. Trata de olvidarse de sus problemas, y sin poder evitarlo, se queda un bueeeeen rato en el agua.

Como estaba tan distraído, Harry no escucho que la puerta del baño de los prefectos se abría lentamente.

- Necesito un baño - dice una voz, casi susurrando.

Despojándose de su ropa, la figura que entro al baño no se ha percatado que hay alguien, así que se dirige a la bañera sin pena alguna.

- ¿¿Pero que haces tu aquí??

Harry, al escuchar esto, se levanta sobresaltado, quedando frente a frente con la persona.

- ¿¿MALFOY??

- ¡Que rayos haces aquí, Potter! - Draco parece molesto (aja) - ¡ES EL BAÑO DE LOS PREFECTOS! 

- ¡Solo quería...! ¡Momento! ¿Y tú que haces aquí?

- ¡Yo soy prefecto, idiota! - Draco frunce el entrecejo - Esto lo sabrá el profesor Snape.

- ¡Ay, que miedo! - Harry chasquea la lengua - ¿No recuerdas que te vi en el bosque prohibido intercambiando algo mas que apuntes con Sinclair? 

- ¡Dices una palabra de eso y te juro que...!

- No me amenaces, Malfoy.

Ambos se miran detenidamente, y por fin parecen notar que están TOTALMENTE DESNUDOS. El primero en reaccionar es Harry, que sale rápidamente de la bañera y toma una toalla cercana que estaba en una de las estatuas.

Draco, por su parte, se sumerge al agua, totalmente sonrojado.

- ¿Jamás hablamos de esto? - Harry mira a Draco con complicidad.

- Esto nunca sucedió, Potter - Draco le regresa la mirada.

- Bien - Harry toma sus cosas, y escondiéndose detrás de una de las estatuas, comienza a cambiarse. Una vez que termina, sale del baño de los prefectos sin despedirse de Draco.

- Esa estuvo cerca - suspira Draco.

Harry, aun pensando en lo sucedido con Draco, llega al cuarto de los chicos.

- ¿Y? ¿Pensaste en alguna solución? - Ron corre la cortina, para ver a Harry mejor (ujule).

- N-no - Harry se sonroja - no pude.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- ¿De que o que?

- Pareces nervioso... como si hubieras visto a Malfoy desnudo o algo así...

- ¿QUÉ? ¡Si yo solo vi que le media como 18 centímetros! ¡Además....! - Harry se detiene de golpe - ¡Cállate!

- Bueno, yo nada mas decía.... - Ron parece extrañado de la actitud de Harry - ¿Entonces que paso?

- Nada, pensar en la solución para el problema de Hermione me puso de nervios. 

- Si tu lo dices..

Ron decide dejar el tema a ver que Harry parece demasiado afectado. El ojiverde apenas si puede pegar el ojo en toda la noche, le pasaban imágenes rápidas de lo sucedido con Draco una y otra vez. 

Un nuevo día llega en Hogwarts, donde todos se preparan para clases.

Hermione baja lentamente, tratando de no ver a nadie en particular.

- ¡Hermione, te esperábamos! - Harry se para de repente, saliéndole al paso.

- **Yo espero que por fin se me haga contigo, chiquitote"** - Hermione sacude su cabeza - vamonos a desayunar.

Ron y Hermione evitaron mirarse. En el desayuno, Hermione trataba de desviar su atención en la comida para no ver a los chicos que la rodeaban.

- **"Mantequilla... sobre el estomago de Dean... ¿Como será lamérselo?... ¡HERMIONE!... mantequilla sobre el pan... ahora mermelada... sobre los labios de Boot... ¡HERMIONE! ¬¬'.... leche... como será saborear.... BASTA"**

Para Harry y Ron no pasaban desapercibidos los esfuerzos de la chica para contener sus impulsos. Mordía sus labios y negaba con la cabeza con fuerza, incluso se golpeaba contra la mesa.

- Hermione - Ron parece preocupado - ¿Es muy difícil?

- ¿Tu que crees? - es todo lo que le contesta en tono amargo, sin levantar la vista siquiera - **"¿Tienes que ser tan tonto, maldita sea?.... pero que trasero te cargas, de seguro tu mamá te ponía royal en lugar de talco, papacito... -____-'.... esto no tiene remedio... a ver, Pociones... ¿Qué puede haber de interesante en eso?.... para poder hacer una buena poción del sueño, se debe mezclar.... ¿Como será hacerlo sobre el escritorio de Snape... CON SNAPE? ^¬^.... apuesto a que es brusco... violento... de seguro me haría tener millones de orgasmos... ¿Estará ahorita en su despacho?... total, un rapidin... zaz, zaz, zaz... y a clases... no estaría nada mal ^¬^.... esto va de mal en peor"**

- Es hora de pociones - interrumpe Harry.

- ¡Yo no pensaba en Snape! - dice Hermione defendiéndose.

- ¿Qué? - Harry y Ron lucen confundidos.

- Ah..... nada... vamos, vamos...

Hermione se levanta rápidamente, saliendo a las jardineras como si su vida dependiera de ello. Ron y Harry la imitan, aun un poco desorientados.

El aire fresco hace que Hermione se detenga de golpe. Se siente tan bien, que por un momento se olvida de todo lo que había pasado.

- Vamos, no te quedes atrás, es en las mazmorras - le dice Ron, jalándola del brazo de regreso al castillo.

- **"El solo sentir la piel de Ron hace hervir mi sangre... ¿Y si lo beso?... momento, momento... ¿Por qué con los demás estoy decidida a todo, y con Ron lo pienso tanto?... ¿Será que hay sentimientos involucrados?... pero con Harry es igual que con los demás... quisiera que me invitara a la practica de Quidditch y hacer una orgifiesta en el aire... mmm... él y Ron, sobre la saeta de fuego... y yo en medio, claro esta ^¬^... a ver, a ver, yo iba a algo con este punto.... ah, si, que por Harry también siento lujuria, pero con Ron hay algo que me detiene de hacer las cosas... excepto esa ultima vez que casi... casi... llegamos a lo interesante... tenía que cortarme la inspiración ¬¬...."**

Tan distraída iba Hermione, que llegaron a las mazmorras y tomaron asiento lentamente.

- Solo no levantes la vista y estarás bien - le dice Harry en un susurro.

- Aquí estamos, Mione, tu no te preocupes, no dejaremos que hagas nada - le promete Ron.

Hermione solo asiente, leyendo sus apuntes.

El profesor Snape entra a la mazmorra, y empieza a dar su clase como siempre. Le baja un par de puntos a Harry por cuatro ojos, y a Neville por inútil. Después escribe otro rato en la pizarra, explica, y le baja puntos a Parvati porque.... es facilota (pero si alguien pregunta, fue porque le rezongo). 

- Copien los ingredientes del pizarrón - ordena Snape.

Todos obedecen, sacando su material.

Hermione esta tan ensimismada en escribir, que apenas si nota que hay un pedazo de papel que en su pupitre. Voltea a su alrededor, viendo a Draco, que le sostiene la mirada.  

- **"¿Malfoy? ¿Qué querrá?... quizás una cita fogosa... ¬¬U..."**

Hermione se decide a tomar el pedazo de papel, desplegándolo. Es una nota:

_Yo sé la solución a tu problema._

_Búscame en la torre de astronomía después del almuerzo, y te diré como arreglarlo._

_VE SOLA... tenemos que llegar a un acuerdo._

Hermione frunce el entrecejo.

- **"¿Para que quiere que vaya sola?... ¿Les diré a Harry y a Ron?.... Quizás quiere que le pague con cuerpomatic... pues me sacrificare ^¬^"**

Mientras la chica sigue ensimismada en sus fantasías sexuales con Draco, Harry nota que también hay un pedazo de papel en su pupitre. ¿A que horas llego? Quien sabe.

Se decide a abrirlo, leyendo calmadamente:

_Tenemos que hablar de lo que paso._

_Búscame detrás de los invernaderos después del almuerzo._

_MAS TE VALE QUE NO HAYAS DICHO NADA._

Harry voltea con Draco, el cual le sostiene la mirada. Perfecto, ahora él quería hablar de lo sucedido. ¿Para que?... en fin, tendría que ir para averiguarlo.

Rompiendo la nota, Harry repara en otro pedazo de papel que esta sobre su libreta. Extrañado, lo abre, viendo que es otra nota:

_Vi lo que paso entre tú y Malfoy._

_Si no quieres que todo el colegio se entere (y con fotos graficas que lo describan mejor), búscame en la torre de astronomía, antes de la cena_

_VE SOLO, a menos que quieras que todos se enteren de tu relación homosexual con Malfoy._

Harry hace trizas el papel, sonrojado, buscando con la vista quien puede ser el infeliz que le mando esa nota. ¿Como pudo haber testigos? ¡Solo estaban él y Draco!... o al menos eso parecía.

Como no localiza a nadie sospechoso, se decide a seguir anotando, y para colmo, estaba un tercer papel.

- **"¿Ahora que?"**

El ojiverde abre este nuevo papel, encontrando otra nota:

_¡Que trasero tienes, bombón!_

Harry se sonroja, y pensando que Hermione le había enviado este tercer papel, se decide a ignorarlo.

Por su parte, Ron no se quedaba atrás en cuanto a papelitos. Al tirar accidentalmente su libreta, una pequeña nota cayo cerca de su pie.

- **"¿Y esto?"**

Al abrirlo, Ron descubre que es una nota (¡Wuau! Sorpresa, sorpresa!)

_Tenemos que hablar, Weasley._

_Búscame en el campo de Quidditch después del almuerzo. Es sobre Hermione Granger._

_VE SOLO, a menos que quieras que todos se enteren que tienes fantasías sexuales con Hermione todas las noches._

_Es algo que a ambos nos interesa. _

_PD. Te voy a poner una madriza._

_PD2. Mentiras, pero ve preparado, porque quizás se ponga feo... mas feo que tu. ¡Ja! Esa estuvo buena... ¿Aun sigo escribiendo?... ¡Solo búscame en el campo de Quidditch, y ya verás lo que te espera!_

_PD3. Te voy a poner una madriza... ¿Ya había dicho eso? Ô.o.... entonces pretende que no lo hice._

Ron, después de leer la nota, parece confundido.

_Primero:_ ¿¿QUIEN DEMONIOS SE CREÍA ESTE IMBECIL PARA AMENZARLO A ÉL??... ¡Por favor!

_Segundo: _¿Como sabía de sus fantasías sobre Hermione? ¿Qué era tan obvio?

_Tercero:_ ¿Algo que a ambos les interesa? ¿Acaso hablara de Quidditch y los Chudley Cannons? (por Dios, este si es pende.... ejem... ¬¬)

_Cuarto: _¿Quien será este tarado?... habrá que ir al campo de Quidditch a averiguarlo.

Como cada quien andaba en sus meditaciones, la hora de Snape paso como agua (pasa por mi casa, cate de mi corazón... bueno, bueno, no ¬¬)

- Váyanse - les dice Snape de mal modo - excepto usted, señorita Granger, como estaba TAN distraída, se quedara a limpiar los calderos de todos.

- ¿QUÉ? - Hermione se levanta molesta - ¡Pero si no hice nada!

- ¡No me discuta! - exige Snape - ¡O lo hará toda la semana!

- ¿Así que le gusta hacerse el malo? - Hermione comienza a acercarse al escritorio de Snape, desabrochando su túnica - No me molestaría que me educara a su manera, profesor... puede azotarme si quiere....

- ¿Qué? - Snape se pone nervioso - ¿Qué rayos hace?

Harry y Ron se acercan a Hermione rápidamente. Harry, que aun traía un ingrediente de la poción, lo lanza a Hermione.

- ¡AYYY! - grita la chica al sentir el liquido viscoso - ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?

- ¡Lo siento, me tropecé! - Harry finge inocencia (y muy mal, por cierto).

- Vaya a cambiarse, y mañana cumplirá su castigo. Esperemos que ahora si este de humor para atender mi clase - Snape prefiere dejarla ir al ver el tentador camino que había tomado todo.

- Yo estoy de humor siempre y cuando usted me ponga a tono, profesor - Hermione guiña un ojo a Snape, pero antes de que siga con el coqueteo descarado, Harry y Ron la sacan de la mazmorra, dejando a un confundido Snape.

- ¿Con Snape? ¡Esto no puedo creerlo! - exclama Ron a punto del colapso.

- ¡Es hombre! ¿O no? - trata de defenderse Hermione.

- ¿Lo es? ô.Ô.... - Harry sonríe - pensé que era un mutante.

- Harry ¬¬' - Hermione lo mira con desaprobación - voy a cambiarme, los alcanzo en el gran comedor... 

- Si... 

La chica se separa de Harry y Ron para ir a la sala común.

- Esto va de mal en peor - Ron suspira (¿Deja vu?) - ¿Que vamos a hacer?

- Debemos vigilarla para que ningún tipo se pase de listo. Hermione es mucha tentación.

- ¿Como sabes?

- Vamos, Ron, ¿Has visto esas piernas? ^¬^.... si no fuera un caballero, ya.... ejem... el caso es que no todos son como nosotros, y cualquiera se puede aprovechar.

- ¿Y tu que le tienes que estar viendo las piernas a Hermione? - se molesta Ron.

- Estaría ciego quien no lo notara. Hace mucho que dejo de ser nuestra tierna amiga Hermione para convertirse en una mujer de muy buen ver... ¿O no?

Ron se sonroja. Si había alguien que notaba los cambios de Hermione de pe a pa, ese era el pelirrojo.

- P-pues si... pero no por eso nos vamos a aprovechar... ¿O si?

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¿Y si solo yo me aprovecho? - Ron dice esto en voz baja, pero esperanzada.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada ¬¬... vamos al comedor.

Recordando que después del almuerzo cada uno tiene que ir a diferentes lugares, los chicos comen en total silencio. Hermione los alcanza poco después, y como acostumbraba desde que realizo la poción, baja la vista para no caer en pensamientos extraños de nuevo.

- Tengo que ir... a la sala común, olvide algo - Harry se pone de pie, alejándose del gran comedor.  En realidad equivoca su rumbo, y va a los invernaderos (todos ya sabemos porque)

- Yo debo... preguntarle algo a la profesora McGonagall - Hermione se pone de pie.

- Bueno, ¿Nos vemos en Herbologia?

- Aja.

Hermione se aleja del gran comedor también.

- **"Bueno, no creo que haga nada con McGonagall, así que estará bien. Yo tengo que ajustar cuentas con ese idiota que me envió la nota".**

Ron también se levanta para dirigirse al campo de Quidditch.

Harry, Ron y Hermione acuden a sus citas, sin saber quien o que propósitos tenga (excepto por Hermione, que según ella cree que es Malfoy) (Shut, elimine el elemento sorpresa ¬¬)... ¿Quien los habrá citado? ¿Para que? Eso estaban a punto de averiguar.


	3. Tratos y amenazas

**_NOTA INTRODUCTORIA: POR ALGO EL FIC ES R, AHORA LA TEMATICA SEXUAL ES MAS FUERTE (PERO AUN NO LLEGO AL LEMON :: ) Y SE VE YAOI, ASÍ QUE ESTAN ADVERTIDOS._**

**Capítulo 3: "Tratos y amenazas"**

Hermione estaba ansiosa viendo el paisaje que Hogwarts le mostraba. Era un día nublado... quizás llovería. perfecto para el sexo en el aire libre. ¡Momento! Eso no era la intención... bueno, era difícil que la chica quitara todos esos pensamientos pecaminosos de su mente.

También comenzaba a impacientarse. ¿Qué rayos esperaba Malfoy para aparecerse? Si tenía la solución a todo este lío, por primera vez quería verlo. Y si de paso tenían una buena sesión de caricias, pues bueno, ella no se negaría ¬

- Veo que eres puntual - dice una voz detrás de ella.

Hermione voltea sobresaltada, viendo a una figura aproximarse a ella.

- ¿¿TU?? - se sorprende la chica.

Con Harry y Draco, ambos estaban detrás de los invernaderos en silencio.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? - pregunta Harry con molestia.

- Cállate, Potter, estoy pensando... - le dice Draco con tono de superioridad.

- Esa es nueva - se burla Harry - no tengo tu tiempo, ¿Qué sucede?

- Alguien nos vio... - susurra Draco.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡QUE ALGUIEN NOS VIO, IDIOTA! - le grita Draco, llamando la atención de varias chicas de Hufflepuff que pasaban en el momento.

- Ah... - Harry frunce el entrecejo - entonces tu también recibiste una carta...

- ¿Te refieres a las ridículas notas de pociones? - Draco chasquea la lengua - si, yo también recibí una... ¿Viste a alguien sospechoso cuando saliste del baño?

- No que yo recuerde... no, no había nadie...

- ¡Demonios! - Draco golpea un arbol cercano, furioso - esto no puede salir a la luz publica, Potter, tengo mi reputación, ¿Sabes?

- ¡Y yo también tengo la mia!

- Ja, Potter - Draco se burla descaradamente (¡Papachiiiito!) (ahm, emoción momentánea, no se fijen) - tu reputación como el enamorado de Chang realmente no vale nada comparada con la mia. ¡Soy el mas deseado de toda la escuela, y tu lo estas arruinando!

- ¿¿Y por qué?? - se enoja Harry - ¡Tu debiste fijarte si alguien mas estaba usando el baño! ¿O así lo haces siempre? ¿Acaso te has bañado desnudo con Ron? - Harry se sorprende.

- Tu si que eres idiota - Draco suspira - generalmente no me importa quien este en el baño, aunque si he visto a Weasley desnudo un par de veces, y también a Granger.... debo decir que muchas veces he pensado que nosotros tres haríamos una orgifiesta inol....

Draco ve la cara de sorpresa de Harry.

- Pero eso no es importante ahora - desvía el tema Draco - ¿A que horas te citaron a ti?

- Antes de la cena, en la torre de astronomía.

- A mi también... eso quiere decir que nos quiere ver juntos...

- ¿De verdad piensas que tiene fotos nuestras? ¿¿Qué tal si hace un fotomontaje?? - se espanta Harry.

- Ya lo veremos... así tengamos que obligarlo, pero esto no sale a la luz publica... dejo de llamarme Draco Malfoy si eso pasa...

Harry niega con la cabeza.

- Eso no es mucho consuelo... podría llevar una blugder para aventársela, es mas directo.

- Cállate, Potter, estoy pensando - dice de nuevo Draco, recargándose en los invernaderos.

- Si, si, te veo en la torre de astronomía antes de la cena - dice Harry, alejándose.

Draco sigue meditando todo el asunto hasta que unas chicas de Hufflepuff le piden que se quite porque les tapa la vista hacia los invernaderos.

Harry piensa detenidamente (otra novedad ¬¬') sobre quien puede ser la persona que este tramando todo esto. Debe ser alguien de Slytherin, porque de Gryffindor... Lavender y Parvati no mostraban señales de estar enteradas, y ellas eran el diario oficial de chismes de Hogwarts. Dean estaba muy ocupado inventando una poción revitalizante para las noches donde estudiaban mucho, y Seamus trataba de conquistar a Lavender, pero ella no se dejaba. Eso lo absorbía totalmente. Neville... era Neville... jamás se atrevería a ver a dos hombres desnudos y mucho menos a fotografiarlos (¡Tu que sabes, Harry! Si los mas seriecitos son los peores, que si lo sabré yo ¬¬'...). Definitivamente todo eso se reducía a alguien de Slytherin, ¿Pero quien?

Ron esperaba impaciente en el campo de Quidditch. Ya llevaba 5 minutos, y nadie llegaba. Empezaba a sospechar si sería una broma de Harry, cuando vio a alguien descender de una escoba, hasta quedar frente a él.

- Me da gusto que pudieras venir, Weasley - le dice el chico con superioridad.

- Boot - se molesta Ron - ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Y como pusiste esa nota en mi libreta?

- Sucede que Lisa conoce a Hannah, que las quiere con Michael, que tiene contactos con Pansy, la cual odia a Lavender, la cual es amiga de Parvati, y que puede sacarle información a Hermione, la cual es amiga de Harry...

- ¿Eh? - Ron parece confundido.

- La puse cuando estábamos en encantamientos, idiota - Terry parece molesto - no sé como puedes aspirar tan alto.

- Háblame claro, Boot - Ron aprieta sus puños con furia.

- A ambos nos interesa algo en común, Weasley...

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y que es?

- Hermione Granger...

Hermione estaba totalmente sorprendida. No esperaba ver a esa persona frente a ella.

- Pareces muy sorprendida - la persona se acerca a ella.

- Esperaba a Draco Malfoy - suspira Hermione - ¿Como es que tu estas aquí?

- Misterios de la vida, Granger...  creo que te llamare Hermione, después de todo ambos nos ayudaremos...

- ¿A que te refieres con eso?

- La poción aun hace efecto, ¿No? - sonríe la persona - porque no te atreves a hacer contacto visual conmigo. Temes que surjan deseos carnales... que no quieres... ¿O debo decir que no DEBES tener?

- ¡Mira, tu! - Hermione eleva la vista, pero la baja de inmediato - ¿Qué quieres de mi?

- Que me ayudes... sé que hiciste la poción "**_Levanta Pasiones"_**... no te viste muy lista ahí, no debes de hacerla a menos que sepas todo sobre las consecuencias. Darle una lección a Parvati puede empeorar las cosas.

- ¿¿Como sabes todo eso??

- Yo me entero de todo lo que pasa en Hogwarts, preciosa....

- ¿Y que quieres? ¿De verdad puedes ayudarme?

- Te alegrara saber que la poción se puede revertir... solo tienes que invertir ingredientes.

- Eso es imposible, si fuera así vendría en algún libro, ¿No?

- No todo se documenta, Hermione, apréndete eso. Ahora que si quieres ir a preguntarle a Snape...

- ¡No, te creo, te creo! - Hermione suspira - ¿Y como se hace?

- Yo puedo hacerla por ti...

- Imagino que vas a querer algo a cambio...

- Muy perspicaz - sonríe la persona - si.... quiero a cambio un pequeñisimo favor...

- ¿Cual?

- ¿Sabes? Tu amigo Potter es muy guapo...

Hermione abre los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¿H-harry....? ¿Pero tu no...?

- No, Hermione... no bateo para ese lado... antes solía pichar y cachar... ahora solo me gusta ponchar en tercera base...

- Las analogías deportivas nunca las he entendido - dice Hermione molesta - eres gay, punto final, ¿No?

- ¬¬.... no lo pongas tan feo... digamos que yo aprecio la belleza masculina tanto como tu... no me molestaría compartir un par de orgifiestas contigo, Hermione...

- ¿De verdad? - levanta su vista emocionada Hermione - momento... ¡Deja de jugar con esto!

- No negaras que es divertido - sonríe la persona

- Si, para ti lo será...

- Bueno, ya, dando y dando, pajarito volando...

- ¿Eh?

- O algo así... Ô.ô.... ejem, como sea, tu ayúdame con Harry, y yo te ayudare con la poción...

- Pero Harry no.... le gusta Cho Chang - dice Hermione suavemente para no enojar a su interlocutor.

- Ese no es problema, Hermione, no soy celoso. Además tu pelirrojo amigo también me agrada. Dicen que los pecosos son mas potentes, ¿Lo sabías? Lo leí en el Kamasutra.

Hermione se molesta. ¿¿Qué clase de pensamientos tenía ese depravado sobre RON WEASLEY? ¿¿El tipo mas asexuado de todos??... bueno, no asexuado... pero.... ¿COMO?.... y además... ¿El Kamasutra? ¿Donde lo consiguió?

- ¡Deja a Ron en paz! - es todo lo que dice la chica.

- Ahhh, así que te interesa... bueno, me quedo con Potter... total, el niño que vivió de seguro también tendrá mucho que ofrecer en la cama, ¿No crees?

- Ahm... prefiero no pensar sobre Harry así....

- Pues quien fuera tu, porque yo lo veo, y lo desnudo con la mirada...

- ¡AH! ¿Entonces por eso siempre te sientas a su lado? - Hermione al fin comprende.

- Exacto... ¿Es un trato, Hermione Granger?

El chico extiende su mano para sellar el pacto.

- ¿Aun si Harry no te corresponde? - señala Hermione.

- Tu solo has momentos propicios, y yo me encargo de eso...

- Siendo así... - Hermione suspira - perdóname Harry, pero confío que Chang te atrae tanto como para no caer tan bajo...

- ¡OYE! ¬¬

- Es un trato - Hermione estrecha la mano de su interlocutor - Anthony Goldstein.

- Excelente, la poción estará lista en una semana...

- ¿UNA SEMANA? - Hermione se exalta - ¡¡Pero la necesito YA!!

- ¿Quieres una solución o no? - se molesta Anthony - y también quiero cooperación de tu parte, ¿Eh? Si no veo que cumplas, despídete de tu poción...

- ¬¬X.... maldito aprovechado... ¿Quieres que lo hagamos en el dormitorio de los profesores?

- Ahm... no, gracias, por mas tentador que esto sea, no debemos mezclar negocios con placer personal... todavía... pero si organizamos alguna orgifiesta en estos días, te lo haré saber.

- Esto es taaaan humillante - se sonroja Hermione.

- Nahhh, ni tanto... nos veremos, Hermione, yo te avisare cuando la poción este lista...

Anthony se aleja rápidamente haciéndole notar a Hermione que tiene muuuuy buen trasero. Quien fuera Harry ¬... solo esperaba que su amigo no se metiera en problemas por todo esto. ¿Será conveniente informarle a Harry acerca de las macabras intenciones de Anthony? Nahh... ¿Para que alertarlo? De seguro es tan despistado, que ni lo notara.

- ¿A que te refieres con Hermione Granger? - pregunta Ron, el cual sigue sin captar las perversas intenciones de Terry Boot.

- De veras que contigo se hace falta paciencia infinita. No sé como Hermione no te ha metido el caldero.... bueno, ya, escúchame bien Weasley, Hermione me gusta, y MUCHO, así que si planeas detenerme de conquistarla, te recomiendo que empieces.

- ¿Te gusta Hermione? - Ron se sorprende - ¿Como te puede gustar?

- No seas ridículo, ¿Qué no has notado que le ha crecido algo mas que el cabello este curso? - Terry sonríe picaramente.

- ¡"yeme tu, imbécil, llegas a tocar a Hermione y te...!

- No te molestes en amenazarme, Weasley, solo te estoy avisando que si Hermione me da entrada, pues entonces intercambiaremos algo mas que apuntes, si sabes lo que quiero decir -

- Pues no sé - se encoge de hombros Ron - pero si te atreves a tocar a Hermione, voy a hacer que te tragues esa escoba...

- ¿Tu y cuantos mas, Weasley?

- ¡Yo y estos! - Ron se acerca furioso a Terry, tomándolo de la túnica con fuerza.

- Si Hermione me lo permite, tu no puedes decir nada, ella es la que decide, ya esta grandecita... MUY grandecita, si sabes lo que quiero decir... Wahaha... pero que pervertido soy

- ¬¬'.... aléjate de ella...

- Oblígame.

- ¡Te voy a...!

- ¡Ron!

Terry y Ron observan a Hermione acercarse al campo.

- ¡Oh, no! - Ron, sabiendo las consecuencias de la poción de Hermione, tira a Terry de la escoba para que Hermione no lo vea.

- ¡Hola, Hermione! ¡Cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cuanto ha pasado?

- Una hora ¬¬ - Hermione lo ve incrédula - vamonos, tenemos Trasformaciones.

- Ah, si '... vamos, vamos...

- ¡Hola, Hermione! - Terry logra ponerse de pie (ya que Ron le ponía su pie encima para evitar que se levantara) - ¿Como estas?

- Hola, Terry...

- Te ves muy guapa hoy

Hermione le sonríe a Terry amablemente, pero al verlo a los ojos nota que nunca había observado esos hoyuelos tan seductores que se le formaban en las mejillas, o su mirada tan cautivante, o esos pectorales, de seguro producto de tanto intento frustrado de entrar al equipo de Quidditch... ñam... nada mal.

- Terry, pero que bien te ves hoy - le dice Hermione acerándose seductoramente.

- ¿Ah, si?... bueno... - Terry se pone nervioso (así son todos, primero te alborotan, y cuando te les pones al brinco se rajan ¬¬) (oki, perdón, desahogo personal).

Hermione le toma la corbata a Terry, acercándolo a ella, mientras Ron los observa con incredulidad.

- Y creo que me agradan los chicos que se arreglan - dice seductoramente Hermione.

- Entonces soy perfecto para ti - Terry decide seguir el juego.

Hermione parece acercar sus labios a los de Terry, el cual no se hace del rogar. Cuando ambos creen haberse besado, abren los ojos, descubriendo a Ron en medio de ellos (osease que besaron las mejillas de Ron, ¿No es tieeeerno? )

- ¡Iackkk! ¡Weasley! ¿Qué te propones? - Terry se molesta.

- ¡Cállate, tu! - Ron lo empuja para que se aleje - ¡Y tu, ven conmigo! - Ron toma de la mano a Hermione para alejarla de tan tentadora escena.

- ¡Adiós Terry! - Hermione se despide enviándole un beso.

- ¡Te veré en la cena, Hermione! - Terry se levanta rápidamente - ¡Y tu me las vas a pagar, Weasley!

- ¡Ve a "desahogarte" a otro lado, imbécil! - le grita Ron molesto.

- ¿Pero que rayos te pasa, Ron? - Hermione esta molesta ante tal interrupción a sus instintos carnales.

- ¿Así va a ser? ¿Te vas a andar besuqueando con cualquiera? ¡Claro que no! ¡Dejare de llamarme Ronald Bilius Wolfrang Kevin John Weasley si lo haces!

- ¿Te llamas Wolfrang, Kevin y John, y nunca nos lo dijiste? - pregunta Hermione incrédula.

- ¡Entendiste el punto! - reclama Ron - en ese caso mejor besuqueate con tus amigos, al menos estarás en confianza.

Ron había dicho esto inconscientemente (ya ven que luego se proyectan estas gentes), pero Hermione le tomo la palabra, y se detuvo en seco para que Ron también lo hiciera.

Hermione tomo a Ron de la cintura, acercándolo seductoramente. Ron, que apenas si podía respirar de lo nervioso que estaba, se sonroja totalmente. Hermione se va a acercando tan lentamente, que ambos pueden sentir que su respiración se ha agitado. No hay marcha atrás. Tendrán que ceder a los placeres carnales ahí mismo.

- Nunca había notado que Ron se parece a la profesora McGonagall - dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Esto rompió el encanto de la situación. Hermione se aleja con un gesto de disgusto, mientras Ron trata de calmar... algo mas que su respiración.

- ¡Lo siento! - se vuelve a disculpar Hermione - Yo... lo espero en transformaciones...

Hermione entra corriendo al castillo, mientras Harry, que fue el que se interpuso en los tintes lemon de este fic, se acerca a Ron preocupado.

- ¿Estas bien? - le pregunta.

- Falto poco - suspira Ron.

- Por eso lo hice... vamos a transformaciones...

- ¿Cuanto mas tendremos que soportar esta situación, Harry? Porque no sé si podré aguantar todas estas insinuaciones... ¿Sabes lo que le hace a mi recién descubierta virilidad?

- ¿Recién descubierta? - se burla Harry.

- ¬¬... habla el virgen del dormitorio....

- Como si tu no fueras virgen también - se queja Harry - nos hemos quedado atrás...

- Si Hermione sigue así, creo que yo dejare de ser puro y casto dentro de poco - Ron sonríe como si la idea fuera a realizarse en un futuro cercano.

- Ni digas, Ron, es nuestra amiga, hay que respetarla....

- Si, si...

El día de clases pasa volando. Hermione rara vez sostiene su mirada hacia alguien en particular, y había logrado mantener sus intenciones de acosadora sexual en calma. Al menos solo se imaginaba las cosas, pero ya no trataba de acosar al primer hombre que se cruzara por su camino.

- Los veo en el dormitorio - dice Harry cuando salen de Historia de la Magia.

- ¿A donde vas? - Ron parece temeroso. Si lo dejan solo con Hermione quien sabe que tanto puedan hacer.

- Luego les explico....

- ¿Es para ayudar a Hermione? - pregunta Ron esperanzado.

- Ahm.... si...

- ¡En ese caso, vete! - Ron se alegra - esto que traigas una solución.

- Eso espero yo también - suspira Harry.

- Entonces te veremos después, Harry - le dice Hermione con una sonrisa - de preferencia sin ropa ¬

- Ahm.... aja....

Harry se aleja, dejando a Ron con sus perversiones y a Hermione con su fantasía sexual de untarle chocolate liquido a alguien por todo su cuerpo.

- Oye Ron - Hermione camina lentamente.

- ¿Si?

- ¿Sabes si Madame Pince tiene el libro del Kamasutra?

- ¿Qué es eso? - como Ron no sabe nada del mundo _muggle_, pues ni idea de las turbierdades de Hermione.

- Olvídalo... ¿Crees que los elfos domésticos puedan darme un poco de chocolate liquido?

- Esto va a ser largo - suspira Ron, resignado.

Harry se encuentra con Draco pasillo abajo, y ambos se dirigen a la torre de Astronomía.

- ¿Quien crees que sea? - pregunta Harry nervioso.

- Sea quien sea, voy a matarlo - amenaza Draco.

Cuando llegan, una figura se vislumbra entre las sombras.

- ¿¿TU?? - preguntan ambos.

¿¿Quien será el que los cacho en la movida?? ¿Hermione lograra ponerle chocolate liquido a Ron? ¿Y Anthony conquistara a Harry?... habrá que esperar para ver .


	4. Durmiendo con un amigo

**Capítulo 4: "Durmiendo con un amigo"**

- ¡Esto es ridículo! - exclama Hermione, al punto del colapso.

- ¿Qué es ridículo? - pregunta Ron, dudoso.

- Ahm... nada... **"Bien hecho, Hermione, has que sospeche que piensas untarle chocolate liquido por todo el cuerpo... ¡Dios mío! esto no puede ponerse peor ¬¬"**

- ¡Chicos! - Parvati Patil les sale al paso antes de que lleguen al gran comedor.

- ¡AHHHH! - Ron se espanta - ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

- Se mas amable conmigo, Ron, o no te diré algo muuuy importante... - Parvati sonríe bobamente.

Eso no era nuevo. Parvati coqueteaba con CUALQUIER chico en Hogwarts, incluso Neville, así que esta escena era demasiado común.

- Prefiero quedarme con la duda - Ron se dispone a hacer a un lado a Parvati.

- Esta bien, esta bien, te digo. Dumbledore ha ordenado que vayamos a la sala común.

- ¿Qué? - se atreve a intervenir Hermione, que hasta esos momentos se imaginaba a Ron desnudo mientras ella y Parvati le untaban chocolate liquido - ¿Pero por qué?

Parvati se encoge de hombros.

- Yo solo les digo lo que nos ordeno en el gran comedor. En la sala común tendremos un festín para cenar. ¿Y Harry? - Parvati se extraña.

- Ahm.... no sé... - contestan Hermione y Ron al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Y quien le avisara?

- De seguro encontrara algún profesor que le diga por los pasillos, ¿No? - Ron trata de no darle importancia al asunto - ya regresara... vamos...

Los tres chicos se dirigen a la sala común, donde están Dean, Seamus, Lavender y Neville, junto a una enorme mesa con comida, aunque solo esta la mitad servida.

- ¿Y los demás Gryffindors? - pregunta Parvati con claras señales de decepción en su rostro.

- Subieron a sus dormitorios, quien sabe que mosca les picaría. Se llevaron comida a sus habitaciones... si fuera mal pensado, diría que la están pasando de fábula... comida y sexo... ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? - Seamus, que tenía fama de ser el mas pervertido de los chicos Gryffindor, sonríe ampliamente.

- Eres un degenerado - se espanta Lavender, casi sacando su rosario y diciendo "bolita blanca, bolita negra" - son apenas unos niños, no tienen la mente tan sucia como tu.

- Vamos, Lavender, ni que no tuvieran hormonas... yo tengo estos pensamientos desde los 12... además ni te ofendas, he visto como miras el trasero de los jugadores de Quidditch en cada partido, así que quien no tenga pensamientos pecaminosos, que aviente la primera piedra.

Lavender le avienta su rosario a Seamus, el cual cae semi-desmayado.

- Ahm... Lavender... ¿Qué eso era necesario?

- Me la debía - Lavender suspira - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos? Yo no tengo sueño.

- ¡Yo tengo hambre! - sigue quejándose Ron.

- Hay que cenar - propone Hermione, la cual tenía la idea de Seamus de sexo y comida... y si de paso había postre de chocolate liquido MUCHO MEJOR ¬

- Esto debería acompañarse de una cerveza de mantequilla - anhela Ron.

- Tengo la solución perfecta para eso - Seamus se pone de pie, aparentemente repuesto del golpe de Lavender, y sonríe picaramente - resulta que "casualmente" tengo cervezas de mantequilla... ¿Quien quiere?

- ¡YO! - dicen todos casi al mismo tiempo, incluso la misma Hermione.

- ¿Las robaste? - Dean parece sorprendido.

- No me extraña, Seamus ha hecho cosas peores...

- Gracias, eso me halaga - Seamus saca cervezas de mantequilla que tenía ocultas debajo de uno de los sillones.

- ¿Y que hacemos si alguno de Gryffindor baja?

- Les inventamos que estamos estudiando y escondemos las cervezas, no es tan difícil, además tu eres experta en mentir, Parvati, si cuando dijiste "soy virgen", casi me la creo, pero claro, los que ya te conocemos "a fondo" nos cuesta tragarnos ese....

Antes de que Seamus pueda continuar, Parvati ya se ha lanzado a el para golpearlo con el rosario de Lavender, pero en la mente de Hermione pasan unas imágenes perversas que los demás, dado los gestos que hace la chica, presienten que no es naaada bueno.

- ¿Estas bien, Hermione? - le pregunta Neville servicial, como siempre.

- Claro - trata de sonreír la chica - Neville, tienes algo en tus labios...

- ¿Si? ¿Son algas de la poción de Snape? No he podido quitármelas desde...

Hermione se acercaba a Neville para quitarle lo que tenía en sus labios, pero Ron la detiene jalándola a él.

- No tienes nada, Neville, Hermione solo bromea.

- ¡Ah! - Neville sonríe - por un momento pensé que me ibas a besar, ¡Que loco! ¿No?

- Lo hubiera hecho si ALGUIEN no me hubiera detenido - Hermione fulmina con la mirada a Ron.

- Cállate - Ron se molesta - ya te dije que voy a impedir que hagas estupideces, como besar a Neville.

- ¡Oye! ¬¬ - Neville se ofende.

- Bueno, es verdad, no te enojes.

- Pero igual ofende ¬¬....

Neville se pone de pie, alejándose de los chicos para ir a platicar con Lavender (a ver si esta lo suficientemente ebria como para caer en sus garras... pero no lo leyeron de mi U).

Así pues, Seamus seguía apareciendo cervezas de mantequilla, y todos seguían comiendo, platicando y embriagándose bien y bonito.

Con Harry y Draco, que ni idea de que se supone que deberían estar en sus salas comunes, están frente a la persona que los cacho en la movida.

- ¡Habla ya! - se desespera Draco - ¿Qué quieres?

- Tranquilo... Potter es todo tuyo.... como ya lo he visto por mis propios ojos....

- ¡Oyeme! Para empezar, ni quien quiera andar con Potter, ¿Lo has visto, por Dios? ¡Y yo no tiro hacia ese lado, si él si, es cosa suya!

- ¡HEY! - Harry se molesta - yo tampoco tiro a ese lado, y creeme Malfoy, no tienes mucho que presumir en ese aspecto.

- ¿Qué insinúas? - Draco voltea hacia Harry, enojado.

- Que nadie en su sano juicio te encontraría atractivo.... y mucho menos con ese "equipo" que tienes....

- ¡No eres el mas adecuado para opinar! Como si tu lo tuvieras muy grande... a menos que pretextes que con el agua se encoge...

- Tu ni eso puedes decir porque estabas totalmente seco - se burla Harry.

- ¡Pues...!

- ¡BASTA! - la persona se molesta - Fotos de ustedes en el baño, ¿Lo recuerdan?

- Ah, si - Draco recupera la compostura - discutiremos esto después, Potter.

- Aja - Harry le da por su lado, como acostumbraba.

- Para empezar, ¿Como es que tienes esas supuestas fotos? - Draco comienza con el interrogatorio.

- Curiosamente estaba yo en el ducto de aire que da al baño de los prefectos, cuando lo vi todo ´-´

- Querrás decir que espiabas el baño de los prefectos, ¿No? - interrumpe Harry.

- La sintaxis no es importante en eso - la persona se sonroja - el punto es que les tome fotos muuuy comprometedoras.

- ¿Qué tan comprometedoras? - Draco frunce el entrecejo - antes que otra cosa suceda, quiero ver esas supuestas fotos.

- Esta bien...

La persona saca una serie de fotos mágicas.

- Ni intentes destruirlas, están hechizadas, así que solo gastarías saliva en vano.

Draco y Harry toman las fotografías. En una Harry sale totalmente desnudo, entrando a la bañera. En otra Draco y el están de pie, desnudos. En otra solo sale Draco desnudo. Y en otra sale el profesor Snape entrando a la ducha.

- ¡Ups! - la persona les quita la foto de Snape - como que nadie vio eso.

- ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! - exclama Harry.

- No, solo admiro la belleza que existe en Hogwarts.

- Bien, bien, aun así eso no prueba que.... Potter y yo tengamos una relación - Draco frunce el entrecejo.

- Eso si... pero de cualquier modo, al ver estas fotos, ¿Crees que alguien no lo pondrá en duda? - la persona sonríe ampliamente - ustedes eligen.

- ¿Y que quieres a cambio de las fotos? - Harry se resigna a esta situación.

- Así me gusta, Potter, flojito y cooperando.... muy bien, algo que resultara muy sencillo...

En la sala común de Gryffindor, todos ya estaban hasta las chanclas, y haciendo incoherencias. Si buena y sana Hermione era una acosadora profesional, imagínensela ebria.

- Ron, ¿Te muestro mi brasier? - sonríe Hermione desabrochándose la blusa.

- ¡No! - Ron comienza a abrocharle la blusa de nuevo, como lo había hecho la ultima media hora.

- ¡Pero si es muy bonito! - trata de convencerlo Hermione.

- Ahm... Bueno ´¬´.... ¡No!.... estate quieta, Hermione.

Neville estaba a punto de hacer caer a Lavender en la tentación, mientras Seamus y Parvati estaban besándose muy apasionadamente cerca de la chimenea. Dean se lamenta de que no haya mas chicas en Gryffindor, así que espera pacientemente su turno a ver con cual le toca una buena sesión de besos (¡No se iba a quedar sin nada!)

De repente la chimenea se apaga, y todas las luces de la sala común se esfuman.

- ¿Qué paso? - Lavender se pone de pie, cuando estaba a punto de besarse con Neville. Imaginen como esta el pobre muchacho.

- No sé...

La única luz que entraba era la del ventanal de las escaleras, pero ni así se hacía visible donde y que hacia cada uno.

- De seguro a Dumbledore se le olvido pagar la cuenta de la luz - ríe bobamente Lavender.

- Muy bien, ¿Quien me esta tocando el trasero? - pregunta Parvati.

- Yo - responden Dean, Neville y Seamus.

- Ah, bueno.

- ¿No sería mejor irnos a dormir? - sugiere Ron - ya no vemos nada, y de cualquier modo solo nos quedaba una cerveza.

- Si, quizás sea lo mejor - apoya Seamus.

- Chicos, puedo subir sola, no necesito que me empujen por mi trasero - les dice Parvati lentamente.

- Ah, si, claro, claro - Dean quita su mano estratégicamente colocada.

- ¡Ay, me pisaste! - Lavender se queja

- Perdón - se disculpa Neville.

- Oye Seamus, ¿Que traes en los bolsillos? - pregunta Parvati.

- ¿Yo? Na... - Seamus parece reflexionar - es decir, traigo una bolsa de cacahuates, ¡Si, eso!

- ¡Que bien! ¿Me das? - Parvati se saborea

- No creo que te vayan a gustar... aunque los has probado antes y no has tenido queja - ríe Seamus - son saladitos...

- ¡ERES UN CERDO! - Parvati finalmente cae en la cuenta de lo que Seamus trae en los bolsillos (bueno, no exactamente ahí...) - Con tan poco te enciendes ¿Verdad?

- Oye, al cuerpo lo que pida - Seamus le da una nalgada - ¿A poco ya tienes sueño? Podríamos divertirnos mucho.

- No Seamus, no tengo sueño, pero como tener sexo contigo es un excelente somnífero, quizás acepte... después de todo tu empiezas y yo ya estoy dormida...

- Jajajaaa - se ríe Dean - te amolaron, amigo.

- Lavender, ¿Te ayudo a llegar a tu cuarto? - se ofrece Neville.

- Eres muy amable, Neville, ¿Pero es necesario que me tomes del busto para ayudarme?

- ¡Ay, perdón! - Neville quita sus manos, bajándolas a las caderas de Lavender - ¿Mejor?

- Pues....

- Es que esta oscuro - se justifica Neville.

- Ese pretexto usan todos - se burla Dean - Ron, ¿Tu y Hermione no vienen?

- Si, enseguida vamos - Ron trata de ponerse de pie para ayudar a Hermione.

Dean apunta con su varita a la sala común para desaparecer todos los rastros de su fiesta previa.

Los chicos desaparecen escaleras arriba, riendo de sus perversiones, mientras Ron trata de levantar a Hermione.

- Vamos, Hermione, ¿Puedes caminar?

- ¡Oye! Tienes mas de 100 pecas en tu cara.... eres tan lindo...

Ron se sonroja totalmente, pero sacude la cabeza. La poción y la ebriedad no son buena combinación.

- Anda, te llevare a acostar...

- ¿Y te vas a acostar conmigo? - Hermione hace pucheros.

- No, yo me voy al cuarto de los chicos...

- ¿Por qué? Yo quiero que duermas conmigo, Ron.... de verdad...

- Ay, Hermione - Ron suspira - estas ebria, no sabes ni lo que dices.

- Tu también estas ebrio - Hermione sonríe.

- Si, pero alguien tiene que ser el racional aquí, y tu ahora no puedes, así que tendré que ser yo...

- Ron... ¿Bailamos?

Hermione le pone una mano a Ron en su trasero, el cual la sube hasta su cintura (ay, que delicado).

- No estas en condiciones de...

- ¡Anda! Baila conmigo, ¿Si?

- Esta bien - Ron se resigna.

Ambos comienzan a bailar lentamente.

- Ron... ¿Sabes?.... - Hermione lo mira fijamente - siempre me has gustado....

Ron se sonroja totalmente.

- Tu también a mi..... si tan solo pudiera decírtelo cuando pudieras responderme en serio...

- ¡Te lo digo en serio! - se molesta Hermione - ¿Nunca has escuchado eso de que "los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad"?

- Cuando pase el efecto de la poción todo volverá a ser como antes, te lo prometo, y seguiremos siendo amigos... solo amigos...

- ¡Pero yo no quiero que eso pase! - Hermione se abraza a Ron para no caer - Quiero que sigamos juntos...

Ron solo la abraza con fuerza. Cuando Hermione vuelva a la normalidad, todo esto quedará en el pasado. Él volvería a idolatrarla como algo imposible, y ella a ignorar cuando la amaba.

En la torre de astronomía, todo había quedado en total oscuridad también.

- ¿Qué paso? - Draco se sorprende.

- Creo que Dumbledore olvido pagar la cuenta de la luz - bromea Harry, tan simple como Lavender (pero al menos ella estaba ebria ¬¬....)

- Excelente... - Draco saca su varita, y apunta a la persona - ¡¡Petrificus totalus!!

- ¡¡Protego!! - grita la persona, al mismo tiempo que Draco - buen intento, Malfoy, pero necesitaras mas que eso para...

Antes de que la persona pudiera continuar, Harry lo empuja fuertemente, haciendo que caigan muchas fotografías de sus bolsillos.

- ¡Rápido! - le dice a Draco - toma las que puedas y corre.

Draco obedece, y entre ambos toman un buen puño de fotografías y corren pasillo abajo, mientras la persona se incorpora lentamente.

- Vaya, eso no era necesario - la persona sacude el polvo de su túnica - aunque me gusta que se hagan los difíciles... es lo divertido de la cacería...

La persona se aleja silbando pasillo abajo.

Harry y Draco llegan hasta el pasillo de la bifurcación para las casas, totalmente agitado.

- ¿Crees que lo perdimos?

- Si, esta muy oscuro y no supo ni a donde nos fuimos... bien, revisemos esto...

- Lumos - exclama Harry.

Ambos repasan las fotos, viendo algunas del profesor Dumbledore en tanga (), otras de Roger Davies en el lago, desnudo, un par del profesor Lupin cuando se cambiaba al compás de la música, entre otras muchas de alumnos variados.

- Ese idiota es un enfermo - Harry se molesta - ¡Y no están nuestras fotos!

- Genial... no entiendo, con estas fotos podría chantajear a muchos de los alumnos, ¿Por qué precisamente nosotros?

- Quizás porque nosotros tenemos algo que él quiere - Harry se siente el que lo sabe todo.

- Podríamos intercambiar... todas estas fotos por las nuestras...

- Si quiere algo de nosotros, no creo que le importe que destruyamos su colección de perversiones... tendremos que hablar con él...  mañana en el desayuno, tenemos que aclarar todo eso....

- Acércate a la mesa de Slytherin, Potter, y de ahí iremos detrás de ti... dudo que Zabini se niegue, si tanto desea algo de nosotros.

- Bien... nos veremos mañana entonces.... Nox....

La luz de la varita de Harry se apaga, y ambos se dirigen a sus salas comunes. Harry decide quedarse frente a la chimenea, aunque este apagada. Blaise Zabini... nunca lo había pensado. ¿Qué querrá ese Slytherin de él y Draco? Con esos pensamientos, se queda profundamente dormido.

Un nuevo día llega a Hogwarts. Hermione siente que la cabeza le va a explotar. Jamás pensó que un par de cervezas de mantequilla le causaran semejante cruda.... moral.

- **"Si solo me tome unas 10.... después perdí la cuenta.... Dios, no es de extrañarse que me sienta tan mal"**

La chica se incorpora, notando que esta totalmente desnuda bajo la sabana.

- **"Que extraño, no recuerdo haberme desnudado para dormir...."**

Hermione nota que algo se mueve debajo de la cama.

- **"¿Pero que rayos...?"**

Al levantar la sabana, Hermione siente que el piso se abre debajo de ella.

- ¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

- ¿¿Qué?? ¿Qué? - Ron se incorpora totalmente sorprendido - ¿Qué paso? ¡HERMIONE! ¿¿QUE HACES EN....??

- Ron repara en donde están - ¿.... Tu cuarto?

- ¡¡RON!! - Hermione se cubre con la sabana - ¿¿Qué rayos haces aquí??

- No sé, no recuerdo.... estábamos bailando, eso si me acuerdo bien.... luego te caíste, y caí encima de ti.... y de ahí todo se vuelve borroso...

- ¡Pero si estábamos bailando en la sala común! ¿Como terminamos en mi habitación? ¿Y donde están Parvati y Lavender?

- De seguro se quedaron con los chicos.... Dios, mi cabeza...

Al menos Hermione no era la única con cruda.

- Debimos tomar mucho anoche - Hermione suspira.

- Si... mejor me voy....

- ¡ESPERA! - Hermione se alarma - ¿¿N-nosotros...?? ¿¿No....?? ¿¿No lo hicimos, verdad??

- ¿Qué? - pregunta Ron.

¬¬.... Hermione se exasperaba de la lentitud de Ron para algunas cosas.

- ¡Ya sabes! - se exalta la chica - No hicimos... no.... tuvimos relaciones... ¿Verdad?

- ¿¿QUÉEEE?? - Ron abre mucho los ojos - ¡Claro que no! Estoy seguro de que me acordaría de algo así, y como no lo recuerdo... lo mas probable es que nos quedamos dormidos, y ya....

- ¿¿Y por qué estoy totalmente desnuda??

- ¿¿Tu también??

- ¿Qué?

- Y-yo también estoy desnudo - Ron se sonroja.

- ¡AY NO! - exclaman los dos chicos.

- ¡RON! ¿¿¿TUVIMOS SEXO, SI O NO???

- ¡No! - exclama Ron.

- ¿¿Estas seguro??

- No.... - vuelve a contestar Ron totalmente confundido.

- ¿¿Qué vamos  a hacer??

- Calmate, Hermione, quizás... nos quedamos dormidos y vino Peeves y nos desnudo para hacernos pasar un mal rato, es todo...

- Es la explicación mas estupida que he escuchado en mi vida ¬¬ - se queja Hermione.

- ¡Yo solo trato de dar apoyo en esto! ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué quizás si tuvimos sexo desenfrenado y loco, y que además no lo recordamos de tan ebrios que estábamos?

- ¡RON! ¬¬Xxx...

- Mira, tenemos que hablar de esto calmadamente....

- Si... voy a bañarme....

Hermione mira a Ron tímidamente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Me das mi brasier, que esta a tu lado?

- Ah, si - Ron se sonroja - toma.... ¿Sabes? Es un brasier muy bonito....

- ¬¬Xxx.... no estas ayudando....

- No sé porque... pero siento como si me hubieras amarrado a la cama con él... ¿No lo recuerdas?

- No.... - Hermione se sonroja - y dada la situación, prefiero no recordarlo....

Ambos se miran y se sonrojan.

- ¿Podrías voltearte en lo que entro al baño?....

- Si, claro... - Ron desvía su mirada a la ventana, mientras Hermione entra al baño, cerrándolo con fuerza.

- Dios santo... ¿Qué paso anoche?

Ron se viste rápidamente (aunque noto como toda su ropa estaba regada por toda la habitación), y sale para entrar sigilosamente a su habitación, donde Lavender estaba abrazada a Neville, y Parvati estaba entre Dean y Seamus.

- Al menos sé que no fuimos los únicos que hicieron tonterías anoche - suspira Ron.

Poco a poco todos se van alistando para desayunar, sin saber que todo esto quizás traiga mas consecuencias de lo que ellos imaginan.


	5. Recuerdos candentes de una noche de pasi...

**Nota Introductoria: ESTO YA SE VA SUBIENDO DE TONO POCO A POCO, ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, RECUERDEN LA CLASIFICACION DEL FIC. **

**Capítulo 5: "Recuerdos candentes de una noche de pasión"  - Primera Parte -**

Ron tardo mucho en bajar al gran comedor. En cierta forma, le avergonzaba lo sucedido con Hermione. Al menos no recordaba nada... y después de todo no había porque sentirse culpable... ¡Quizás ni paso nada! (aunque un dejo de decepción se vio en el rostro de Ron al pensar en esto)

Una vez que se decidió (y el hambre influyo mucho en eso), solo vio a Harry desayunando.

- Buenos días - saluda Ron con desgano.

- Hola - Harry lo mira con duda - Ron, ¿Qué hicieron anoche?

Ron casi se atraganta al escuchar la pregunta de su amigo (y eso que no estaba comiendo nada, que si no...)

- ¿A... a que te refieres?

- Cuando subí a cambiarme Parvati y Lavender iban saliendo de la habitación, ¿Pasaron la noche ahí?

- ¡Harry! - Ron no se contiene - ¡Creo que hicimos una tontería!

- ¿Hicimos? ¿Quienes?

- ¡Hermione y yo!.... verás, anoche Seamus nos invito cervezas de mantequilla, creo que estaban adulteradas, pero bueno, al final Dean, Neville, Parvati, Lavender y Seamus subieron a la habitación...

- Eso explica que hayan salido de ahí en la mañana, ¿Se puso buena la cosa? - Harry quería saber candentes y sucios detalles (y no es el único...)

- ¡Ese no es el punto!... aunque creo que hicieron una orgifiesta - Ron niega con la cabeza - ¡Pero no es lo importante!... creo... Hermione y yo... creo que... tuvimosrelaciones...

- ¿Tuvieron Creaciones? ¿Creaciones de que? No entiendo... - Harry acomoda sus gafas (lento ¬¬')

- ¬¬.... Harry.... no estamos seguros... pero parece que tuvimos relaciones.... ya sabes...

- ¿¿QUÉ?? ¿¿TU Y HERMIONE DURMIERON JUNTOS??

Todos a su alrededor voltearon espantados del grito de Harry.

- ¡¡¡SHHHH!!! - se alarma Ron - ¡Mas fuerte, que no te escucharon en la mesa de Ravenclaw!

- De hecho si lo escuchamos - aclara una chica de Ravenclaw, sonriendo - ¡Picaron!

- ¬¬..... ya no se tiene privacidad en este castillo....

- ¡Pero como paso! ¡Explícame! - exige Harry.

Ron comienza a narrarle desde la borrachera, hasta como amanecieron en el cuarto de las chicas de quinto.

- ¿Pero no recuerdas nada? ¿Ni un poquito?

Ron niega con la cabeza.

- Si hubiera pasado algo así, lo recordaría, ¿Verdad?

- No sé, Ron... estabas borracho.... aunque si amanecieron desnudos....

- ¬¬.... se supone que debes darme apoyo moral... y por cierto, ¿Donde estabas tu?

- Me quede dormido en la sala común.

- ¿Averiguaste algo de Hermione y la poción?

- N-no.... es que... fue una pista falsa...

- Ah...

Ron parece convencido, y Harry aliviado de que no profundizara en el tema.

Siguieron con el tema de si Ron durmió o no con Hermione, hasta que llego la chica. Al verla, Ron enrojeció hasta la punta de las orejas.

- Tengo buenas noticias - la chica toma asiento al lado de Ron - no estoy embarazada...

Harry y Ron intercambian miradas de duda.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Tome una prueba mágica que venía en una revista de Parvati - contesta rápidamente Hermione.

- ¿Y que tan confiable es eso? - Harry frunce el entrecejo - no olvidemos que cierta poción también salió en una revista de ese tipo.

- ¬¬.... es totalmente confiable, Harry... ¿Y donde rayos estabas?

- Dormí en la sala común - vuelve a explicar Harry.

- Asumo que Ron ya te explico nuestro dilema...

- Si, que quizás tuvieron sexo y no lo recuerdan...

- ¬¬... que poca delicadeza tienes....

- Entonces no paso nada anoche - Ron respira aliviado.

- No... que no este embarazada no significa que no hayamos hecho nada Ron. Solo significa que si realmente tuvimos relaciones, fuimos afortunados de que no hubiera consecuencias (¡Ja! Eso crees tu, nenorra) (oki, perdón, momento de emoción)

- Oh... - Ron se vuelve a sonrojar - ¿Y que vamos a hacer?

Antes de que Hermione pudiera contestarles, los chicos de Gryffindor se acercan a ellos.

- ¡Dios, que noche! - Seamus se sienta al lado de Harry - la cabeza me va a explotar.

- Si, esta cruda esta buena - Dean chasquea la lengua.

- Tengo un hambre atroz - agrega Neville, tomando un par de tostadas.

- Y yo estoy muy adolorida - Parvati y Lavender se acercan a ellos también - ¿Se puede saber que hicimos anoche, Seamus?

- ¿Y por qué te diriges directamente a mi? Además no te hagas la que no te acuerdas, al final eras la que pedías mas - Seamus sonríe burlonamente.

- Los que tuvieron realmente acción fueron Roncito y Hermione - Dean los mira picaramente - siempre supe que había tensión sexual entre ustedes...

Ron y Hermione enrojecen hasta la raíz del cabello.

- ¿Que se supone que significa eso? - habla al fin Hermione, porque a Ron parece costarle trabajo asimilar lo que escucho.

- No tienes que negarlo, linda, todos lo vimos - agrega Lavender, sonriendo - fue tan tierno... nuestra niña esta creciendo

- Córtalo, Lavender - pide Parvati - si recuerdo algo mas de anoche, creo que voy a vomitar.

- Si.... estuvo buena la fiesta.... - Dean toma un poco de jugo.

- ¿Que fue exactamente lo que vieron? - sigue preguntando Hermione.

- ¿Quieres sucios detalles? - Seamus se sorprende - ¡Si estabas ahí! Al menos eso parecía, por todos los gemidos que soltabas...

- ¡Ay, Seamus, eres un puerco! - Parvati frunce el entrecejo - ¡Y como siempre, le estas poniendo de mas!

- No me extraña que mejor terminaran en la habitación de las chicas - exclama Neville como si nada.

- Vamos, Lavender - Parvati se levanta - de repente me dieron nauseas.

- Ya no aguantas como antes - dice Seamus burlonamente.

- ¬¬...

- Pero Parvati... - Hermione trata de detenerla.

Parvati y Lavender se alejan, ignorando las protestas de Hermione.

- Yo también me voy, olvide mis libros - señala Seamus.

- Vamos, también hay que poner un poco de orden a la habitación... - Dean se levanta.

- Si, no encuentro a Trevor - Neville parece preocupado.

- ¡Es que tiene que...! - Hermione trata de llamar su atención.

Para variar, los chicos se alejan a la sala común, dejándolos peor que antes.

- Genial, para acabarla tuvimos publico - Hermione suspira.

Ron aun parecía asimilar lo que había pasado.

- ¿Tu crees... que tengan razón? - Ron apenas si puede hablar.

- ¿A que te refieres? ¿A que nos vieron?

- S-si...

- No sé, tendremos que averiguarlo. Yo les preguntare a Parvati y a Lavender, y tu a Seamus, Dean y Neville... a ver que dice cada uno.... al menos tendremos una idea general de lo que paso...

Harry trata de contener la risa ante la problemática de sus amigos, pero de repente observa a Hermione con mucha atención.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué tengo? - se extraña Hermione.

Harry, sin decir nada, se va acercando a Hermione lentamente, mientras Ron, totalmente sorprendido, los observa con enojo.

- H-harry... - Hermione comienza a ponerse nerviosa (estas queriendoooo)

Harry, aun en silencio, acerca tanto su rostro al de la chica, que sus labios están a punto de juntarse.

Pero Hermione lo empuja hacía atrás totalmente sonrojada.

- ¿¿Pero que crees que haces?? - le reclama la chica - ¡No creas que por lo que paso con Ron ya puedes venir a besarme, descarado!

Harry se pone de pie, sonriendo ampliamente.

- No te iba a besar, Hermione...

- Mas te vale - Ron lo fulmina con la mirada.

- ¿No se dan cuenta? - Harry los ve con felicidad - ¡La poción ya no tiene efecto!

Hermione se siente inundada de una repentina felicidad.

- ¡Es cierto! ¡De otra forma te hubiera besado! ¡Ya no necesitare a Anthony...!

- ¿Anthony? - pregunta Harry y Ron.

- Ahm... olvídenlo... el punto es que la poción... - de repente el rostro de Hermione vuelve a tornarse serio.

- ¿Qué? - preguntan Harry y Ron.

Hermione suspira.

- Me temo que los efectos de la poción solo han sido disminuidos porque.... porque logre satisfacer la atracción excesiva al sexo opuesto...

- ¿Eso quiere decir que....? - Ron no se atreve a terminar la oración.

- Que hay una gran probabilidad de que si hayamos dormido juntos....

- ¿Puede ser por masturbación? - pregunta Harry un poco confundido.

Ron y Hermione lo miran con sorpresa.

- Cuenta como satisfacción, ¿No?

- Pues... - Hermione se sonroja - igual y si... ¡Ay! Todos se están enterando de mis intimidades 

- Nada bueno sale de hacer pociones prohibidas - profundiza Ron.

- Cállate - le pide Hermione - no ayudas a la causa.

- Volvemos al principio - Harry sonríe - todavía no sabemos si durmieron o no juntos...

- Ya sabes, pregúntale a los chicos. Yo alcanzare a Parvati y a Lavender para informarme.

- Si...

- Los veré en Pociones.

Hermione se pone de pie, alejándose del gran comedor.

- ¿Como puede estar tan tranquila? - Ron se maravilla.

- Quizás solo aparenta....

Harry observa hacia la mesa de los Slytherins, donde Draco niega con la cabeza. Busca a Blaise Zabini, pero no lo divisa por ningún lado.

- Que raro...

- ¿Qué raro que? - pregunta Ron.

- ¿Has visto a Zabini?

- ¿El Slytherin? No... no ha bajado al gran comedor... ¿Por qué?

- No... es que... - Harry trata de inventarle una mentira rápida a Ron - ayer me lo tope y actuaba muy raro. Creo que se trae algo entre manos...

- ¿Como que?

- No sé...

- ¿Y por qué te importa?

- Porque... nos puede perjudicar, Ron, es un Slytherin...

- Tienes razón, quizás tenga que ver con el Quidditch...

- Quizás... - Harry agradece que Ron sea tan.... despistado.

Hermione esperaba a Parvati y a Lavender en una de las jardineras, un poco nerviosa. Había disimulado muy bien ante Ron, pero ¿Y si habían tenido relaciones? ¿Como afectaría eso su amistad? ¿Y como es que no lo recuerda? Muchos pensamientos se agolparon en su mente, pero al poco tiempo vio salir a Parvati.

- ¡Parvati! - la alcanza - ¿Y Lavender?

- Se quedo platicando con Neville, y no me gusta hacer mal tercio...

- Oh.... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Seguro, ¿Qué pasa?

Parvati y Hermione se dirigen debajo de un árbol para hablar mas cómodamente.

- Quiero... - Hermione se sonroja - que me digas que paso anoche entre Ron y yo.

- ¿Como? ¿Es que no lo recuerdas?

Hermione niega con la cabeza.

- Creo que estaba tan borracha, que no recuerdo mucho... lo último que me pasa en la mente es que se fue la luz en la sala común....

- Válgame... entonces de verdad no recuerdas nada...

- ¿Que paso? Necesito saber, Parvati...

- Tranquila, tranquila... bueno... decidimos subir a dormir... o al menos eso pensaba yo... y los dejamos en la sala común...

- ¿Nos dejaron? ¿A quienes?

- A ti y a Ron, por supuesto.... Ron dijo que nos alcanzaría.... y entonces....

INICIO DEL FLASH BLACK DE PARVATI

_Seamus se veía muy raro, me miraba con tanta lujuria, que hasta me asusto._

_- ¿Qué tanto me ves? - le pregunte con cierto enojo. Estaría medio ebria, pero no era para tanto._

_- Parvati, ¿Te he dicho que linda te ves esta noche? - Seamus se acerca seductoramente_

_- No pierdas tu tiempo, Seamus - le conteste con desgano - no estoy de humor..._

_- Si, mejor hay que dormir - agrego Neville, recostándose en su cama._

_- ¿Quien duerme aquí? - Lavender se había acostado en una cama cerca de la ventana._

_- Es la cama de Harry - aclaro Dean._

_- ¿Así que Harry? - Lavender comenzó a moverse entre las sabanas muy extrañamente - nunca creí estas acostada aquí._

_- Y mas quisieras que estuviera Harry incluido, ¿No, Lavender? - le pregunte con cierta picardía._

_- Que mejor - me contesta ella con alegría._

_- Bueno, señoritas.... jajaja... buena broma... como sea, será mejor que se vayan a su habitación - nos dice Dean en tono serio._

_- ¡Ay, Dean! Queremos un poco de diversión - Lavender los mira con cierto brillo travieso en sus ojos._

_- ¡Faltaba mas, señorita! Aquí estamos para complacerlas en todo - Dean se acerca a Lavender lentamente._

_- Oigan, ¿Qué no había sobrado una cerveza de mantequilla? - pregunto Seamus._

_- Si, esta en la sala común... - Neville ya estaba sentado en la cama con Lavender. Si que se movía rápido ese muchacho, de seguro ya llevaba tiempo de abstinencia... eso si ya probo las mieles de las relaciones interpersonales._

_- Bueno, yo puse algo de orden en la sala común - agrega Dean, acariciando el cabello de Lavender - pero si la escondiste, debe seguir debajo del sillón..._

_- ¡Vamos, entonces! - Seamus se dirige a la puerta del dormitorio._

_- ¡Pero Ron y Hermione están abajo! - replique - deberíamos darles privacidad._

_- Si vamos por la cerveza nada mas, no a quedarnos a arruinarles... lo que sea que estén haciendo - reclama Seamus._

_- No creo que debamos bajar - anexa Lavender, apoyándome._

_- Bueno, yo si voy - Seamus abre la puerta - enseguida regreso._

_Bueno, si Seamus ya iba a bajar, ¿Por qué no bajar todos? Lentamente todos salimos de la habitación, bajando con sumo cuidado. Seamus se había quedado al pie de la escalera, al parecer observando algo._

_- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Neville._

_- Miren nada mas - Seamus nos indico con la cabeza._

_Tu y Ron estaban bailando tan torpemente, que daba risa. Pero se veían tan tierno, ¿Ya te dije que creo que hacen una pareja soñada? ¡Si son el uno para el otro! ¡Toda esa química sexual, en definitiva es buena! Pero bueno, seguiré contándote... en fin, ustedes bailaban, y nosotros los observábamos riendo a lo bajo._

_- Son tan lindos - Lavender se maravilla - pensé que Hermione haría mejor pareja con Harry._

_- ¡Claro que no! - reclama Neville - Harry hace mejor pareja con Cho Chang._

_- ¿La prosti de Ravenclaw? - Seamus niega con la cabeza - Harry tiene mejores gustos._

_- Si, Harry no necesita que le estén poniendo los cuernos a cada rato - Dean chasquea la lengua._

_- Hablando de Harry, ¿Donde esta? - pregunte dudosa._

_- Quien sabe... de seguro teniendo acción por ahí.... - Seamus no le da importancia._

_En eso creo que tu tropezaste con uno de los sillones, y Ron, al tratar de agarrarte para que no te cayeras, tropieza también, y ambos terminaron en el suelo. ¡Fue tan lindo! Ron tomaba delicadamente tu cintura, y ya que estaban en el suelo tu tomaste tiernamente su rostro, y lo acercaste a ti. Primero solo rozaron sus labios, como si temieran besarse, pero después los juntaron con cierta ansia. Debo anexar que era OBVIO que era su primer beso EN TODA SU VIDA, porque ambos tenían los labios cerrados, lo que nos dio un poco de risa. Pero finalmente tu los fuiste abriendo poco a poco, y Ron abrió los ojos sorprendido. Creo que no se lo esperaba el pelirrojo, pero se dejo llevar, pues si, ni modo que se hiciera del rogar, sería el colmo. Poco a poco fue introduciendo su lengua en tu boca, lo cual nos dio risa también, quizás porque, si he de ser sincera, se estaban besando con tanta pasión, que se nos antojaba, pero lo que se veía mas era que ambos se gustaban tanto, que era como si ese momento lo hubieran estado deseando desde años atrás._

_Deslizaste tu mano por el cabello de Ron hacía su espalda, rozándola con tus dedos, y el poco a poco fue bajando su mano hasta llegar a tu entrepierna. Comprenderás que las cosas comenzaron a calentarse de mas, pero estábamos tan entretenidos por la ternura de la escena, que no nos movimos ni un centímetro. Ron bajo sus labios a tu cuello, besándolo suavemente, y entonces Seamus me beso a mi, y como era la noche en la que todos cedíamos a las pasiones, pues subimos de nuevo a la habitación. Creo que Lavender, Neville y Dean se quedaron mas, la verdad no recuerdo. Pero Seamus me besaba como nunca antes lo había hecho, y comenzó a desabrocharme la blusa con ansia loca, Yo hacía lo mismo, y entonces comenzó a besarme los..._

FIN DEL FLASH  BLACK DE PARVATI

- ¡¡¡¡¡PARVATI!!!!!! - la interrumpió Hermione - creo que no necesito saber los detalles de tu encuentro con Seamus.

- ¡Ah, si! U.... bueno, y eso fue todo lo que vi....

- Ah.... bueno... pero no te consta que paso algo mas entre nosotros... ¿Verdad?

- ¿Algo mas? ¡Hermione, si cuando nos subimos Ron estaba acariciando tu pierna mientras te besaba el cuello, y tu comenzabas a meter tu mano por debajo de su camisa!... les faltaban pocos centímetros para llegar al objetivo principal.... no debes avergonzarte, Ron debe ser tan malo en la cama, que de seguro por eso no lo recuerdas...

- ¬¬... eso no me reconforta. No me gustaría haber tenido sexo con Ron...

- ¿De verdad? Porque por lo que vi ayer, parecías haber añorado eso durante mucho tiempo...

- Bueno... quizás no _as_.... en otras circunstancias....

- Si te consuela, me pareció que Ron realmente esta enamorado de ti...

Hermione se sonroja levemente.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, porque te trataba con una dulzura que ya quisiéramos muchas... y a pesar de estarse dejando llevar por el momento, creo que siempre estaba atento a no lastimarte. Ese es amor del bueno...

- Es mi amigo - Hermione parece quererse convencer mas a ella que a Parvati - es natural que tratara de tener cuidado y eso...

- Mmmm... bueno, yo solo te digo lo que me pareció. Lo que si confirme es que tu estas totalmente enamorada de ese pelirrojo.... creo que tienes todas las de ganar, Hermione, solo deja de tratar de convencerte que es _solo_ tu amigo...

- ¿De verdad piensas que tengo una oportunidad?

- Te lo aseguro - Parvati guiña un ojo a Hermione - tengo que ir a adivinación, nos veremos después...

- ¡Gracias, Parvati!

- De nada....

Parvati se aleja, dejando a Hermione mas confusa que nada. Y además... si había pasado algo entre ella y Ron había sido su culpa. Porque según el relato de Parvati, ella lo beso primero. ¿Sería conveniente decirle a Ron?... bueno, quizás el tenía otra versión de las cosas.

En adivinación, Ron le había pedido a Harry que hablara con Neville, con quien hacía pareja, mientras él hablaba con Seamus.

- Oye, Seamus... - Ron lo mira con cierta pena.

- ¿Qué? Imposible, yo no veo nada... - Seamus sacudía su taza de café, pero no solucionaba el hecho de que fuera un inepto para la adivinación (¿Solo para eso? oki, broma, broma ')

- Quiero preguntarte algo personal...

Seamus parece interesado en lo que le dice Ron, así que deja su taza de lado y centra su atención en el pelirrojo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Bueno... quiero que me digas que viste anoche entre Hermione y yo...

- ¡Ja! ¡Ron! ¿Y para que quieres saber? Si tu estabas ahí...

- Digamos que tengo recuerdos difusos de lo que paso....

- Ahhh... y quieres saber sucios detalles... bueno, con gusto lo haré. Verás, habíamos decidido seguir la juerga en nuestra habitación....

INICIO DEL FLASH BLACK DE SEAMUS

_Cuando llegamos, las chicas se acomodaron enseguida, pero Parvati tenía su falda mas arriba de lo normal. Comprenderás que eso era demasiado sugerente, así que no podía apartar mis ojos de sus carnosas piernas, ya sabes como es Parvati, tiene todo en su lugar esa mujer... pero bueno, ejem, seguiré contando... total que Parvati se extraño un poco de mi mirada._

_- ¿Qué tanto me ves? - me pregunto en un tono seductor. Le estaba gustando que la observara así._

_- Parvati, ¿Te he dicho que linda te ves esta noche? - Me acerque a ella dispuesto a seducirla. Total, si ya lo había hecho antes, que no pudiera ahora._

_- No pierdas tu tiempo, Seamus - se hace la difícil - no estoy de humor..._

_- Si, mejor hay que dormir - Neville bostezo ligeramente, recostándose en su cama. Claro, como ya se le había ido Lavender, quería arruinarnos a todos la diversión._

_- ¿Quien duerme aquí? - Lavender se había acostado en la cama de Harry, y hasta parecía tener orgasmos en ella. Aquí entre nos, creo que es fetichista._

_- Es la cama de Harry - Dean la miro un poco sorprendido._

_- ¿Así que Harry? - Lavender comenzó a moverse entre las sabanas, confirmando mi punto de que es fetichista - nunca creí estas acostada aquí._

_- Y mas quisieras que estuviera Harry incluido, ¿No, Lavender? - le pregunto Parvati  con tono molesto. Creo que estaba celosa, no tenía idea de que nuestro amigo Harry despertara bajas pasiones._

_- Que mejor - le contesto con cierta superioridad Lavender._

_- Bueno, señoritas.... jajaja... buena broma... como sea, será mejor que se vayan a su habitación - Dean sabía perfectamente que las cosas comenzaban a subir de tono, y que si les decía eso, se negarían a irse, al contrario, se desinhibirían mas. Nunca falla, ya les tenemos medidas las reacciones._

_- ¡Ay, Dean! Queremos un poco de diversión - Lavender parece entrar al juego. Siempre funciona._

_- ¡Faltaba mas, señorita! Aquí estamos para complacerlas en todo - Dean se da cuenta de que es hora de atacar, antes de que se le apague la llama a Lavender._

_- Oigan, ¿Qué no había sobrado una cerveza de mantequilla? - pregunte, notando que tengo que embriagar mas a Parvati si quería tener acción esa noche._

_- Si, esta en la sala común... - Neville ya estaba sentado en la cama con Lavender. Claro, al ver a Dean entendió que Lavender estaba lista para caer en las redes de cualquiera, y como Neville llevaba un buen tiempo en "sequía"... no se hizo del rogar. Además ya le tenía ganas a Lavender desde hacía un buen tiempo._

_- Bueno, yo puse algo de orden en la sala común - Dean comienza a acariciar el cabello de Lavender. Ya estaba lista para lo que fuera - pero si la escondiste, debe seguir debajo del sillón..._

_- ¡Vamos, entonces! - Me dirigí a la puerta del dormitorio._

_- ¡Pero Ron y Hermione están abajo! - me replico Parvati, de seguro sabía que mis intenciones eran ponerla mas ebria - deberíamos darles privacidad._

_- Si vamos por la cerveza nada mas, no a quedarnos a arruinarles... lo que sea que estén haciendo - me defendí._

_- No creo que debamos bajar - Lavender lo que menos quería era bajar, si ya estaban en pleno agasaje._

_- Bueno, yo si voy - abrí la puerta, decidido. Quería tener sexo con Parvati, y NADA me lo iba a impedir, ¡Faltaba mas! - enseguida regreso._

_Cuando baje, decidido a escabullirme sin que se dieran cuenta, me quede de pie, sonriendo. Tu y Hermione bailaban tan mal, que daba risa. Además se veían tan... inocentes... hasta me pregunto si alguna vez yo fui así de inocente. Lo dudo, pero bueno. Me quede de pie para no interrumpirlos, pero al poco tiempo me acompañaron los demás._

_- ¿Qué paso? - pregunto Neville._

_- Miren nada mas - les indique con la cabeza hacía la dulce parejita._

_Todos se quedaron observándolos con el mismo pensamiento que yo tenía: Ustedes son la pareja ideal, en definitiva. Ya quisiera yo tener esa química con Parvati que ustedes comparten. Realmente se ve que están muy enamorados, ¿no?... como sea, todos comenzaron a reírse en lo bajo._

_- Son tan lindos - Lavender lo dice en un tono taaaan cursi - pensé que Hermione haría mejor pareja con Harry._

_- ¡Claro que no! - Neville sabe que Harry y Hermione para nada que empatan - Harry hace mejor pareja con Cho Chang._

_- ¿La prosti de Ravenclaw? - ¡Por favor! Harry merece alguien mejor que una chica que abre las piernas para todo - Harry tiene mejores gustos._

_- Si, Harry no necesita que le estén poniendo los cuernos a cada rato - Dean me apoya al conocer de sobra a Cho._

_- Hablando de Harry, ¿Donde esta? - pregunto Parvati, lo cual me molesta un poco. Últimamente se ve muy interesada en el muchacho ¬¬_

_- Quien sabe... de seguro teniendo acción por ahí.... - trato de no sonar muy celoso. Si, lo admito Ron, estaba celoso de Harry... pero sé que Parvati solo lo hace para molestarme._

_Justo en ese momento algo llamo nuestra atención. Hermione tropezó en uno de los sillones, y tu, aprovechando, la tomaste de la cintura, pero ambos se fueron directito al suelo. ¡Matador! Si ya sabíamos que tenías tus armas para conquistar a Hermione. Para nadie es un misterio que te derrites por ella mas que la mantequilla de los huevos que te comes todas las mañanas. _

_Después fuiste acercando tu rostro al de Hermione. Ella primero puso sus manos en tu cara, no sé si para alejarte, pero como no te dejaste, finalmente sus labios se rozaron. Todos estábamos apostando a ver cuanto se tardaban en besarse, pero no tardamos mucho en averiguarlo. Comenzaron a juntar sus labios con demasiada impaciencia, pero lo mas gracioso de todo es que tenían los labios cerrados. ¡Parecía que era su primer beso!... de seguro tu estabas nervioso porque... vamos, estabas besando a Hermione, no cualquiera tiene esa suerte... ciertamente yo quisiera tenerla... ahm, bueno, continuando, a todos nos dio risa la situación. Pero al fin Hermione se decidió, no sé si por efecto del alcohol, o realmente deseaba besarte, pero abrió sus labios poco a poco, y entonces tu abriste los ojos como si te estuvieran metiendo la varita en lugares no muy apropiados. ¡Te lo juro, Ron! ¡Tu expresión fue de sorpresa! ¿Qué nunca te habían besado de lengüita o que? Si, si, de seguro me dirás que Hermione intimida a cualquiera, y de seguro besa muy bien, a juzgar lo que paso después. Dejaste que las cosas siguieran, si Hermione ya estaba en bandeja de plata, ¿Por qué no aprovechar? te entiendo perfectaaaamente. _

_Y lentamente fueron subiendo la intensidad de los besos, debo decir que la temperatura también subía con nosotros. Se me antojaba besar así a Parvati, ustedes lo hacía algo muuuy antojable. Hermione comenzó a entrelazar su mano en tu cabello, luego la bajo a tu espalda, rozando con sus dedos tu espalda. Eso se nos antojo a todos, como nota extra. Y me supongo que tu empezaste a entrar en "ambiente" también, porque comenzaste a bajar tu mano hasta su cadera, y acariciando su entrepierna. Y además comenzaste a besarle el cuello, y ya no me pude contener, así que bese a Parvati con urgencia. Quiero tener con ella lo que tu tienes con Hermione, en definitiva._

_Subimos a la habitación, creo que Neville, Dean y Lavender se quedaron un poco mas, yo estaba tan ansioso de tener a Parvati entre mis brazos, que no me di cuenta. Pero poco después, para mi sorpresa, Hermione se nos unió. Supuse que tu no habías podido... ya sabes... ¡Y que te pasa! Hermione se acerco a Parvati y comenzó a besarla con ansia... ¡Mi sueño hecho realidad! Así que no me hice del rogar, y comencé a desabrocharle la blusa a Parvati, besando su vientre, y acariciando las piernas de Hermione, y entonces...._

FIN DEL FLASH  BLACK DE SEAMUS

- ¡Seamus! - Ron golpea con la taza de café en los nudillos al chico.

- ¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¿Por qué me interrumpes? ¡Tu fuiste quien me preguntaste!

- ¿Estas seguro de que Hermione subió poco después de que nos viste en la sala común? - Ron estaba sonrojado, pero a la vez molesto.

- Mmmm... si... ¡No, espera! ¡Fue un sueño! .'.....

- ¬¬Xxx.... ¿Qué?

- ¡Si, si, si! Fue un sueño... ay, es que fue tan real.... juraría que si paso 

- ¡PERO NO PASO! ¿VERDAD? - Ron aprieta los puños con furia.

- Ahm... no, creo que no.... - trata de calmarlo Seamus - tu cree de mi historia hasta la parte donde bese a Parvati, eso si es verídico...

- Oh... - Ron se vuelve a sonrojar - entonces es muy probable que si...

- Pues yo diría, las cosas se subieron lo suficiente de tono como para que se hubieran entregado a la pasión ahí mismo...

¿Y entonces como terminaron en la habitación de las chicas?.... eso era un misterio. Pero él había besado a Hermione... el había comenzado todo. Entonces es su culpa. ¿Será necesario decírselo a Hermione?

- Seamus, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro.

- ¿Podrías dejar de anexar a Hermione en tus sueños "húmedos"? - Ron lo patea por debajo de la mesa - ¡O tendré que masacrarte!

- ¡Auch!.... bueno, bueno, lo intentare... no seas posesivo, Ron, no es como si de verdad me acostara con ella...

Al ver la cara de Ron, Seamus trata de esconderse detrás de la taza de café.

- Prometo ya no incluirla, lo prometo, lo prometo - dice rápidamente Seamus.

- Gracias ¬¬.... por cierto... yo no... Hermione y yo no estamos enamorados, ¿Eh?

Seamus lo mira un poco extrañado.

- Pues no sé ella... pero tu, se nota a leguas que habías ansiado ese encuentro por años. Para nadie fue secreto en ese momento que tu amas a Hermione, Ron. Porque la tratabas tan delicadamente, como si se fuera a romper en cualquier momento. Como si temieras lastimarla. Eso solamente amando a alguien... que si lo sabré yo ¬¬....

Ron se sonroja hasta... donde se puedan imaginar.

- ¿Todos lo saben?

- Bueno... no sé si todos... quizás solo los que los vimos... dudo que Hermione lo recuerde siquiera, quizás ella solo pensó que la pasión les gano, y ya.... pero Ron... yo te escuche susurrarle "te amo" cuando le besabas el cuello...

Ron casi se cae del cojín en el que esta, y siente que el aire le falta. ¿¿Le había confesado a Hermione que la amaba?? ¿¿Como pudo ser tan idiota de abrir su corazón en ese momento??

- ¿¿Lo dije?? - Ron trata de recuperar la compostura - ¿De verdad?

- No '.... ¡Caíste!

- ¬¬.... ¡Voy a matarte!

Ron sigue amenazando a Seamus, pero sus palabras se quedaron rondando en su mente. "Te escuche susurrarle 'te amo' cuando le besabas el cuello"... Seamus dijo que no era verdad... pero por alguna extraña razón Ron tiene la sensación de que si se lo dijo en algún punto de lo que paso la noche anterior. Esta seguro de que dijo las palabras "te amo".... ¿¿Pero a que horas, y haciendo que??

Con Harry, Neville y él aun no conseguían avanzar en el proyecto de adivinación.

- Neville... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

- Aja - Neville mira su taza decepcionado - ¿De que?

- Bueno... es algo personal de Hermione y Ron... ya ves que se pusieron una buena borrachera ayer...

- Ni lo recuerdes - Neville niega con la cabeza - creo que Seamus algo les puso a esas bebidas...

- ¿Podrías platicarme que fue lo que viste ayer?

- ¿Eh?

- Si... es que digamos que Ron y Hermione están un poco... "confundidos".... y pues a lo mejor tu viste algo que ellos no recuerdan...

- La verdad es que si estaban muy ebrios, pero no creo que no recuerden algo así. Si yo me acuerdo lo que hice con Lavender, y eso que estaba mas borracho que ellos....

- Ahm... bueno, ¿Me vas a contar si o no?

- Esta bien.... pues decidimos subir a nuestra habitación, creímos que un ambiente mas propicio haría que Lavender y Parvati se "soltaran", y fue cuando....

INICIO DEL FLASH BLACK DE NEVILLE

_En la habitación todos ya estábamos con las hormonas alborotadas, y lo primero que note es que Parvati tenía su falda un poco mas arriba de lo normal. ¡Que piernas de mujer! Pero bueno, ella es de Seamus, así que solo le hice una seña al muchacho para que se echara un taco de ojo. Pero creo que Parvati lo sospecho._

_- ¿Qué tanto me ves? - le pregunto en un tono molesto._

_- Parvati, ¿Te he dicho que linda te ves esta noche? - Seamus trata de hacer caer a Parvati en sus redes._

_- No pierdas tu tiempo, Seamus - Parvati parecía realmente molesta - no estoy de humor..._

_- Si, mejor hay que dormir - Les dije fingiendo un bostezo. Lavender se alejaba al otro extremo de la habitación, y no iba a perseguirla a menos de que tuviera algo interesante que ofrecer._

_- ¿Quien duerme aquí? - Lavender se había acostado en tu cama, y realmente debes tener sabanas muy suaves, Harry, porque Lavender parecía disfrutar estar en tu cama_

_- Es la cama de Harry - Dean le contesto, un poco extrañado._

_- ¿Así que Harry? - Lavender comenzó a moverse entre las sabanas, supongo que poniéndose mas cómoda - nunca creí estas acostada aquí._

_- Y mas quisieras que estuviera Harry incluido, ¿No, Lavender? - le pregunto Parvati  en un tono que indicaba que las chicas fantasean contigo, Harry. ¡Quien fuera tu!_

_- Que mejor - le contesto con felicidad Lavender._

_- Bueno, señoritas.... jajaja... buena broma... como sea, será mejor que se vayan a su habitación - Dean estaba poniendo en marcha su plan de "no las deseamos, y larguense de nuestra habitación", siempre funciona._

_- ¡Ay, Dean! Queremos un poco de diversión - Lavender ya estaba enredada en tus sabanas de una forma muuy rara. Yo que tu, las lavaba por si las dudas._

_- ¡Faltaba mas, señorita! Aquí estamos para complacerlas en todo - Dean se mueve rápido antes de que Lavender se arrepienta._

_- Oigan, ¿Qué no había sobrado una cerveza de mantequilla? - Seamus parecía querer embriagar mas a Parvati. Insisto: Esas cervezas estaban adulteradas._

_- Si, esta en la sala común... - en esos momentos ya estaba en la cama con Lavender. Sentado, no pienses mal, Harry. Es que Dean ya estaba haciendo sus movidas, y yo había comenzado primero con Lavender ¬¬... tenía derecho de antigüedad._

_- Bueno, yo puse algo de orden en la sala común - Dean comienza a acariciar el cabello de Lavender  - pero si la escondiste, debe seguir debajo del sillón..._

_- ¡Vamos, entonces! - Seamus se dirige a la puerta, queriendo romper nuestro momento fogoso._

_- ¡Pero Ron y Hermione están abajo! - Parvati parecía querer hacerse la difícil. Sabía perfectamente que Seamus buscaba embriagarla y tirarla por un barranco. ¡Ah, no! Perdón, me confundí de planes... en fin... - deberíamos darles privacidad - anexo la chica._

_- Si vamos por la cerveza nada mas, no a quedarnos a arruinarles... lo que sea que estén haciendo - Seamus seguía obstinado en bajar, no sé para que tanta insistencia ¬¬_

_- No creo que debamos bajar - Lavender ya estaba cediendo ante Dean y ante mi, y obviamente eso iba a cortarnos la inspiración._

_- Bueno, yo si voy - Seamus salio rápidamente - enseguida regreso._

_Parvati se levanto lentamente, y se dispuso a seguirlo. Lavender, al verla, hace lo mismo, ¿Y ya que nos quedaba? Dean y yo también bajamos lentamente detrás de ellas. Seamus estaba de pie, observando detenidamente algo._

_- ¿Qué paso? - le pregunte para que nos explique._

_- Miren nada mas - Seamus inclina su cabeza para señalarnos algo._

_Todos nos quedamos un poco sorprendidos. Ron y Hermione estaban bailando en una sincronía perfecta. De hecho no había conocido a dos personas que bailaran tan bien. No sé como le hacían, pero simplemente lo hacían de maravilla. Todos comienzan a reírse en lo bajo, quizás emocionados de ver a una pareja tan perfecta. ¡O dime si no, Harry! Ron y Hermione son destinados, en definitiva. Y verlos bailar así me lo confirmo. Se veían tan tiernos, bailando con música imaginaria... ellos son una pareja soñada, ya quisieran muchos ser como ellos.  Tienen que casarse y tener un montón de hijos pelirrojos... aunque por lo que vi ayer, eso ya lo empezaron a hacer, jijiji...._

_Ejem, pero los demás también parecían pensar eso._

_- Son tan lindos - Lavender luce maravillada - pensé que Hermione haría mejor pareja con Harry._

_- ¡Claro que no! - no te ofendas, Harry, pero tu y Hermione... para nada que pueden llegar a ser pareja - Harry hace mejor pareja con Cho Chang._

_- ¿La prosti de Ravenclaw? - Seamus parece desaprobar mi sugerencia de Cho para ti, Harry, pero yo insisto que tu y Cho empatan bien  - Harry tiene mejores gustos._

_- Si, Harry no necesita que le estén poniendo los cuernos a cada rato - Dean suspira, ¿Acaso querrá a Cho para él?_

_- Hablando de Harry, ¿Donde esta? - pregunto Parvati, no sabía que le importaba tanto tu vida, Harry._

_- Quien sabe... de seguro teniendo acción por ahí.... - Seamus parece un poco molesto, aquí en confianza, Harry, creo que esta celoso de ti, jajaja... espero que no te guste Parvati, o habrá triangulo amoroso de telenovela._

_Pero antes de continuar con nuestra charla, algo nos hizo ver a la pareja perfecta. Hermione parece que se tropezó con la cerveza de mantequilla que Seamus había bajado a conseguir, y Ron trato de tomarla de la cintura para que no cayera, pero al final los dos terminaron dándose un santo golpe contra la alfombra. Menos mal, pero se escucho bofo. Y entonces sucedió... ambos fueron acercándose lentamente.... y Hermione tomo delicadamente la cara de Ron con sus manos, al parecer para hacer mas rápido el contacto de sus labios. Y para nuestra sorpresa, sus labios se rozaron suavemente. Pensé que eso era todo, pero justo cuando Seamus estaba sugiriendo apuestas, sus labios se juntaron con cierta rapidez. ¿Sabes que fue lo chusco, Harry? ¡Que ninguno los abría! Era como si se besaran por primera vez en toda su vida. Y a otro con ese cuento, siendo prefectos los dos, ¿A poco no tendrán mucho tiempo a solas para intercambiar un par de besos?... en fin, lo que si te puedo decir es que se derrochaba amor. Se nota a leguas que ambos se gustan, no entiendo como no son novios aun._

_Siguieron besándose con los labios cerrados un buen rato, hasta que creo que Hermione se enfado de tanta mojigatería, y los fue abriendo poco a poco. ¡Hubieras visto a Ron! ¡Abrió tanto los ojos, que parecía que Hermione le apretaba su parte viril!... o quien sabe si lo hizo, jijiji... incluso, por su reacción, diría que nunca había besado tan apasionadamente a alguien. Aunque lo entiendo, es Hermione, la chica por la que se muere. Es natural la sorpresa ante que ella lo besara así. Y como el muchacho no se hace del rogar, pues comenzaron el intercambio de saliva al máximo. _

_Pero la temperatura se fue elevando. Hermione acaricio con su mano el cabello de Ron, y después fue bajando su mano hasta su espalda, rozándola con sus dedos. Ron se estremeció. Ni que decir, tampoco él se iba a quedar atrás. Comenzó a acariciarle las caderas, metiendo su mano a la entrepierna de Hermione, y besándole el cuello... y entonces Seamus me empujo para besar a Parvati. Como comprenderás, todos estábamos muy... "alocados" con las escenas que estábamos presenciando.... así que vimos como Parvati y Seamus subían a la habitación. Ron ya estaba desabrochando la blusa de Hermione con mucha delicadeza, cuando Lavender puso su mano sobre la mia. Era todo, Lavender me pedía a gritos algo de emoción, y ¿Quien soy yo para negársela?, le bese el cuello, y entonces subimos a la habitación también. Creo que Dean se vino detrás de nosotros, pero cuando amanecimos, curiosamente estaba con Parvati y Seamus. Quien sabe que tanto pasaría ahí, yo solo recuerdo haber estado con Lavender. Y eso fue todo._

FIN DEL FLASH  BLACK DE NEVILLE

- Y eso sucedió... ¿Ves lo que te pierdes? Y a todo esto, ¿Donde estabas?

- Ah... yo... pues... tuve que ir... quede de verme con... ¡Cho!

- ¡Ah, pillín! ¿Entonces tu y Cho si están saliendo?

- Ah... no, pues... ya no... - Harry trata de que no se le note mucho lo mentiroso que es.

- Pues ya te digo con nuestros amigos... realmente son perfectos, ¿No te parece?

- Si... son perfectos... gracias, Neville...

- De nada... aunque espero que no vayas a divulgar la información, o ya no habrá fiestas así... y sería una lastima...

- No, descuida, solo le diré a Ron y a Hermione...

- Y lava tus sabanas, Harry... no esta de mas...

Neville sonríe a Harry, el cual solo desvía la mirada. ¿Así que cuando él se iba organizaban fiestas de ese tipo? Maldita su suerte. Pero todo apuntaba a que Ron y Hermione si habían estado juntos en una forma mas intima (aka: si tuvieron relaciones), pero a pesar de la historia de Neville, la duda aun quedaba.

Y a pesar de cuanto quería ayudar a sus amigos, Harry tenía su propia problemática. ¿Por qué Blaise Zabini no se había presentado a desayunar? Tendría que hablarlo con Draco después de esta clase.

¿Que pasaría con Blaise? ¿Y cuales serán las versiones de Lavender y Dean? ¿Y alguna vez Ron y Hermione recordaran LO QUE REALMENTE PASO esa noche? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo.


	6. Recuerdos candentes de una noche de pasi...

**Capítulo 6: ****"Recuerdos candentes de una noche de pasión" - Segunda Parte -******

La clase de adivinación terminó, y seguía doble de pociones. En otras circunstancias, a Harry le daría un dolor de estomago el saberse encerrado en las mazmorras con los Slytherin por dos largas horas, pero ahora lo veía como una oportunidad de ver a Blaise Zabini y corroborar que estaba bien (el interés tiene pies ¬¬).

- ¿Y? – Hermione los alcanzo en uno de los pasillos - ¿Qué les dijeron?

Harry y Ron intercambiaron miradas. Parecía que ninguna de las dos versiones era la que buscaban realmente.

- Ya te contaremos – dijo Ron - ¿Y que tal te fue a ti?

- Haré equipo con Lavender para preguntarle sobre la situación.

- Y yo con Dean, a ver que le saco… - agrego el pelirrojo.

Harry ni siquiera había escuchado la última frase de Ron, ya que al ver el aula, se dio cuenta de que Blaise Zabini brillaba por su ausencia. Todos los Slytherins ya estaban esperando a Snape.

- ¡Lavender! – Hermione se acerca a la chica - ¿Puedo hacer equipo contigo?

- Pues… supongo… - Lavender la vio extrañada, pero finalmente sonrió. Al menos tener a Hermione como compañera garantizaba que su poción saldría bien, y no con espuma verde, como la última ocasión.

Ron acaparo a Dean, y Parvati se resigno a estar con Seamus (esta queriendoooo)

- Todo parece indicar que estaremos juntos, Harry – sonríe Neville.

- Lo siento, Neville, haré equipo con Draco Malfoy.

Todos los Gryffindors miraron a Harry como si fuera el violador que "El profeta" estaba buscando. La primera en salir de su estupor fue Hermione.

- ¿¿Harás equipo con Malfoy?? ¿¿Acaso estas bajo alguna sustancia alucinógena??

- Si, Harry, ¿Quieres estar voluntariamente con Malfoy? – Dean frunce el entrecejo - ¿Será cierto que "del odio al amor solo hay un paso"?

- ¡Que escondidito te lo tenías! – se burla Seamus – No sabía que bateabas a esos lados. Tendré que cuidarme de las fechorías que haces en el cuarto de los chicos…

- ¡PRIMERO MUERTO QUE ANDAR CON MALFOY! – grita Harry al punto de la exasperación.

Ahora todos fijan su vista a Harry, el cual se sonroja totalmente. Los Slytherins sueltan un par de risitas burlonas, exceptuando a Draco Malfoy, el cual solo tiene una cara de fastidio que no puede con ella.

- Además yo sigo fiel a mi equipo – sigue defendiéndose el ojiverde – solo haré pareja con Malfoy porque de cualquier modo Snape siempre me pone con él, me evito la molestia.

- Bueno, si, tienes razón – concede Neville – pero, ¿Y yo con quien haré equipo, entonces?

- Tienes menú, Neville, Crabbe, Goyle o Parkinson, ¿A quien eliges? – Seamus suelta una carcajada.

- Prefiero hacerlo solo – Neville hace un gesto de desagrado.

El profesor Snape entra, cortando la inspiración de unos cuantos. Ejecutando su plan, Harry se sienta al lado de Draco, el cual solo frunce el entrecejo, pero no se queja. Sabe la razón por la cual Harry esta ahí. Snape sigue con la clase sin cambiar gente, como acostumbra, y eso le da pauta a todos de averiguar los sucios detalles que necesitan saber.

- ¿Y Zabini? – pregunta Harry a Draco.

- ¿Me ves cara de su nana? – Draco contesta con el mismo tono de fastidio.

- ¡Estas en la misma casa que él! ¿No lo viste en los dormitorios?

- A diferencia de ti, Potter, yo no disfruto el ver a los hombres en los dormitorios, esas son tus mañas.

- ¬¬… sabes a que me refiero, idiota, ¿Qué va a pasar con nuestras fotos?

- ¡SHHH! – Draco se exalta – no andes diciendo esas cosas, que me comprometes. No he visto a Zabini, creo que no paso la noche en la torre de Slytherin.

- ¿Cómo que crees? ¡Deberías saber!

- ¡Silencio! – Draco lo fulmina con la mirada – cuando lo veamos, hablaremos de nuevo con él.

- ¿Y que tal si se enoja y enseña a todos las fotos?

- No es tan estupido. No hagas nada, Potter, si a él le interesa, nos volverá a contactar.

- Esto me tiene con los nervios de punta…

- Sigue igual, y nadie sospechara – Draco se veía mas ecuánime.

Harry lo observo sin objetar nada. Tenía razón, por ahora no le convenía que todos notaran que Draco y él tenían algo pendiente. Ambos comenzaron a insultarse, como lo hacían rutinariamente, para despistar a todos, aunque a nadie le importaba realmente eso, además, en opinión de Seamus, eso se veía DEMASIADO gay.

Con Ron, Dean y él estaba cortando raíces en silencio.

- Oye Dean… - Ron aclaro su garganta.

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno… tengo algo personal que preguntarte…

- ¿En serio? – Dean de repente tomo interés en el asunto - ¿Es sobre ese rumor de que entre mas te la jales, mas larga se hace?

- ¿Qué? – Ron lo mira con duda.

- Ahm… nada… ¿De que quieres hablarme?

- De lo que paso ayer…

Dean sonríe levemente.

- ¿Te refieres al "pachangón" que se armo en el dormitorio?

- Exacto… ¿Me puedes platicar que paso?

- ¿¿Qué no lo recuerdas?? – Dean arquea una ceja.

- Hay cosas difusas por ah

- Claro, si todos estábamos hasta "atrás". Lo que paso fue…

INICIO DEL FLASH BACK DE DEAN

_Estábamos en el dormitorio, y desperté con Lavender en mis piernas. Muy raro todo el asunto._

FIN DEL FLASH BACK DE DEAN

- Y es todo lo que recuerdo…

- ¿¿Cómo que es todo?? ¡En conclusión se puede decir que no recuerdas nada!

- Es que estaba bien "jarra" – se justifica Dean.

- ¬¬'…. Gracias por nada…

- ¡Ah, espera, espera! ¡Recuerdo algo!

- ¿Qué? – Ron se acerca a Dean, interesado.

- ¡Si use condón cuando lo hice con Lavender!

- ¬¬Xxx… ¡Necesito algo que me sirva A MI!

- Ah, entonces no recuerdo. Pero si algo me viene a la mente, te lo dir

Ron suspira, resignado. Solo quedaba ver la versión de Lavender, para ver si de verdad paso algo mas entre él y Hermione.

Hermione y Lavender ya habían entrado en platica, y la castaña creyó prudente preguntarle sobre el asunto.

- Oye Lavender… me imagino que recuerdas lo que paso anoche…

- Hasta crees que se me va a olvidar – Lavender niega con la cabeza – para esto hay que echarle mas ganas al vibrador, no es lo mismo…

- Ah… si… bueno… me preguntaba si podrías decirme que viste sobre Ron y yo…

- ¿Ver? ¿De que o que?

- De… ya sabes… si hubo algún contacto… "intimo".

- ¡Ay Pues bueno… si te soy sincera, no recuerdo mucho de lo que paso anoche…

- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el hecho de que despertaste en medio de Neville y Dean? – pregunta Hermione con cierto fastidio.

- ¬¬… ¿Quieres saber o no? – se molesta Lavender.

- Esta bien, dime que recuerdas…

INICIO DEL FLASH BLACK DE LAVENDER

_Seamus veía demasiado extraño a Parvati… creo que se la quería echar, pero eso es solo lo que yo vi, ¿Eh?_

- _¿Qué tanto me ves? - le preguntó ella con molestia. Que no se haga, si bien que le gusta la tandariola._

- _Parvati, ¿Te he dicho que linda te ves esta noche? – Obvio que Seamus iba a halagarla para ganársela._

- _No pierdas tu tiempo, Seamus - le dijo Parvati - no estoy de humor..._

- _Si, mejor hay que dormir – Neville se acostó en una cama y se me antojo, ¿Para que decir que no?_

- _¿Quien duerme aquí? – imitando a Neville, me acosté en una cama cerca de la ventana._

- _Es la cama de Harry – me aclaro Dean._

- _¿Así que Harry? – debo confesarte que ese muchacho es parte de una de mis fantasías sexuales, Hermione. Esos ojos… y de seguro debe tener algunos movimientos por ahñi. Ñam, ñam… no estaría nada mal… ¬… ejem… - nunca creí estas acostada aquí – dije para disimular._

- _Y mas quisieras que estuviera Harry incluido, ¿No, Lavender? – Parvati también tiene ganas de un revolcón con Harry, pero yo debo ganarle ¬¬._

- _Que mejor – le seguí el juego.._

- _Bueno, señoritas.... jajaja... buena broma... como sea, será mejor que se vayan a su habitación – Dean parecía hablar en serio._

- _¡Ay, Dean! Queremos un poco de diversión – ya habíamos empezado, y ahora terminaban ¬¬_

- _¡Faltaba mas, señorita! Aquí estamos para complacerlas en todo - Dean se acercó a mi._

- _Oigan, ¿Qué no había sobrado una cerveza de mantequilla? – Seamus siempre interrumpe en lo mejor, como lo comprobara Parvati._

- _Si, esta en la sala común... – Neville ya estaba a mi lado en la cama._

- _Bueno, yo puse algo de orden en la sala común – Dean me toma del cabello suavemente - pero si la escondiste, debe seguir debajo del sillón..._

- _¡Vamos, entonces! - Seamus se dirige a la puerta, como si realmente esperara que lo siguiéramos._

- _¡Pero Ron y Hermione están abajo! – Parvati se molesta - deberíamos darles privacidad._

- _Si vamos por la cerveza nada mas, no a quedarnos a arruinarles... lo que sea que estén haciendo – Seamus también se estaba enojando._

- _No creo que debamos bajar – apoye a mi amigocha del alma._

- _Bueno, yo si voy - Seamus se salió - enseguida regreso._

_En vista del éxito no obtenido, todos decidimos bajar. Seamus es quien pone el ambiente. Y hablando del demonio, Seamus estaba al pie de la escalera, al parecer observando algo._

- _¿Qué paso? - pregunto Neville._

- _Miren nada mas - Seamus nos señaló con la cabeza._

_Era como en una novela romántica, Hermione. Tú y Ron estaban bailando como nunca lo habían hecho. En otras palabras: Pésimo. A ver si tomas clases, ¿No? Una dama debe saber bailar bien, aunque este ebria, y tu dejabas mucho que desear. Aunque se veían lindos, después de todo tu y ese pelirrojo siempre han hecho buena pareja, solo que son tan necios que no lo quieren ver, a ver si ya se aplican, ¿No?_

- _Son tan lindos – dije tiernamente - pensé que Hermione haría mejor pareja con Harry – aunque claro, eso solo lo decía para ver si alguien mas apoyaba eso, tu no te fijes._

- _¡Claro que no! – Neville esta en desacuerdo - Harry hace mejor pareja con Cho Chang._

- _¿La prosti de Ravenclaw? – Seamus se enoja, ¿Y como sabe que es prosti? Claro que lo es, pero ¿Cómo lo averiguo? Eso lo debe saber Parvati - Harry tiene mejores gustos._

- _Si, Harry no necesita que le estén poniendo los cuernos a cada rato - Dean chasquea la lengua._

- _Hablando de Harry, ¿Donde esta? – pregunto Parvati, demasiado interesada en nuestro compañero y fantasía sexual de varias._

- _Quien sabe... de seguro teniendo acción por ahí.... - Seamus esta celosooooo._

_Un golpe nos distrajo de la sustanciosa platica en la que Seamus se proyectó. Creo que tu tropezaste con el sillón, y Ron, cuando trato de detenerte, se fue contigo al suelo. ¡Pero Ron te tomaba de la cintura! Si no es tan tonto el pelirrojo ventajoso -. Total que comenzaron a besuquearse, y acá Parvati y Seamus también, y decidimos subir. En otras palabras, lo último que vi fue el horno encendido, pero no si salio algún pan._

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK DE LAVENDER

- Ya veo… - esta versión era igual a la de Parvati, y Hermione ya no sabía que hacer.

- Oye, Hermione, ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de nada? Porque era tu primera vez, ¿No?

- ¬¬…. Quizás no paso nada – evade la pregunta Hermione.

- ¿Viste si había sangre? ¿Tienes las caderas adoloridas? ¿Sientes nauseas matutinas?

- Basta Lavender – se fastidia Hermione.

- Solo quiero ayudar – se queja Lavender – no soy yo la que no recuerda nada ¬¬

- Punto entendido – suspira Hermione – si recuerdas algo mas, ¿Me lo puedes decir?

- Claro… cualquier cosa que necesites, Hermione.

Ambas siguen con su poción cavilando lo sucedido. En realidad Lavender le dirige miraditas a Harry, el cual solo le sonríe tímidamente, pero esta a punto de sentirse acosado por su compañera de casa (ay, pos que delicado ¬¬)

La clase finalizó, y el trío se volvió a reunir para irse juntos a su siguiente clase.

- ¿Y? – pregunta Hermione.

- Pues… - Ron suspira – no te va a gustar.

- Eso pensé, hasta ahora estamos igual, ¿No?

- En mis versiones hay mas indicios de que… _si_ paso algo – Ron se sonroja.

Harry caminaba sin escuchar a sus amigos, cuando siente un tirón fuerte en su antebrazo hacía uno de los pasillos. Es nada mas y nada menos que Blaise Zabini.

- ¡Shhh! – le señala el Slytherin.

- ¿Harry? – escucha a su amiga a lo lejos.

Harry asoma la cabeza para que lo vean.

- Olvide algo, los alcanzaré enseguida – dice rápidamente.

- ¿No quieres que te esperemos?

- No, vayan sin mi, no tardare…

Cuando observa a sus amigos alejarse, Harry encara a Blaise con molestia.

- ¿Se puede saber donde rayos estabas? – le pregunta enojado.

- Lo siento, _cariño_, es que tuve que estudiar – sonríe cínicamente Blaise.

- ¿Qué quieres? – lo confronta Harry.

- Por ahora, nada, Potter. Debo decirte que lo de ayer fue genial, no sabía que tuvieras tanta fuerza… imagínate lo que puedes hacer con ella…

- ¿Y para qué me trajiste aquí, entonces? – Harry trata de ignorar la última parte. ¿Qué hacía con su fuerza? ¡Abrir frascos de mermelada, de seguro!

- Solo quiero mostrarte algo que podría interesarte…

Harry tiembla ligeramente, pensando que es otra de las fotografías "comprometedoras" de él y Draco. Para su buena fortuna, se equivoco.

Blaise le extiende una fotografía, donde se ve a Ron y a Hermione, con el uniforme desarreglado, al parecer apenas sosteniéndose, en uno de los pasillos.

- ¿Cómo obtuviste eso? – Harry se sorprende.

- Digamos que después de tu excitante empujón, iba a colarme al baño de los prefectos cuando los vi… mira que Weasley también tiene lo suyo. Es cierto que los pelirrojos están dotados, ¿Verdad?

- ¿Por qué me la das? – Harry de nuevo trata de ignorar los comentarios de Blaise.

- A mi no me sirve, y por ahora no quiero hacerte sufrir… eso viene mas adelante.

- ¿Cuándo hablaremos de las fotos que YO QUIERO? – recalca Harry cuidadosamente.

- Ya te lo diré. Por ahora disfruta, Potter.

Blaise se aleja, dejando a Harry muy confundido. ¿Para que lo quería? ¿Por qué torturarlo mas? ¿Y Ron y Hermione si lo hicieron o no? Esa foto no mostraba nada. Simplemente que salieron de la sala común en algún punto de la noche. Decidió alcanzar a sus amigos, los cuales ya habían llegado a encantamientos.

- ¿Qué paso, Harry? – pregunta Hermione.

Harry no sabe que contestar. Si les dice de la foto, le van a preguntar como la obtuvo. Pero si no les dice, estaría escondiéndoles algo muy importante. Decide mejor esperar a encontrar un buen pretexto para tener esa fotografía.

Anthony Goldstein se acerca a ellos, y Hermione lo ve con cierto interés.

- Harry, ¿Puedo hacer equipo contigo? – pregunta Anthony, sonriendo.

- Es que ya estoy con Ron y con Hermione… - aclara Harry, cordial.

Anthony dirige a Hermione una mirada de picardía, y la chica se sonroja.

- Harry, hoy trabajaremos en parejas, creo que será mejor que te quedes con Anthony… es muy bueno en encantamientos…

A Harry le extraña la insistencia de Hermione, pero no discute. Le da tiempo de pensar en alguna excusa para tener la foto.

Mientras la clase avanza, Anthony trata de hacer charla con el ojiverde, el cual solo contesta con monosilabos. En un ejercicio, Harry debe quitarse su túnica, y al hacerlo, no nota que algo se cayó de su bolsillo.

- Ah, Harry, se te cayó esto – Anthony levanta el objeto, y lo ve discretamente.

- Gracias… - Harry lo toma, y al ver que es una fotografía, se pone pálido como un papel.

Al ver que clase de foto era, Harry siente que le va a dar un ataque. Es una de las que le quito a Blaise la noche anterior… la de Snape en la regadera, para ser mas específicos.

- Y-yo… - Harry trata de justificarse. ¿Qué iba a decir? ¿Qué Blaise lo estaba chantajeando y que esa en realidad era una perversión del Slytherin? ¿O que su diversión nocturna era espiar a Snape? Ninguna de las dos opciones era buena.

- No tienes que explicarme, Harry – sonríe Anthony – todos tenemos secretos.

- Pero yo…

- No te preocupes – Anthony le palmea el hombro – yo no juzgo a los demás…

Harry niega con la cabeza, pero prefiere dejar las cosas de ese tamaño. Después de todo, Anthony no insistía en el tema… ¡Que mejor!

Cuando la clase termina, Anthony le hace una seña a Hermione.

- Ahm… chicos… los veré después…

- ¿A dónde vas? – pregunta Ron.

- Tengo que ir con Anthony a…. estudiar…

- ¿A estudiar? ¡Pero si acabamos de salir de la clase! – se queja Ron.

- ¡Es importante! – replica Hermione.

- Los acompaño – se anota Ron.

- ¬¬…. ¿De cuando acá te interesa estudiar, Ron?

- ¡Desde ahora!

Harry solo los observa en silencio. Comenzaba la discusión 10,000 del día. Aunque claro, lo que el pelirrojo quería era supervisar que no hubiera algo truculento entre Hermione y Anthony, y mas por la poción. Además de que Anthony es amigo de Terry Boot… eso ya era doble peligro.

- Ustedes vayan a cenar – Hermione comienza a acercarse a Anthony – los alcanzare allá.

Anthony y Hermione salen del aula, observados por Ron y Harry.

- Hay algo raro entre ese y Hermione – Ron niega con la cabeza.

- Ya, déjala, Ron, el efecto de la poción ha pasado momentáneamente, no habrá peligro – trata de calmarlo Harry.

- ¡Pero algo pasa! No me gusta eso…

- ¿Y que vas a hacer?

- ¡Los voy a seguir!

- Como quieras… yo voy a cenar…

- ¡Momento! ¿No me vas a detener? – se extraña Ron.

- Ya me enfade de decirte que no hagas idioteces, y las hagas de cualquier modo, nos ahorramos tiempo, ¿No?

- Si, tienes razón… Y NO SON IDIOTECES ¬¬ - se molesta Ron.

- Como digas… nos vemos en la cena…

- Bien…

Los amigos se separan en el pasillo, mientras Harry sigue pensando en una excusa para la fotografía, Ron trata de seguirles el paso a Anthony y a Hermione.

Mientras tanto, la castaña le contaba a Anthony sobre la poción.

- Creo que ya paso el efecto – sonrió la chica.

- Me temo que no – Anthony sonríe también – independientemente de lo que hayas hecho, la poción solo puede revertirse con la poción que estoy haciendo para ti…

- ¿Estas seguro? – Hermione frunce el entrecejo - ¿O solo lo haces por el favor de Harry?

- No seas ingenua, Hermione, ¿Crees que me molestaría en hacerte una poción solo para conquistar a Harry? Además, por lo que vi hoy, llevo la mitad del camino recorrido…

- ¿A que te refieres? – Hermione lo ve con duda.

- A nada – Anthony sigue como si nada – ahora necesitare tu ayuda para la poción…

- ¿En que forma?

- Necesito de tu sangre…

- ¿QUÉEEE? – Hermione se detiene de golpe - ¡Debes estar loco!

- ¿Quieres la poción o no? A mi no me causa problema que tengas sexo con todos los hombres de Hogwarts, después de todo ¿Qué sería la vida sin ser promiscuo?

[Nota: Niños, no lo intenten en casa]

[Momento, Niños: NO DEBEN ESTAR LEYENDO ESTE FIC ¬¬… vayan a ver los Power Ranger o alguna otra cosa que les atrofie el cerebro en lugar de estas perversiones ¬¬]

- ¡Entonces es una poción prohibida! – se alarma Hermione.

- La que hiciste tu también lo es. ¿Quieres la maldita poción o no? – Anthony se desespera.

- Esta bien ¬¬….

- Entra… - Anthony abre la puerta de una de las aulas – ahora no hay nadie, y guarde aquí el caldero.

- ¿Y no temes que lo descubran?

- Le hice un hechizo, no me creas tan tonto. No eres la única con cerebro en Hogwarts… ahora lo que nos urge…

Anthony cierra la puerta detrás de él, sin notar que Ron se ha acercado sigilosamente, tratando de escuchar la conversación que transcurre dentro.

- ¡Hey! ¡Me va a doler! – escucha la voz de Hermione.

- ¡Deja de quejarte! Tu eres la que quiere esto, ¿No? – ahora es la voz de Anthony.

- ¡No tienes que hacerlo con eso! – sigue replicando Hermione.

- ¿Y con que quieres que lo haga? ¡Ni que nunca lo hubieras hecho antes!

- Soy muy cuidadosa…

Ron aprieta los puños con furia. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando ahí dentro? (y luego que no son mal pensados ¬¬)

- No quiero sangrar tanto… - Hermione sigue quejándose.

- No lo harás, solo lo necesario… ¿Quieres que esto funcione?

- ¡Pues si! Pero debe haber otra manera…

- No hay otra manera, tengo que usar esto…

- ¡Esta muy ancho! ¡Eso hará que me duela mas!

- ¡Entre mas ancho mejor! Y como es duro, saldrá mas fácil. Tu relájate, o te dolerá mas…

¡Suficiente! Ron abre la puerta con furia total.

- ¡Alohomora! – Ron abre la puerta - ¡Quita tus asquerosas manos de ella, maldito pervertido! – se aproxima a Anthony con furia.

- ¿¿¿RON??? – Hermione se sorprende - ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

- ¿Yo que hago aquí? ¿¿¿Qué estaban a punto de hacer ustedes???

- No sabía que tuvieras problemas con los pinchazos de dedo… - Anthony lo ve con cierto desdén.

Ron suelta a Anthony de la camisa, para ver la escena. Anthony sostiene una aguja gruesa, mientras Hermione tiene su mano extendida.

- ¿No estaban….? ¿Tu no ibas….? – Ron se sonroja.

- ¬¬… ¿¿¿pero que diablos te pasa??? – se molesta Hermione – solo practicábamos hechizos de enlace – la chica apenas si puede inventar semejante mentirota.

- ¡Pero yo…! ¡Ustedes….!

- Creo que mejor lo hacemos en otra ocasión, Hermione… - Anthony sonríe ligeramente – tu me avisas.

- Gracias, Anthony…

El chico sale, dejando a Ron y a Hermione en un silencio incomodo.

- ¿¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso, Ron? – Hermione sale molesta del aula, seguida por el pelirrojo.

- ¡Pensé que estabas en peligro, y que la poción había hecho efecto de nuevo! – se justifica el pelirrojo - ¡Perdóname por preocuparme!

- ¡Te dije que estaría bien! ¿Por qué no me escuchas, aunque sea una vez?

Ambos llegan al gran comedor, molestos y en absoluto silencio.

- Déjenme adivinar, ¿Otra pelea? – se aventura Harry.

- Tu amigo aquí presente nos dejo en ridículo – Hermione chasquea la lengua.

- ¡Yo solo me preocupe por ti! – vuelve a decir Ron.

- Dejen la pelea, creo que tengo algo que les interesara – anuncia Harry.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Y que es?

Harry saca de su túnica la fotografía que Blaise le dio, dejando a Ron y a Hermione completamente anonadados.

- ¿¿Pero como la conseguiste?? – se extraña Hermione.

- ¿Recuerdan a Colin Creevey? – Harry dice en voz baja.

- ¿El pervertido que te tomo fotos cuando te bañabas? – pregunta Ron.

- Ahm… ese… pues ayer los vio y les tomo esta foto, y me la dio…

O el ojiverde es muy buen mentiroso, o Ron y Hermione estaban muy desesperados, porque se creyeron el cuento. Ambos observan la foto, sonrojados, sin saber que es lo que significa ahora. Tenían muchas interrogantes, y muy pocas respuestas. Ahora solo era esperar a ver si llegaban los recuerdos… o si la poción hacía efecto de nuevo.

**Notas de la autora:  
  
**

**No recuerdo si Anthony estaba en el mismo curso de nuestros amigos, pero bueno, aquí así lo puse '**

**Por cierto, no se preocupen: EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO HABRÁ LEMON SEGURO, así que no se desesperen.******


	7. Parvati y Lavender al rescate

**Capítulo 7: Parvati y Lavender al rescate.**

En los pasillos, Lavender y Parvati platicaban, un poco preocupadas por Hermione (ay, si ¿Desde cuandoooo?). Lavender ya le había contado a su amiga sobre como la chica la interrogó en Pociones, y como estaba confundida acerca de lo que paso.

"Pobre Hermione" – se lamenta Parvati – mira que no recordar nada ¿Crees que Ron sea tan malo en la cama?

"Pues quizás" – Lavender frunce el entrecejo – "ese pelirrojo es el único que se nos ha escapado vivo de los Gryffindors"…

"Y Harry" – suspira Parvati, como lamentándose.

"Te diré… yo ya me di unas buenas agasajadas con el chico…"

"¿Qué¿Cuándo?" – Parvati detiene de golpe a Lavender.

"En las fiestas que organizamos…"

"Que raro. Yo siempre pensé que Harry jugaba para el otro equipo…" - Parvati sonríe picaramente.

"¿Te refieres a…¿Darle tips a los de Slytherin para que nos ganen en el Quidditch?"

"¡Ay, no, Lavender! No seas tonta … me refiero a… jejeje… ya sabes…"

"Mmm… ¡Ahhhh!... no, no sé ÔÔ "

"'… a que es gay…"

"¡AHHH! Eso….. bueno, es la única explicación lógica a porque no tiene novia, y además, no hemos llegado muy lejos cuando nos divertimos… si sabes a que me refiero…"

"Si, guárdate las explicaciones, no quiero tener imágenes mentales al respecto. ¿De que hablábamos?"

"No sé" – se encoge de hombros Lavender – "¿De sexo?"

"De seguro… oye¿Tomaste la prueba de embarazo mágica que venía en mi revista "Cosmobrujas"?"

"No… ¿No la hiciste esta mañana?"

"No que yo recuerde… en fin… ¡Ah! Estábamos hablando de Hermione… ¡Hay que ayudarla?"

"¿Y por qué?" – Lavender ve con extrañeza a Parvati – "creí que no te interesaba lo que pasara con ella."

"¡Eso era antes de descubrir que Hermione no era una célibe! Y recuerda, Lavender, nosotras ayudaremos a toda aquella chica lujuriosa que necesite nuestro auxilio… ¡Si no estamos unidas, eso no es una orgía!"

"¿Y como podemos ayudarla?" – Lavender interrumpe a Parvati antes de que siga con su slogan (ah, si… porque aun continua).

"Eso es lo que no sé. Si tan solo hubiera alguna poción que te hiciera recordar lo que quisieras…"

"Yo puedo ayudarlas…"

Parvati y Lavender voltean asustadas, viendo a un chico rubio acercándose a ellas.

"Goldstein¿Qué rayos haces?" – se molesta Parvati.

"Sucede que casualmente escuche su pequeño dilema…"

"En pocas palabras: estuviste espiándonos" –frunce el entrecejo Lavender.

"Yo solo caminaba por el pasillo. No es mi culpa que ventilen su vida privada…"

"Ya que te metiste en donde no te llamaron" – Parvati lo ve con enojo – "¿Cuál es tu propuesta?"

"Simple… hay una poción que te hace recordar exactamente lo que deseas… esta en los libros prohibidos, pero puedo dárselas…"

"¿A cambio de que?"

"Ahhh, eso es lo mejor. Esta vez, haré mi labor altruista del año, y no les pediré nada a cambio¿Cómo ven, preciosas?" – sonríe Anthony.

"¿No pedirás nada?" – Lavender frunce el entrecejo – "no me agradas, sé que siempre pides algo, no actúas nunca si no obtienes algún beneficio."

"¡Pero que mala fama me han hecho! – Anthony luce ofendido – pero de cualquier modo no me interesa su opinión. Ya les dije que les daré como se hace la poción, y lo que necesitan, claro, ustedes tendrán que hacerla, pero con ayuda de Hermione, de seguro les quedara muy bien."

Lavender y Parvati se ven entre si, desconfiadas.

"Bien, yo solo quería ayudar" – Anthony da media vuelta – "pero si no quieren…"

"¡Espera!" – lo detienen Parvati y Lavender.

"¿Si?"

"Supongamos que aceptamos la poción… ¿Hay algún efecto secundario?"

"No. Simplemente es como si soñaran. "

"Permítenos un momentos, Anthony…"

Parvati y Lavender se apartan un poco a discutir la situación.

"¿Qué opinas?" – Parvati esta dudosa.

"Yo sé que Goldstein se las juega negras… pero no pide nada a cambio¿Deberíamos aprovecharlo?"

"Quizás… igual y si es una situación altruista."

"¡O capaz y luego quiere pedir algo¡Como sexo!" – Lavender se escandaliza.

"¿Es todo lo que piensas, Lavender?" – se exaspera Parvati.

"Ahm… si…." – Lavender ve a Parvati como si eso fuera una pregunta obvia.

"En realidad esta vez pasaré, Lavender, pero cuando quieras, tu solo pon fecha" – Anthony esta al lado de la chica, sonriendo.

¡Hey¿Qué no sabes el significado de la privacidad?"

"La verdad no" – Anthony guiña un ojo.

"Bien" – suspira Parvati – "aceptamos. Todo por Hermione."

"Todo Por Hermione" – repite Lavender.

"Que afortunada es Hermis, teniendo amigas tan buenas como ustedes…"

Lavender y Parvati intercambian miradas. Quitando el hecho de que Anthony llamo "Hermis" a la chica, es cierto. Jamás se imaginaron ayudándola en alguna problemática. Usualmente era al revés. "creo que al final eso es lo que las amigas hacen", piensa Parvati.

"Exacto" – contesta Anthony.

"…. ¿Qué?"

"Es que pensaste en voz alta" – explica Anthony – "entonces¿Quieren la poción?"

"Ya te dijimos que si…" - Lavender suspira – "¡Pero no pedirás nada!"

"No."

"¿De verdad¿No quieres nada? – Lavender luce decepcionada."

"Ahm… tal vez después… tomen…"

Anthony saca de su bolsillo una hoja doblada, y se las entrega a las chicas.

"Un pequeño detalle. Algunos ingredientes solo están en el armario de Snape. Tendrán que ingeniárselas para conseguirlos…."

Lavender y Parvati tiemblan ligeramente. Si había algo a lo que temían en Hogwarts, es a ver al profesor Severus Snape enojado.

"Nos las arreglaremos. Vamonos, Lavender…"

"Gracias…" - Lavender sonríe al chico.

Anthony las ve alejarse, con una sonrisa irónica.

"¡Pero que torpe soy!" – dice en voz baja Anthony – "¡Si hay un efecto secundario! Hará que Hermione siga teniendo el efecto de la poción del deseo… ¿Será muy tarde para alcanzarlas? Parvatiiii… Lavendeeeer…. Bueno, creo que ya se fueron. Ya se darán cuenta…"

Anthony se aleja también, silbando, muy feliz (y eso es extraño, por cierto) (ustedes háganme caso).

Parvati, leyendo lo que Anthony les dio, comienza a negar con la cabeza.

"Algunos ingredientes" – resopla la chica, enojada – "¡Todos son de los armarios privados de Snape! Ese gusano sabía que nos meteríamos a la boca del lobo."

"¿Y que gana Anthony con vernos en problemas?" – se encoge de hombros Lavender – "yo digo que le gusta Hermione, y por eso nos ayudo."

"Oye, a todo esto¿Crees que alcanzó a escuchar el problema de Hermione, o solo que tratábamos de hacerle recordar algo?"

"No sé… pero de que sabe que es para Hermione, lo sabe."

"Muy perspicaz, Lavender" – frunce el entrecejo Parvati – "esto requerirá de medidas drásticas…"

"¿Cómo cuales? "

"Busca a Seamus, y yo buscaré a Dean… nos veremos afuera de las mazmorras."

Lavender, confundida, se separa de su amiga, buscando a Seamus. Justo esta en el gran comedor, platicando con Neville. Nota también que Ron y Hermione observan una fotografía, y que Harry ve insistentemente hacía la mesa de los Slytherins… como buscando a alguien. ¿Acaso será…. Que quiere darles mas tips de Quidditch? Sacudiendo su cabeza, va por Seamus, ignorando las protestas de Neville porque se lo lleva en medio de una interesante discusión sobre el calamar gigante.

"¿A dónde me llevas?" – se extraña el chico, pero en el fondo, sonriendo.

"Parvati me pidió que te llevara…"

"¿De verdad¡Cielos Lavender! Sabes que me encanta el sexo de mediodía, pero ¿Un trío¿Es acaso mi cumpleaños, y nadie me lo ha dicho?"

"… tu si que tienes una mente sucia… ¿En que rayos estas pensando?"

"A ver… en que soy un hombre… en la adolescencia … con hormonas… si sumas todo eso, verás que no soy tan pervertido."

"¿En serio?"

"Nahhh, si lo soy. Pero así me quieren…."

"Ay, ya cállate" – se fastidia Lavender – "y olvídate del trío. Haremos otra cosa."

"¿Involucra un látigo de puas y tu vestida con cuero negro?" (definitivo: Todos los hombres tienen esa fantasía) (oki, no generalizo, hombres que no tengan esa fantasía, háganmelo saber y les haremos un hueco de protesta en el fic).

No "

"Ohhh" – Seamus luce decepcionado – "¿Incluye a Parvati con un látigo de púas y vestida con cuero negro?"

"¡No ! Involucra a Snape…"

"¡Ay no¿No me digas que él si esta con un látigo de púas y vestido de cuero negro¡Porque si es así, entonces no le entro! Aun no tiro a ese lado…. Aunque si me quieren solo para ver…"

"¡Ya basta!" – Lavender le da un golpe en el estomago a Seamus – "¡Quitate tus perversiones de la cabeza! Además, creo que debería preocuparte el hecho de que dijiste 'aun'… eso significa que das pie a que en un futuro no muy lejano…."

Lavender sonríe ligeramente, mientras Seamus analiza lo que dijo y como su inconsciente lo traiciono.

"Tienes razón. Dejemos las porquerías y dime que pasa…" - Seamus trata de cambiar el tema.

"Parvati nos explicara…"

Cuando llegan a las mazmorras, ya están Dean y Parvati platicando.

"¿Orgía?" – Seamus se extraña.

"¡CÁLLATE!" – le gritan todos .

Parvati empieza a explicarles a los chicos cual es su plan de ayuda emergente a sus amigos. Dean y Seamus parecen estar de acuerdo con la situación, y se disponen a poner todo en acción.

"Profesor Snape…" - Parvati toca levemente en el despacho del jefe de Slytherin, entreabriendo la puerta – "¿Puedo pasar?"

Por toda respuesta el profesor Snape solo le hace una seña.

"Bien…" - Parvati entra, seguida de Lavender.

"¿Qué quieren?" – les pregunta de mala gana Severus. Ya es suficientemente malo darles clases¿Y encima tenían que quitarle el poco espacio que tenía para él? (y todos sabemos como se aprovecha ese tiempo… exacto… bordando servilletas)

"Pues…"- Parvati tiembla ligeramente. El profesor Snape siempre la hacía titubear – "es algo vergonzoso…."

"Si es así, entonces vayan con la jefa de su casa y déjenme en paz" – refunfuña Severus.

"Es que tiene que ser usted, profesor…." – Parvati lo ve con cierta tristeza.

"Dejen de hacerme perder mi tiempo, y vayan al punto…"

"¡Lavender esta enamorada de usted!" – grita Parvati, sorprendiendo a Severus y a la misma Lavender.

"¿QUÉEEEE?" – dicen los dos al mismo tiempo, y una voz a lo lejos, que al parecer pertenece a Seamus.

"Así es. Pero es tímida…."

"¿Acaso esto es una broma de mal gusto?" – Severus las fulmina con la mirada.

"¡Si!" – Lavender ve con furia a Parvati.

"No, profesor" – actúa inocentemente Parvati – "ya, Lavender, el profesor Snape te ayudará… Ver, profesor¿Recuerda que usted dijo que los filtros amorosos venían en ocasiones en revistas, pero que engañaban al consumidor diciendo que era un brebaje para aumentar el atractivo? Pues Lavender probo uno, y se enamoro perdidamente de usted¿Verdad Lavender?"

"No X"

"¿VERDAD, LAVENDER?"

"Arrrrggghhhh…. Si" - Lavender hace una mueca de desagrado. Esa se la iba a cobrar con creces.

"¿Y eso a mi por qué me interesa¡Eso es su culpa por probar cosas que vienen en esas revistas! Vayan con la profesora McGonagall, ella sabrá que hacer."

"¡Pero es que…!" – Parvati se acerca a Lavender – "_desmáyate"_

"_¿Qué?"_

"_Finge un desmayo… así te tendrá que llevar a la enfermería"_

"_Pero es que…"_

"_¡Hazlo!"_

Viendo con enojo a Parvati, Lavender se tambalea dramáticamente y cae pesadamente.

"¡Lavender¡Hay que llevarla a la enfermería, profesor!"

Snape, que tiene el entrecejo fruncido desde que inicio todo este asunto, se encoge de hombros. Se vería MUUUY mal que una alumna de Gryffindor – que aparte dice estar enamorada de él – este tirada en medio de su oficina. Resignándose a que su vida siempre será cruel y despiadada, toma a Lavender entre sus brazos (atrás, fans Hermione/Snape), y sale de la oficina en dirección a la enfermería, seguido de Parvati, la cual hace una seña con su mano y se aleja del lugar.

"Que bárbaro, que buena actriz es Lavender" – se admira Dean.

"Y Parvati… que mentirotas se echa¿Cómo le hará para que no la cachen?"

"Años de experiencia, supongo" – Dean abre el papel – "busquemos los ingredientes y salgamos, no quiero ni imaginar lo que nos haría Snape si nos ve hurgando en sus armarios privados."

Seamus asiente, y ambos comienzan a saquear el armario de Snape.

Con Ron y Hermione, los chicos aun tratan de descifrar la foto que Harry les paso.

"¿Y a que saldríamos de la sala común?" – Ron se rasca la cabeza – "¡No tiene sentido!"

"¿No será un fotomontaje?" – Hermione revisa la foto de pies a cabeza.

"¡Claro que no!" – defiende Harry.

Como Ron y Hermione lo ven MUY raro, Harry solo se sonroja.

"Bueno, yo digo¿No?"

"¡El punto es que estamos igual!" – Hermione suspira – "además no sé cuanta relevancia tenga a estas alturas saber si tuvimos intimidad o no."

"¡Claro que importa! – Ron levanta la voz – "¡Yo quiero saber si aun sigo siendo puro y casto!"

Ahora son Hermione y Harry los que ven a Ron MUY raro.

"¿Y por qué me ven así? " - se molesta el pelirrojo.

"En todo caso" – Hermione lo ve con cierta molestia – "tu solo puedes alardear sobre este asunto, la que queda mal parada en esto soy yo."

"¡Todo tu¡Todo tu¡El mundo no gira a tu alrededor, Hermione!" – Ron frunce el entrecejo.

"¡Tu me sedujiste y mira como estamos ahora!" – responde la castaña.

"¿Yo¡Fue mutuo acuerdo!"

"¡Estaba borracha!"

"¡No es excusa!"

Harry niega con la cabeza. Ambos actuaban como si de verdad hubiera pasado algo, cuando ni la seguridad de eso tenían.

"Harry… ¿Qué crees¿Debemos dejar las cosas así?" – Hermione lo ve con duda.

"Pues…" - Harry se siente un poco abrumado que de repente lo metan a la conversación – "yo digo que…"

"¿Ves?" – Hermione lo interrumpe – "¡Harry me apoya!"

"Es que yo…"

"¡Exacto, Harry!" – interrumpe ahora Ron – "¡Quizás haya consecuencias a futuro!"

Harry, notando que no lo van a dejar hablar en un BUEEEEN tiempo, se encoge de hombros, resignado a la discusión que tendrán ahora los chicos. Comenzaba a preguntarse sobre como le haría Blaise para tomarle fotografías a Snape en la regadera (momento… ¿Por qué anda este muchacho preguntándose eso? OO… y luego dicen que no…), cuando nota que Terry Boot se acerca a la mesa Gryffindor bastante sonriente.

"Hola, Terry" – lo saluda el ojiverde cuando ya se ha acercado lo suficiente como para saludarlo.

"Hola, Harry" – sonríe el chico – "hola, preciosa"

Ron y Hermione interrumpen su discusión para observar a Terry, la chica con duda, y el pelirrojo con furia contenida. Para acabar con la moral del chico, Terry se sienta al lado de la castaña y le planta un beso en los labios.

"¿Pero que crees que haces, idiota?" – Ron golpea con los puños la mesa de los Gryffindor, llamando la atención de todos a su alrededor.

"Saludo a MI novia" – responde con satisfacción Terry.

"¿Tu novia?" – preguntan los tres Gryffindors, mas dos Ravenclaws que iban pasando por ahí.

"Ahm… si" – se extraña Terry – "¿Pasa algo, amor? Parece como si no lo recordaras…"

Terry acaricia la mejilla de la castaña, la cual se sonroja totalmente.

"¿Cuándo exactamente se hicieron novios?" – cuestiona Harry, ya que Hermione esta muy avergonzada como para hablar, y Ron esta en un estado catatónico (él nos avisara cuando salga de el, no se apuren).

"Pues ayer en la madrugada" – Terry sonríe – "que suerte que tenía insomnio, y te vi en los pasillos… sino no hubieras tenido el valor de preguntarme¿Verdad, caramelito?"

"Ahm…" – Hermione no sabía ni que hacer.

"¡Disculpa, _galán_!" – interrumpe finalmente Ron (¡Si¡Salió del estado catatónico! ) – "_Caramelito_ se tiene que ir con nosotros"

"Si… tenemos tarea…" – Harry frunce el entrecejo, y voltea a la mesa de los Slytherins, donde Blaise Zabini le sonríe ampliamente y le guiña un ojo.

"Disculpa, Terry" – Hermione se zafa del brazo del chico.

"No hay problema, te veré en encantamientos" – Terry le da otro beso rápido, antes de despedirse con aspavientos.

"¡Voy a…!" – Ron se levanta para ir tras él y armar la trifulca, pero Harry lo jala de la túnica para sentarlo de un golpe.

"¿A esto te referías con consecuencias a futuro?" – le dice Hermione frunciendo el entrecejo.

"¡No me veas a mi!" – contesta Ron aun conteniendo la furia – "¡Yo no soy el novio de ese imbecil!"

"Ese sería un cambio innovador" – agrega Harry.

"¡Eso no ayuda" – dicen Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

"Ahora si… DEBEMOS saber que paso ayer" – Hermione se levanta de golpe – "¡A la sala común!"

Ron y Harry siguen a la chica, aun sin saber como exactamente van a saber que paso. Cuando dan la contraseña a la señora gorda, ven a sus compañeros de curso frente a la chimenea, bastante misteriosos.

"¿Y a ustedes que les pasa?"

"¡Vaya, ya están aquí!" – celebra Dean – "¡Les tenemos una sorpresa!"

"¡No necesitamos mas sorpresas!" – gruñe Ron.

"Wuou" – se extraña Seamus – "¿Ron se perdió de su _desahogo matutino_?"

"'… ¡SEAMUS!" – le gritan todos.

"No, Hermione tiene novio nuevo" – Ron se sienta en uno de los sillones.

"¡Ay¿De verdad?" – Lavender, la cual se ve extrañamente feliz (y tiene una rara mirada) – "¿Y quien es?"

"¿Qué le pasa a Lavender?" – Hermione se acerca a la chica, preocupada.

"Ahhh… pues nada de que preocuparse… solo que Madame Pomfrey y el profesor Snape le dieron 4 pociones para revertir un filtro amoroso que nunca tomo" – explica a grandes rasgos Parvati.

Como todos la ve con cierta duda, suspirando, Parvati se dispone a dar la versión larga de la situación (omitiendo que Anthony fue quien le dio la poción, sino que inventa que ella y Lavender la buscaron en los libros prohibidos ¿Cómo le hicieron¡Quien sabeee!).

"¿De verdad hicieron eso por mi?" – Hermione se emociona – "¡Chicas, gracias!"

Hermione abraza muy feliz a Parvati y a Lavender, solo que Lavender se queda prendada de la castaña.

"¡De nada!" – contestan las dos felices.

"Ahm… Lavender… ya puedes soltarme" – Hermione trata de zafarse de la chica, la cual ríe bobamente (¿Soy yo, o Lavender tiende a reír bobamente de todo?)

"¡Es que yo los quiero a todos!" – Lavender suelta a Hermione, y abraza ahora a Harry, tocando su trasero.

"Ahm… Lavender… esa no es mi espalda…"

"¡Lo sé! Es que siempre quise tocarte el trasero, Harry… ahora veo que el Quidditch hace milagros… si cuando entramos ni tenías"

"Muuuy bien" – Seamus obliga a Lavender a soltar a Harry – "suficiente azúcar para ti, Lavender, cálmate y esperemos que se te pase el efecto de todo lo que te dieron en la enfermería"

"¿Entonces nada de sexo, Seamus?"

"Ejem, pues no hay que exagerar…"

"… ya basta, ustedes dos" – los calla Parvati – "¿Y tu, Hermione¿Qué es eso de que ya tienes novio?"

Ahora la castaña se dispone a explicar la escena de Terry en la cafetería.

"¿De verdad¿Y que tal besa?" – cuestiona Lavender.

"Tiene unos labios muy suaves…" – Hermione suspira.

"¡Ay, debió ser tan tierno!" – Parvati suspira – "Y con esos brazos fuertes… de seguro te protegerá del frío"

"Señoritas… y Parvati… creo que están olvidando el tema aquí" – las interrumpe Dean.

"¿Así que preferirías ser novia de ese imbecil, eh¿Es eso?" – Ron se levanta, conteniendo su enojo (aunque sin mucho éxito)

"Bueno, me hicieron una pregunta, la conteste, y es todo" – explica Hermione.

"Entonces… necesitan recordarlo a toda costa… ¡Hagamos la poción!" – se emociona Parvati.

Todos asienten, y se disponen a cooperar para realizar la ardua labor, siendo interrumpidos de vez en cuando por Lavender, la cual se la pasa tocándole el trasero a todos los chicos para ver quien lo tiene mas firme.

Por fin la poción esta lista, y todos se ven, expectantes.

"Ahora solo es cuestión que digan quien la tomara…" – Parvati los ve con duda.

"Quizás sea mas adecuado que seas tu, Hermione" – concede Ron.

"Preferiría… que tu lo hicieras, Ron"

"¿De verdad?"

"Si… confío plenamente en ti… sé que serás mas objetivo que yo".

Como si fuera un momento histórico, Harry abre la boca descomunalmente, mientras Dean frunce el entrecejo, Parvati casi llora de la emoción, Lavender esta tocando el trasero de Seamus, y Neville… ¡Vamos, Neville ni siquiera esta aquí, así que dejen de preguntarme sobre él! '

"B-bueno…" – Ron asiente – "lo haré".

Como si un político hubiera hablado, todos aplauden descomunalmente y chiflan alegres, mientras Lavender esta riendo bobamente.

Todos le pasan un pequeño recipiente con parte de la poción a Ron, el cual lo sostiene con cierto nerviosismo.

"Bien… ¡Salud!"

Ron toma el contenido del recipiente, y de repente se deja caer pesadamente. Se ha quedado dormido.

"Esto es seguro¿Verdad? Es solo como si soñara el pasado… ¿Cierto?" – Hermione aparta un par de cabellos pelirrojos de la frente de Ron, con cierta preocupación.

"Ahm… ¡Claro, claro!" – sonríe nerviosamente Parvati.

"¿Por qué no hay chicos mas guapos aquí?" – se lamenta Lavender.

"¿Y cuando pasara el efecto en Lavender de todo lo que le dieron?" – Seamus la ve con duda.

"Pues no estoy muy segura… creo que un par de horas mas…"

Cerca de los pasillos de Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein sonríe descomunalmente. Los Gryffindors eran tan predecibles… de seguro ya habían hecho la poción y ahora todo iba marchando al pie de la letra. Claro esta que no se imaginaba que en lugar de Hermione, fue Ron quien tomo la poción.

"¡Terry!" – Anthony lo ve pasillo abajo – "¡Felicidades! Supe que eres novio de Hermione Granger".

"Si… me lo pidió ayer…. ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"De hecho… si puedo…"

"¿Eh?" – Terry lo ve con extrañeza.

"No, nada… solo te deseo lo mejor"

"¡Pues gracias!" – Terry se aleja muy feliz.

"Vaya, vaya… ¡Eres un pillo!"

Anthony voltea, viendo a alguien muy familiar para él.

"Si que lo soy" – sonríe ampliamente – "¿Y tu como vas?"

"Lento, pero seguro… esto se esta poniendo muy divertido"

"¡Y que lo digas!... ahora es hora de visitar a Draco Malfoy…"

Ajenos a toda esta situación, los Gryffindors esperan pacientemente a que Ron despierte y le de los sucios detalles de lo que paso ayer (y no son los únicos).

Ron se ve en la sala común, aunque no hay nadie en ella. Parece que llego después de lo que le dijeron todos, así que él y Hermione ya habían salido de la sala común. No sabía muy bien que hacer, aunque no tuvo que esperar mucho para averiguarlo. La risa de Hermione lo distrajo, así que volteo a las escaleras, donde vio a la chica bajar, seguida de él.

"¡Tengo mi traje de baño!" – Hermione sonríe – "¡Vamos!"

"No es una buena idea" – interviene Ron.

"Tu sígueme… es divertido romper las reglas de vez en cuando"

Hermione se dirige hacía el tunel que conduce al retrato de la señora gorda, seguida muy de cerca por Ron.

"_Tengo que vigilarla… si le pasa algo, no me lo perdonaría"_ – susurra para si mismo el pelirrojo.

Ron, quien si alcanzo a escucharse decir esto, se percata de que no notan su presencia. Eso indica que nadie puede verlo. ¡Entonces si es como un sueño! Dándose prisa, alcanza a la chica y a él mismo, y los ve dirigirse, tambaleándose, al baño de los prefectos.

¿Qué habrá pasado? ¿En que momento Hermione le pidió a Terry que fueran novios? ¿Y si hubo algo entre ellos o no? Con todas esas dudas, Ron se decide a contestarlas, sin importar si le van a gustar las respuestas o no.

_**Notas de la autora:**_

_**Buaaaa… si, ya sé que no hubo lemon, es que NO PUEDO HACERLO '…. Soy demasiado exigente en ese aspecto, y soy una verdadera papa para eso… pero no estoy en negación de ponerlo en el fic, me gustaría que si alguien me quiere asesorar o dar el visto bueno cuando lo tenga, me diga. Es por eso que me tarde tanto en subir este capítulo, porque dije que habría Lemon seguro… ¡Pero no pude! … tengo testigos de que me rompí la cabeza (no tan literal) para poder hacerlo. En fin, seguiré en mis intentos, pero si no me queda como quiero, o alguien me quiere ayudar, lo agradeceré mucho .**_


	8. ¿Pasó o no pasó?

**Capítulo 8: "¿Pasó o no pasó?"**

- ¡Vamos Ron! No te quedes atrás.

A Ron le extrañaba lo feliz que estaba Hermione. Quizás el alcohol la había relajado demasiado. Era un cambio muy interesante a la chica que estaba siempre tensa y pensando en estudiar y estudiar. De repente parecía mas accesible para él, y como si tuviera posibilidad de conquistarla.

Claro que no podía tenerla embriagada siempre… aunque la opción era demasiado tentadora. Sacudiendo su cabeza, se apresura a seguirla, observando todo con detalle. No tenía idea de cómo no había notado que la amaba, si ahora que podía verse a si mismo, podía mirar como la idolatraba con sus ojos. O Hermione era muy despistada, o eran muchos los que la veían así, lo cual tampoco le gustaba.

Finalmente ve como llegan al baño, y diciendo la contraseña, se apresuran a entrar. Hermione va riendo como niña, y Ron solo parece temeroso. La experiencia de verse a si mismo le parecía bastante rara. Con razón las pociones estas se encuentran en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca. Quien sabe que tanto hará Snape con ese poder. Igual espía a todos, y por eso siempre los ve con odio. ¡Sabe que hablan mal de él! Ahora todo tenía sentido…

- ¡Ya! ¿Vas a entrar o que?

Hermione avienta agua a Ron, el cual decide entrar, pero están al extremo contrario, porque ustedes saben. Adolescente. Con hormonas. Con una mujer atractiva. En un baño amplio. ¿Qué creen que pueda llegar a pasar? Exacto. Jugar a salpicarse y que el agua entre a los oídos. Y eso es feo.

- Ron, no te voy a hacer nada – sonríe Hermione – bueno… nada que tu no quieras.

- ¿Quieres dejar de decir eso? – pide Ron – no me gusta cuando actúas así.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta mi nueva personalidad?

- No.

- ¿Por qué? – Hermione hace un puchero.

- Eso de estar coqueteando con todos, ¿Acaso te gusta?

- Bueno… es muy diferente el ser así… siento mas confianza en mi misma… es liberador en muchas formas.

- ¿Entonces para que buscamos la solución? –se molesta Ron – ya quédate así y acuéstate con todos. Total, para lo que me import…

Ron no notó como Hermione se había acercado a él, hasta estar a centímetros de su cara.

- ¿Q-qué haces?

- Bésame.

- ¿QUÉ? –dicen los dos Ron, pero solo se escucha a quien está en el baño con Hermione.

- Tú lo dijiste. Que me acueste con todos. Bueno, quiero empezar contigo. Bésame.

- Estás loca – Ron trata de alejarse, pero Hermione lo sigue.

- ¿Acaso no quieres?

- ¡No es que no quiera!

- ¿Entonces? Sin resentimientos. Sé que no significa nada para ti. Solo bésame.

- ¡No voy a besarte! ¡Esto es ridículo!

- Lo sabía. Ni siquiera puedes darme un beso. ¿Acaso soy tan fea para ti? ¿Acaso no puedes verme algo bueno?

- ¡Eso no es lo que yo…!

Pero antes de que Ron pudiera explicarle, Hermione se puso se pie rápidamente, y poniéndose una toalla, salió corriendo del baño.

- "¡Estúpido!" – piensa Ron, decidiendo seguir a la chica, mientras su contraparte aun se quedó en el baño, sin saber que hacer.

Hermione solloza fuertemente. La poción la había hecho en realidad por Ron. Ya no tiene caso negarlo. Quería darle celos al pelirrojo, quería hacerle ver que otros pueden encontrarla atractiva. Aun si fuera una ilusión, quería una reacción del chico. Pero ni así. Jamás debió forzar las cosas. Ahora solo se sentía humillada, y sabiendo que al otro día tendría que ver a Ron de nuevo, y pretender que no pasó nada.

De repente la chica se detuvo, un poco mareada. El alcohol, llorar, correr, todo hizo que comenzara a sentir malestar.

- ¿Hermione?

Terry Boot se acerca a ella, preocupado.

- ¿Pero que te paso? ¿Estás bien?

- Si Terry – contesta ella en voz baja – es un mareo, es todo…

- ¿Quieres que llame a la jefa de tu casa?

- ¡No! – se alarma Hermione – no es nada. Además es contra las reglas estar aquí… por favor…

-. Está bien – Terry la toma de los brazos – pero al menos déjame encaminarte a tu entrada para la sala común. Te ves mal…

- Así me siento… ¿Qué haces fuera de tu sala común, Terry?

- A veces me da insomnio, y recorro el castillo para distraerme. Es mejor que estar en la cama escuchando los ronquidos de Anthony.

- Ya veo…

- ¿Qué sucedió? Digo, si puedes contarme… (y luego dicen que no son aprovechados ¬¬)

- Nada… solo me di cuenta que jamás encontraré a alguien que se fije en mi, es todo.

- ¿Pero como dices eso? ¡Muchos matarían por andar contigo!

- Claro… dime uno…

Terry parece dudar, mientras Ron aprieta los puños, pensando en que él es uno, y con ganas de decir "yo, yo, yo".

- Quizás no cuente mucho… pero yo soy uno de ellos… Hermione, me has gustado desde hace mucho… pero temía decírtelo… - Terry habla muy rápido, pero aun así Hermione le entiende (y también Ron).

- ¿De verdad?

- Si… sé que quizás dirás que no… pero ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo alguna vez? ¿Cómo novios?

Hermione se detiene de golpe, viendo a Terry detenidamente. Ron murmura: "Di que no, di que no", pero sabe cual es la respuesta de antemano.

- No creo que sea una buena idea… - Hermione parece dudarlo.

Ron no lo esperaba. Si dijo que no, ¿Por qué ese imbécil, cara de idiota, aprovechado y lángaro había dicho que si eran novios?

- Dame una oportunidad Hermione. Te prometo que haré lo que este en mis manos para hacerte feliz…

El alcohol, la poción, la futura cruda, y más que nada, el rechazo de Ron finalmente hicieron ceder a la chica, la cual asintió levemente. Ron sintió que el alma le bajo a los pies, y le subió de nuevo. Entonces él había orillado a Hermione a los brazos de ese.

- ¡No te arrepentirás! – le dice Terry feliz, abrazándola.

- Aquí nos separamos – lo empuja levemente Hermione.

- Si… pero mañana te veré en el gran comedor – sonríe Terry – muchas gracias Hermione, me has hecho el hombre mas feliz de todo Hogwarts.

El chico le da un beso en la mejilla, y se aleja feliz, mientras ella lo ve con cierta tristeza.

- Al menos alguien es feliz – susurra.

Finalmente Hermione regresa a la sala común, y cuando sube a la habitación de las niñas, ni se percata que Ron estaba ahí, solo se desnuda, y se acuesta a dormir.

Así que fue todo. No se acostaron. Solo la empujo a aceptar a ese imbécil. Nada grave. Tendría que romperle la cara y ya. De repente Ron sintió como si alguien le hablara.

- Ron… ¡Ron! ¡RON!

Sintió como si lo hubieran jalado. Lentamente abrió los ojos, y Hermione esta en primera fila, observándolo detenidamente.

- ¿Y? – Hermione pregunta dudosa.

- Pues…

- ¡Ya despertó! – Parvati se acerca corriendo.

- Cuéntanos todo – pide Dean.

- ¿Misionero, o fue un 69 cualquiera? – pregunta Seamus.

- ¡SEAMUS! – gritan todos.

- ¡Ron, te extrañé! – Lavender abraza a Ron, el cual la ve con el entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Aun tiene efectos de la poción?

- Así parece… igual ya se queda así.

- Bueno, ¿Entonces qué? – Harry acomoda sus gafas - ¿Tu y Hermione si… unieron el agua de sus fuentes?

- ¿Si hicieron la danza horizontal? – agrega Seamus.

- ¿Si realizaron el tantra mágico? – Dean chasquea la lengua.

- ¿Si tejieron chambritas?

Todos ven a Parvati.

- ¿Qué? ¿No está bien aplicado?

- Parvati, deja eso a los expertos.

- ¿Tuvimos sexo o no? – pregunta Hermione.

Todos se quedan boquiabiertos, ante la honestidad de la chica. Ron la ve con detenimiento. Si dice que si… igual eso hace que rompa con Terry. Pero tampoco podía mentir, ¿O si?

- … no…. – el pelirrojo decide que la honestidad es el mejor camino (lección toon para todos).

Todos parecen aliviados, menos Hermione.

- ¿No?

- Ya te dije que no.

- Pero entonces como…

Ron narra a grandes rasgos lo que sucedió, incluyendo el asunto de Terry. Decidió no decir nada sobre el acoso sexual de la chica, y lo que él dijo. A final de cuentas ya no tiene relevancia.

- Era de esperarse, aun tienes tu flor intacta, Hermione – sonríe Parvati.

- Debimos suponer que ella no era tan fácil – suspira Lavender.

- ¿Ya te sientes bien, Lavender? – Seamus pregunta.

- Si, creo que ya paso el efecto…

- Bueno, se acabo, no hay nada que ver aquí – dice Harry – hora de ocuparnos de otros asuntos.

- Fue divertido mientras duro – sonríe Dean.

- Lavender, Parvati, gracias…

- No te preocupes Hermione, fue divertido.

- Para ti. Yo tuve dos horas perdidas de mi vida – se queja Lavender – nos vemos en los dormitorios Hermione. Felicidades por aun tener tu virginidad. Podemos subastarla luego.

- Eso debiste hacer con la tuya, Lavender – ríe Seamus.

Todos se retiran a sus dormitorios, riendo, quedando solo Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Y ahora que? Si no tuviste sexo, ¿Cómo es que la poción dejó de tener efecto?

- Oigan… ¿Y si fue la cerveza de mantequilla? Quizás eso provocó que Hermione suprimiera el efecto de la poción – dice Harry.

Hermione y Ron ven a Harry con la boca abierta.

- Era solo una idea, ya sé que aquí la genio es Hermione, pero igual…

- No, no, Harry… puede ser que tengas razón… que tonta, claro que si, esa mezcla de cerveza de mantequilla… si, eso pudo ser, ¡Gracias Harry!

La chica da un beso a Harry en la mejilla, y sale corriendo de la sala común, dejando a los chicos totalmente sorprendidos.

- Así que esto se siente cuando tienes razón… - reflexiona Harry – no se siente nada uu

- Harry… ¿Crees que Hermione quiera a Terry?

- ¿Qué? No creo Ron, estaba ebria. Uno hace cosas raras estando ebrio. Me acuerdo de esa borrachera en cuarto, después del baile, no sé como amanecí con un brasier puesto y luego Dean estaba…

Harry nota la mirada de sorpresa de Ron.

- …ahm… pero no hablamos de mi. Hermione solo estaba borracha, tú no te preocupes. Terry se lo tomó en serio nada más.

- Creo que lo tendremos que matar, Harry – Ron parece estar inspirado.

- Mas bien tendrías que decirle ya a Hermione lo que sientes por ella – sugiere el chico.

- ¿Ya te crees un sabihondo? Eso es solo atractivo en Hermione.

- ¿Cómo sabes? Últimamente he descubierto que hay cosas que atraen a los demás que tú ni sabes.

- ¿Cómo qué? – Ron frunce el entrecejo.

- Cosas – Harry se levanta – voy a dar la vuelta.

- ¿Vas a salir con Cho? – pregunta Ron.

- Si.

- Harry… ¿Sabias que dicen que Cho es hombre?

- ¿QUÉ?

- Solo bromeo – se ríe Ron.

- Guárdalo para cuando expliques a Hermione sobre como todas las noches sueñas con ella y murmuras que la amas.

Harry sale rápidamente antes de que Ron le aviente con lo primero que tiene a la mano.

Hermione esta en la biblioteca, leyendo ávidamente. Quizás Anthony la había engañado, y la solución siempre había estado frente a ella. Benditos sean Seamus y Dean, y su alcoholismo.

- ¿Qué buscas, Hermione?

La chica levanta su mirada. Pensando en el diablo, y se aparece con cuernos y cola.

- Anthony – responde ella, enfocándose en leer de nuevo.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Leyendo.

- Puedo ver eso – sonríe el chico, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Sabias que la cerveza de mantequilla puede inhibir muchas pociones? – Hermione trata de sonar casual.

- ¿Si? – Anthony sigue el juego.

- Si… precisamente una de ellas es la que hice yo… que curioso que no lo mencionaras.

- No puedes culparme – sonríe el chico – cada quien actúa de acuerdo a sus intereses. Pero ya no te servirá. Porque tomaste la poción que te dijeron Parvati y Lavender ¿No?

- ¿Cómo sabes de eso? – se alarma Hermione.

- ¿Quién crees que les dio el tip?

Harry merodea por los pasillos. Jamás pensó desear que un hombre lo jalara a un rincón oscuro (si, así empiezan todos, primero no, y luego….), pero ahora esperaba que Blaise estuviera ahí para que al menos le dijera que es lo que quiere. Tenía pavor de solo pensar en que pudiera mostrar esas fotos a alguien. Porque… después de todo… él era Harry Potter. Quien venció a "quien ustedes saben y ya todos sabemos quien es". Tenía una reputación que mantener.

- ¿Buscando a alguien, Potter? – Malfoy sale al paso del ojiverde.

- No… solo estiraba las piernas.

- ¿Cerca del camino a la sala común de Slytherin? Solo Weasley sería tan idiota como para tragarse eso.

- ¡Cállate! – aunque Malfoy tenía un punto bueno con eso.

- Blaise no ha llegado a la sala común. No se ha aparecido a clases en todo el día.

- Oh….

- Ya deja de preocuparte como niña, Potter. Cuando quiera algo el bastardo, aparecerá…

- Como ahora…

Harry y Draco voltean. Blaise Zabini se acerca a ellos riendo.

- ¿Entonces tu le dijiste a Parvati y Lavender de la poción? – Hermione no puede creerlo - ¿Qué acaso de verdad te gusta tanto Harry como para llegar a eso?

- No tengo respuesta para eso Hermione… digamos que lo que me propongo, lo logro. Y desde tercero, Harry fue algo que me propuse obtener.

- Pues cuéntame fuera de tu juego, porque ahora que descubrí que la cerveza de mantequilla inhibe la poción, lograré obtener tiempo para descifrar como revertirla.

- ¿Y que harás? ¿Embriagarte todos los días hasta que lo logres? Además es por tiempo limitado… y por cierto, esa poción que tomaste, reactiva la poción del deseo… así que de nuevo estas atrapada conmigo.

- Quizá tengas razón, por el hecho de que tú tienes la poción que revierte esto… pero te fallo un cálculo.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo no tomé la poción – se pone de pie la chica – fue Ron. Así que aprovecharé mientras aun no necesito tu ayuda, para resolver esto sola.

Sin esperar respuesta, la chica se levanta rápidamente, saliendo de la biblioteca. Anthony frunce el entrecejo. Esto podría afectar sus planes. Tenía que hacer algo, y rápido.

- ¿Y qué quieres? – Harry pregunta ansioso.

- ¿Qué es lo que me ofreces? – sonríe el chico.

- ¿Eh?

- Si, dime, ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por la foto, Harry?

El chico se queda sin palabras. Jamás pensó que le fuera a preguntar eso. La opción de matarlo (idea que le metió Ron) no parecía tan mala ahora.

- Ya deja de hacerte el interesante – dice Malfoy molesto - ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

- Sencillo: Quiero que se besen.

- ¿QUÉEEEE?

Harry y Draco se quedan de piedra, mientras Blaise sonríe ampliamente. ¿Besarse? ¿ELLOS? ¿Qué demonios?

- ¿Estas loco? – habla finalmente Draco - ¡Quien sabe donde ha estado esa boca!

- ¡HEY! – se molesta Harry – podría decir lo mismo, tu quien sabe que te has metido por ahí.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- No insinúo nada, estoy diciendo que quien sabe que cosas…

- A ver, ya – los interrumpe Blaise – uno que quiere ayudarlos a desaparecer la tensión sexual entre ustedes, deberían ser mas agradecidos.

- ¿Tensión sexual? – dicen Harry y Draco al mismo tiempo.

- Ya, no quiero iniciar de nuevo su pelea amorosa. En vista de su poca cooperación a mi primera sugerencia, les tengo otra propuesta. ¿Conocen a Hugh Hetler?

- Esta un año mas arriba, en Slytherin – Draco frunce el entrecejo - ¿Y qué?

- Tiene algo que yo quiero. Y ustedes deben obtenerlo por mí.

¿Qué será lo que quiere Blaise? ¿Y que hará Anthony ahora que ha perdido poder con Hermione? ¿Ron se animará a hablar con la verdad a la chica? ¿Y que tal Terry? ¿Quedará como novia de pueblo? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo.

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡¡Si, estoy viva!! Lamento mucho mi ausencia, la verdad no sé si alguien leerá esto, pero es que la vida real me pidió su atención, y no hubo negociación. Realmente ahora que tengo mas tiempo quiero ver si puedo ahora si terminar todos los fics pendientes antes de que acabe el año, esa es mi meta, y lento, pero ahí voy, aunque habrá algunos que ya no actualizaré, porque la trama se perdió, porque ni idea de cómo continuarlos, o porque involucra personas con las que ya no estoy en contacto, y no sé si les molestará que las siga incluyendo S!**

**Gracias a quien me leyó en ese entonces, y gracias a quien me lee ahora.**


	9. Cuenta regresiva: Miércoles

**Capítulo 9: "Cuenta regresiva: Miércoles".**

- ¿Y que es lo que quieres que obtengamos? – Draco frunce el entrecejo. No por nada todos los Slytherins evitaban a Hugh.

- ¿Prefieres arriesgarte a que Hetler te deje como papel tapiz en la pared del dormitorio, que besar a Potter? – Blaise se sorprende.

Draco ve a Harry, el cual solo se encoge de hombros.

- Si, lo prefiero. No sé que ideas raras tengas, pero a Potter le faltan cosas para ser de mi interés.

- ¿Cómo cuales? – pregunta Harry inocentemente (¿O acaso le interesa saber?)

- Esa es buena pregunta. A como siempre lo ves en Pociones, yo pensé que mínimo para un acostón si se te antojaba – Blaise suspira – estoy perdiendo el toque.

Harry y Draco se sonrojan. ¿Qué clase de degenerado es este tipo? (se lo llevan preguntando ya los 9 capítulos que lleva esto)

- ¡Eso es algo que a ustedes dos no les importa! – habla al fin Draco – y ya di que quieres. Entre mas rápido se haga eso, mas rápido terminaremos de tener tratos contigo.

- Ouch – Blaise se toca el pecho, como si lo hubieran apuñalado – eso dolió. Yo imaginé que hasta ahora disfrutaban nuestros encuentros de pasillo, para mi han sido muy especiales… especialmente tu Potter, con tus empujones que me mantienen despierto, debería considerar unirte al club de sadomasoquistas de Hogwarts.

- ¿Aquí hay un club de sadomasoquistas? – Harry se extraña. Se nota que él ya esta muy open mind con este asunto, pues se queja menos que Draco.

- Si, se reúnen los sábados por la noche. Hogwarts es un lugar con muchos clubes secretos. Después de todo el 90% de la población aquí es adolescente… con hormonas. Es entendible.

- ¿Qué otros clubes hay?

- Pues mira, los viernes las chicas tienen un….

- ¡BASTA! – se exaspera Draco – Potter, no se supone que hagas migas con el enemigo. Y tu Blaise, ya di que diablos quieres.

- Que temperamental. No te apures Harry, después te contaré, cuando menos te lo esperes.

- ¿No puedes hacerlo de forma normal, y hablar conmigo en el Gran Comedor o algo así?

- ¿Y donde estaría lo divertido en eso?

- Bueno, como ustedes dos se ven MUY ocupados charlando, me voy.

Draco se aleja de los chicos. Blaise hace una mueca de satisfacción, mientras Harry lo ve con duda.

- No sabía que Malfoy fuera tan celoso. Bueno, no lo culpo, eres un encanto.

Blaise pellizca la mejilla de Harry, el cual le da un manotazo.

- No sé si agradecerte, o sentirme ofendido –dice finalmente Harry – pero bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieres que hagamos?

- Tendrán que obtener un libro que tiene Hetler. Es todo lo que quiero.

- ¿Nos estás chantajeando por un BOBO libro? – Hermione no estaría tan de acuerdo con eso.

- Técnicamente los chantajeo porque puedo, pero si, mi motivo ulterior es un libro. Hugh siempre lo tiene en su baúl, es totalmente negro, de cuero, y tiene fotos de los alumnos de Hogwarts, duchándose.

- Muy bien, entonces solo tenemos que conseguir el libro y… ¿QUÉ COSA? ¿CÓMO QUE FOTOS DE TODOS DESNUDOS?

- Si, no se preocupen, esos libros son confidenciales. Solo los del club de voyeristas tienen acceso a el.

- ¿Hay un club de Voyeristas aquí? ¿Cómo puedo unirme? – 'no, enfócate Harry, enfócate'- digo, ¿Qué clase de enfermos son todos ustedes?

- En Hogwarts siempre hay doble moral. Entonces ¿Esta bien que ustedes puedan verle hasta la consciencia a las chicas cuando traen falda y hacen sus orgías, pero esta mal que nosotros nos escondamos en los ductos de aire y tomemos fotos?

- Claro que si, no hay comparación. ¡Son unos degenerados!

- Bueno, ya, como sea, solo por eso ya no podrás entrar al club.

- ¿Por qué? Yo solo decía que… Momento ¡No me importa entrar! Malfoy tenía razón, uno no puede tener mucho trato contigo o se empiezan a pegar las mañas…

- Ahora yo. Deberían ser más agradecidos. Tú y Malfoy se la pasan solo en plena tensión sexual. Quise ayudarlos y me rechazaron, entonces ahora quiero mi libro. Y más vale que lo obtengan antes del viernes, porque si no el sábado sus fotos serán publicadas para todo aquel que las quiera ver. Y créeme, habrá muchos interesados.

Harry no quería ni empezar a imaginar que insinuaba el chico con "muchos interesados".

- Hoy es miércoles. Nos estas dando solo dos días, eso no es justo – protesta Harry.

- La vida no es justa Harry, deberías saberlo, después de todo eres el único virgen en Hogwarts. Eso se puede arreglar si quieres – Blaise guiña un ojo al chico.

- No soy el único virgen – se defiende Harry – y eso es algo que no te interesa.

- Al contrario Harry, me intriga. Pero ya que me lo pediste de una manera un poco amable, les daré hasta el domingo entonces. No negaras que soy generoso.

- Eso es debatible.

- El domingo en la noche nos veremos aquí mismo, y quiero mi libro. Buena suerte, Harry.

Blaise se aleja riendo, mientras Harry lo ve con duda. Ahora solo tendría que decirle a Malfoy que deben conseguir ese libro. Pero no puede evitar sentir un escalofrío. El rubio tenía razón en que por algo los alumnos se hacían a un lado cuando veían a Hetler dirigirse hacia ellos. Su reputación dejaba mucho que desear.

Suspirando, Harry se encamina a la sala común. No podía pedirle a Ron y a Hermione por ayuda. En parte porque ellos ya tenían suficiente con su pequeño incidente. Pero en mayoría porque era decirles de su encuentro con Malfoy, que aun cuando no pasó nada, hasta le costaba creerlo. A como todos a su alrededor actuaban, sentía que algo pecaminoso sucedió entre el Slytherin y él… y lo peor… ¡Ni siquiera lo disfrutó! Que injusticia.

- Hay un problema. Hermione no tomó la poción.

Anthony parecía realmente molesto.

- Pensé que habías arreglado todo para que sucediera.

- Lo hice. Pero de último minuto decidió ser espontánea, y dejo que Weasley la bebiera.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Perdiste?

- Aun no pierdo. Tengo un as bajo la manga.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Cuál?

- Weasley.

Hermione llega al gran comedor, decidida. Tiene que decirle a Terry que lo que pasó fue algo de momento, y que no quiere herir sus sentimientos. No entiende como pudo aceptar tan fácil ser novia de alguien que no fuese Ron. Porque aunque la chica se rehúse a admitirlo en voz alta, si Ron le hiciera cualquier tipo de propuesta, ella aceptaría encantada.

- Hermione, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Hola Lisa, busco a Terry…

- Ah si – Hermione podría jurar que Lisa frunció el entrecejo – creo que fue al invernadero. La profesora Sprout le pidió acompañar a unos chicos de primero. Puedo ir a buscarlo si quieres…

- Oh, no… puedo esperar. Gracias, Lisa.

- Si, de nada…

Le pareció que Lisa la fulminó con la mirada cuando preguntó por Terry. Eso no podía ser bueno. La chica decide comentarle a Harry, el cual esta comiendo al lado de Seamus.

- Hola, chicos. Harry ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Claro Hermione, ¿Qué pasa?

- A solas…

- No te apures por mi, Hermione, si ya me sé tus más íntimos secretos. Leímos tu diario cuando tu y Ron estaban en la sala común, bailando – sonríe Seamus.

- ¿QUÉ COSA?

- Solo bromeo… creo que es muy pronto, aun estas sensible por descubrir que tu y Ron no se comieron la torta completa… y te entiendo Hermione. Es tan feo cuando se calienta el horno, y no meten bollos. A Parvati le encanta hacer eso. Primero enciende, y nada que mete, y uno esperando, aunque sea un bollito… y nada… y es que a veces…

Seamus se percata que Hermione y Harry lo ven con extrañeza.

- … ahm… voy a buscar a Parvati…

Seamus se aleja de ellos, aun diciendo "quiero bollos", mientras ellos niegan con la cabeza.

- Siempre va a ser así de idiota – suspira Hermione.

- ¿Y que querías hablar conmigo, Hermione?

- Ahh… bueno Harry, he decidido terminar con Terry.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro que si, ¿Por qué preguntas? Es lo correcto. No tengo ningún sentimiento a él.

'Pero para Ron si', piensa el ojiverde. Era tan obvio el amor entre esos dos. ¿Por qué no pueden verlo?

- Debe ser el noviazgo mas corto, aparte del de Seamus y Parvati.

- No es justo para Terry, y no puedo estar con él por obligación.

- ¿Por qué no? Estadísticamente el 70% de los matrimonios en Slytherin son por obligación.

Hermione ve bastante raro a Harry.

- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?

- Ahm… lo leí en un libro…

Hermione no sabía que era más ridículo. Harry sabiendo de estadísticas, o Harry leyendo. Hasta lo que la chica tenía de conocimiento, Harry no conocía la palabra 'estadística' y su significado. Y que pudiera leer también era dudoso.

- ¿Qué? – Harry se molesta – no eres a la única a la que le interesa la lectura.

- Claro…. – Hermione no creía nada, pero bueno, mejor darle el beneficio de la duda – el punto es que no voy a estar con alguien por obligación. Es amor, o nada.

- Terry no lo va a tomar muy bien…

- Imagino que no. Pero es preferible decirle la verdad, a que piense que esto será duradero.

- Es tarde para eso. Él piensa que es duradero. Me enseñó un prototipo de la invitación a su boda para cuando salgan de Hogwarts.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Si… estaba muy feliz….

- Tengo que parar esto. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?

- Tú pareces ser el experto en terminar relaciones. Has botado a Cho infinidad de veces, y aun le agradas…

- No ha sido infinidad de veces. Han sido dos nada más. Y no es como si yo…

Harry se percata que Draco ha entrado al gran comedor. Necesita hablar con él.

- … tengo que irme Hermione. Suerte con Terry.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- A hablar con Malfoy.

Hermione lo mira con duda.

- …. Ah… es que…

- Comienzo a pensar que Seamus tiene razón, y hay algo entre tu y Malfoy…

- ¡No seas ridícula! ¡Yo ODIO a Malfoy, lo sabes! Es solo que… él tiene contacto con Snape, y puede ayudarnos a ver si sabe de alguna poción que revierta la que TÚ hiciste. Así que solo estoy sacrificándome por ayudarte. ¡Deberías ser más agradecida!

- Bueno, bueno – Hermione lo trata de calmar – no te enojes, te agradezco tu ayuda. Siento haber insinuado otra cosa…

- Pues más te vale. O si no te las arreglas sola ¿Eh? Yo que soy un buen amigo, y me sacrifico por ti…

- Lo siento Harry, no quise insinuar que no lo fueras.

- Bien, entonces voy a ver si Malfoy tiene alguna noticia… nos vemos después.

- Aja…

Hermione lo ve alejarse, y frunce el entrecejo. Aun cuando el argumento de Harry tiene cierto sentido, hay algo que esta raro entre toda esta interacción de su amigo con el Slytherin. Pero no tenía tiempo de averiguar si Harry había decido dar el salto de odio a amor, o si había otra cosa, ya tenía suficientes problemas con Terry y su devoción a ella. Y que la poción del deseo podría reactivarse en cualquier momento. Y que desea a Ron con toda su alma. Momento, eso no es parte del problema… es TODO el problema. Todo nació por Ron. Y como siempre, el pelirrojo lo ignora totalmente.

- Tenemos que hablar – Harry se sienta al lado de Draco.

- ¿Puedes ser mas obvio, Potter? ¿No pudiste esperar? – Draco ve como todos sus compañeros de mesa los observan extrañados.

- No, estamos contrarreloj aquí, Blaise nos dio plazo.

- Bastardo. Ya sabía que iba a hacer algo así. ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

- Un libro.

- ¿Estamos sufriendo esto por un estúpido libro?

¿Coincidencia? Yo creo que no.

- Dice que Hetler lo guarda en su baúl. Es un libro negro… de cuero…

- Aja… ¿Qué mas?

- Que tiene fotos de los alumnos de Hogwarts duchándose – Harry se sonroja hasta las orejas.

Draco lo ve extrañado. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

- ¿Dijiste que tiene…?

- Si, escuchaste bien.

- ¿Y como piensa que vamos a obtener eso? ¿Por qué lo tiene Hetler en primer lugar?

- No sé… eso ya no se lo pregunté… pero lo quiere el domingo, o si no publicará nuestras fotos…

- No digas "nuestras fotos", así como si nada, Potter. Esto va a estar complicado.

- ¿Por qué? Entras, robas el libro, y ya. No es difícil.

- Se nota que tu no compartes casa con Hetler. No por nada tiene un dormitorio para él solo.

- ¿De verdad?

- Voy a necesitar tu ayuda, Potter.

- Pero no puedo entrar a tu sala común, esta prohibido…

- ¿Qué? ¿Temes que mami McGonagall y papi Snape nos descubran? No seas imbécil. Yo también le tengo lealtad a mi casa. Lo que tu harás es distraer a Hetler mañana, y yo entraré por el libro.

- ¿QUÉ COSA? – Harry se alarma - ¡Pero acabas de decir que el tipo es un psicópata!

- Bueno, no lo dije tal cual… pero básicamente si es un psicópata. Te diré lo que tienes que hacer mañana en la mañana, y no correrás peligro. Eso si sabes seguir simples instrucciones.

El hecho de que siempre le salieran mal las pociones era indicio de que Harry era muy malo para eso.

- ¿Por qué no ahora?

- Porque quiero comer sin ver tu cara molesta. Me gusta disfrutar la comida.

- Está bien, mañana acordaremos detalles… mas vale que nos apuremos, ya no soporto estar trabajando contigo.

- Lo mismo digo, Potter.

Harry se levanta, y haciéndose el ofendido, se va sin siquiera voltear una sola vez.

- Oye, Malfoy – un Slytherin de cuarto lo ve extrañado - ¿Qué se traen tu y Potter? Últimamente han hablado mucho.

- ¿Qué no lo odiabas?

- Lo odio – Draco trata de mantenerse calmado.

- ¿Y entonces?

- No es de su incumbencia. Lo que hagamos es cosa nuestra.

"Entonces los rumores son ciertos", le escucha decir a otro alumno verde-esmeralda. Genial. Ya hasta había rumores. Si salen esas fotos, sería como la confirmación a todo lo que creen que pasa entre Potter y él, y no podía permitirlo. Aun si tenía que arriesgarse a que Hetler los usara de trapeador.

- Hola Lavender.

Lavender se extraña. Era la segunda vez que Anthony Goldstein la acosaba en una semana. ¿Acaso le gustaba? Bueno, si es así, Anthony no estaba tan mal. Los ha tenido peores.

- ¿Lavender?

- Ah, si, lo siento. Hola, Anthony… ¿Qué pasa?

- No, pues solo quería platicar contigo… Terry me enseñó las invitaciones de su boda con Hermione, ¿No es genial?

- ¿Invitaciones? ¿Ya tan rápido?

- Así es… Terry esta muy emocionado. Que lastima, ¿No?

- ¿Qué?

- Pues… Hermione se ve que quiere a otro chico.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si… y quizás si ella se decide a declararse a este chico, así Terry verá que la ha perdido…

- Bueno… si sería una forma de hacerle ver a Terry que no es correspondido…

- Y ayudarías a Hermione. Después de todo son amigas ¿verdad?

- ¡Claro! Últimamente nos hemos hecho muy amigas.

- Entonces creo que eso podría hacer que fueras una buena amiga. Tu siendo experta en el área amorosa, podrías aconsejarla….

- Si... podría…

- Bueno, yo solo te lo sugiero. Para que así ya sean felices todos, y Terry vaya viendo que no tiene oportunidad. Sería bueno para todos.

Anthony sonríe, y Lavender se da cuenta que quizás el chico tiene razón. Después de todo, es hora de transmitir su sabiduría a Hermione, así como lo ha hecho con Parvati.

Hermione se siente totalmente frustrada. Había buscado a Terry por todos lados, y no lo encontraba. O presentía que iba a terminar con la relación, o es un pésimo novio. ¿Qué clase de pareja no se reporta mínimo una vez al día?

Se sienta pesadamente frente a la chimenea con un gran dolor de cabeza. Ya estaba harta de todo esto, y deseaba que terminara lo más rápido posible. Y así regresar a la total indiferencia que Ron le tenía. Tal vez era lo mejor. No debió forzar las cosas. Cuando alguien no te quiere, no hay poción que pueda hacer que eso cambie. Y eso era aun mas deprimente.

- Hermione, ¿Por qué tan solita?

Parvati se sienta al lado de la chica.

- Solo pensaba…

- ¿Te decepcionó saber que no tuviste sexo con no?

- ¡Claro que no!

Parvati la ve con incredulidad.

- Bueno… un poco – se sonroja la chica – es que… eso me hace ver que Ron en serio solo me ve como su amiga la que le ayuda con las tareas. No hay nada mas.

- A como yo vi que te besó, no es verdad.

- Quizás solo lo hizo por seguirme la corriente. Me siento como una estúpida, tratando de forzarlo a que me quiera.

- Hermione, nunca vas a lograr nada con Ron si no te atreves a lanzarte…

- ¿A lanzarme?

- Ron es… bueno, no te ofendas, pero es un perfecto idiota. No se da cuenta ni de la mosca que le pasa por enfrente. Entonces tu tienes que hacérselo notar.

- ¿Pero eso no me hará ver como muy desesperada?

- ¬¬… ¿Qué insinúas con eso?

- Nada, nada.

- Mira, lo que yo digo solamente es que tienes que mostrarle que te interesa. Si no te arriesgas, no sabrás.

- ¿Y que sugieres?

- La próxima vez que lo veas, bésalo. Toma bien su cara, y métele la lengua hasta la garganta.

- No necesitas ser tan gráfica.

- Ohhh, claro que si. Necesitas ver que si no le das un buen beso, no vas a saber si le interesas o no. Si se separa de ti, y se limpia la boca, es gay. Sino, es totalmente tuyo.

- ¿De verdad piensas que tengo alguna oportunidad?

- Si no lo haces, siempre te quedarás con la duda. A mi me ha funcionado, pero recuerda: La lengua es la clave.

Parvati se levanta, sonriendo.

- Animo, Hermione. No pierdes nada. Ya te das por derrotada. Al menos con esto, tendrás una razón.

Hermione ve como Parvati se aleja para salir de la sala común, y se da cuenta que ha pasado demasiado tiempo con Seamus y con Lavender, porque empieza a tener sentido lo que la chica le dijo. No perdía nada. Quizás solo la amistad de Ron. Eso era lo que la detenía. ¿Y si el chico después de rechazarla, se alejaba? No podía permitir eso.

Pero ya no era opción quedarse así. Sin hacer nada. Hizo la poción, y no funcionó. Intentó que la notara, y tampoco. Una vez que pasas la fase de negación, es difícil regresar. Ahora o terminas con el corazón destrozado, o siendo inmensamente feliz.

- Hermione ¿Estas bien? ¡Hermione!

Hablando de pelirrojos despistados. Ron la sacude ligeramente.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Llevo rato tratando de llamar tu atención, ¿Te sientes bien?

"Bésalo. Toma bien su cara, y métele la lengua hasta la garganta". Las palabras de Parvati aun le retumbaban en la cabeza. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué?

- ¡Hermione!

Ahora o nunca.

La chica toma a Ron de la cara, y lo acerca a ella, aun cuando el pelirrojo abre los ojos como platos, no le importa. Junta sus labios con los de él, y aprovechando que al parecer va a decir su nombre, sigue los consejos de Parvati.

Es la primera vez que besa al chico en plena consciencia. No por efectos de la poción, ni por estar completamente ebria. Y se siente como estar en el cielo. Jamás pensó que un beso fuera tan intenso, tan… agradable. Un escalofrío recorre todo su cuerpo, y cuando siente las manos de Ron en su espalda, atrayéndola mas, se da cuenta que no hay marcha atrás.

Ahora o nunca.

**Notas de la autora:**

**Ahora si, el siguiente será LEMON. Mi sis me ayudo con esa parte, y estoy feliz de informar que está terminada. Solo falta estructurarla con la trama.**

**Gracias a quien sigue leyendo mis historias, en serio aprecio eso, y los comentarios (buenos y malos, entiendo que haya de todo ^^)**

**Y especialmente a mi sis, por la ayuda y por seguir leyendo, y a Laura, que también me ha seguido con mucha dificultad, lo terminaré, te lo prometo Laurita.**

**Gracias de nuevo, y al siguiente, es lemon.**

**Danyliz**


	10. En el calor del momento

**NOTA: EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HAY LEMOOOON. ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR, MENORES DE EDAD, NO LEAN ESTE CAPÍTULO, O LEAN LAS PARTES NO CENSURADAS. Como nota extra, el Lemon no lo escribí yo, en las NA les descubro la identidad de la escritora misteriosa que me ayudó.**

**Capítulo 10: "En el calor del momento"**

- Hola, Harry.

El ojiverde voltea, notando como Blaise Zabini se aproxima a él. ¿Qué no puede pasar un día sin la presencia de este tipo?

- ¿Ahora que quieres? – le contesta de mala gana el ojiverde.

- ¡Pero que grosero! – se escandaliza Blaise - ¿Este es el recibimiento que obtengo después de todo lo que hago por ti?

- ¿Exactamente que haces por mi?

- Te estoy haciendo el favor de que veas tus sentimientos a Malfoy. Aunque estoy comenzando a pensar que ustedes dos lo que mas disfrutan es la tensión sexual. Serán como un matrimonio normal. Bueno… excepto que los dos son hombres. Aunque yo siempre vi a Malfoy con un aire femenino. Sin embargo, en la cama creo que él iría arriba. En el fondo te encanta ser sometido ¿No? Vamos, admítelo. Yo creo que…

- ¿ESTO VA A ALGÚN LADO? – lo interrumpe Harry (y aun sin entender porque tardó tanto en hacerlo) – Te recuerdo que tu fuiste quien me hablaste.

- Ah, si… ¿Ya tienes mi libro?

- Si lo tuviera, ya te lo hubiera aventado para obtener las fotos – se queja Harry – sabes bien que no es así.

- Oh… es que el club de voyeuristas se esta poniendo algo ansioso. Teme que Hetler haga mal uso de las fotos. Como quemarlas. ¿Sabes cuantos años nos costó juntar esa colección? Tenemos fotos hasta del mismísimo Dumbledore… en su juventud, claro esta.

- Pues tendrán que esperar. Quiero vivir otro día antes de que me mate ese tipo.

- Ohh, Draco ya te habló de él. Es un chico dulce Harry. Si le das lo que quiere… te dará lo que quieres.

Al decir esto, Blaise se acercó a Harry, el cual solo hizo un movimiento brusco para alejarse. Encogiéndose de hombros, Blaise le guiña un ojo, y se aleja.

- Hogwarts está lleno de raros – teoriza Harry – y me toco el peor de todos. Además yo estaría arriba, por supuesto.

Harry se aleja, discutiendo consigo mismo las razones por las cuales él iría arriba si se enfrasca en una relación con Malfoy (y nunca nota como lo perturbante del asunto no es quien va donde, sino que es Malfoy de quien habla). Tampoco parece percatarse que Draco Malfoy observó toda esta escena de una distancia prudente.

- Zabini se está tomando muchas confianzas con Potter – dice en voz alta el rubio (y luego que no le importa) – algo planea.

Justificando su interés en está situación netamente porque conoce a Zabini y como pone trampas para obtener lo que quiere, el rubio medita si será conveniente enviar a Harry a hablar con Hetler.

- ¡Lavender!

Parvati se encuentra a su amiga en la biblioteca.

- Oye – Lavender sonríe - ¿No has visto a Hermione?

- ¿Para que la buscas?

- ¡Voy a unirla con Ron!

- Llegaste tarde. Ya metí mi cuchara, y si mis cálculos no me fallan, ahorita deben estar intercambiando algo mas que tips de pociones… algo mas interesante – sonríe Parvati.

- ¡NO! – se sorprende Lavender- ¿Van a intercambiar tips de transformaciones?

- ¬¬… no… me refiero a… tu sabes… cuando canjeas un paquete individual por un combo….

- No sé mucho de comida muggle – Lavender suspira.

- Lavender… ¿Qué hicieron tu y Dean en la casa de los gritos en la última visita a Hogsmeade?

- Ahm… ¿Gritar?

- ¿Y por qué gritabas?

- Ah, pues porque… ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! ¿¿¿HERMIONE??? ¿¿¿YA??? ¿¿¿ASÍ???

- Eso espero… yo deje el horno encendido en la sala común. Esperemos que si se hagan los bollos… se me está pegando el léxico de Seamus.

- ¿Y con quien?

- ¿Cómo que con quien? ¡Con Ron, por supuesto!

- ¡NOOOOOO! – Lavender casi se cae de la silla.

- ¿Con quien esperabas? Esos dos han tenido esa frustración sexual desde tercero.

- ¿Quién ha tenido frustración sexual desde tercero?

Seamus y Dean se acercan a las chicas.

- Nadie que te importe – le dice secamente Parvati.

- Que genio… vamos a la sala común, hay que hacer otra "fiestecita" – Seamus arquea las cejas.

- ¡NO! – dicen Parvati y Lavender al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Por qué no? – Dean se extraña. Las chicas casi nunca (por no decir nunca) rechazaban una fiesta.

- P-pues… es que…

- Hermione y Ron están haciendo bebés en la sala común – dice Lavender calmadamente.

Los chicos abren la boca con sorpresa.

- Lavender, no tienes nada de buen gusto – Parvati niega con la cabeza.

- Entonces habrá que vigilar que no los interrumpan – agrega Dean- ¡Vamos!

- ¿Vamos? – las chicas se extrañan.

- Estaremos vigilando que nadie entre a la sala común, al menos hasta que terminen.

- ¿Y como sabremos que terminaron?

- Buena pregunta, Lavender. Una hora será suficiente. Por si a Ron le falla el motor.

- No todos tienen tus problemas, Seamus – se queja Parvati.

- Se llama consideración. Es su primera vez… debe estar nervioso.

- ¿Cómo que su primera vez? Si yo pensé que Ron ya… estaba entrenado – se extraña Lavender.

- No. Es nuevo. Él y Harry son los únicos vírgenes del dormitorio.

- Y de Hogwarts – agrega Dean riendo.

- ¿Harry también?

- Bueno… los rumores dicen que Harry juega para el bando contrario – Seamus suspira – el héroe del mundo mágico, y mira… puede tener a la que quiera… y no lo va a aprovechar.

- Ustedes solo están calumniando a los chicos – defiende Parvati – así que dejen de decir idioteces y vamos. Al menos nadie los interrumpirá por un tiempo.

Todos se dirigen al pasillo por donde está el retrato de la señora gorda, aun discutiendo si Harry cacha, picha o poncha en segunda base (Seamus dice que se roba la tercera base y nunca llega a hacer Home Run).

En la sala común, Hermione y Ron habían llegado a un punto donde no podían regresar. El pelirrojo besaba lentamente los labios de la chica, acariciándolos con su lengua. La frustración, la impotencia, pero sobretodo el deseo y atracción que sentían uno por el otro los invadió, y decidieron dejarse llevar por toda esa gama de sensaciones.

Mientras sus labios se mantenían juntos en medio de una danza sin sincronía, terminaron tendidos a lo largo del sillón, él sobre ella. La chica le paso los brazos por el cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella tratando de saciar esa necesidad de sentirlo lo más cerca posible.

Soltó un gemido casi inaudible cuando Ron le comenzó a besar el cuello, mientras ella le recorría la espalda con las manos en una total desesperación, y cuando él abandono su cuello ella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa.

Cuando notó el torso blanco y desnudo de Ron, se inclinó sobre él, quedando ahora él tendido en el sofá y lo comenzó a besar lentamente desde el cuello hasta llegar a sus pezones, en los cuales se concentró más lamiendo y mordisqueando.

En tanto, Ron se sumergía en el delirio del momento, y el placer que le producían las caricias de Hermione. Sentía como un incendio total le invadía el cuerpo hasta enloquecerlo por completo. Se dio la vuelta hasta quedar sobre ella, busco primero sus labios, besándoles con ferviente deseo y llego hasta su oreja en donde comenzó a juguetear el lóbulo con su lengua, se deslizo por su cuello hasta que se topo con el cuello de la camisa de Hermione. Se dispuso a desabrochar uno a uno los botones, mientras que pasaba de su oreja al cuello, consiguiendo un sinnúmero de gemidos por parte de Hermione.

Cuando hubo terminado de desabrochar el último botón, se detuvo un momento a observar los blancos senos que asomaban tras el sostén. Levanto la vista al no percibir ninguno de los gemidos a los que en esos minutos se había acostumbrado y se encontró con una cálida y jadeante sonrisa. Un permiso sin palabras. Un "adelante" sobreentendido. Ambos entendían que era lo que querían, y que estaban dispuestos a entregarse al deseo, sin pensar nada más. No habiendo nada mas que esperar, el pelirrojo le desabrochó el sostén y comenzó a besar los pechos de Hermione y a succionar desesperadamente sus pezones.

Sin dejar de juguetear con los pechos de Hermione, lamiendo y saboreando cada parte de ellos, Ron había llevado sus manos hasta la falda del uniforme de Hogwarts que siempre fantaseó quitar. Empezó a acariciarla lentamente, sintiendo como sus manos temblaban un poco, escuchando los acelerados jadeos de Hermione y como con las manos le mezclaba frenéticamente el cabello.

Abandonó por un momento la labor de su boca y poniéndose de pie, desprendió por completo la falda, dejando a la vista un par de piernas blancas y delgadas; y mientras ascendía la mirada se encontró con unas bragas rosadas semi transparentes y empezó a sentir una fuerte presión en medio de sus piernas.

En esos momentos Hermione se sentía sumamente excitada, se levantó lentamente, quedando hincada sobre el sillón y se acercó coquetamente hasta Ron, buscando sus labios para devorarlos sin compasión. Lo tiró sobre el sofá y sin dejar de besarlo, comenzó a juguetear con el cierre del pantalón del chico. Lo abría y lo cerraba, notando como Ron aguantaba la respiración.

Por fin, dejo el cierre abierto e introdujo su mano para hurgar suave y lentamente el bulto sobresaliente de Ron, quien emitía sonoros gemidos que se entremezclaban con su boca. Abandonó sus labios un momento y terminó de quitarle los pantalones, dejando a Ron solamente con los boxers que llevaba por dentro.

El chico estaba llegando al límite del deseo y tomándola casi por sorpresa se abalanzó sobre ella decidido a quitarle la última prenda que le impedía ver en totalidad su anatomía.

Cuando lo hubo hecho capturó los labios de ella entre los suyos y su mano derecha comenzó a descender rumbo a la parte más sensible del cuerpo de Hermione. Llegó a los labios vaginales, en donde acaricio suavemente, abriéndose paso a un lugar más profundo. Para cuando le encontró notó como Hermione se estremeció de pies a cabeza lanzando un sonoro gemido el cual ni sus besos pudieron acallar, y eso lo excitó aún más.

Se entretuvo un rato en esa parte importante, friccionando suavemente el clítoris de la chica, y luego notó como la mano de ella, que hacía unos momentos estaba entretenida acariciando delirantemente su espalda, bajaba con un poco de dificultad su boxer, y comenzaba a acariciar su ya indomable erección.

Hermione acarició suavemente el rígido miembro de Ron sintiendo la forma y el largo de este, y por un momento sintió que no podía respirar debido a los desesperantes besos de Ron.

El chico ya no aguantaba más, y no es que no disfrutara deleitarse con los suaves y cálidos pechos de Hermione, ni tampoco tocando ese lugar que le provocaba a Hermione un placer desesperante, sino que necesitaba el contacto culmine, necesitaba sentirse dentro de Hermione. Desviando sus besos hacia el cuello de la chica, notó como ella inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás y cerraba los ojos, con una expresión desfalleciente en su rostro debido el terrible placer que le provocaban sus caricias, y retirando lentamente la mano de Hermione de su erecto miembro, lo guió cuidadosamente hasta la entrada de la chica.

Cuando Hermione notó que la mano de Ron abandonaba la caricia que le estaba haciendo enloquecer y acercaba su miembro hasta su sexo, sintió por un momento que se iba a morir de placer, y más aún cuando sintió que este estaba siendo introducido suave pero tan firmemente en su interior.

- Ron... Ron... Ron...

Fue lo único que su mente le hizo mencionar, mientras ambos estaban sumergidos en un sin número de vaivenes que los estaban haciendo llegar al éxtasis. Al principio fueron embestidas suaves y lentas, mientras Ron disfrutaba la sensación de penetrar a Hermione por primera vez, pero después el mismo deseo le hizo incrementar la velocidad de estas, enloqueciéndolo los jadeos y gemidos de la chica.

Hermione por su parte, buscó desesperada los labios de Ron, lamiendo, mordisqueando y succionando con deseo, mientras enlazaba sus piernas en la cintura de Ron, y recorriendo con sus manos toda la espalda.

Ron hizo un verdadero esfuerzo para no terminar rápidamente, primero por que quería darle todo el placer posible a Hermione y tampoco él quería terminar con ese deleite descomunal.

Y fue entonces cuando sintió que Hermione le clavó fuertemente las uñas en la espalda y enlazó mas fuertemente sus piernas a su cintura. Había llegado al orgasmo. Sintió luego el cuerpo de la chica relajado y entonces él también llego al orgasmo. Sintió como todos sus fluidos se vertían en el interior del vientre de Hermione, y como ésta todavía no había salido del éxtasis.

Sin sacar su miembro todavía del interior de Hermione, buscó sus labios para recordar de nuevo su sabor, y entre tanto se quedaron ahí, sin saber cuanto tiempo ha pasado, aún viviendo esa experiencia que los dos habían deseado por tanto tiempo.

Hubieran podido quedarse ahí para siempre, sin embargo, escucharon gritos por el pasillo. Hermione reconoció enseguida la voz de Parvati, diciendo "¡¡¡TERMINEN DE HORNEAR, QUE VA EL PASTELERO!!!", y sin entender bien el significado, se pone en alerta.

- Alguien viene – dice finalmente, tratando de vestirse rápidamente.

Ron la imita, sin decir palabra. No puede creer lo que recién sucedió en la sala común. Finalmente… lo que ha soñado por años, finalmente se realizó.

Hermione le concedió a Ron su habilidad para vestirse de manera veloz. Ponerse todo de vuelva debió ser muy complicado, y justo cuanto terminaban de acomodarse la ropa, vieron llegar a Parvati, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, y unos chicos de primero.

- Yo no veo ninguna termita – exclama uno de los chicos desconocidos para Hermione y Ron.

- De seguro ya acabaron – afirma Dean.

- Pero no vimos salir a nadie – otro de los chicos se extraña.

- Los fumigadores son invisibles. ¿O como creen que se pueden deshacer de las termitas mágicas, eh? – Seamus trata de sonar convincente.

- Los de sexto son unos imbéciles – señala un tercer chico – vámonos.

- ¡Los mas imbéciles! – dice Seamus, mientras los chicos desaparecen escaleras arriba.

- Eso no nos ayudó, Seamus – regaña Dean.

Finalmente todos reparan en Hermione y Ron, los cuales trataron de aparentar tranquilidad. Sin embargo, la mirada picara de todos les indicó que muy probablemente no los iban a engañar.

Harry se aproxima a todos, sin saber nada previo al asunto de los bollos. Y al verlos a todos, frunce el entrecejo.

- Algo extraño pasó aquí ¿verdad? – dice finalmente.

- Define "extraño" – Lavender sonríe.

Neville también entra a la sala común, y al ver la comitiva de bienvenida, comienza a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Otra orgifiesta?

- Define "orgifiesta"

Todos ven a Lavender.

- Pues Hermione esta desaliñada – Neville interviene - Nunca en mis 6 años en Hogwarts me ha tocado verla con el uniforme tan desarreglado. Y Ron tiene cara de pervertido…

- ¡OYE! – se queja el pelirrojo.

- Así que por lógica… no tengo idea de que pasó.

- ¬¬….

- ¡Hermione y Ron lo hicieron! – Lavender no pudo contenerse mas.

- ¿QUÉ? – Harry y Neville se sorprenden, mientras Ron y Hermione se sonrojan.

- ¿¿Podemos tener privacidad, por favor?? – Hermione se molesta.

- Ay, Hermione, estamos entre amigos. Además desde que se emborracharon, ya veíamos venir esto.

- Era lógico… ¿Quién ganó la quiniela?

Hermione y Ron ven como todos sacan unos papeles, comparándolos. Ser un Gryffindor en ocasiones si que traía desventajas.

- ¡Gané! – Neville se sorprende – nunca gano nada… ¡Que emoción!

- Momento, momento. Tu apostaste en 3 días después. Yo aposté en dos antes que hoy. Gano por aproximación… - Seamus pelea su premio.

- Yo pensé que iba a tomar mas tiempo – Harry rompe su papel – por 6 meses… conociendo a Ron, imaginé que primero iba a haber una serie de peleas antes de siquiera concebir besarla. Me decepcionas Ron.

Mientras los chicos discuten, Hermione toma de la mano a Ron, y lo guía a salir de la sala común.

- Nada como nuestros amigos para hacer un momento especial, un fiasco ¿No? – bromea ella, mientras van pasillo abajo.

- Si, Seamus tiene el toque para arruinar las cosas.

Ron ve de reojo que la chica aun lo toma de la mano. Hermione se percata de esto, y lo suelta.

- Ron… entiendo… es decir… bueno, sé que es difícil… lo que pasó…

- ¿Te arrepientes? – Ron la mira a los ojos con detenimiento.

Hermione sabe que su respuesta marcará su relación con el chico. Y también entiende que ya no es hora de seguir corriendo y huyendo de tus sentimientos. Es hora de poner todo claro.

- No. ¿Y tu?

- Es lo que…

Antes de que Ron pudiera continuar, Terry se acerca, abrazando a Hermione fuertemente.

- ¡Aquí estás! ¡Te he estado buscando por todos lados!

- ¡Terry! – la chica se sorprende.

Terry besa a Hermione como saludo, y Ron no puede mas. Lo empuja fuertemente.

- ¡SUELTALA, IDIOTA!

- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Weasley? – Terry lo ve con enojo, poniéndose frente a Hermione.

- ¡Si la vuelves a tocar, te voy a…!

- Ron – interrumpe Hermione – déjame hablar con Terry a solas, por favor… es el mínimo de respeto que le debo… ¿No crees?

Ron los ve con detenimiento. No le agrada la idea, pero sabe que Hermione tiene razón. Después de todo… habían engañado a Terry. Él pensaba que la chica lo quería. O al menos le estaba dando una oportunidad de intentar conquistarla.

Pero el amor no se puede forzar, y ahora que sabe que Hermione le corresponde, no la va a dejar ir. Y esperaba que Boot lo tomara como un hombre, y se hiciera a un lado. Y si no, él lo haría a un lado a puñetazos. Nada como el pensamiento Weasley para aclarar las dudas del corazón.

- ¿Ron? – Hermione se alarma, al ver que el chico no ha dicho nada en un buen tiempo.

Asintiendo, se da la media vuelta, dejándolos solos.

- Terry… tenemos que hablar…

Terry sabe que nada bueno puede salir de esta conversación. Pero no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Ya había logrado lo que quería, y nunca dejaba ir sus objetivos. Haría lo que fuera, para quedarse con Hermione Granger.

- ¿Qué tal? Te vi muy juntito de Potter - Anthony ve a su interlocutor riendo.

- Bueno, es un encanto el hombre – el chico sigue el juego – pero sabes que la apuesta no va por ahí. ¿Tu cómo vas?

- En estos momentos Weasley ya debió haberse convertido en hombre…

- ¿Se hizo la operación?

- No la chica Weasley, idiota. Hablo de Ron.

- Ahhh, yo pensé que habías diversificado tu atención. ¿Lograste que…?

- Así es. De nuevo tengo a Hermione en mis manos…

- No estés tan seguro. La poción dejará de tener efecto en un día. Dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo.

- Mi especialidad son los casos perdidos…

- Si me disculpas, Anthony, tengo negocios que atender.

Anthony ve como su interlocutor se aleja, sonriendo. Había invertido demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo en esto. Tenía que obtener lo que quería a como diera lugar.

- Hetler… ¡HETLER!

Hugh Hetler estaba de MUY mal humor. Primero unos idiotas se equivocaron de pasillo y chocaron con él. Luego Snape lo castigó por no hacer nada en clase. Y encima de todo la bruja de McGonagall le sugirió "Clases de manejo de ira". ¡Cómo si las necesitara! Deberían darle un premio por pasar el día sin estampar a algún estúpido en la pared.

Al escuchar su nombre, Hugh pensó que sin importar quien fuera el que lo buscara, ya había encontrado a su victima perfecta. Por supuesto que al voltear, y ver a Blaise Zabini, todos sus planes quedaron arruinados.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le contesta de mala gana.

Hugh tenía buenas razones para no meterse con Blaise.

- ¿Quién te hizo enojar ahora?

- ¿¿Y A TI QUE DEMONIOS TE IMPORTA??

Blaise ríe ampliamente, haciendo que Hugh solo apriete los puños.

- Quería prevenirte – Blaise pone su mano en los hombros de Hugh – escuché rumores de que quieren robarte algo.

Hugh le da cierto reconocimiento a Blaise Zabini. Primero porque le dobla el tamaño, y aun así se las ingenio para tener su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Y en segunda, porque no parece importarle que le grite.

- ¿De que hablas?

- ¿Recuerdas ese libro de cuero que te robaste del club de voyeuristas?

- ¡YO NO ME LO ROBÉ! ¡ERA MIO PARA EMPEZAR!

- Bueno, bueno, semántica… el punto es que alguien esta interesado en el, y te lo quieren robar.

- ¿Quién?

- No puedo decírtelo, solo sé que lo quieren…

- ¿Quieren? ¿En plural?

- Así es… para que tengas precaución. Odiaría que perdieras ese libro… sabes que me interesa mucho… que me lo compartas. ¡Nos vemos!

Así como llegó, Blaise desapareció de forma rápida, dejando a Hugh con la duda de a quien le puede interesar ese libro, y sobretodo quien tenía el valor para atreverse a hacer algo como robarle.

Al menos ya descubrió quien se la pagaría. El que se atreva a intentar siquiera acercarse a su baúl, entrará en su colección de sacos de golpear.

¿Quién será el misterioso con el que habla Anthony? ¿Y que hará Terry ahora que lo botaron? ¿Quién ganó siempre la quiniela? Lo veremos próximamente.

_Notas de la autora:_

_¡SI! Finalmente, un LEMON, wahaha. Y el crédito va totalmente a mi lil sis, Lily-chan. Ella me escribió todo el lemon, y yo nada mas lo adapté. Así que todo el crédito de esa parte va para mi pequeña sis, que me ha enseñado todo en perversión *_* (¿O es al revés?)_

_Sofy-chan, no me sale tu mail en los reviews =( …. ¿Será que me puedes mandar un mail para decirme la nueva dire? _


	11. Vendetta

_**Nota introductoria: Recuerden que lo que está en negrita y entre comillas son pensamientos, y que el fic tiene lenguaje poco apropiado para menores - - que cursi se escuchó eso u_u**_

**Capítulo 11: Vendetta.**

Terry veía a Hermione con profunda tristeza.

- ¿Pero por qué, Hermione? Pensé que estábamos conociéndonos más… que te estaba conquistando.

- Terry, en verdad lo lamento mucho. Eres una gran persona, cualquier chica estaría feliz de estar a tu lado…

**- "Genial. Me está dando la excusa que se les da a los perdedores. No puedo creer que me este cortando así, nada mas porque el idiota de Weasley decidió estrenar el cerebro y conquistarla. Me está botando y yo que ya había mandado invitaciones de boda…"**

- … y la verdad Ron y yo hemos… bueno, tenemos una historia que no es fácil dejar atrás.

El Ravenclaw sigue observando a Hermione sin decir nada. Primordialmente porque no escuchó nada después de "lo lamento mucho". Ese es el código femenino para: "No me interesa intercambiar saliva contigo, perdedor".

- … claro que podemos seguir siendo amigos…

**- "MIERDA" – **Terry frunce el entrecejo – **"ya sacó la jalada de ser amigos. Esto se hundió. ¿Qué demonios voy a hacer con el vestido que compré por Lechuza?"**

- Ahm… ¿Terry? – Hermione lo toca suavemente - ¿Estás bien?

- **"¡NO! ¡NO ESTOY BIEN! ¿Qué no ves que rompiste mi corazón? ¡Mala mujer! ¡Bruja!... momento… eso no es tan ofensivo cuando en realidad es una bruja…"**

- ¿Terry? – la chica sigue insistiendo, con un dejo de preocupación.

- Jajaja – Terry ríe abiertamente, asustando a la castaña - ¡Claro que estoy bien! ¡Lo importante es que seas feliz! – **"yo me encargaré de hacerte pagar este desaire"** - ¡Tu sigue con Weasley! – **"y yo me encargaré de separarlos, jujuju, que malo soy"** - ¡Serán muy felices juntos! – **"ojala y los viole un hipogrifo, bastardos hijos de la…" **

Al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Hermione, y como se aleja corriendo, Terry se da cuenta que lo último lo pensó en voz alta. De cualquier modo el Ravenclaw no se quedará así. No tuvo a Hermione por dos días completos para que venga un pelirrojo insípido a quitársela. La recuperaría y luego la haría pagar esta humillación. Ahora entiende porque sus compañeros le dijeron que debió quedar en Slytherin. Es muy vengativo.

Hermione se recarga en una pared, agitada de correr casi 3 corredores huyendo de Terry. No pensó que le fuera a afectar de esa manera el rompimiento. Además no es como si llevaran años de relación. En dos días el chico envío invitaciones de boda, habló con Dumbledore para que pudieran hacer la ceremonia en Hogwarts y le compró un anillo. Aún si Ron no hubiera mostrado con tanta pasión lo que la quería, ella hubiera cortado a Terry. No es normal que haga todo eso.

Harry se aproxima a la chica, sonriendo.

- Hermione, ¿A qué ni adivinas? Hicimos otra quiniela sobre que pasaría con Terry cuando lo botaras. Yo digo que se aventará de la torre de astronomía con tu ropa interior.

- **"Pero que enfermos están todos los hombres de esta escuela"** – No quiero hablar de Terry, Harry.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te hizo algo?

- No tomó muy bien el rompimiento… creo que lo dañé de por vida.

- Vamos, Hermione… Terry ya estaba dañado antes de que tú lo conocieras. El pobre es un inadaptado. Le das calor humano y se apega a él. Tu solo diste la estocada final a su desquiciamiento.

- No me consueles, Harry – la chica lo ve con desaprobación.

- Pero dadas las circunstancias… ¿Qué crees que haga ahora?

- Me parece que buscará una forma de vengarse de Ron.

- ¡Demonios! Ganó Seamus otra vez.

Antes de que Hermione pudiera golpear a Harry ante su falta de empatía al dolor de ser botado que tenía Terry en estos momentos, ambos escuchan unos gruñidos aproximándose. Hugh Hetler se aproxima a ellos con una cara de pocos amigos.

Instintivamente, ambos se colocan cerca de la pared, para evitar cualquier contacto con el Slytherin. Técnica de sobrevivencia 9 en Hogwarts: Mimetizarse con la pared.

Sin embargo Harry decide probar su suerte con el chico, a ver como procedería a distraerlo mañana, cuando su plan: _"distraer a Hetler para que Malfoy robe el libro de desnudos y se lo entreguen a Blaise para que les de sus fotos comprometedoras y él pueda demostrar que va arriba y que Malfoy es un sometido cualquiera" _entre en acción.

- Hola, Hetler, buenas tardes…

Hugh Hetler se detiene de golpe, mirando a Harry con furia.

- ¿Me hablaste a mi, gusano?

- ¿Acaso hay otro Hetler?

- ¿TE BURLAS DE MI?

Oh, oh. Mala idea. Harry piensa mil cosas en ese lapso entre huir o quedarse a que lo despelleje.

**- "Hazte el muertito. Huye. Llora. Pide clemencia. Dile que puede acostarse con Hermione. Mejor lidiar con Ron que con Hugh… aunque bueno, Ron celoso es parecido a Hetler. Pero ahí tengo inmunidad por amistad. Creo que no será tan malo…"**

Al notar que el Slytherin ya lo tiene tomado del cuello de la túnica, Harry va por la opción más estúpida: Hacerle plática.

- N-no, claro que no. Solo quería saludarte. Blaise dice que eres muy amable y buena onda, y por eso lo hice… no quise dar a entender que no te respetaba ni mucho menos. Si se ve que eres una persona muy agradable y nada violenta…

Hugh frunce el entrecejo. Al escuchar "Blaise" se dio cuenta de que Potter era solo una víctima más de las ideas macabras de Zabini. Quería distraerlo con el Gryffindor para que no descubriera quien planea robarle. Pero no va a caer.

- No escuches a Zabini – Hugh suelta lentamente a Harry – y no te cruces de nuevo en mi camino, o mueres.

Hermione y Harry ven como se aleja el chico, aun gruñendo.

- ¿Pero que te poseyó a hablar con Hetler? – Hermione se extraña – Sabes que es el mas temido de toda la escuela. Los rumores dicen que colecciona dientes de alumnos.

- No hay que hacer caso de habladurías – sonríe Harry – además siempre he pensado que hay algo bueno en cada persona.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Desde cuando?

- **"Desde que Malfoy y yo estamos trabajando juntos contra el mal" – **Harry suspira.

- ¿Y bien? – Hermione frunce el entrecejo.

- Ah… pues desde que Ron me golpeó. Fíjate que eso de entender a golpes si queda. Ahora veo porque le funciona tanto a Snape.

- Harry… por tu bien… deja de hablar tanto con Seamus.

Por toda respuesta el ojiverde niega con la cabeza y se aleja. Hermione decide esperar un poco para no encontrarse con Terry ni de casualidad.

Ron estaba preocupado por su novia. Bueno, su novia informal. Aún había que preguntarle, pero con lo que paso, está más que claro ¿No?

Parvati y Lavender lo observan con picardía.

- Oh, Ron. No te preocupes, estoy segura de que Hermione está consolando a Terry –Parvati trata de animarlo.

- Tu solo dices eso porque quieres ganar – se queja Lavender.

- Nadie conoce la psique masculina como yo – se jacta Seamus – ¡Un hombre ardido busca venganza, revenge, vendetta…!

- Ahórranos tu vocabulario poliglota de una palabra, Seamus – pide Dean con calma.

- Además me sorprende que sepas el significado de la palabra "psique" – agrega Neville.

- Lo peor, lo dijo bien en una oración. No como cuando me propuso que hiciéramos que mi psique se aflojara – ríe Parvati.

- Como sea – Seamus se cruza de brazos – Terry se vengará de Ron, estoy seguro. Probablemente lo mate….

Todos ven a Seamus con sorpresa.

- ¿Qué? Puede pasar. Un pequeño hechizo y ¡Zaz! Brocheta a la Ron.

- Cállate, Seamus – exige Lavender – obvio que Terry tiene algo de cordura. Solo va a llorar como niñita y se hará homosexual.

- Yo digo que cambiará de sexo – Neville asiente lentamente – siempre fue femenino. Hermione fue el último empujoncito para la transformación.

- Sería más popular como mujer – reflexiona Dean – yo si le entraba.

Ahora todos miran a Dean.

- Ahm… es decir… Seamus, eres un degenerado y obseso sexual.

- A mucha honra – Seamus sonríe – me ha llevado años pulirme para ser el depravado que ven sus ojitos actualmente.

- No tienes vergüenza – Parvati lo regaña.

- Eso te lo comprobé anoche, ¿No? – Seamus guiña un ojo a la chica.

Antes de que siguiera la discusión sobre como exactamente Seamus comprobó ser un desvergonzado y pervertido, todos ven que Hermione camina lentamente hacia ellos. El primero en correr a su lado es Ron.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te tardaste? ¿Te hizo algo el imbécil?

- No, no… pero lo tomó muy mal. Creo que va a buscar como perjudicarnos de alguna forma Ron.

- ¡SI! ¡GANÉ DE NUEVO! Nadie como yo para entender a los hombres – festeja Seamus.

Todos ven a Seamus con desaprobación.

- Digo… que mal… duerman con un ojo abierto…

- Ya vámonos, estamos haciendo mal tercio aquí – sugiere Lavender.

- La primera sugerencia coherente del día – apoya Neville.

- Después de decirle a Hermione que se lanzara – agrega Parvati, no queriendo que su labor quede desapercibida.

- Si vas a empezar a llevarte el crédito por los acostones de los demás, no vas a terminar nunca.

- Eres un cínico, Seamus. Hermione es mas que un acostón para Ron. Es el amor de su vida… ¿verdad?

Todos ven al pelirrojo, el cual al sonrojarse parece una manzana con pecas.

- Pareces una manzana con pecas – dice Neville riendo.

- Bueno ¿Si es el amor de tu vida o no? – Dean chasquea la lengua.

- El público quiere saber – agrega Lavender.

- Al publico no le interesa – interrumpe Hermione – ahora váyanse.

- Así agradece que ya tuvo sexo – se queja Parvati, empujando a todos para salir del lugar.

- La última vez que cheque esta también era nuestra sala común ¿No? Ellos deberían irse.

- Ya no arruines el momento, Seamus.

- Nos tocará correrlos… o invitarlos a la orgifiesta.

- ¡Pido mano para tocar a Hermione primero!

La castaña tiene que impedir que Ron salga detrás de Seamus para golpearlo al escuchar lo último.

- Bueno…

- Yo… mira Hermione… sé que he dicho muchas cosas estúpidas…

- **"Al menos lo admite…"**

- … Pero siempre me has gustado. Desde primero. Y pensé que tu y Harry. Y luego tu y Viktor. Y Terry… y yo… ninguna…

- **"¿Acaso me esta reclamando que era virgen? Momento… ¿Éramos vírgenes los dos? Ciertamente tiene muchas movidas. Seamus debe ser demasiado gráfico cuando comparte sus pornoaventuras"**

- Y yo pensaba… que tu y yo… volvemos al amor…

- **"¿Acaba de citar una canción **_**muggle**_?"

- … y la vida es bella… y tu eres un hombre y yo una mujer… ¡Digo! Tu eres mujer y yo hombre… y naturalmente la atracción…

- **"Si no lo interrumpo va a sacarme el tema de la reproducción, mejor lo digo yo…"** – Ron… ¿Intentas pedirme ser tu novia?

- Ahm… si… siempre fuiste mejor con las palabras que yo, Hermione – el pelirrojo no se atreve a sostener la mirada de la chica.

- Ron, claro que acepto ser tu novia. Sabes que te amo.

- ¡Yo también! ¡Es solo que me pones nervioso!

Eso terminó por encantar a Hermione. Que un chico admita que lo pones nervioso es lo más halagador que puedas recibir como mujer. Aunque Parvati discuta que sea "con esa retaguardia yo si me escondía". La chica tomó el rostro del pelirrojo con gentileza, y acercó sus labios para darle un tierno beso. Ni siquiera recordaban como es que había iniciado todo esto. Ahora su felicidad es lo único que cuenta.

Harry siente que alguien lo jala detrás del corredor. Molesto, decide confrontar a Blaise Zabini. Ya estaba bueno de esos jalones, como si no pudiera simplemente pedirle hablar con él como personas civilizadas.

- Bueno, ¿Tu que te traes?

- Cállate Potter…

A la última persona que esperaba ver el chico es a Draco Malfoy tomándolo del brazo. Comenzaba a dudar de su papel en la relación al notar la fuerza que tiene el rubio. Quizás si debía estar abajo… ¡Aunque eso también tiene su maña!

- ¿Me estás escuchando? – se molesta Draco.

Harry se da cuenta que no ha escuchado nada de lo que dice el Slytherin.

- Lo siento, me distraje. ¿Qué dijiste?

- No me extraña, tienes la atención de una babosa de tierra. Escúchame, cambio de planes. No vas a distraer a Hetler.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no?

- ¿Cómo que 'por qué no'? ¿Acaso quieres que te deje como parte de la decoración en el gran comedor?

- ¿Y de cuando acá te preocupa? Hasta te haría un favor ¿No? – Harry alude a su supuesto odio por él para entender que trama el rubio. Nada bueno puede ser.

- Mira, a mi me importa un bledo lo que te haga Hetler. Pero no voy a darle la satisfacción a Zabini de jugar con nosotros. Ese bastardo piensa que nos tiene en sus manos.

- Pues así es.

- ¡No lo admitas! Este asunto me crispa. Te prohíbo que hables con Hetler.

- Uno, tu no me prohíbes nada a mi – "**que yo voy arriba, con un demonio, no dejaré que te impongas desde ahorita"** – y dos, muy tarde, porque ya hablé con él.

- ¿HICISTE QUÉ? – El rubio lo ve con furia total.

- Me escuchaste… creo. Hablé con él. Es agradable, me amenazó y luego se fue refunfuñando escaleras abajo. Fue un encuentro muy inusual.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez con esa calma? No cabe duda que eres o muy inteligente, o muy idiota. Conociéndote, es la segunda opción.

- Bueno, ya, ¿Es todo lo que querías? Porque tengo cosas que hacer. – Harry comienza a fastidiarse.

- No. Te dije que hay cambio de planes. No distraerás tu a Hetler.

- ¿Y entonces quien?

- Blaise Zabini.

Lo último que esperaba ver Anthony al entrar a la sala común, era ver a Terry Boot llorando como niñita.

- **"Oh, oh… Hermione de nuevo se salió del redil". **- ¿Terry? ¿Qué te pasa?

Por toda respuesta, Terry solloza fuertemente.

- Deja de llorar, que no te entiendo – Anthony recurre a toda su paciencia.

- H-hermione me botó… POR EL IDIOTA DE WEASLEY….

- ¿QUÉ? – **"maldita sea ¿Cómo pasó tan rápido?" – **P-pero… pensé que se iban a casar…

- ¡Me ha dejado! ¡Por Weasley! Es tan humillante…

- Te entiendo, Terry – **"que patético"** - ¿Y que harás?

- Lo único que un hombre puede hacer en estos casos… llorar… - Terry ve a Anthony con total resignación.

- **"Ay, por Dios… esto es peor que escuchar cantar a Flitwick" – **o podrías vengarte…

- Si, lo pensé. Pero no tengo nada con que cobrármelas. – se lamenta Terry.

- Tal vez yo pueda ayudarte…

Al otro día, la noticia por todo Hogwarts era que Hermione y Ron finalmente habían intercambiado agua de sus fuentes (cortesía de Seamus).

- Y dicen que botó a Terry…

- Pobre. A mi me llegó la invitación a la boda.

- ¿Qué eres su amiga?

- Le dije una vez 'hola' en herbología y asumió que éramos amigos. Terry es raro.

- Pero eso no excusa a Hermione. Jugó con los sentimientos del chico.

Conforme la chica pasaba, los comentarios la seguían. "Ya se cansarán", le dijo Ron para reconfortarla.

Lavender y Parvati callaban a las chismosas a su alrededor. Las únicas que podían hablar mal de Hermione eran ellas. Y quizás Seamus.

- ¡Y si vuelven a hablar de Hermione les pondré cuernos!

- Vaya, Lavender, eso es original – se burla Parvati.

- No podemos dejar que hablen mal de nuestra amiga.

Conforme caminaban, las chicas fueron notando como lo que parecían ser una serie de pósters aparecían de repente en las paredes.

- ¿Qué es eso? – se extraña Parvati.

- ¿Arreglos para el baile de navidad?

- ¿En MARZO?

- Bueno, quizás Dumbledore quiere ahorrar tiempo.

Suspirando, Parvati se acerca para ver que es lo que dice. Al ver una foto de un Slytherin en tanga de hilo dental y una leyenda que dice "propiedad de Blaise Zabini", las chicas casi se van de espaldas.

- ¿Quién es ese? – Lavender se extraña de no haber visto semejante espécimen antes.

- Es ese orangután que todos rehúyen…

- Pues para ser un orangután esta muy bien dotado.

- Debe ser un fotomontaje, de seguro.

- Nadie está tan bien dotado.

Las chicas ven a Seamus detrás de ellas.

- ¿Celoso de lo que no tienes? – se burla Parvati.

- Con lo que tengo me basta, ¿O no?

- Tenías que salir con tus…

Antes de que Parvati pudiera terminar, ven como el tipo del póster entra rápidamente al castillo y pasa entre ellos, empujando a Seamus.

- ¡Hey! ¡Fíjate!

- Ni le digas nada Seamus, que es capaz de masacrarte.

- Estaba furioso – observa Lavender – alguien morirá.

- ¡Vamos! – Seamus corre por donde ha desaparecido el chico - ¡Pelea segura!

Lavender y Parvati se encogen de hombros, y siguen a Seamus. Al llegar al gran comedor, ven como el Slytherin gorilón tiene a Blaise Zabini levantado por el cuello de su túnica.

- ¡Voy a matarte, no me importa lo que pase! – grita ante todos el Slytherin.

- Hugh, cálmate – Blaise parece muy tranquilo – sabes perfectamente que este tipo de cosas no son mi especialidad. Es claro que yo no hice esto.

- ¿Si no fuiste tu, entonces quien?

- Harry Potter.

Todas las miradas se dirigen a Harry, el cual se queda a la mitad del bocado.

Draco Malfoy usa todos los hechizos posibles en el baúl de Hetler, y no logra abrirlo. Comienza a desesperarse, ya que esos pósters que hechizo ya debieron surtir efecto y ahora Hugh debe estar despedazando a Zabini. Pero no queda mucho tiempo.

El rubio nota algo que sobresale de la parte de abajo del baúl. Es una hoja de papel, doblada cuidadosamente. Al abrirla, ve el encantamiento que usó Hetler para su baúl. Si que era idiota, para tener que escribir su propio encantamiento.

Una vez abierto el baúl, se dedica a buscar el libro. El tiempo es medido, así que debe apresurarse.

- ¡No está! – el rubio se desespera - ¡El libro no está aquí!

Terry entra al gran comedor, donde ve que todos observan a Harry Potter. No le importa, su objetivo es uno solo: Hermione Granger.

Al visualizarla con Weasley, y superando las ganas de llorar de nuevo, se acerca a ella.

- ¡Terry! ¡Que bueno que estás…!

- Quiero hablar contigo. O vienes conmigo, o voy con Snape a decirle de tu poción prohibida.

Ron y Hermione se levantan como resorte.

- ¿Cómo es que sup…?

- Lárgate Weasley, quiero hablar con ella a solas.

- ¡Estás loco si crees que voy a…!

- Ron… no te preocupes, estaré bien. Vamos Terry…

- ¡Pero Hermione…!

- No puedo dejar que Snape se entere. Podría buscar que me expulsen por usar pociones prohibidas… estaré bien. Terry no me hará daño…

Aun con preocupación, Ron ve a la chica salir seguida del idiota de Boot. No puede quedarse así. Decide seguirlos y ver que demonios trama el Ravenclaw.

¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Masacrarán a Harry? ¿Cuál es el plan de Terry? ¿Y qué ganó con esto Anthony? ¿Dónde está el libro de Hugh?


	12. Filtros amorosos y planes macabros

**Capítulo 12: Filtros amorosos y planes macabros.**

Harry supo en el momento que se levantó que no iba a ser un buen día. Entre escuchar a Ron hablar de Hermione, y no encontrar su uniforme, se le había hecho tarde para desayunar. Afortunadamente sabe que Hermione siempre les guarda una porción, así que no estaba tan afligido.

Sin embargo lo que en realidad lo tenía con los nervios de punta era que Malfoy iba a robar el libro hoy. Le ordenó expresamente que no se acercara a Hetler, y por lo tanto, quería hacerlo. Primordialmente para mostrarle a Malfoy que él dominaba en esta relación. En apariencia Draco siempre ha lucido como mujer. Entonces es normal asumir que Harry va a tener el control de la relación. En teoría, claro está, porque no es como si a él le interesa Malfoy de esa forma. Es un supuesto.

- ¿Qué tanto piensas, Harry? – se extraña Ron.

- Nada, nada… Ron, si Malfoy y yo estuviéramos en una relación sentimental, me ves a mi dominándolo ¿Verdad?

Como Ron solo abre los ojos como plato, y Hermione frunce el entrecejo, Harry se da cuenta de que su tren de pensamiento lo ha delatado.

- Es una pregunta de Adivinación – se justifica Harry.

Como eso no es muy convincente, Hermione quiere ahondar en exactamente que consiste esa tarea. Pero al ver que Hugh Hetler tiene tomado de la túnica a Blaise Zabini, decide dejarlo para después.

- ¡Voy a matarte, no me importa lo que pase! – los Gryffindor están atentos a la mesa de Slytherin ante este espectáculo.

- Hugh, cálmate – Blaise no parece temerle a Hetler, en opinión de Hermione – sabes perfectamente que este tipo de cosas no son mi especialidad. Es claro que yo no hice esto.

- ¿Si no fuiste tu, entonces quien? – Hugh lo fulmina con la mirada.

- Harry Potter.

El susodicho, que comía un pan con mantequilla, se queda en medio bocado, casi ahogándose con lo poco que pudo pasar.

- ¿Pero que hiciste, Harry? – Hermione lo ve con preocupación.

- ¡No hice nada! – Harry trata de pensar como salir de esta.

- Hetler viene hacía acá… - Ron anuncia lúgubremente.

- Bueno, ustedes pueden ayudarme. Hermione, tu lo distraes, y Ron, tu me sacas del gran comedor.

- Está bien, lo intentaremos – asiente la chica, ya que si no hacen algo, Harry quedará como parte de la decoración.

Harry respira profundamente. ¿Qué demonios hizo Malfoy? Ahora si que lo mataría. Al menos tiene a sus dos mejores amigos para apoyarlo. Como siempre. Sus amigos dando todo por él. Si no estuviera a punto de llorar por el miedo, lo haría de la emoción de tener tan buenos amigos.

- Recuerda Hermione, tienes que distraerlo… ¿Hermione?

Al voltear atrás, Harry ve a su amiga desaparecer del gran comedor con Terry Boot, y Ron siguiéndolos.

- **"Necesito nuevos amigos" **– Harry trata de pensar una forma de huir – **"Quizás si lo halago. O finjo demencia senil. O me hago pasar por Seamus…"**

Antes de poder seguir pensando en otro plan, Hugh Hetler lo tiene ya sujeto de la túnica. Lo único que queda es pedir clemencia.

- Voy a masacrarte Potter, ¿Tienes unas últimas palabras?

- M-me gustaría saber que hice… digo, si voy a morir, y no es por Voldemort, al menos quiero saber en que falló él…

Ahora que Hugh Hetler le cortaba la respiración, Harry encontró que podía bromear sombríamente sobre el señor tenebroso. Humor negro antes de morir. ¿O quizás sea la falta de oxígeno?

- Tu sabes bien lo que hiciste, Potter – Hugh lo fulmina con la mirada – pusiste esos pósters, y Zabini tiene razón, él es un imbécil, pero nunca recurre a trucos baratos para molestarme. Nadie se mete conmigo, y estás a punto de ver porque…

- H-hetler, generalmente no le llevo la contra a quienes me doblan la estatura, pero en esta ocasión tengo que decir que no sé de que me hablas.

- ¡Sabes bien de lo que hablo! ¡Los pósters que están por todo el castillo!

- Yo no sé nada sobre eso…

- Si tu no los pusiste, ¿Se puede saber quien fue?

- Fui yo.

Todos voltean a la entrada del gran comedor. Draco Malfoy ve la escena con total calma.

Harry se congela. ¿Acaso Malfoy está admitiendo algo, para defenderlo? ¡Eso lo ha dejado como una damisela en peligro! ¡Y le ha dado el control de la relación al rubio! Esto si que es una desgracia para el ojiverde.

Terry y Hermione entran al aula del profesor Flitwick. Como esta desayunando, en esos momentos esta vacía.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste de la poción? – exige Hermione, viéndolo duramente.

- Eso ya no importa. No quieres que se entere Snape, entonces eso te pone en una situación vulnerable… tendrás que hacer todo lo que yo pida.

- No voy a aceptar que me chantajees. Ya he tenido suficiente de eso – Hermione comienza a pensar que Terry no es tan inocente como ella imaginaba.

Al ver que la chica no parece estar dispuesta a caer a sus pies para realizar su venganza, Terry decide otra vía.

- Mira Hermione, me humillaste. Yo sabía que igual la tendría difícil, pero me diste una esperanza. Y yo pregoné a los 4 vientos que finalmente habías decidido darme una oportunidad. Al menos dame algo de dignidad, ¿No?

La castaña no puede discutir eso. Terry fue botado en tiempo record, según Seamus. Naturalmente está dolido por la situación.

Ron escucha detenidamente todo esto, apretando los puños. Boot estaba jugando la carta de "me lastimaste" para que la chica cediera. Lo peor era que Hermione es tan buena, que de seguro caería. Tiene que impedirlo.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – Hermione suspira.

- Es sencillo. Antes de que decidieras ponerme en ridículo botándome por Weasley, te iba a invitar a una cena que hacen los Ravenclaw una vez por mes. Me han invitado porque piensan que soy tu novio. Solo te pido mantener la farsa hasta ese entonces. Ya después podemos decir que tuvimos diferentes metas, o cualquier otra cosa.

- ¿Por qué te interesa ir a esa cena? ¿Y por que te invitaron solo por ser mi novio?

- Esas son dos cosas que a ti no te interesan. Tu solo ve a la cena, y yo no diré nada sobre tu poción.

- Está bien, ¿Cuándo?

- Hoy por la noche. Nos vemos en el corredor para dirigirse a la torre de astronomía, a las nueve. Ponte algo sexy.

Antes de que Ron pudiera entrar a golpearlo, Terry da media vuelta y sale por el lado opuesto.

El pelirrojo se acerca a Hermione, la cual sigue de pie, con el ceño fruncido.

- No estarás pensando en ir ¿Verdad?

- Tengo que. No quiero que me delate con Snape.

- ¡Que te delate! ¿Qué es lo peor que puede hacer?

Ante el silencio de la chica, Ron entiende que de verdad es mejor ceder a la cena. Pero eso no significa que no va a colarse para vigilar a ese idiota. Algo planea.

- Siento que olvidamos algo… - Hermione ve a Ron con duda.

- Del coraje yo no pienso en nada, más que en estrellar mi puño en la cara de Boot.

- No le des importancia, Ron… además Harry dice que ya de por si Terry tiene una vida muy triste.

- Harry no ve lo que este idiota es capaz de hacer…

Finalmente ambos caen en la cuenta de que les hace falta uno en el grupo.

- ¡Harry! – dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

Terry esboza una sonrisa, entrando al gran comedor. Hermione había caído en la trampa. Era cuestión de tiempo. Se acerca a Anthony, el cual esta viendo hacia la mesa de los Gryffindor.

- Hermione aceptó. Es hora de hacer el filtro.

- Me da gusto, pero ahora estoy ocupado, luego te busco.

Al notar que Anthony casi babea por lo que esta viendo, dirige su mirada también a los leones. Hugh Hetler tiene de la túnica a Harry Potter, al parecer dispuesto a matarlo.

- ¿Pero que hizo Potter? – Terry se alarma.

- Lo que haya sido… nos trajo a este punto tan excitante… Harry se ve tan guapo cuando tiene miedo…

Terry ve con duda a Anthony. Siempre ha pensado que es raro, pero ahora… pareciera enamorado de Potter o algo así.

- Claro, lo digo en una forma estrictamente heterosexual – afirma Anthony, al notar la mirada de Terry – cuando uno esta seguro de su orientación, no teme admirar la belleza de los demás, sin importar género.

A Terry no lo convence mucho esto, pero igual no le importa. Su principal objetivo es humillar a Hermione. Si Anthony tenía sueños eróticos con Potter, bien se podría unir al club. No que él hubiese tenido un sueño erótico con Harry. Fue cosa del Quidditch, y su adolescencia. NO SIGNIFICA NADA.

Mientras Terry se trata de convencer a si mismo de que es normal soñar con Harry de manera erótica, todas las miradas están fijas en Draco Malfoy, el cual se acerca a Hugh y a Harry.

- Será mejor que sueltes a Potter – habla de nuevo el rubio – ya que si no permites que llegue oxigeno a su cerebro, lo dejaras mas tarado de lo que ya está.

Si Harry no tuviera una privación de aire casi mortal, hubiera contestado algo para defenderse.

Hugh suelta a Harry, el cual cae como si fuera un costal de los que Filch arrastra por todo el castillo (nadie sabe para qué, o que contienen). Seamus y Ron, que estaban en lados opuestos, se acercan a Harry para cerciorarse de que este vivo.

Draco realmente no había pensando en que hacer después de admitir su responsabilidad. Pero no podía permitir que Hetler matara a Harry… ¿Luego con quien tendría sexo desenfrenado? Es decir, ¿Luego con quien pelearía? Le guste o no, Potter es una semi diversión en esa escuela, y si alguien iba a matarlo, tendría que ser el rubio, y no un mastodonte sin derecho de antigüedad.

Sin embargo, ahora que tiene a Hetler frente a él, a punto de soltarle un puñetazo, se da cuenta de que quizás no fue buena idea hacer esto sin un plan alterno.

Blaise parece muy divertido con todo esto. Incluso le guiña un ojo a Draco. Ese bastardo.

- Te pensarás dos veces antes de atacarme, _Hugh_…

Al escuchar que Draco le habla por su primer nombre a Hetler, todo el gran comedor se congela. El único que lo ha hecho, y ha sobrevivido para contarlo, ha sido Blaise Zabini.

- … porque estuve revisando tu baúl. Y encontré cosas interesantes… ¿O quieres que todo Hogwarts se entere que aun tienes…?

Draco no puede terminar su amenaza, ya que Hugh le estrella un puñetazo, que lo deja inconsciente. Todos finalmente salen de su azoro, y unos aplauden, mientras otros suspiran. Seamus deja caer a Harry de nuevo al suelo, en lo que recolecta el dinero de las apuestas que levantó en ese momento.

- Yo le tenía confianza a Harry – suspira Parvati.

- Ni me digas, Malfoy parecía seguro de ganar – Dean saca un galeón, entregándoselo a Seamus.

Mientras Seamus recolecta el dinero, Hetler levanta a Draco en su hombro, y lo saca del gran comedor. Ron le echa aire a Harry, tratando de reanimarlo.

- No entiendo porque Malfoy haría esa tontería – Lavender se extraña – pudo dejar que Harry muriera en su lugar.

- Dicen que del odio al amor… - Neville se burla – además se vio romántico ¿No? El galán, defendiendo a la mujer indefensa…

Como impulsado por un resorte, Harry se pone de pie.

- Yo no necesitaba que nadie me defendiera – dice finalmente – podía haberlo vencido yo solo.

- Harry, ¿Estás bien? – Hermione se acerca preocupada – estas un poco pálido.

- Es lo que la falta de aire causa… estaré bien. Pero voy con Madame Pomfrey a ver si me da algo para recuperarme.

- Que te de una poción "revitalizante", esas siempre me funcionan – aconseja Seamus.

Harry comienza a caminar, seguido de Ron y Hermione.

- No necesito que me acompañen – dice Harry – de seguro tienen otras cosas que hacer, mas importantes que dejarme a mi suerte.

- Ay Harry – Hermione chasquea la lengua – no seas ridículo. Terry sabe lo de la poción, por eso tuvimos que salir con él.

- ¿Los quería ver a los dos? – Harry se extraña - ¿Trío?

- ¡NO! – Hermione golpea en el brazo al ojiverde - ¿Qué acaso Seamus ha enseñado a todos a ser igual de pervertidos?

- No a todos – sale al paso Seamus – me falta Neville. Creo que es gay, por eso no se deja.

- ¡Hey! ¡Yo no soy gay!

- Tengo un radar que siempre me dice quien es gay – Seamus parece orgulloso de esto.

- Hace días pensabas que Ron era gay – Parvati se une a la charla.

- ¡OYE! – se molesta Ron.

- Bueno, es que estabas tan metido con Harry en no sé que cosas, que comencé a sospechar de ustedes.

- Tu y Dean se van detrás del campo de Quidditch también, y no por eso asumí que eran gays – se defiende Ron.

Todos ven a Dean y a Seamus, los cuales se sonrojan.

- Yo soy novio de Ginny – señala Dean como defensa.

- Y yo me he acostado con cuanta mujer se me cruza, Parvati puede dar seña de eso – agrega Seamus.

Dejando a sus compañeros discutiendo, Harry se escabulle para seguir a Hetler. ¿Qué planeará hacer? Lo localiza corredor abajo, dirigiéndose a las mazmorras. No puede ser bueno.

Entrando al aula de Pociones, Hetler pone a Draco en una de las mesas, cruzándose de brazos. Harry se queda pegado a la pared, sin saber que hacer.

- Puedes pasar, Potter. No voy a hacerte nada.

¿Cómo sabía Hetler que estaba ahí? ¡Si Harry había sido muy cuidadoso! Caminando lentamente, Harry entra al aula también, sin saber que esperar.

- No quise golpear a Malfoy. Fue un impulso – se disculpa Hetler, y Harry considera esto demasiado bizarro. Como para el anecdotario de Seamus.

- Casi lo matas… pero bueno, es Malfoy. No es como si yo no hubiera querido hacer lo mismo alguna vez. Se lo merece.

Hugh hace un ruido extraño, y Harry se asusta. ¿Qué le pasa?... viéndolo detenidamente, pareciera que… ¿Esta riendo?

Esto si que tendría que ir al anecdotario. Hizo reír a Hugh Hetler. No es tan malo después de todo. Si olvida el incidente en el gran comedor, casi podrían ser amigos.

Anthony esta mezclando cuidadosamente los ingredientes para el mas poderoso filtro amoroso del que Hogwarts tenga conocimiento. Todo debe salir perfecto, para que Terry tenga su ridícula venganza, y él a su vez obtenga algo de este asunto.

- ¿Pero no tienes ni una pizca de decencia?

Anthony ve a su interlocutor con cierta sorna, encogiéndose de hombros.

- No veo porque lo dices.

- Estás haciendo un filtro amoroso a plena vista. Es casi un deporte extremo para los alumnos el hacer algo que esta deliberadamente prohibido.

- Sabes que me gustan las emociones fuertes. Además como gane yo la apuesta es algo que a ti no debería interesarte.

- Si, en eso tienes razón. Aunque si hubieras hecho esto desde el principio, quizás ya hubieras ganado.

- Como dije, me gustan las emociones fuertes. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que terminar esto. ¿Cómo vas tu?

- Bueno… supongo que pudo ser peor. Al menos te di material para que tu imaginación sórdida haga el resto del trabajo.

Draco Malfoy siente que una manada de Hipogrifos le pasó por encima. Y le hicieron un baile húngaro en la quijada. Abriendo lentamente los ojos, espera ver el pico de alguno de ellos, golpeándole la cabeza. Al notar que no hay hipogrifos, y que esta en un lugar que no es el Gran Comedor (que es su último recuerdo latente), se incorpora de manera rápida.

Esa fue una mala idea. El rubio siente que va a vomitar, y siente que su cabeza explotará.

- ¿Estás bien? – escucha que alguien que pregunta.

- Claro que no estoy bien, imbécil – responde de manera automática.

- Imagine que no, pero es cortes preguntar – agrega la voz, que por alguna extraña razón se parecía a la de Harry Potter. Lo que faltaba. Que Draco tuviera alucinaciones auditivas de ese perdedor.

Enfocando bien, el Slytherin distingue la mazmorra de Pociones. Y a Hugh Hetler de pie, frente a él. ¿Acaso fue él quien le preguntó si estaba bien?

Sintiendo un tirón en su túnica, voltea a su lado derecho, viendo a Harry Potter examinando su herida. Entonces no alucinó. Al menos eso es algo bueno. El primer impulso del rubio es empujar a Potter, y salir de la mazmorra con lo que queda de su dignidad. Pero su cuerpo decide mejor quedarse a reposar un rato. No pensó que a alguien le importara su bienestar. Sin embargo, ahí estaba el ojiverde, analizando su herida.

- Deberías firmarle la cara a Malfoy – Harry sonríe – este si que fue un golpe bueno. Le quedará hinchada la cara al menos por dos días.

- Ya cállate – se molesta Draco - ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Potter?

- Quería cerciorarme de que estuvieras vivo. Después de todo… - Harry no sabe como decir "gracias" sin sonar como un sometido cualquiera (pensamiento que tiene latente desde el capítulo anterior) - … tu interviniste… para que… bueno… para que pudiera respirar de nuevo.

- No lo hice por ti – aclara Draco – odio que la gente se lleve crédito por lo que yo hago.

- No te estaba agradeciendo – se pone en el mismo plan el Gryffindor – solo quería asegurarme de que vivieras, para que me quede a mi la satisfacción de acabarte.

- Quiero ver que lo intentes, Potter – se burla Malfoy.

- Disculpen – los interrumpe Hugh – no quiero entorpecer… lo que parece una discusión de amantes…

Draco y Harry se sonrojan.

-… pero solo quería asegurarme de que Malfoy vio lo que contenía mi baúl…

Recordando la amenaza que hizo a Hugh en el gran comedor, finalmente todo tiene sentido para Draco.

- Si, lo hice…

- Perfecto… es todo lo que quería saber.

Antes de que Harry pudiese evitarlo, Hugh se abalanza a Malfoy, tomándolo por la túnica.

- NADIE revisa mis cosas, gusano. ¡Voy a matarte!

Harry se debate entre dejar a Hugh realizar lo que todo estudiante Gryffindor ha querido durante mucho tiempo, o detenerlo para probar que en realidad el rubio es la damisela en peligro.

Gana la segunda opción.

- Hetler… ¡Hetler! – Harry toma del brazo a Hugh - ¡Cálmate!

Tratando de pensar rápidamente, Harry recuerda las últimas palabras de Malfoy antes de que conociera el gancho derecho de Hetler. Vio algo en el baúl, y debe ser vergonzoso, para que el chico quisiera matarlo. Eso puede servir.

- ¡Malfoy promete no decir nada sobre lo que vio en el baúl, si lo dejas vivir!

Hetler ve detenidamente a Harry, aun sin soltar a Draco.

- Puedo solamente matarlo, y así nadie se enterará – teoriza Hetler, mostrando que matar a alguien puede ser una solución factible.

- Pero entonces había muchas preguntas, y te arriesgas a que te expulsen – razona con él Harry – además deberías guardar tu primera experiencia de asesinato con alguien que valga la pena. Te aseguro que Malfoy no dirá nada, si lo dejas vivir.

Hetler piensa detenidamente. No le cae mal Harry, de hecho si no fuera por todo lo que pasó con Zabini, vislumbraría tener una amistad con él. Y solo por eso, cederá en esta ocasión. Soltando lentamente a Draco, Hugh da la media vuelta, asintiendo.

- Si vuelve a acercarse a mis cosas, lo mataré – afirma, saliendo de la mazmorra.

- Gracias, Hetler – sonríe Harry.

Draco, que aun esta pálido por toda la situación, solo puede desmayarse de nuevo por el susto. Harry lo ve con pesar. Y se supone que él es la mujer de la relación.

Decidiendo que ya habían tenido suficiente de parecer casados, Harry deja a Draco acostado, y sale antes de que Snape entre a clase y lo castigue asumiendo que él le hizo algo al rubio. Que ganas no le faltaban, pero esa es otra historia.

Dirigiéndose a la sala común, Harry siente un jalón fuerte pasillo abajo. Ya se imagina quien fue.

- ¿Ahora que quieres, Zabini?

Cuando no escucha respuesta, Harry ve a su interlocutor. Es Ron, el cual lo ve con duda.

- ¿Por qué pensaste que Zabini te jalaría a un corredor oscuro? – interroga el pelirrojo.

- Ahm… - Harry se queda en blanco – no sé… ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Me escondo de Hermione – Ron olvida todo el asunto ante el cambio de tema – ella piensa que estoy en mi habitación, resignándome a que irá a una cena con el idiota de Boot. Pero me quedaré aquí, y me colaré. No voy a dejar que ese imbécil le haga algo.

- ¿Y planeas quedarte aquí… 11 horas? ¿Y faltar a todas las clases?

- Que buen plan, ¿No?

Harry no dice nada. Hacía tiempo que renunció de ser la conciencia de Ron, y mejor le dice que le llevará un pan para que no muera de hambre, en lo que esta ahí esperando.

Para la sorpresa del ojiverde, Hermione parece convencida de que Ron esta encerrado en la habitación de los chicos, rumiando sobre la cena. Incluso Seamus y Dean le confirmaron que lo vieron llorando frente a una foto de la castaña, lo que le dio el toque de credibilidad esperado.

Por supuesto, se enteró después de que Ron les pagó a todos para que mintieran. ¿Qué no hace Seamus por dinero?

Draco se ve al espejo, aun sin entender como es que despertó en el aula de pociones con un bigote pintado y un moretón en la parte inferior de su labio. Se le vienen recuerdos de Hetler, pero lo que mas le llama la atención es la facilidad con la cual el idiota de Potter pudo calmar a la bestia.

Por alguna razón, la simpleza del Gryffindor fue lo que pareció serle atractivo a Hetler… ¿Podrá ser que Hugh Hetler sienta atracción por Harry Potter? No podía ser… ¿A quien le puede gustar ese idiota? (aparte de a él, por supuesto) (pero eso solo lo admite ahora que esta noqueado, y será la única vez que su inconsciente lo traiciona).

Quizá sea el golpe, o que ya tuvo suficiente de la idiotez de Zabini, pero Draco acaba de pensar un plan para obtener el libro que tanto quiere ese depravado. Sonriendo, sale, siendo la burla de toda la sala común de Slytherin.

Parvati y Lavender ayudan a Hermione a su arreglo para la cena con Terry. Después de todo, es el último favor que le hará al chico (según lo que ellas saben), y al menos debe verse bonita. Seamus le toma una foto a la chica al salir de la sala común.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces? – se molesta ella.

- Ron me mando a tomar una foto como evidencia de tu arreglo – explica Seamus rápidamente - ¡No vayas a darlas esta noche, Hermione! Dicen que Boot es muy malo en la cama.

Ignorando al degenerado, Hermione se encamina a la torre de astronomía, donde ve a Terry, esperándola. Esta arreglado muy elegante, y hasta… podría decirse que se ve atractivo.

- **"Recuerda el plan, recuerda el plan, recuerda el plan"** – se dice Terry a si mismo, para no caer en la tentación de los encantos de Hermione.

Sin decir palabra, Terry toma a la chica de la mano, y se dirigen a la parte alta de la torre. Ninguno se da cuenta de que una armadura los sigue de cerca. Ron, según él disfrazado, decide hacer lo posible para evitar que Terry Boot haga alguna maniobra con su chica.

- _Recuerda, eres mi novia _– le susurra Terry a la chica.

- _Ya lo sé _– responde ella fastidiada.

Al llegar a lo que parece una pared, Terry golpea tres veces, y para sorpresa de la chica, la pared se abre. ¿Acaso hay algún club secreto que ella no sepa?

Ron corre para alcanzar a pasar sin que se den cuenta, aunque tiene que dejar su "disfraz". Sin embargo, hace un hechizo de invisibilidad para pasar desapercibido (lo tuvo que anotar, después de preguntarle a Hermione cual era el mas apropiado para espiar a alguien, que no era ella).

Aunque la castaña esperaba ver mortífagos en túnicas o algún otro tipo de secta secreta, al entrar a una especie de salón de baile pequeño, se da cuenta de que es solo una fiesta. Todos van vestidos de gala, pero de ahí en fuera no hay nada anormal. De momento.

Harry está en el campo de Quidditch. Malfoy le dijo que quería hablar con él, y aunque era tentador dejarlo ahí esperando (para que viera quien tiene el control), tenían que arreglar el asunto de Zabini. Al ver al rubio aproximarse, trata de reprimir una risa. ¿Es eso un bigote?

- Tengo una idea para que obtengamos el libro – dice Malfoy antes de que Harry haga algún comentario de su nueva apariencia.

- Te queda bien el bigote – dice Harry, para no dejar ir la oportunidad de burlarse.

- Esto es tu culpa, me dejaste en las mazmorras.

- ¿Qué esperabas? Si Snape me veía ahí contigo, me culparía de todo. Y ya tengo suficientes castigos con él, como para buscarme más.

- Tan cobarde como siempre – se molesta el rubio.

- Aquel que se desmayó de la nada no debería criticar – responde Harry mordazmente demostrando que también tiene sus momentos.

- Será mejor que hagamos esto rápido. Ya no soporto estar viendo tu cara, Potter.

- Lo mismo digo. ¿Cuál es tu idea?

- Al parecer Hetler tiene un punto suave…

Harry lo ve de manera extraña. ¿Cómo es que el rubio sabía de los puntos suaves de Hetler? Y luego que no son gays en Hogwarts.

- … ¡No me refiero a eso! – aclara Draco al ver la mirada de Harry – sino que hay una persona que parece calmarlo.

- ¿Ah, si? ¿Quién?

Draco no entendía si Harry era idiota de nacimiento, o fue una habilidad que pulió con los años.

- Tu, imbécil. TU eres el punto suave de Hetler.

- ¿Qué?

- Si. Pudiste hacer que me soltara, y por alguna razón ni siquiera te golpeó cuando pensó que tu pusiste los pósters. Incluso te dejo explicarle la situación. Nadie había podido hacer eso.

- Asumiendo que tienes razón, ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué le haga plática y tomemos el té?

- Por Dios, ¿Podrías pretender al menos ser heterosexual por 5 minutos, Potter? – antes de que el ojiverde protestara, Draco lo interrumpe – el plan es tan sencillo, que incluso tu lo puedes hacer.

- Eso dijiste la última vez.

- Pero este si es más sencillo.

- ¿Y de que se trata?

- Vas a seducir a Hugh Hetler.

Hermione se aburría mucho. Lo único que Terry ha hecho es pasearse del brazo de la castaña, y presumir que es su novia. Incluso le tocó el trasero en una ocasión, pero no ha intentado propasarse mas (ella estaba lista para ponerle el alto, por si las dudas).

- Así que tu eres la novia de Terry – sonríe un chico con cabello negro, al que ella no ubicaba – siempre había hablado de que estaba enamorado de la famosa Hermione Granger. Que bueno que le diste una oportunidad.

- Si… bueno…

- ¿Sabes que compró un vestido de novia? – pregunta una chica rubia.

- Todos esperamos que sea para ti – sonríe el Ravenclaw de cabello negro – porque no sabemos si él tiene algún fetichismo extraño.

- No la asusten – Terry llega con dos copas – que apenas la conquiste.

- Es encantadora, Terry – la rubia guiña un ojo al chico.

- Lo sé… ten, mi vida, para brindar por nuestra felicidad.

Hermione concluye que Terry si está tan loco como todos dicen. Que bueno que Ron se motivó, o si no estaría aun atorada en como librarse de él. La chica toma la copa que Terry le ofrece, con cierta resignación.

- Brindemos – Terry levanta su brazo – por el amor.

Todos se disponen a tomar un poco de sus copas, pero antes de que los labios de Hermione tocaran el contenido de la suya, alguien le arrebata la copa de la mano, derramando el líquido.

La fiesta parece enmudecer, y los presentes solo ven con sorpresa todo. Ron Weasley ha hecho su entrada triunfal.

- ¿Pero que estas haciendo, idiota? – se molesta Terry.

- ¡Sé que quisiste darle un filtro amoroso a Hermione! – Ron se agita - ¡Pero no te lo permitiré, aprovechado hijo de la…!

Antes de que Ron terminara su discurso, el pelirrojo parece enmudecer al ver a Terry a los ojos. El Ravenclaw, que aun esta furioso, se aproxima dispuesto a arreglar todo como hombres (según él). Pero para su sorpresa, Ron parece calmarse, y solo sonríe, lo cual hace que a su vez Terry se detenga.

- ¿Ron? – Hermione también parece notar el cambio en su novio.

Y para completar la escena, Ron abraza a Terry, el cual no sabe si es para matarlo, o que plan macabro tenga el Gryffindor.

- ¿Ron? – vuelve a preguntar la chica, totalmente sorprendida de la reacción del pelirrojo.

- No me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que eres…

Entre sonidos de sorpresa y admiración, Terry siente que la sangre se le va a los pies.

Ron Weasley tomó el filtro amoroso. Y la primera persona a la que vio a los ojos… fue a Terry Boot.

¿Qué pasará con Harry y su seducción a Hugh? ¿Y Ron, que ahora esta enamorado de Terry? ¿Desaparecerá el bigote de Draco?


	13. Intentos de Seducción

**Capítulo 13: Intentos de seducción.**

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Cómo voy a seducir yo a Hetler? Ese golpe en la cabeza debió desacomodarte algo.

- Me escuchaste claramente Potter. ¿Acaso no te interesa deshacerte de Zabini?

- Pues si… pero si esa es la alternativa, matarlo no parece tan mala opción ahora.

- Lo dije desde un principio, pero tu quisiste hacerte el decente. Además ¿En que te afecta? Si ya estuviste con Weasley, Hetler no esta tan peor.

Harry parece reflexionar esto, hasta que finalmente entiende todo el contexto de lo que Draco ha dicho. ¿QUÉ COSA? ¿EL Y RON? ¿EN LOS BAÑOS DE CUARTO, ESTANDO EBRIOS? ¿CÓMO SE ENTERÓ? Es decir… ¿Cómo se atreve a insinuar semejante cosa? De la indignación, el ojiverde no puede ni hablar, lo que el rubio toma como una aceptación a este hecho.

- Así que los rumores eran ciertos – Draco frunce el entrecejo. No le gustaba para nada que su futuro acostón hubiese compartido fluidos con Weasley.

- ¡CLARO QUE NO! – dice finalmente Harry, después de tratar de formar una oración coherente - ¡Para tu información, y no es que te importe, yo aun soy puro y casto!

Draco lo ve con total sarcasmo. ¿Puro y casto? Y de seguro el rubio es el favorito de McGonagall. Como no.

Al notar que quizás si fue un poco extremo lo que dijo, Harry se aclara la garganta, organizando sus ideas (toma su tiempo, pero llegará eventualmente).

- O al menos no he tenido relaciones de ningún tipo con Ron, o con alguien más. Comprenderás que eso no significa que yo no pueda ir arriba cuando nosotros nos acos… es decir… pretendamos que no dije nada.

- No dijiste nada – confirma Draco. Bien, al menos el rubio no entendió el objetivo subversivo del ojiverde – el punto es que vas a seducir a Hetler.

- Define "seducir" – Harry se cruza de brazos.

- No te acostarás con él, si es lo que temes.

Al ver la cara de decepción de Harry, Draco se enfurece. ¿Qué acaso no era el rubio suficiente para él? ¡Debería sentirse honrado de que está en esto con alguien tan guapo e inteligente como el Slytherin! Potter es un malagradecido.

- ¿Entonces que haré? Porque seducir a alguien implica llevarlo a la cama. He visto demasiadas orgias que confirman este punto.

- No somos animales, ¿Si? – se exaspera Draco – no todo tiene que ser sexual **"a menos que te involucre a ti y a mi"**. Solo trátalo bien, y sácale el libro. Mañana puedes pasarte todo el día con él, invítalo a cenar y ahí haces tu movida.

- Lo haces escuchar como si es fácil, ¿A dónde quieres que lo invite a cenar? ¿Al gran comedor? ¿Con todos ahí? ¿Y pretendes que intente "seducirlo" ahí también? No creo que a Dumbledore le guste ver como dos de sus estudiantes tienen acción frente a todos. Aunque podría ser educativo, y siempre he sospechado que Dumbledore es voyeurista. Pero no estoy listo para eso, y conociendo a Seamus, es capaz de filmarlo todo y venderlo en el mundo _muggle_ con un título como "Descubriendo la magia en ti"; claro que he pensado que si eso sucede, mi sobrenombre en el mundo porno sería "Gran varita Potter", pero dice Seamus que no quedaría en la mente de los demás…

Al darse cuenta que lleva 5 minutos hablando sobre su fantasía de volverse una estrella porno, Harry guarda silencio finalmente, mientras Draco lo ve aun con duda.

- Por mi salud mental, voy a imaginar que no dijiste nada de eso – dice finalmente Draco, suspirando. De todos los alumnos en Hogwarts, tiene que atraerle el más enfermo e imbécil. Claro que eso nunca lo sabrá nadie. Con una gran dificultad lo esta admitiendo para si mismo, y todo por culpa de Zabini, si no fuera por él, ahorita estaría pensando en el ojiverde desnudo… es decir, en formas de molestarlo.

- Bueno… ¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos vamos a quedar callados aquí? – Harry se exaspera del silencio, ya que ahora Draco pasó otros 5 minutos pensando en toda la situación.

- Deja por mi cuenta lo de la cena. Tu solo pasa el día con Hetler mañana. No te acerques mucho, solo lo necesario para nuestro objetivo. NO TE PASES DE MANO LARGA, IDIOTA.

- Yo sabré lo que hago ¿No? Mientras obtengamos el libro, los medios no importan – Harry no parece necesitar mucho convencimiento para desplegar todos sus poderes de seducción a Hetler. Si es que tiene alguno.

- ¿Es que acaso escuchas lo que dices? ¡Solo coquetea y actúa amigable! ¡NO HAGAS NADA MAS!

Para ser alguien que muestra cero interés en Harry y sus aventuras seductoras, Draco se da cuenta que si no es mas discreto, hasta el mismo Harry, con su mentalidad de niño de 5 años, podría notar que el rubio comienza a salir de la negación en la que estuvo desde su primer sueño erótico con el ojiverde. No que eso contara, es adolescente. ES NORMAL (y eso dicen todos).

Claro que al observar que Harry solo se encoge de hombros, y comienza a jugar con su varita, el Slytherin concluye que no tiene de que preocuparse.

Los Ravenclaw tienen una fiesta cada mes, invitando a los que se han destacado en su propia casa por algún mérito. Lisa Turpin tiene el mejor promedio. Janine McLear es la mejor en encantamientos. Y Terry Boot es novio de Hermione Granger, cuando muchos apostaban que era lesbiana. Eso merecía la asistencia del chico.

Sin embargo, en esta celebración las cosas se salieron de control, y ahora todos observan como Ron Weasley abraza al ya mencionado Ravenclaw.

- Vaya, esto si que es inesperado – un chico de cabello negro sonríe.

- ¡Suéltame! – exige Terry, tratando de zafarse del pelirrojo.

- No te preocupes, nadie nos separara – Ron tenía mas fuerza que Terry, así que el objeto de su afecto no tenía como escapar de sus garras. Ah, lo que hace el amor.

- ¿Pero que demonios está pasando? – Hermione, entre celosa y divertida, exige una explicación.

- ¡Ese filtro amoroso tenía que ser para ti! – Terry sigue tratando de escabullirse del abrazo de Ron - ¿Cómo terminó tomándolo Weasley?

- Llámame Ron – pide el pelirrojo – estamos en confianza.

- Creo que yo puedo explicar eso – Lisa interviene – no sabía que era un filtro amoroso lo que me pediste darle a Hermione… solo dijiste que me asegurara que Hermione lo tomara, pero como aun quedaba jugo de calabaza, eso les serví, y deje el frasco en una bandeja… y si según recuerdo bien…

_* Flashback de Lisa Turpin*_

Ron estaba detrás de mi, siguiendo todos los movimientos de Hermione. Cuando le pregunté que hacía, y respondió que era mi sombra, imaginé que alguien mas lo había invitado como el bufón de la escuela.

Entonces Terry se acercó por las copas, que fue cuando le di el jugo de calabaza que quedaba, y cuando se alejaba, Ron se puso a mi lado y dijo "¡VOY A AMASARTE!". Entonces me arrebató el frasco, y le dio un trago de golpe, se acercó a ustedes, y el resto ya lo saben.

Aunque si el hecho de que Ron abrace ahora a Terry es por el filtro, entonces ¿Por qué antes dijo que lo amasaría? Eso de amasar es muy sexual ¿No creen?

_*Fin del flashback de Lisa Turpin*_

- Ahm, Lisa… ¿Estás segura de que Ron no dijo "Voy a matarte"? - cuestiona una chica rubia.

- ¡Ah, si! Creo que eso tiene mas sentido…

- ¿Hiciste un filtro amoroso? – Hermione lo ve con total furia.

- ¡Solo quería hacerte pagar lo que me hiciste! – exclama Terry, que aun sigue atrapado en los brazos de Ron.

- ¡Dejen de criticar mi amor por Terry! – Ron frunce el entrecejo - ¡Bola de prejuiciosos! ¡El amor es el amor, sin importar la forma! ¡Y yo amo a Terry!

- ¡NO DIGAS ESAS COSAS! – Terry cree que esto debe ser karma por querer hacer pagar a Hermione.

- No sabía que Ron fuera tan apasionado – se burla el chico de cabello negro.

- O que supiera la palabra "prejuicioso"- agrega la rubia.

- Hay que revertir este filtro – exige Hermione, ya que al ver a SU novio con Terry comienza a tener un efecto extraño en ella. De fantasía sexual. Oh, oh…

- Si no te conociera mejor, diría que tienes ganas de un trío – Lisa ve a Hermione con duda.

Hermione se sonroja totalmente. Y ahora las imágenes de ella en medio de Terry y Ron están flotando en su cabeza… agregando chocolate derretido y un par de juguetes a la ecuación. Oh, oh…

- ¡Yo no comparto! – Ron ve con furia a Hermione.

- Creo que ha sido la mejor reunión hasta ahora ¿No? – sonríe la rubia – jamás imaginé a Weasley tan posesivo.

Hermione se da cuenta de que si no hace algo, va a terminar teniendo sexo desenfrenado delante de todos los Ravenclaw, o quizás siendo sometida violentamente por Ron al querer quitarle "su chico" (no que ella se opusiera a la violencia, eso lo haría mas interesante. Kinkfest al máximo). Lo único que se le ocurre es sacar su varita, y desmayar a Ron y a Terry.

- Esa si no la esperaba – el chico de cabello negro se extraña.

- ¿Pero qué pasó aquí?

Todos ven a Anthony acercarse con duda. Claro, el siempre era invitado por ser el mas pervertido y sucio de toda la escuela (y en el fondo, eso es atrayente).

- ¡Tu estúpida poción hizo efecto de nuevo! – Hermione lo ve a los ojos, y al imaginarlo inmediatamente en tanga, se da cuenta de que tal vez no fue la mejor opción. Claro que es solo una imagen mental, pero hey, es solo una chica con hormonas, su cabeza hace el resto.

- ¿No me digas? – Anthony finge sorpresa – asumo que por eso has bajado la mirada. No te conviene, estoy más dotado de abajo.

- ¿Qué no eres gay? – Lisa se extraña.

- No, me gusta ponchar en tercera base – responde Anthony con naturalidad.

- ¡Basta! Les dejo a Terry – Hermione apunta a Ron con su varita, y el pelirrojo comienza a flotar – nosotros nos vamos.

Sin escuchar las protestas de los Ravenclaw (malditos pervertidos) la chica se dirige a lo que es la parte secreta de la pared, pensando en hacerle muchas cosas perversas a Ron aprovechando que esta inconsciente y no puede objetar nada. Se conformó con un simple manoseo.

Al entrar a la sala común (sorprendida de no haberse topado a ni un solo maestro, o a Filch), encuentra a Harry sentado frente al fuego: ¡Trío!

- ¿Qué le pasó a Ron? – Harry frunce el entrecejo, al ver que Hermione coloca a su amigo en el sillón.

- No me creerías si te lo digo – Hermione cierra los ojos.

- No puede ser peor que seducir a Hetler – murmura Harry.

- ¿Qué? – Hermione abre los ojos de golpe.

- ¿Qué? – Harry finge inocencia.

- Harry, ¿Acaso quieres invitar a Hetler a una orgifiesta? – Hermione lo ve lascivamente. Y la única razón por la que Harry conoce esa mirada es porque él se la dirige a Draco TODO EL TIEMPO.

- ¿La poción está haciendo efecto de nuevo?

- ¿Cómo adivinaste? – Hermione lo ve con sarcasmo.

- ¿Y Ron? Digo, debería aprovechar eso para satisfacer sus fantasías ¿No? – se burla Harry.

- Oh, no te pongas celoso Harry – Hermione se acerca al ojiverde, poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico – hay mucho para compartir.

- Soy gay – Harry no sabe si esto es una confesión, o una forma de despertar a Hermione de la poción. Se ira con la última opción.

- Oh, eso no es problema, mientras funcione tu "varita", a mi no me incomoda- Hermione guiña un ojo, para casi pánico del chico

Al acercarse a Harry para tener mejor acceso a su "varita" (Seamus le ha pegado su léxico a todos), el ojiverde decide actuar de instinto, y empuja a Hermione, levantándose de golpe y dirigiéndose a su habitación.

- No quiero que Ron me asesine, así que mejor nos vemos mañana.

- Por eso no te preocupes, Ron anda con Terry – Hermione se dispone a perseguir a Harry.

- ¿Qué?

- Oh, si, es una larga historia que incluye filtros amorosos y a Anthony Goldstein. Pero vamos, te prometo que te puedo volver heterosexual…

"**Tentador"**. Pero finalmente Harry se da cuenta que no es gay de verdad, solo lo dijo para que Hermione lo dejara en paz. Claro que Si fuera gay, y estuviera en una relación con Draco, él siempre iría arriba, porque el domina esta relación imaginaria, como lo ha enfatizado desde hace días.

Por estar pensando en su dominio sexual a Draco, Harry no se dio cuenta de que Hermione prácticamente lo tenía atrapado en las escaleras.

- ¿Te imaginas como se vería Goyle desnudo?

Eso parece tener el efecto deseado. Hermione respinga, y se congela inmediatamente. Aprovechando esto, Harry se escapa finalmente al dormitorio de los chicos, y cierra con magia la puerta, ante la mirada atónita de Dean.

Hermione suspira. No recordaba que los hombres fueran tan remilgosos para el sexo. De cuando acá. Además Harry debe ser muy iluso al pensar que ella no puede vencer cualquier encantamiento que hubiese usando en la puerta. Pero es muy cansado perseguirlo. Mejor se va a su habitación, sintiendo aún esa necesidad de un trío con alguien, pero a la vez pensando como es posible que la poción de Anthony volviera a tener efecto. Pensó que con lo que había pasado con Ron, eso ya estaba superado.

En la habitación de los chicos, Seamus y Dean ven a Harry con duda. El ojiverde acaba de preguntarles como seducir… a otro hombre.

- ¿Estás listo para salir del armario de Narnia? – se burla Seamus.

Dean se queda en blanco. Como Seamus es mitad muggle, por supuesto que usa este conocimiento para más connotaciones sexuales.

- ¡Es una pregunta de adivinación! – Harry parece justificar todos sus lapsus a esta clase.

- Harry, somos amigos – Dean suspira – pero me sentiría mas seguro si abrieras la puerta cuando hablamos de este tema. Para futuras referencias, no debes cerrar con magia una habitación con solo hombres, y preguntar como seducir a uno. Hace que el resto quiera masacrarte.

- Oh, si… - Harry rompe el encantamiento de la puerta – listo. Entonces, ¿Cómo es la mejor manera?

- ¿Quién es? Así será más fácil que podamos opinar.

- Un Slytherin – Harry comienza a sonrojarse.

- Malfoy – dicen Dean y Seamus al mismo tiempo.

- ¡NO! ¿Cómo se les ocurre? ¡LO ODIO! ¡NO ES MALFOY! – Harry habla muy rápido, y se queda sin aire al tratar de defenderse de semejantes acusaciones.

- Mira Harry, algo que funciona con todos los hombres es el contacto. Solo tócalo mucho.

- ¿Así? – Harry pone una mano en el hombro de Seamus, intentado imitar a Hermione, e ignorando el hecho de que Seamus asume que pregunta para llevarlo a práctica, mas que por una tarea.

- Ese es el peor intento de seducción que he visto – Seamus lo ve con desaprobación – y me acosté con Susan. Ella si que es fría en la cama.

- No entiendo que tiene que ver una cosa con la otra – se ríe Dean.

- Debes ser mas cálido, frota tus manos antes – Seamus comienza a ejemplificar esto – y luego, te acercas a él – Seamus se acerca a Dean – y luego viéndolo a los ojos, pones tu mano en su pierna…

Harry nota como Dean se sonroja al sentir la mano de Seamus en su pierna. Oh, eso era bueno. Lo haría con Hetler, en definitiva.

- Ejem, creo que ya entendió – Dean interrumpe ese momento homoerótico que Anthony Goldstein se ha perdido.

- Ah, si – Seamus quita su mano rápidamente – la cosa es así. Bueno…

- Mejor hay que dormir – sugiere Dean – mañana hay Pociones.

- Si, si… dormir.

Harry sigue meditando todo el asunto, sin pensar en las razones por las que sus amigos han decidido cortar todo tan de repente. Mañana será un día muy pesado.

Ron no tiene idea de porque esta en el sillón, ni la razón por la cual tiene un letrero de "chúpame esta" con una flecha hacia abajo. Quitándose el letrero, se levanta de golpe. Recuerda una fiesta. Y que saltó en algún punto. Y ahora su espalda le duele, como si se hubiera caído. Subiendo a la habitación de los chicos, aun se pregunta que demonios pasó.

No encuentra a nadie, y se percata de que probablemente todos ya deben estar desayunando. Se apresura, ya que tiene mucha hambre. Por alguna razón siente que debe disculparse con Hermione. Al entrar al gran comedor, sin embargo, y ver a Terry Boot, su mundo se mueve. ¿Cómo pudo olvidar el gran amor que tiene por ese hombre? Casi conteniéndose de gritar el nombre de su amado, Ron se apresura, sentándose al lado del susodicho, el cual tiene su quijada casi golpeando el comedor.

- ¡Hola! – saluda Ron - ¿Me extrañaste?

- ¿Pero que demonios estas haciendo, Weasley? – murmura Terry, molesto.

- No te enojes conmigo – Ron parece al borde de las lágrimas – yo solo quiero estar a tu lado.

- ¡Yo no quiero estar contigo! – grita Terry.

Ron lo ve con total dolor, y las Ravenclaw se aproximan al pelirrojo a consolarlo.

- ¡No le grites! – exige Luna Lovegood.

- ¡Eres afortunado de que alguien se fije en ti! ¡Si de por si eres un raro! – Lisa apoya a Luna.

- Yo solo quiero hacer algo bonito por él – Ron hace un puchero.

Al ver como sus compañeras de casa lo ven con molestia, Terry se da cuenta de que va a salir perdiendo con todo esto. Resignado, se sienta al lado de Ron.

- Ya sé que esto es mi culpa – admite el chico – pero solo para que estemos claros, me gusta Hermione.

- Nah, esa es una ilusión – Ron se entusiasma – ya verás como tu y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos.

Terry piensa en mil formas de hacer que Ron despierte de este asunto, incluyendo el matarlo. Mientras Ron comienza a darle pan tostado, y Terry procede a aventarlo, o a darle manotazos para que mantenga su distancia, Hermione y Harry ven esto con sorpresa.

- Veo que no mentías – Harry toma notas mentales de lo que está haciendo Ron para aplicarlo con Hetler.

- Te lo dije. Hay que revertir esto, ¿Sabes lo que me hace ver a Ron así?

- ¿Cómo es que la poción volvió a hacer efecto? – Harry arquea una ceja – pensé que después de que tu y Ron...

- ¿Tu y Ron que? – Lavender se sienta al lado de los chicos.

- ¿Otra vez? – Parvati se une al chisme – mira que no pierden el tiempo ¿Eh?

- Les dije que una vez que tienen sexo, se hacen adictos – teoriza Seamus.

- Oye, ¿Y Dean? – se extraña Neville – siempre está contigo.

- Ah… decidimos que por la salud de nuestra amistad, debemos pasar un tiempo separados – explica rápidamente Seamus – así que un día él desayunará con los Hufflepuff, y al siguiente yo me uniré a los Ravenclaw…

Viendo que Hugh Hetler acaba de entrar al gran comedor, Harry se levanta de golpe.

- ¿Y tu a donde vas? – Hermione vio de reojo todo, ya que no puede levantar la mirada para evitar plagar mas su mente de pensamientos indecentes (como si imaginarse con Seamus no fuera lo suficientemente perturbador)

- A mi me toca desayunar con los Slytherins – agrega Harry rápidamente – nos vemos.

- Que conste que él no esta incluido en el acuerdo que hicimos Dean y yo. Aunque después de ayer…

- ¿Qué paso ayer? – Parvati casi saca una libreta para tomar nota del chisme.

- Nada que te importe – responde Seamus molesto – solo puedo decir que Harry muy probablemente dé la sorpresa de andar con alguien de Slytherin…

- Malfoy – dicen Lavender, Neville y Parvati al mismo tiempo.

- Eso es lo que dijimos Dean y yo. Es que es obvio… ¿O no lo crees, Hermione?

Al voltear con la chica, notan que ha desaparecido. Sin embargo, consideran que discutir sobre quien domina la relación entre Harry y Draco es mas interesante, que indagar a donde huyo la castaña.

Hugh Hetler se había levantado de malas. Aun recordaba ese incidente con Malfoy y Potter, y por supuesto, se cercioró que SU libro (sin importar lo que Zabini dijera) siguiera intacto. Algo le decía que el susodicho tenía que ver en el comportamiento de Malfoy, pero no podía comprobar nada. Tomando una manzana, nota que Potter esta a su lado, frotando sus manos. ¿Ahora qué? Se dispone a preguntarle, cuando Harry sonríe y pone su mano en la pierna de Hugh.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – Hugh ve la mano de Harry con duda, pero no hace ningún intento de quitarla.

- Solo trato de calentarte…

Al ver la mirada de azoro de Hetler, Harry se da cuenta de que quizás ese no fue el mejor argumento seductor que se le pudo ocurrir. Así que soltó una risa nerviosa, tratando de disimular su miedo de ser asesinado.

- No pienses mal – aclara el ojiverde, aun riendo – me refiero a que ahora esta haciendo un poco de frio, ¿No tienes frio?

- No.

- Oh. Yo pensé que si… por eso puse ahí mi mano. Hermione me comentó que si pones una mano en la pierna de otra persona, automáticamente genera calor al resto del cuerpo.

Si Hermione Granger era la mas inteligente en todo Hogwarts, Hugh temía por el nivel intelectual del resto. Porque si es verdad lo que Potter dice, ese es el argumento mas idiota que ha escuchado. Sin embargo, Potter sigue teniendo su mano en su pierna, y él aun no ha hecho nada para quitarla. Lo cual es más bizarro.

Harry sigue hablando, primordialmente de las manzanas y como hay verdes y rojas. Muchos piensan que Harry es solo reputación, pero en realidad no tiene nada en especial. Hugh podía argumentar que Harry al menos si es valiente, ya que ahí estaba, con su mano en potencial peligro de ser fracturada, hablando de manzanas. Y esa es la razón por la cual el Gryffindor sigue vivo. Que trata a Hetler como si no fuera el futuro asesino serial y mano derecha del señor tenebroso. Era algo nuevo para quien esta acostumbrado a que todos corran. Potter además es gracioso sin proponérselo. Como ahora que esta hablando del jugo de manzana, y por alguna razón afirma que es afrodisiaco.

- Voy a clase – anuncia Hetler.

- Te acompaño – sonríe Harry - ¿Qué te toca?

- Herbología.

- Yo tengo pociones… pero no importa, vamos a las mazmorras, y luego al invernadero… no, espera, mejor al revés, así te dejo en el invernadero, y luego me voy a las mazmorras. Si, creo que es la mejor opción, ¿Tu que dices?

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – Hetler sabía que debería haber un motivo ulterior por el que Potter estaba tratando de "calentarlo", como él afirmó.

- Golpeaste a Malfoy. Cualquiera que hace eso, es mi amigo. Y me gusta conocer a mis amigos. Así que somos amigos.

Con su mano libre, Harry estrecha la mano de Hetler, el cual solo frunce el entrecejo. ¿Amigos, eh? Potter debe estar más atrofiado de la cabeza de lo que pensó. Pero al ver a su alrededor, y notar que Weasley esta alimentando a Terry Boot en la boca, y Granger esta en un rincón, al parecer robándose toda la dotación de mermelada de la mesa, suspira. Pudo haberle ido mucho peor en cuanto a conocer Gryffindors.

- Vamos entonces – Harry sigue sonriendo.

- Quita tu mano – pide Hetler con calma.

- Ah, si – Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que su mano seguía ahí.

Levantándose sin decir nada, Hetler se encamina al invernadero, seguido de Harry, el cual ahora habla de manzanas mágicas. Ninguno se percato de que dos personas observaron detenidamente toda la escena.

Hermione consiguió toda la mermelada que pudo, y el siguiente paso era usarla en su cuerpo para pedirle a alguien (Ron, Harry, Malfoy, Seamus, Snape… el primero que pasara) se la quitara con la lengua. Afortunadamente para ella, no encontró a ningún hombre. Bueno, excepto Anthony Goldstein, que la ve con duda. Pero ella no lo consideraba hombre desde el día de hoy. En su mente, ha decidido visualizarlo como mujer. Anthony obstruye el paso de la castaña, la cual solo lo ve exasperada.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Tengo lista la poción para revertir el efecto – anuncia él como si nada.

- ¿Y? – Hermione sabía que todo el asunto era para pedirle algo.

- Quiero que hagas que Harry me bese.

- ¿QUÉ?

Sin saber que era el chico mas deseado en Hogwarts (por hombres, mujeres y posibles centauros), Harry se encamina a las mazmorras. Hasta ahora no iba tan mal, al menos hizo reír a Hetler, y esta vivo. Hasta le estaba cayendo bien el tipo. Si no fuera porque esta en una relación imaginaria con Malfoy, igual se motivaba. Al llegar al aula, se da cuenta de que todos están en parejas, de nuevo. Y para variar, Malfoy esta solo. Resignado, se dirige al rubio, pero antes de llegar, alguien lo jala a la mesa contigua.

- ¡HEY! – se molesta Harry.

- Hola, Potter – Zabini lo ve con cierta ironía – ya vi que estas muy pegadito de Hetler. No me digas que ya cambiaste de prospecto. Odiaría haber despedazado la pareja gay más exquisita de Hogwarts. Me obligaría a enseñarle tu foto a Hugh, para que se decepcionara de todo el asunto.

- Mira, a ti que te importa, quieres tu mugroso libro ¿No? – Harry se exaspera.

- Si, es lo que quiero, y no le digas mugroso. Es un tesoro. Pero quizás me falla el ver como el hablarle de manzanas a Hetler va a ayudarte a obtenerlo.

- Como se consiga no importa.

- ¿El fin justifica los medios?

Antes de que Harry contestara, Draco Malfoy se pone frente a ellos.

- Esfúmate, Zabini. Haré equipo con Potter.

- No lo creo, _Draco_ – Blaise sonríe ampliamente – por hoy, Potter estará conmigo. Quiero que me cuente los sucios detalles de su encuentro con Hetler. Dicen que es una bestia en la cama también, ¿Qué dices, Harry?

- Pregúntame mañana y te digo.

Harry no sabe quien está más sorprendido. Si Blaise, o Malfoy. Bueno, ya se estaba acostumbrando a contestar cosas sucias, no en vano Seamus se tomó su tiempo en entrenarlo en ese arte.

- Potter, vaya con Finnigan – Snape decide que si sigue dejando a Potter con los Slytherins en equipo, sus protegidos van a comenzar a irse al lado oscuro (que es mucho mas divertido que ser un mortífago, pero Snape no va a decir eso jamás en voz alta) – Zabini, Malfoy, ustedes son otro equipo.

Al llegar con Seamus, el chico lo interroga sobre como va su intento de seducción, a lo que Harry responde: inconcluso. Dean tiene problemas para trabajar con Ron, el cual se la pasa suspirando, y diciendo que extraña a Terry, poniendo su nombre dentro de muchos corazoncitos, y arruinando su ya de por si fallida poción. Neville concluye que todo Hogwarts se volvió gay, y al ver a Hermione muy pegada de Parvati, el chico piensa que no esta tan mal después de todo (y quizás haya lucha en lodo).

Hermione sale de pociones rápidamente. ¿Cómo demonios hará que Harry bese a Anthony? Tendría que hechizarlo. ¿Pero acaso hay algún encantamiento que haga eso? Al notar como sus imágenes mentales cambian a ella en medio de Crabbe y Goyle (que iban pasando a su lado) se da cuenta de que no tiene otra solución.

Harry camina con Hetler al aula de encantamientos, y le cuenta sobre lo que Zabini le dijo.

- No hagas caso de lo que te diga – Hetler parece molesto.

- Si, es un depravado, pero estoy acostumbrado, ¿Conoces a Seamus, no?

- ¿El Gryffindor que dicen es más fácil que la clase de vuelo?

- Exacto. Él ha hecho que me acostumbre a todo, por eso Zabini no me molesta. Pero al escucharlo, era como si llevara tiempo de conocerte, ¿Son amigos?

- No. Nunca lo hemos sido. Solo… compartimos algo.

Hetler entra al aula sin decir nada más. Así que hay algo ahí entre Zabini y Hetler, y por eso el Slytherin está usándolos para vengarse. Tendrá que averiguar más de esto.

- Muy bien. No puedo hacer que Harry te bese, pero puedo propiciar las cosas para que tu lo hagas – Hermione suspira resignada.

- Es todo lo que pido. ¿A qué hora?

- En el almuerzo, en el gran comedor.

-Ahí estaré.

Terry finalmente comprendía lo que se siente que alguien te siga tan de cerca. Y él que pensó que era romántico. Pero al ver a Ron detrás de él, se da cuenta de que si es tan enfermo como los demás le afirmaban. Aun no sabía como cortar el efecto de la poción, pero tenía que conseguirlo rápido.

- ¿No crees que estas muy pegadito a Hetler?

- Tu fuiste el de la idea, así que no te quejes – Harry se cruza de brazos. Lo que le faltaba. Que ahora Malfoy se queje de sus técnicas.

- Te dije que fueras amable con él, no que lo acosaras.

- La diferencia es muy tenue – afirma el ojiverde – además estoy seguro de poder conseguir el libro hoy. ¿Qué pasará con la cena?

- En la torre de astronomía, a las 9. Ya está todo arreglado.

- Perfecto.

Harry se dirige a almorzar con los Gryffindos. Hetler le dijo que estaba castigado, así que probablemente no estará ahí. Draco no deja de observar a Harry con molestia. Se estaba pasando de la raya con todo este asunto. No que le importara, después de todo él lo sugirió. Pero no le gustaba como estaba resultando todo esto.

- ¿Cómo va la seducción? – pregunta Seamus a Harry.

- Aun inconcluso – se encoge de hombros Harry.

- Yo veo a Malfoy molesto – interviene Dean.

- ¡Ya les dije que no es Malfoy! – se defiende Harry.

- ¿De que hablan? – Ron se sienta con Terry, justo al lado de Harry.

- ¿Por qué estás aquí, Boot? – Dean se extraña.

- Hey, no seas grosero con mi novio.

Parvati casi se atraganta con lo que comía, y Lavender escupe su jugo. ¿NOVIO? ¿Cómo es que ellas NO se enteraron? ¿Y que pasa con la pobre de Hermione? ¡Ese bastardo gay! ¡La usó para cubrir sus preferencias!

- ¡Tomó un filtro amoroso! – se defiende Terry – estamos viendo como remediarlo. Y me obligó a acompañarlo. Para futuras referencias: A MI ME GUSTA HERMIONE.

- Tiene razón – lo apoya Harry – Hermione me contó todo. Por eso Ron tiene esa cara de menso.

- No le veo gran diferencia a la usual – afirma Seamus.

Hermione y Anthony se sientan al otro lado libre de Harry, el cual comienza a sentirse atrapado entre tanta gente, ¿Pero qué necesidad de todos? Habiendo tanto espacio, ahí están pegados a él.

- Harry… perdóname – Hermione baja la mirada.

- ¿Por qué?

Antes de que Hermione contestara, Harry ve como Hugh Hetler entra rápidamente al gran comedor dirigiéndose a la mesa de Slytherin. Harry se levanta de golpe, y al querer encaminarse a él, Hermione lo toma del brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Harry la ve con duda.

- Vámonos, Terroncito, es hora de Transformaciones – Ron se levanta, mientras todos los Gryffindors ven a Terry con burla.

- ¡Es una extensión de "Terry"! ¡Si me lo dijera una mujer, no les extrañaría tanto!

Terry jamás pensó tener que defender a Ron Weasley. Maldito filtro amoroso. Y maldito Anthony, que fue el de la idea.

- Hermione, ¿Qué? – Harry trata de soltarse de la chica.

- Tienes que besar a Anthony – la castaña apenas si lo puede decir lo suficientemente alto como para que al menos Harry escuche.

- ¿¿¿Qué dices??? ¿Te has vuelto loca? – Harry comienza a alterarse. ¿Besar ÉL a Anthony?

- Lo siento, Harry…

Y sin esperarlo, Hermione le da un fuerte empujón hacía ella, y se quita rápidamente.

Todo el gran comedor se ha quedado congelado ante esta escena.

Colin Creevy toma una fotografía de este momento, para que quede en la posteridad.

Incluso algunos maestros que estaban almorzando, ven todo con total estupefacción.

Anthony Goldstein ha besado… a Ron Weasley.


	14. Harry y su ¿Novio?

**Capítulo 14: Harry y su ¿Novio?**

Todo el gran comedor se ha quedado congelado ante la escena. Incluso Anthony Goldstein, que al observar a quien ha besado, se ha quedado en shock. Ron, por su parte, comienza a ponerse histérico.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡ME ROBASTE MI PRIMER BESO, IMBÉCIL!

Nadie sabe que es más sorpresivo. El beso, o la reacción de nenita que ha tenido Ron. Se van por la segunda.

- ¡YO NO QUERÍA BESARTE A TI! – Anthony se defiende.

- Yo quería que mi primer beso me lo diera Terry – Ron parece contener las lágrimas.

Todos dirigen ahora su mirada a Terry, el cual se sonroja.

- Ron – Hermione parece querer calmarlo – tu y yo nos hemos besado… ¿Recuerdas?

- Si, pero no cuentan, tu eres una mujer, y no eres el amor de mi vida. Eso fue solo una etapa de experimentación por mi parte. Mientras disfruté eso que haces con la lengua, creo que Terry puede aprenderlo y será mas bonito que él, siendo mi alma gemela, me bese así…

- ¡A mi no me metan! ¡Por mi quédate con Anthony! – Terry hace aspavientos.

- ¡Mi primer beso, desperdiciadooooo! – Ron sale corriendo del gran comedor, ante la sorpresa y burla de sus compañeros.

- Alguien debería seguirlo – sugiere Parvati.

- Tal vez su novio – Dean ve con burla a Terry.

- Oye… ¿Y tu por qué tienes abrazado a Harry?

Al escuchar lo que Seamus agrega, los presentes voltean y notan como Hugh Hetler tiene entre sus brazos a Harry Potter.

- No puede ser. Hogwarts se volvió gay – se queja Lavender.

- Ahora nos tendremos que conformar con los que aun estén en el closet, o los profesores… ¡Pido a Flitwick! – Parvati se apunta antes de que le ganen al profesor, que dicen que compensa el tamaño con otras cosas mas pervertidas.

- ¿Cómo que a Flitwick? – se ofende Dean - ¡Al menos pide a Snape! No está tan mal…

- Eso es aun mas perturbador, Dean – Lavender niega con la cabeza.

- No has respondido a la pregunta, Hetler – Anthony fulmina con la mirada al Slytherin, sin importarle que de un puñetazo pueda dejarlo casi desfigurado - ¿Por qué estás abrazando a Potter?

- B-bueno – Harry busca como defender esto sin verse muy gay (muy tarde) – es que tenía frío…

- Traes puesta la capa – Hermione señala.

- ¿Y eso qué? ¡Tengo derecho a sentir frío!

- Lo tengo abrazado – habla Hetler finalmente – porque ibas a aprovecharte de que Granger al parecer decidió ayudarte para dañar a Potter. Vi claramente como ella lo jalaba y tu ibas a acercarte a hacerle algo, así que por eso fui mas rápido.

- Pero estabas sentado casi al lado opuesto de la mesa, ¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto? – Parvati trata de encontrarle sentido a esto.

- Eso no es importante – Hetler regresa la mirada de furia a Anthony.

- ¿Y por qué lo sigues abrazando? – Seamus cuestiona – no es como si Anthony fuera a hacerle algo, ya desgració a Ron, ¿Qué mas puede hacer?

- ¡ÓYEME! ¡Fue culpa de Weasley! ¡Y esto no te importa, Hetler! ¡Esto es entre Harry y yo!

- No tengo idea de lo que hablan – Harry se ve totalmente en blanco – pero no recuerdo que tengamos algo pendiente, Goldstein. ¿O acaso no te regresé tus notas en Encantamientos?

- Claro que tenemos muchas cosas pendientes – Anthony ve ahora a Hermione.

Hermione, por toda respuesta, sale corriendo del gran comedor, ya que se imaginó al Slytherin y al Ravenclaw haciéndole de todo a su amigo. Y lo peor ¡Ella ni siquiera estaba incluida en la fantasía! Esto comienza a empeorar.

- Bueno, ya, se acabó el show –Lavender trata de espantar a todos los que observaron la escena en primera fila.

- Si quieren fotos del primer beso gay en Hogwarts – Seamus agrega – contáctenme. Trataré de que estén autografiadas por los involucrados, pero no prometo nada.

- ¿Y tu a que hora les tomaste foto? – se extraña Parvati.

- Te sorprendería saber lo que puedo cargar en mis pantalones… o tal vez no…

- Ay, ya cállate, degenerado.

- ¿No se te hace que ya tienes que soltar a Harry? – Anthony apenas si puede contener su furia.

- No escucho a Potter quejándose – Hetler sigue como si nada.

Harry se siente como un muñeco de trapo. Aquí nadie le pregunta a él nada. Pero debe ser buena señal que Hetler lo esté defendiendo. Su plan de seducción está siendo un éxito. Y ni siquiera supo que hizo (como todo en su vida. Logra las cosas sin saber como demonios lo consiguió).

- Triangulo amoroso de telenovela – Lavender anima a los chicos.

- Les dije que era gay – Neville hace su aparición triunfal.

- Yo me largo – Terry se levanta bruscamente – tu plan de venganza ya me dejó muchas consecuencias, Anthony.

- Tu no eres importante para la trama – Parvati suspira – solo eres la _rodilla _de Hermione.

Terry lanza su mejor mirada de odio a la Gryffindor, antes de irse a la mesa de los Ravenclaw a ser cuestionado de su romance gay platónico con Ron. Esto conlleva a preguntas como si le pesan los cuernotes que le acaba de poner el pelirrojo, o si siente que está mejor dotado que Anthony.

- Oigan… esto va a ponerse mejor – Lavender suelta una ligera risita.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a desnudarte? Para tomar fotos – Seamus saca su mini cámara para no perderse detalles.

- ¡NO! Es que ¿A que ni adivinan quien esta viendo hacía acá con cara de pocos amigos?

- ¿Quién? – Neville voltea a todos lados buscando a alguien que este echando humo por todos lados.

- Draco Malfoy…

Al ver la mesa de Slytherin, los Gryffindors notan que el rubio esta fulminando a Hetler y a Goldstein con la mirada, y está apretando sus manos fuertemente.

- ¡Harry! ¡Pásate la receta para ser tan deseado por todos! – envidia Lavender.

- El primer paso es ser hombre, Lavender, y con eso pierdes. Aunque si te operas…

Harry solo escucha el sonido de una mano impactándose en una mejilla, ya que Hetler le tapa casi toda su área visual. Si que es fuerte. El ojiverde ha estado tratando de zafarse de manera lenta, y no lo ha logrado. Es como si Anthony y Hetler tuvieran una batalla, y lo último que importa es Harry Potter y que lo estén asfixiando.

- Eh… tengo Runas Antiguas… - Harry trata de ver si el aludir a que supuestamente es un alumno responsable hace que Hetler lo suelte.

- Y yo también – Anthony sonríe ampliamente – así que déjanos ir a clase, Hetler.

- Llevaré a Harry, no es necesario que nos acompañes, Goldstein.

- ¡Tu no eres nadie para decirme por donde caminar!

Hetler suelta a Harry para que el chico tome sus libros, y de inmediato se pega a su lado como sombra. Anthony va a su lado, guardando su distancia, pero aun así dirigiendo miradas de odio a Hetler.

- Nos vemos después – alcanza a decir Harry antes de desaparecer del gran comedor.

Las respuestas que obtiene son variadas. Dean le guiña un ojo, Parvati señala a su entrepierna murmurando _quédate con el mas dotado_, Neville agita su mano diciendo _eres el orgullo gay, _Lavender parece perdida viendo a Draco Malfoyy Seamus le toma otra foto.

Draco Malfoy no podía creer lo que había pasado. Primero Weasley decide que estar con un hombre es mejor que estar con la sangre sucia (y no lo culpa), y ahora Hetler parece estar enamorado de Potter, con solo dos días de interactuar con él. ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí?

Lo que mas le molestaba era que por alguna razón, Goldstein parecía haber querido besar a Potter. Claro que esto es una especulación, ya que igual Weasley solo se atravesó en un mal momento… pero ¿Era necesario meterle la lengua al Gryffindor? Eso le trajo muchas imágenes mentales a Draco que no podrá sacar de su cabeza ni con el hechizo de memoria.

Quizás debió besar a Potter desde un principio, y evitarse todo esto. Y una prueba de que la salud mental de Draco era casi nula es que ni siquiera le da asco el pensar en que ese beso hubiera podido darles lo que necesitaban, y abrir la puerta a muchas oportunidades pecaminosas.

Harry tiene el recorrido mas tenso de toda su vida hacia el aula. Bueno, exceptuando ese cuando le pregunto a Dean si podía enseñarle de manera práctica como satisfacer a una mujer (era su temporada de exploración, y Dean era el más sensato de los Gryffindors). El silencio es de lo más incómodo, y honestamente todo esto es ridículo. Lo peor es que aun tiene que invitar a Hetler a cenar.

Lo cual parece ser una buena opción ahora que tiene su atención.

- Oye Hetler, me preguntaba si quieres ir a cenar conmigo…

Hetler parece quedarse congelado, lo que Harry nota hasta que no siente la sombra del chico a dos centímetros de distancia. Anthony parece haberse quedado de piedra también. ¿Qué es tan raro invitar a otro chico sin que tenga tonos sexuales?

Harry prefiere no responder esa pregunta.

- Bueno, si quieres, es que como estamos siendo amigos y eso… Es solo para platicar y conocernos mejor…

Esto parece empeorar todo, ya que Hetler se sonroja, y Anthony aprieta sus puños con enojo.

- Ehm… - Harry ya no sabe que decir para que al menos uno reaccione.

- Está bien Potter – Hetler parece decidirse – iré a cenar contigo.

- Excelente – Harry reanuda su trayecto al aula – nos vemos en la torre de astronomía…

- No. Yo iré por ti a tu sala común. Solo dime la hora.

- Oh. Bueno, a las 9.

Una vez en el aula, Hetler deja a Harry sentado lo más alejado de Anthony, y se va sin decir nada. Si que era raro. Claro que Hetler tardó mas en salir, que Anthony en ponerse de nuevo pegado al lado del ojiverde.

- Harry, ¿Acaso andas con Hetler? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

- No ando con Hetler – aclara Harry – no que eso tuviera algo de malo. Yo soy muy abierto a las preferencias de todos. Una vez encontré a Filch haciendo cosas raras con su gata, y bueno, el amor es el amor, ¿No?

Anthony solo ve con total azoro a Harry.

- No ando con Hetler – reafirma el chico al ver que una vez mas ha divagado y revelado secretos que no le corresponden a él decir - ¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto mi vida amorosa?

- Mira Harry, tu eres un gran chico. No me gustaría ver que te lastimaran. Hetler es una mala persona. Es peor que Malfoy. Me preocupa mucho que estés a solas con él. Quizás pueda ir con ustedes a esa cena…

El ojiverde no sabe que es más bizarro. Que Goldstein este tan preocupado por él, o que le moleste que quiera interrumpir su cita candente (y eso solo lo admite en su cabeza) con Hetler.

- No es necesario, pero agradezco tu preocupación. Y me gustaría que me explicaras que es eso que Hermione te debe, que yo debo pagarte. Con eso de los asuntos pendientes, viste directamente a Hermione.

- Ah… no te preocupes Harry, es un favor que le estoy haciendo a tu amiga… puedo ayudarla con esto…

Anthony mete la mano a su túnica, y al estar buscando algo, comienza a sentir pánico.

- No puede ser… ¡No puede ser!

- ¿Qué? – Harry lo ve con duda.

- ¡La poción! ¡No está!

Ron se siente totalmente humillado. No solo perdió la oportunidad de seguir con su almuerzo romántico con Terry, sino que el baboso de Goldstein lo besó a la fuerza. Le robó toda su pureza e inocencia (¿Cuál?).

- Ron, ¿Aun estas aquí? – Dean frunce el entrecejo – ya van tres horas.

- ¡Cállate! ¡No tienes idea de lo terrible que es que te bese un perfecto extraño!

- Bueno, ¿Esa poción era un filtro, o un cambiasexo? Porque estás actuando como mujer – Seamus ve todo con desaprobación.

- ¡Estás celoso de que a mi Terry me ama y a ti nadie! ¡NADIE!

- Ron, cálmate – pide Neville - ¿No crees que deberías hablar con Hermione?

- ¿Y por qué con ella?

- Bueno, es una chica sensible… tal vez pueda ayudarte para que Terry vuelva a tu lado…

- ¡Tienes razón, Neville! ¡No eres tan inútil como dicen los profesores!

- ¡OYE!

Ron sale al parecer sin percatarse el golpe bajo a la autoestima que le ha dado a Neville. Dean y Seamus tratan de consolarlo.

- No le hagas caso, Neville…

- ¿Quieres que te consigamos una chica fácil para que tengas sexo con ella? – sugiere Seamus.

- Seamus, no todo se arregla con sexo – Dean niega con la cabeza.

- Momento, momento, no he dicho que no – interviene Neville.

Hermione se siente totalmente perdida. No solo desaprovechó la oportunidad de obtener la poción, sino que Ron había besado a otro hombre, y a la que la excitó fue a ella. Esto se sale de control a cada minuto. Y si no hace algo rápido, va a acostarse con el primer hombre que vea.

Que para su suerte, es su novio que está "enamorado" de Terry. Al verlo, Hermione ya ni siquiera tiene que imaginarlo desnudo.

- ¡Ron! Que bueno que te veo. Necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Yo también quería pedirte uno…

- Necesito que tengamos sexo.

- Necesito que me ayudes a que Terry y nos reconciliemos.

Como ambos hablaron al mismo tiempo, tomó un momento para que descubrieran que dijo cada uno. El primero en entender fue Ron, que hizo una cara de asco. Hermione trata de no tomarlo personal.

- ¿Estás loca? ¡Jamás haría eso! ¡Jamás engañaría a Terry… contigo!

- Mira, no es como si no hubiéramos hecho eso antes ¿Eh?

- Estaba confundido, y tu puedes ser muy convincente.

- En eso tienes razón – Hermione se acerca seductoramente al pelirrojo, el cual retrocede asustado – y si pude convencer a Harry de que debe perder su virginidad antes de los 17 o se muere, puedo convencerte a ti de tener un poco de sana diversión…

Cuando se le ha acabado la habitación, Ron nota que está acorralado. Está a la merced de esta mujer que quiere quitarle la poca inocencia que le queda (¿Cuál?), y no podrá evitarlo. La castaña se acerca al chico, tomándolo del rostro para besarlo. Quizás eso les ayude a los dos.

- ¿Pero que están haciendo? – Harry los ve con duda.

Hermione voltea furiosa. ¿Cómo es que Harry siempre interrumpe los mejores momentos? ¿Y como es que aun no esta cubierto de crema batida? Demonios, nunca puede hacer nada bien este hombre.

- ¡Mi salvador! – Ron corre a abrazar a Harry.

- Hogwarts si que se volvió gay – le escuchan decir a Neville, que justo iba bajando por las escaleras, y al ver el espectáculo, mejor se regresó para no cachar alguna indecencia.

- No tengo inconveniente con que estén los dos – Hermione los ve con lujuria – pero yo voy en medio.

- No, gracias – Harry declina la invitación 5 de Hermione sobre un trío – pero Anthony Goldstein te está buscando. Dijo algo de ayudarte, y una poción…

Hermione olvida de momento su idea de tener sexo desenfrenado frente a la chimenea, y sale de la sala común con rapidez. Quizás Goldstein tiene un mínimo de decencia y le dará la poción que le ayudará.

- Ni siquiera me dejó terminar – se queja Harry – dijo que la vería en las mazmorras…

- Eso no importa ahora, Harry… ¿Cómo puedo hacer que Terry me perdone?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le hiciste?

- ¡Besé a Goldstein! Más bien él me besó, pero como sea, le fui infiel a Terry… ¿Cómo podrá perdonarme? ¡Dime!

- No vi que a Terry le importara mucho.

- ¡Estaba deshecho! ¿No viste lo que pasó en el gran comedor?

- No realmente… Hetler me tapaba todo…

- Tu si que tienes suerte de que tu novio sea tan atento… a mi Terry ni siquiera me abraza…

- ¡Hetler no es mi novio!

- ¿Seguro? Porque eso parecen.

- Ron, ¿Por qué tomas tan natural que estés afirmando que tenga un novio? ¿Y qué sea un Slytherin? _**"¿Y que no sea Draco Malfoy? Después de todo, la mayoría opina que si termino con un hombre, será con él. Y que yo voy arriba"**_

- No sé como explicarlo… Desde que tomé la poción, es como si me diera cuenta que el amor no tiene forma ni genero. Como si tu pudieras amar a quien sea, mientras te llene…

Esas palabras le dan demasiadas imágenes a Harry que no son del todo desagradable. Maldito Seamus y su perversión.

- Como sea, NO ES MI NOVIO, solo vamos a ir a cenar.

- Usa esa camisa de cuadros azules, resalta mucho tus ojos. Y esos jeans que se te encogieron, tu trasero se ve espectacular en esos.

Harry abre los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Le dieron un filtro amoroso, o una poción para sacar lo gay en el pelirrojo? Porque es la primera vez que escucha que su amigo le diga sus atributos físicos. No que sea negativo, después de todo Harry sabe que tiene un excelente trasero, y que sus ojos siempre llaman la atención. No es nada nuevo, pero escucharlo de Ron… Es perturbador en muchos sentidos.

- Olvídalo, mejor te escogeré yo tu atuendo…

Y sin poder evitarlo, Harry pasa la siguiente hora probándose atuendos frente a Ron, Seamus, Dean y Neville, soportando las bromas que eso conlleva. Todo es culpa de Zabini, y deberá pagar.

Hablando del susodicho, el Slytherin va feliz por todos los pasillos. No solo Hetler parece estar cayendo a las redes de Potter, sino que Malfoy parecía que iba a tener un brote psicópata en cualquier momento. Todo estaba saliendo muy bien.

Al ver a quien buscaba, Zabini se acerca a su victima, con una gran sonrisa burlona.

- Pero que espectáculo tan maravilloso hubo en el almuerzo ¿No lo crees?

- ¡Cállate! Jugaste sucio. ¡Nunca dijiste que ibas a involucrar a Hetler!

- Oh, por favor. Desde que viste esos pósters debiste adivinar que iba a usarlo a mi beneficio.

- Pero jamás pensé que Hetler pudiera caer en tu manipulación.

- Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen – Zabini guiña un ojo a su interlocutor – Potter puede encantar hasta a las serpientes…

Zabini se aleja rápidamente, antes de que su victima decida hacerle un hechizo en venganza. Ya había ganado. No tiene de que preocuparse.

Hermione ve a Zabini corriendo por el pasillo y gritando "soy el mejor", y eso le da muchas ideas perversas. Sacudiendo su cabeza, sigue en la búsqueda del único hombre (en teoría) que le interesa descubrir. Finalmente dos pasillos abajo ve a Anthony Goldstein, al parecer a punto de hacerle el Avada Kedavra a alguien.

- ¡Anthony!

- Hermione, ¿Dónde está la poción?

- ¿Qué dices? ¡Pero pensé que tu la tenías!

- ¡Se me cayó en el gran comedor! ¡Pensé que tu la habías encontrado!

- ¡NO! ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan idiota? ¿Quieres tener sexo conmigo?

- No. Pero ahora tienes otro problema, si alguien mas tiene la poción, olvídate de encontrar la solución a tu dilema sexual. Y aparte me llevarás arrastrando… - al ver la mirada de Hermione, Anthony suspira – es metafórico, Granger.

- Tu eres el que usa esas palabras, que bien sabes provocan cosas en mi. Ya te había visualizado como mujer, no sé como es que siento atracción por ti.

- No tomaré ofensa de tu comentario, pero es porque te di algo que hizo los efectos más intensos.

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Cuándo?

- No entiendo como el señor tenebroso no ha terminado con ninguno de ustedes. Ni siquiera se fijan lo que comen. Uno puede envenenarlos y ni se darían cuenta.

Hermione ignora el hecho de que Anthony está casi confesando tener intenciones de matar a alguien, y frunce el entrecejo. Bueno, eso no es lo importante ahora, ya habrá tiempo de analizar al futuro asesino serial.

- ¿Y como se supone que te voy a arrastrar? – decide preguntar Hermione.

- Puse mi nombre en la poción.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo te atreviste a poner tu nombre en la poción?

- Oye, estoy orgulloso de esa poción. No es fácil hacerla, y conseguir los ingredientes sin que Snape se de cuenta es casi imposible. Es justo que me lleve el crédito que merezco.

- Pues ese crédito es lo que te hará salir de Hogwarts si alguno de los profesores la encontró.

- Ya me hubieran mandado llamar, así que debe estar en manos de un estudiante. Vas a tener que encontrarla si quieres dejar de pensar en sexo.

- ¿Estás loco? ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo me llevará encontrar exactamente quien tomó ese frasco?

- Si, y si. Pero no me importa, ya tengo suficientes problemas.

- ¡Aunque sea ayúdame!

- No puedo. Tengo que ir a una cena…

- Son las 4 de la tarde…

- ¡Silencio! ¡No dejaré que Hetler arruine lo que he logrado hasta ahora con Harry!

Decidiendo que es mejor dejar a Anthony con su fantasía (después de todo solo ha interactuado con Harry dos horas), Hermione da media vuelta, tratando de no enfocar su mirada a alguien en particular. ¿Cómo puede saber quien tomó el frasco de la poción, cuando había tantas personas en el Gran Comedor?

La respuesta viene inmediatamente a su cabeza: Parvati y Lavender.

Ron camina lentamente por los pasillos. Escoger el atuendo de Harry lo animó un poco, sin embargo Dumbledore lo mandó llamar para hacerle hincapié en que hay lugar y momento para las "demostraciones de afecto" entre estudiantes. Para el pelirrojo, todo eso fue porque el director esta celoso. Todos dicen que tuvo un amor secreto, pero nadie sabe quien es. Y el ver que Ron si puede ser feliz con su amado, debe abrir heridas en el profesor. No que a Ron le importe, después de todo, el hombre ya vivió lo suyo. La principal preocupación del Gryffindor es solucionar el dilema: "¿Cómo me perdonará Terry?"

Tal vez si le lleva serenata. O si pone un cartel en el comedor diciendo cuanto lo ama. O si interrumpe la clase de Snape para decirle frente a todos que esta dispuesto a darle la "prueba de amor" (en la mente de Ron, el sigue siendo puro y casto. Hermione fue solo un desliz sin importancia).

- Fíjate, imbécil.

Por ir tan ensimismado en sus planes, Ron no se dio cuenta que un rubio venía directo a él, hasta que chocaron.

- Tu eres el que venía distraído – se queja Ron.

- Weasley, ¿Qué cambiaste bandos? Primero te vi muy pegado a Granger, y ahora andas con Boot. ¿Es cierto eso de que Granger saca el gay en todo hombre?

- No sé, ¿Hablas por experiencia? – Ron se sorprende de responder con esa rapidez y sentido. Lo que hace el amor.

- No tengo tiempo de discutir tonterías contigo. ¿Dónde está Potter?

- ¿Para que quieres saber?

- Ustedes dos están unidos a la cadera. Dime donde está, necesito hablar con él.

- No sé, lo deje arreglándose para su cita. ¿Sabías que él y Hetler son novios?

- ¡NO SON NOVIOS!

Ron se sorprende ante la protesta verbal de Draco Malfoy sobre la vida amorosa homosexual de su enemigo. Solo de pensar eso le dio dolor de cabeza.

- Quiero decir- Draco trata de aparentar tranquilidad – Hetler es un Slytherin, y claro está que no se conformara con alguien como Potter.

- Eso no es lo que escuché. De hecho Harry se pondrá sus jeans negros.

- ¿Los que hacen que su trasero se vea…? – al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Ron, Draco se da cuenta de que su inconsciente lo ha traicionado (una vez mas) – digo, ¿Cuáles jeans?

- ¿Has visto a Terry? – Ron no puede perder más tiempo con Draco y su negación.

- No. Y si lo hubiera visto, no te diría. Que patético te ves persiguiendo a alguien que claramente no te quiere, Weasley.

- Mira, tu mejor que nadie deberías saber que las personas siempre niegan sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero en mi caso, yo SI haré algo para obtener lo que quiero.

Ron deja totalmente congelado a Draco, no sin antes notar como el rubio tiene en su mano un pequeño frasco con un líquido gris. ¿Acaso será algo que usará con Harry?

Sin embargo, para Ron, Terry es más importante que Harry. Y si su amigo ya sobrevivió a Voldemort, ¿Qué puede hacerle Draco Malfoy?

- Y eso fue lo que paso… - Hermione ha decidido ser totalmente honesta con sus amigas.

- Ese bastardo de Goldstein – se molesta Parvati - ¡Como pudo aprovecharse de ti!

- Y aparte querer con Harry, ¿Qué no sabe que es de Draco? No debes tocar las trompetas ajenas – Lavender está totalmente indignada.

- ¿Creen que puedan averiguar quien tomo el frasco? La verdad me esta costando trabajo no saltar encima del primer hombre que vea.

- No te preocupes, déjalo a nosotras – Lavender sonríe.

- ¡Al gran comedor!

Sin que Hermione pudiera agregar algo m´ss, las chicas toman a la castaña de los brazos, y caminan rápidamente. Cuando ven a algún miembro del género masculino, Parvati y Lavender los alejan rápidamente.

- ¡Hey! ¡No la veas! ¡Es mi novia! – Lavender le echa miradas de odio a un par de Ravenclaws que pasaron cerca de ellas.

- ¿Es eso necesario? – Hermione suspira, resignada.

- Claro, así ellos sabrán que tu estás olvidando a Ron y estás experimentando, y nadie intentará hacer una movida para conquistarte – Lavender suelta una risita.

Hermione no puede decir nada a eso. Después de todo, sus amigas solo tratan de ayudar. Pero para encontrar quien tomó el frasco, necesitaran más que eso.

Harry siente que alguien lo sigue. Tal vez sea que Dean, Seamus y Neville pretenden estar detrás de los sillones conforme el ojiverde da un paso.

- ¿Acaso pretenden seguirme hasta la cena?

- Oh, vamos Harry, esas fotos van a ser gloriosas. ¿Sabes cuanto pagarán por ellas el club de voyeuristas?

- No me importa. No van a seguirme. Encuentren algo mejor que hacer- Harry los ve con determinación.

- Te doy la mitad de lo que gane – propone Seamus.

- Hecho. Andando.

Harry piensa que últimamente sus valores han sido trastocados y ahora cede fácilmente a las perversiones, pero bueno, es adolescente. Debe ser una etapa.

Como aún es temprano, Harry decide ir a dar una vuelta alrededor de los pasillos. Sin embargo, al salir de la entrada común y dar unos pasos adelante, el chico se percata que Hetler esta recargado en una pared, cruzado de brazos.

- H-hetler – Harry comienza a sentir alarma. Aun cuando sabía que iría a una cita, ahora que está pasando, comienza a tener muchas dudas.

- Pensé en esperarte, por si Goldstein quería interferir.

- Veo que tu y Goldstein no tienen una buena relación.

- Lo odio. Me odia. Quiero verlo muerto.

- Como dije… no tienen una buena relación.

- ¿Hay alguna razón por la que tus compañeros de casa estén detrás de ti? ¿Y el pervertido tenga una cámara?

- ¡Wow! ¡Sabe de mi! – Seamus sonríe - ¡Mi reputación me precede!

- Esfúmense – Hetler los ve con intensidad.

Sin decir palabra, los chicos se van en direcciones diferentes. Nadie se atreve a enfrentarse a Hetler, en definitiva. Harry se da cuenta de que falta una hora para la cena. De seguro Malfoy no tiene nada listo. Será mejor distraer a Hetler.

- Bueno, tengo que ir a la biblioteca antes de ir a cenar, ¿Quieres acompañarme? – Harry de verdad desea que Hetler diga que no. Así podrá hiperventilar en privado.

- Vamos. No quiero que te encuentres con Goldstein.

Harry siente que está en medio de una batalla personal entre Anthony y Hugh. Y precisamente eso es lo que Zabini buscaba cuando les puso la condición para entregar sus fotos.

Y pensar que todo hubiera sido más sencillo si solo hubieran dejado los rumores seguir. No es como si actualmente los demás no piensen que Harry y Draco están en una relación. Las fotos solo lo confirmarían.

Sin saber lo que pasará ahora, Harry comienza a preguntarse si mejor debió haber dejado que Voldemort lo atrapara desde el primer año. Al menos así no lidiaría con todo este drama.


	15. Propuestas Indecorosas de nuevo

_A/N: Sis, esto es para que veas que sigo viva, y que tienes que actualizarme aunque sea por correo de cómo va todo. Que voy a pensar que ya hiciste algo drástico como fugarte con TB ¿EH?_

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Propuestas indecorosas (de nuevo)**

Ron caminaba tristemente por los pasillos, tratando de dar lastima a quien lo observaba. Para su suerte, las chicas se compadecían de él, y le preguntaba que le pasaba. Finalmente el pelirrojo entiende el sex-appeal (¿El qué?) que Harry tenía con los demás. La historia del huérfano maltratado por _muggles_ hace que las chicas se derritan. Pero que buena técnica.

- Y ahora él no me habla, ¿Qué puedo hacer? – Ron suspira, recargado estratégicamente en el pecho de Susan Bones.

- Oh, Ron, es que Terry es muy raro – dice Lisa Turpin – ha estado obsesionado con Hermione desde primero.

- ¿Pero qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? – Ron se observa detenidamente. Bueno, si lo que Terry quiere son pechos, él podría hechizarse para lograrlo. Siempre se ha preguntado como luciría como mujer, se vería guapísima, eso que ni que, pero ¿Será raro tener pechos?

- Mira, yo digo que lo beses, un beso de amor verdadero puede convertir a cualquiera – agrega Luna Lovegood.

- ¿De verdad lo crees?

- Sería mejor que convertirte en mujer, créeme no quieres eso – al ver la mirada de azoro de Ron, Luna sonríe – pensaste en voz alta.

- Ah – Ron estaba a punto de acusar a Luna de brujería. Claro que eso pierde efecto cuando en realidad la chica podría haber usado brujería. Demonios, estar en Hogwarts quita la diversión a todo.

- Si, Luna tiene razón – apoya Lisa – dale un beso apasionado. Eso lo convencerá.

- Muy bien, le daré un beso – Ron se siente mas animado. Terry jamás podrá olvidar el beso que el pelirrojo le dará, esta dispuesto a usar todas las técnicas que aprendió con Hermione (no que él quiera admitir que disfrutó ciertas cosas que hizo con Hermione. Estaba confundido, todos pasan por esa etapa donde quieren estar con mujeres. Eventualmente regresan al buen camino).

Decidido, Ron abraza a las chicas, entusiasmado, mientras ellas lo animan a seguir su corazón. Esto fue el momento mas gay del fic, por lo que no puede ser descrito con palabras. Tendrán que usar su sórdida imaginación para recrearlo.

* * *

Harry llega a la biblioteca sin realmente tener una idea de que hacer. Quiso hacer tiempo pero ahora quizás vio que pudo haberse inventando algo mejor. Hetler esta pegado a él como sombra. Ya hasta se estaba acostumbrando a tenerlo cerca. No estaba tan mal, además a Malfoy no parecía importarle si Harry usaba alguna técnica de seducción para hacer que Hetler les diera el libro, así que Harry podría instituir algo como 'te dejo tocar si me das el libro'.

Aunque Harry jamás pensó que Hetler fuera gay, y aparte se sintiera atraído a él. Esto debe ser lo que Hermione llama 'atracción fatal'.

Madame Pince los veía con duda, como sospechando algo turbio entre esos dos.

- Potter, ¿Qué quieres? – Madame Pince los ve detenidamente.

- Buenas noches, Madame Pince. Se ve usted muy bien el día de hoy.

- Nadie se besa en mi biblioteca – le advierte Madame Pince rígidamente – así que si eso es lo que buscan, pueden irse.

- Hay otros lugares donde nos podríamos besar si quisiéramos – dice Harry sin realmente pensarlo – la biblioteca es el menos indicado ya que los alumnos dicen que a usted le gusta mirar.

Al notar como Madame Pince se sonroja y se tensa totalmente, Harry suspira. De nuevo ha hablado de mas y ha dicho algo que todos los Gryffindors comentan entre ellos. Seamus dijo que Madame Pince vio que Parvati y él intercambiaron mas que apuntes en una mesa de la biblioteca, y se quedo hasta que Seamus se sintió incómodo con su mirada y se fueron. Jamás pensó que Seamus pudiera tener algo de pudor, pero aparentemente incluso los pervertidos como él tienen limites.

Antes de que Madame Pince considere el hacerle un Cruciatus, Harry se apresura a salir de ahí, seguido de Hetler.

- Veo que tu boca te mete demasiado en problemas – Hetler parece divertido con todo esto.

- Es lo que dicen todos, en ocasiones digo lo que se me ocurre, no sé porque, supongo que se debe a años de represión que viví con mi familia muggle, ellos no me dejaban decir nada, yo no existía, ¿Te he contado la historia?

- No, pero no quiero saberla…

- Te la contaré…

Harry comienza a hablar sobre su tío Vernon y su adicción a la pornografía con calcetines, ante la mirada de shock de Hetler. Bueno, si quiere a Harry tiene que aceptarlo con todo lo que trae atrás. Y si Harry contara todo lo que ha vivido con los Dursley… podría escribir un libro que sería un éxito en el mundo muggle. Mmm, Harry no había considerado esa posibilidad. Dado que es un mago mediocre, y además parece que su suerte se está acabando, quizás pueda esconderse en el mundo muggle y ser escritor. Después de todo ya sabe usar Internet y además ha leído fanfics de un tal Daniel Radcliffe que dejan poco a la imaginación. Él ha vivido cosas más sórdidas, podría ser famoso con eso.

- Potter – Hetler lo sacude, ya que Harry se ha quedado visualizando el título de su primer fanfic muggle: 'Explorando las fantasías de un obeso'.

- Oh, si… ¿En qué estaba?

- Tu tío uso tu varita como mondadientes – Hetler dice resignado - ¿Has considerado terapia para tratar con esto?

- Eso mismo dijo McGonagall, esa es su solución para todo.

- Si, en eso tienes razón, a mi me mandó a clases de manejo de ira… como si las necesitara… ¿QUÉ ESTAS MIRANDO, IMBECIL?

Harry voltea asustado, notando a un chico de primero corriendo pasillo abajo.

- Si, claramente estás en control de tu enojo – dice Harry con precaución.

- Exacto, es obvio que no las necesito… ¡QUE TE LARGUES!

El chico de primero había regresado para recoger unas hojas que había dejado caer ante su miedo al escuchar los gritos de Hetler. El muchacho se congela, y Harry trata de distraer a Hetler para que no vaya a masacrarlo ahí mismo. Eso mataría el romance de su primera cita.

- Creo que tengo hambre, vayamos a cenar – Harry espera que el idiota de Malfoy ya les tenga todo preparado.

Hetler sigue a Harry, sin decir nada más. Bueno, al menos salvo una vida, eso deberá ser buen karma para su próximo encuentro con Voldemort. Ninguno se da cuenta de que están siendo seguidos por alguien.

* * *

Al llegar a la torre de Astronomía, Harry casi se va de espaldas. En el piso hay una pequeña manta, una canasta de picnic y un par de velas encendidas. ¿Podría Malfoy ser más cursi?

- Llegamos – sonríe Harry.

Hetler se sienta pesadamente, y Harry hace lo mismo. Como es la primera cita del ojiverde, no tiene idea del protocolo que se debe seguir en estas cosas. ¿Debe besarlo, y luego comer? ¿Comer y luego besarlo? ¿No besarlo y comer? ¿Besarlo y no comer? ¿Tener sexo sin comer? Tantas posibilidades… Y seguir los consejos de Seamus no parece lo indicado en estos momentos.

Sin embargo Hetler parece tomar la decisión por él. Se acerca a Harry lentamente, y el chico se sonroja totalmente. Muy bien, besar y luego comer por lo visto. Ahora, si se besan, ¿Debe haber lengua? ¿Sin lengua? ¿Debe durar mucho? Tratando de poner su mente en blanco para solo responder a lo que Hetler haga, Harry espera a que Hetler ponga sus labios y de ahí a ver que pasa.

Pero como los labios de Hetler nunca llegan, Harry abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que Hetler se ha inclinado a su lado, extendiendo su mano para tomar algo detrás de Harry. Al voltear, nota a Anthony Goldstein siendo asfixiado por Hetler.

Decidiendo si debe intervenir o no, Harry suspira. Esto puede seguir siendo catalogado como buen karma.

- Hugh – Harry pone su mano en el brazo de Hetler – no está bien matar compañeros, McGonagall ahora si podría obligarte a ir a clases de manejo de ira.

Eso parece hacer recapacitar al Slytherin, que suelta a Anthony con coraje mientras vuelve a sentarse.

- ¡Estás loco! – Anthony trata de recuperar el aliento.

- Tu ibas a hacerle algo a Potter – Hetler lo ve con furia.

- ¡No iba a hacerle nada! Solo quería sorprenderlo – Anthony masajea su cuello, sentándose al lado de Harry.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, Anthony? – Harry trata de correr rápido a Anthony, aun tiene que sacarle el libro a Hetler (y esperaba que esto no fuera literal).

- Como dijeron que iban a cenar, pensé que me habían invitado – sonríe Anthony.

- Pensaste mal – Hetler lo fulmina con la mirada – así que lárgate.

- Pero tengo hambre – Anthony hace un puchero – no creo que les afecte compartir.

- ¡Harry! ¡Pero que agradable sorpresa!

Harry voltea, viendo a Parvati y a Lavender acercase a ellos. ¿Ahora qué?

- Uy, una cena – Parvati sonríe – espero haya para todos.

- Esto es algo privado – Harry les dice en su tono 'o se largan o no dejaré que me vean en tanga de nuevo'.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Y qué pasó con Malfoy? – Lavender frunce el entrecejo - ¡Si ustedes hacían una pareja soñada!

- Por enésima ocasión, Malfoy y yo no somos nada – aclara Harry, sintiendo como pierde la paciencia poco a poco.

- Ay, no digas eso, ustedes son tan lindos. Si tuvieran hijos, serían guapísimos – Parvati ve a Harry con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero qué pasa aquí?

Terry ve a todos con duda, entrando a la torre también. Harry no tiene idea de que demonios está sucediendo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Terry? – Anthony lo ve con enojo.

- Yo lo cité – Ron entra, luciendo un pantalón entallado y una camisa sexy.

- ¿Estás usando mis pantalones? – Harry lo ve con duda.

- Pensé que note molestaría, después de todo ya traes puestos los jeans que hacen tu trasero verse espectacular.

Todos voltean hacia Harry, el cual se sonroja.

- ¿Qué demonios, Weasley? – Terry ve con furia a Ron.

- Terry, ya que Harry está en una cita… Y aparentemente Parvati y Lavender en otra… y Anthony no tengo idea de que hace aquí… pensé que podríamos tener un acercamiento romántico para que me perdones el haber besado a Hermione.

- ¿No fue raro que en lugar de emparejarnos con Anthony dijera que tu y yo andamos? – susurra Lavender a Parvati.

- Shhh, se va a poner bueno – la calla Parvati.

- Ya te dije Weasley, tu no me importas, nunca me vas a importar, y si yo fuera gay, me hubiera fijado en Potter primero que en ti. En otras palabras NO TE QUIERO, Y NO TE VOY A QUERER NUNCA.

Ron siente que le han roto su corazón en mil pedazos. Él tanto que amaba a Terry… y ahora le decía que prefería a Harry… Harry, ese traidor inmundo. Ron voltea hacia Harry, el cual sigue con su cara de idiota pretendiendo que no está levantando bajas pasiones. Jamás le va a perdonar esto.

- ¡Tu y yo ya no somos amigos! – le grita Ron a Harry.

- Oye, Ron, pero si yo no… - Harry trata de explicar como esto no tiene nada que ver con él.

- ¡Calla, tu… cusco! Si, lo dije, eres un provocador, ahí vas, con tus ojos verdes y tu trasero perfecto… te odio, no quiero volver a verte.

- Va a ser difícil, somos compañeros de cuarto – Harry trata de pensar rápidamente en como solucionar esto.

- Eso lo veremos – Ron lo fulmina con la mirada.

Ron sale del lugar, dejando a Harry totalmente sorprendido, mientras que Terry se cruza de brazos, suspirando.

- Lo siento, Potter, es solo que si me gustaran los hombres, tu serías el indicado – explica Terry como si a alguno de los presentes le importara realmente sus razones.

- Esfúmate, Boot – habla finalmente Hetler.

Terry no necesita que se lo digan dos veces. Sale rápidamente, mientras Parvati y Lavender han comenzado a comerse lo que contiene la canasta.

- El resto de ustedes, tienen un minuto para salir de aquí antes de que yo me encargue de aventarlos al vacío – Hetler incluso saca un pequeño reloj de arena para contabilizar.

Parvati y Lavender se acaban todo rápido, saliendo de ahí, mientras que Anthony solo se cruza de brazos.

- Tiempo – Hetler se pone de pie – última oportunidad, Goldstein.

- Quiero ver que me saques – reta Anthony.

- Con gusto.

Hetler toma del cuello de la túnica a Anthony y Harry ve con sorpresa como lo levanta sin ningún esfuerzo y lo lanza escaleras abajo.

- Buen aterrizaje, idiota – murmura Hetler, sentándose otra vez frente a Harry.

- No que una buena demostración de testosterona no sea algo excitante, pero quizás debiste tener un poco mas de cuidado. No creo que Anthony tuviera malas intenciones.

- Ese es tu problema, Potter. Piensas que los demás tienen algo bueno. Extrañamente es lo que me gusta de ti.

- Gracias – sonríe Harry – pero ahora nos hemos quedado sin cena.

- Mira Potter, dejemos la farsa. Sé que algo quieres. Nadie en todo el tiempo que llevamos en Hogwarts se ha acercado a mi sin esperar algo. Todos me temen, el que se acerca o es muy idiota, o muy astuto. Aun estoy tratando de dilucidar cual eres tu.

Harry se da cuenta de que si sigue mintiendo, cuando quiera el libro va a ser mucho peor. Tal vez si es sincero con Hetler, no lo mate y pueda prestarle el libro. La honestidad siempre ha sido algo que le ha dado resultados a Harry, aunque nunca ha entendido como funciona eso. Veamos si tiene la misma suerte aquí.

- Mira, Hugh, la verdad es que estoy siendo chantajeado por Zabini.

- Lo sabía. Sabía que ese enfermo estaba detrás de esto – Hetler aprieta los puños.

- Me pidió un libro que tu tienes, que al parecer es del club de voyeuristas…

- ¡ES MIO! – grita Hetler, y Harry instintivamente retrocede – pero ahora veo porque Zabini me advirtió de que querían tomar el libro.

- Espera… ¿Él te advirtió? – Harry no puede creerlo. ¿Acaso ya no se puede confiar en nadie en este mundo?

- Si, de seguro esperaba que yo los matara y cuando me llevaran a Azkaban él podría obtener el libro – Hetler suspira – y pensar que por poco tiene éxito.

- Entonces a lo que veo, no hay nada que pueda hacer para que me des ese libro, ¿Verdad? – Harry siente que su vida ha dejado de tener sentido desde que se dispuso a ser el títere de Zabini.

- ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer? – Hetler lo ve muy raro.

- No sé… ¿Qué estás dispuesto a pedirme? – sigue Harry el juego sin tener idea de que implica eso.

- Te diré que, Potter. Ese libro me costó mucho, sufrí de todo para obtenerlo. No se lo daría a nadie, así me torturaran. Pero podría hacer una excepción contigo.

- ¿En serio? ¡Excelente! – Harry se alegra. Y pensar que todo este tiempo se fue con la finta de que Hetler era un idiota aprovechado y ventajoso. Claramente no puedes juzgar a nadie por la apariencia.

- Solo tienes que acostarte conmigo – añade Hetler, sonriendo.

- Muy bien – Harry se dispone a acostarse en la manta - ¿Quieres dormir, o solo que conversemos?

Hetler ve a Harry con duda. ¿Es idiota, o se hace? Porque si lo es, se lleva el premio. Y si se hace, actúa muy bien.

- Oye, tienes que acostarte también, así cumpliré lo que tu quieres – dice Harry en tono condescendiente.

- Potter – Hetler toma de los hombros a Harry, haciendo que se reincorpore – no me refería a acostarnos de manera literal. Bueno, al menos no de esa manera literal. Verás, yo aun… no he tenido experiencias… tu sabes, _maduras_.

- ¿Cómo de que? – Harry frunce el entrecejo – Ah, ya, ya. Bueno, eventualmente podrás matar a alguien, tu no te preocupes.

Hetler estaba tan tentado a solo matar a Harry y empezar así su carrera delictiva, pero lo considera. Dado que todos le tienen miedo, es difícil que alguien quiera involucrarse con él. Y le ha gustado Potter desde tercero, cuando el chico comenzó a desarrollarse gracias al Quidditch. Si quiere el libro, le tiene que costar.

- No Potter, me refiero a que tendremos sexo, y después te daré el libro – Hetler decide dejar de ser sutil, ya que no esta funcionando y Potter tiene atención dispersa.

- Oh – Harry dice elocuentemente. Siempre imagino que su primera experiencia homosexual sería con Malfoy, y claro, el iría arriba. Ahora Hetler acaba de decirle que quiere su pureza (¿Cuál?), y Harry dudaba que quisiera dejarlo estar arriba. No, con Hetler definitivamente no podía dominar, el tipo es más fuerte que todos los Gryffindor juntos.

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Estás dispuesto?

- Bueno… no sé… yo no he experimentado eso. Es nuevo para mi.

- No te preocupes, tendré mucho cuidado. He leído mucho al respecto.

Harry suspira. Él también, esos fic slash son muy específicos, pero igual una cosa es la fantasía y otra muy distinta la realidad.

- ¿Por qué quieres hacer eso específicamente conmigo? Estoy seguro de que podrías tener a muchas o muchos a tu lado si quisieras.

- Te sorprenderá saber que por alguna razón la gente parece tenerme miedo.

- Si, eso es un gran shock – dice Harry tratando de que no se note el sarcasmo.

- Bueno Potter, tu decides. ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Harry siente que esta en una encrucijada. Pero bueno, como todo en esta vida, eventualmente él tendría que probar las mieles del sexo con un hombre, y ¿Acaso tiene sentido postergarlo? Ahora es joven, puede aprender muchas cosas. Además se da cuenta de que por alguna razón, aun cuando lo que ha pensado no tiene sentido, siente que está bien experimentar.

- Está bien – Harry accede – pero iremos lento, y si pido que te detengas, lo harás.

- Claro Potter, no estaba entre mis planes violarte.

- Oh – Harry trata de esconder su decepción. ¿A quien no le gusta algo rudo? – bueno, entonces empecemos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Aquí? – Hetler ahora actuaba muy decente.

- Necesito el libro – Harry se encoge de hombros – además ¿Qué mejor momento que el ahora?

- Bueno, si estas seguro…

Hetler toma de los hombros a Harry, el cual se sorprende ante la fuerza del Slytherin. Sip, será un dominado sin duda alguna. Cuando Hetler está a punto de besarlo, ambos sienten como son separados bruscamente uno del otro debido a un hechizo. Al voltear, Harry ve a Draco Malfoy parado frente a ellos con cara de pocos amigos. Hetler es el primer en recuperarse, y saca su varita amenazadoramente.

- ¿Qué te propones, Malfoy? – Hetler lo ve con furia… debe ser toda esa frustración sexual.

- Jamás pensé que un Slytherin pudiera caer tan bajo – espata Malfoy – estar con Potter… es aun peor que andar con Filch.

- ¡Hey! – Harry se ofende porque… ¡Es un partidazo! Cualquiera sería afortunado en tenerlo, además puede hacer cosas con su lengua que los demás ni imaginan. Por algo se la pasó todo el verano leyendo pornografía gay para aprender algunos trucos.

- Lo que Potter y yo hagamos no es asunto tuyo, así que lárgate – amenaza Hetler.

- Tienes razón, lo que tu y el baboso de Potter hagan ni me va, ni me viene. Si te quieres acostar con él, muy tu asunto, aunque escuché que sufre de eyaculación precoz.

- ¡OYE! – de nuevo Harry se siente ofendido porque… fue solo una vez, y según él estaba solo en el baño, ¿Cómo se enteró Malfoy? - ¡Eso no es verdad! – en teoría.

- Solo venía a decirle a Potter que su Lechuza se murió.

Todos se quedan callados al escuchar esto, y Harry siente como si alguien lo ha abofeteado. ¿Hedwig? ¿Pero como paso? ¡No, por que siempre mueren tan jóvenes!

- ¿Y tu como sabes? – Hetler frunce el entrecejo.

- La sangre sucia me lo dijo, y casualmente pasaba por aquí y vi a Potter, así que decidí hacer algo bueno e informarle.

Draco sabía que Hetler no se había creído semejante mentirota, pero para lo que le importaba. Potter estaba en shock, así que al menos el pensamiento de acostarse con Hetler quedo suprimido en su diminuto cerebro.

Y ya que Potter está tan sorprendido que no reacciona, Malfoy lo toma del antebrazo.

- Y si nos disculpas, Hetler, la sangre sucia lo está buscando.

Antes de que Hetler pudiera decir algo, Draco arrastra a Harry por el pasillo hacia las escaleras antes de que decida abrir su boca y arruinarlo todo. Hetler los ve con cierta ironía.

- Así que quieres jugar sucio, Malfoy – murmura Hugh – entonces esto será mas divertido.

* * *

Harry sigue pensando en el funeral de Hedwig. ¿Qué clase de flores comprará? ¿Será que tiene que comprarle un ataúd pequeño? ¿Querrá ser enterrada con su comida favorita?

- Potter… POTTER – Draco sacude a Harry fuertemente.

- HEDWIG – Harry comienza a sollozar - ¿POR QUÉEEEE?

- Ay, eres un imbécil. Tu Lechuza está bien.

- ¿Qué? – Harry se recupera de inmediato - ¿¡Entonces por qué lo dijiste!

- Tenía que sacarte de ahí. Hetler se estaba aprovechando de ti.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero si ni me tocó!

- Precisamente eso buscaba yo evitar, que te tocara. Al menos ten dignidad, Potter, no te avientes a las sábanas de cualquiera solo por un estúpido libro.

- Si mal no recuerdo tu querías el libro y me dijiste que hiciera lo que se necesitara para obtenerlo – se cruza de brazos Harry, indignado. Acaban de bloquearle una buena opción para perder su virginidad.

- Eso es cierto, Draco – dice una voz detrás de ellos.

Blaise Zabini se acerca a Harry, poniendo su brazo alrededor de los hombros del ojiverde.

- Potter, ¿Qué tal besa Hugh? ¿Es cierto que usa mucha lengua? – Zabini habla muy cerca del oído de Harry.

- No lo sé, aun no nos besamos.

- Ya basta, Zabini – interrumpe la sesión de chismes Draco – fue suficiente. No voy a dejar que te aproveches de la idiotez de Potter.

- ¡Oye! – Harry ya se ha acostumbrado a sentirse ofendido, así que solo reacciona para no verse tan mal.

- Yo no me aprovecho de nadie – Blaise parpadea como si estuviera sorprendido de semejante acusación – al contrario, le hacía un favor a Potter. Debe ser muy difícil ser virgen, ¿Verdad, Potter?

- No tienes idea – Harry ve esto como otra oportunidad para desahogar sus traumas – tengo que fingir ante todos que sé de lo que hablan, cuando la mitad del tiempo no sé que dicen, como Seamus cuando dice cosas como 'beber agua de su fuente' o 'moviendo la batidora'. Solo me río porque los demás lo hacen, no tengo idea de que es lo gracioso. Es horrible…

- Ya, ya, Potter – Blaise palmea la espalda de Harry en forma comprensiva – tu no tienes la culpa. Estoy seguro de que Hugh hará un hombre de ti. Tu obtendrás lo que quieres, y yo obtendré lo que quiero.

- ¿Y yo qué? – Draco los ve con furia. Ay si, muy bonito, uno tiene sexo, el otro tiene fotos para masturbarse, y a él que lo parta un rayo ¿Verdad? Pues claro que no. Si él no tiene acción, nadie tiene acción, particularmente Potter.

- Malfoy, te diré que. Como ando muy de buenas, admite que quieres acostarte con Potter, y les daré las fotos. Pero también tienen que besarse.

- ¿Qué no habíamos hablado ya de esto? – dice Harry recordando capítulos anteriores.

- Algo me dice que Malfoy estará flojito y cooperando en esta ocasión – Blaise sonríe irónicamente – entonces… ¿Qué decides, Malfoy?

- Potter no está de acuerdo tampoco, no puedes forzarnos – Draco trata de echarle la bolita a Harry.

- Francamente estoy tan cansado de esto, que si así termina todo, lo haré.

- ¿QUÉ?

- Si tu me besas, no te voy a empujar – asegura Harry – y si admites querer acostarte conmigo, no me importa. Ultimamente he notado que muchos quieren hacerlo, quizás es el encanto de ser virgen.

- No, yo creo que es porque dicen que tu _varita_ es genial, Potter – agrega Blaise.

- ¿Quién dice eso? – Harry se extraña. No que le importe, después de todo su varita _si _es genial, siempre puede hacer encantamientos más fácil que el resto.

- Oh, es algo que corre en los pasillos. Así como la transformación de tu amigo Weasley en mujer.

- No, no se volvió mujer, solo está enamorado de Terry ahora. Se le pasará.

- Es una lastima que Hogwarts se esté volviendo gay…

- Pensé que tu eras gay…

- No, yo solo robo segunda base, cuando ya vamos en dos strikes.

- ¡YA BASTA! – los interrumpe Draco y el rubio no puede creer que pudieran seguir su conversación como si nada sin importarles el estado de shock en el que se encuentra.

- La decisión esta en tus manos, Malfoy…

¿Qué decidirá Draco? ¿Ya por fin se nos acabará el fic cuando decida besar a Harry? ¿Y si no lo besa, entonces Hetler podrá quitarle la inocencia (y algo más) a Harry? ¿Ron aplicará la ley del hielo? ¿Y por qué no apareció Hermione en todo el capítulo?


	16. Saliendo de la Negación

_NdA: No olviden el rating del fic, porque este capi esta muy pervertido (sin porno de momento, pero pervertido)._

**Capítulo 16: "Saliendo de la Negación"**

Como Hermione no estuvo en el capítulo anterior, debemos saber que estuvo haciendo mientras Hetler trataba de quitarle la inocencia (aja) a Harry y Draco se convertía en, lo que los fics en inglés llaman, un 'cockblocker'. La castaña hablaba con Parvati y Lavender sobre quien pudo tomar el frasco, estando en el gran comedor.

- Si Goldstein lo tenía cuando Ron salió del closet, entonces debió haberlo tirado por aquí – teoriza Lavender.

- Ron no salió del closet – se molesta Hermione porque ella es la novia del pelirrojo le pese a quien le pese – es residuo del filtro amoroso.

- Pues no sé – agrega Parvati – a mi Seamus me dijo que Ron siempre anda viendo el trasero de Harry.

- ¿Lo puedes culpar? – Lavender suspira – ese trasero es de campeonato. Draco es un chico muy afortunado.

- ¿Podemos concentrarnos en buscar la poción? – pide Hermione porque las chicas le están metiendo ideas en la cabeza sobre una orgifiesta estelarizada por el trasero de Harry. Pero ella va en medio.

Las chicas buscan por todo el gran comedor, pero no hay rastro de la poción. Hermione se deja caer en la mesa de los Gryffindor con pesar. Estaba condenada a acostarse con todo hombre que viera. No es tan malo, podría cobrar y armar tu propio cabaret, con Harry desnudándose y rentando su trasero… quizás inviten a Snape, tiene esa vibra teibolera en él… sacudiendo su cabeza, Hermione se enfoca en pensamientos mas cuerdos. Como Ron con mermelada encima… mmm…

- ¡Hermione! – Lavender la golpea en el brazo – deja de tener pensamientos pervertidos.

- La pócima le dice a la olla – dice Neville, que se sienta frente a las chicas acompañado de Seamus y Dean.

- Es 'el comal le dice a la olla' – corrige Seamus – y tienes toda la razón, Neville.

- ¿Y que demonios hacen ustedes aquí? – se exaspera Parvati porque están tratando de evitar que Hermione se acueste con degenerados, y hay que admitir que Seamus califica perfectamente.

- Quisimos seguir a Harry en su cita candente, pero Hetler nos amenazó – se queja Dean – Harry se volverá hombre el día de hoy.

- Pero si él va abajo, ¿Eso no lo convierte en mujer? – Neville cuestiona porque hasta él sabe que Harry es un sometido cualquiera.

- Es de hombres recibir, Neville – dice Seamus con convicción.

- ¿Hablas por experiencia? – Dean lo ve con picardía.

- Que paso, que paso, yo soy fiel al equipo. Es lo que he escuchado por ahí.

- ¿Quieren callarse? – Hermione explota porque la imagen de Harry siendo dominado por Hetler mientras Seamus mira es demasiado para ella.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – Neville la ve con duda - ¿Estás bien?

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te interesa hacerme sentir mejor?

Lavender y Parvati conocen ese tono. Hermione esta a punto de tirarse a los brazos (y algo mas) de Neville.

- Pues claro, soy tu amigo – Neville sonríe sin sospechar las intenciones de Hermione (les digo que Neville es inocente).

- Entonces Neville, vas a hacerme muy feliz – Hermione lo toma del rostro, a lo que Neville se queda de piedra.

Las chicas intercambian miradas, y asienten. Esto necesita una intervención. Sin pensarlo, Lavender toma a Hermione del brazo, y para sorpresa de todos, la besa en los labios.

- ¡WOW! – Seamus esta tan sorprendido que ni siquiera pudo sacar su cámara.

- ¡Que onda! – dice Dean elocuentemente.

- Lavender eres una tonta – regaña Parvati – pudiste solo aventarle agua o algo.

- Esto fue mas efectivo – sonríe Lavender, soltando a Hermione la cual esta en shock.

- Hogwarts se volvió gay – reafirma Neville – pero si me toca ver más de esto, no me opongo.

- Cállate, pervertido – se queja Lavender – es un beso de amistad.

- Si tu, y yo soy virgen – Seamus se burla.

- ¿Acaso viste lengua? No hubo lengua, fue solo AMISTAD – Lavender hace énfasis en la palabra como si eso va a convencer a todos.

Hermione sigue totalmente congelada. Parvati la besó, y no puede salir del estupor que esto le causó porque ella ya estaba visualizándose con Neville en una orgifiesta fabulosa. Esto le cortó toda la inspiración y otras cosas que no mencionaremos.

- Es cierto, no hubo lengua – confirma Parvati – así nos saludamos.

- Si así se saludan, ¿Cómo es que no las habíamos visto antes? – pregunta Dean.

- Y además ya llevan rato sentadas aquí, ¿No? – Seamus arquea una ceja – no tendrían porque saludarse.

- ¿Acaso yo cuestioné cuando te vi a ti y a Dean abrazados detrás de los invernaderos? – Lavender ve a Seamus con furia – no, ¿Verdad? Entonces cállate y déjame besar a quien se me de la gana.

- ¡Hacía frío! – defiende Seamus.

- ¿En verano? – se burla Lavender.

- Como sea – Neville interrumpe – no creo que Hermione aprecie tu nueva forma de saludar, no ha dicho palabra desde que pasó.

- Está reflexionando, déjala ser. En fin, ya que están aquí, hagan algo de utilidad. Perdí un frasco cuando pasó lo de Harry y Hetler, ¿No vieron donde quedó?

- ¿Frasco de que?

- Que te importa.

- ¿Con esa boquita besas a Hermione, eh? – Seamus ríe con sarcasmo.

- Yo vi un frasco con líquido gris tirado – agrega Dean.

- ¿De verdad? – Hermione finalmente sale de su shock pensando en que se vengará de Lavender por esto.

- Si, Malfoy lo recogió.

Parvati, Lavender y Hermione intercambian miradas. Si Malfoy tiene el frasco, será más difícil obtenerlo. Hermione piensa que quizás tendrá que sacrificarse y acostarse con él, solo por negocios, nada personal.

- ¿Y alguien sabe donde está Malfoy? – Hermione dice con prisa, porque besar a Malfoy evitará que se lave la boca con sosa caustica después del beso de Lavender.

- Yo lo vi camino a la torre de Astronomía – señala Neville.

Sin decir palabra, las chicas se levantan al mismo tiempo y comienzan a alejarse.

- ¡Hey! ¿Podrían tomarse una foto la próxima vez que se saluden? – pregunta Seamus.

Las chicas hacen una señal impropia al Gryffindor el cual solo se encoge de hombros y murmura 'tenía que intentarlo'.

Antes de llegar a las escaleras que daban a la torre de Astronomía, Lavender y Parvati detienen a Hermione.

- Será mejor que nos esperes aquí – dice Parvati.

- ¿Por qué? – Hermione se cruza de brazos, ¿Siempre tienen que evitarle el acostarse con Malfoy? Ella que le trae ganas desde el primer capítulo del fic.

- Con tu problema, nosotras podemos negociar mejor. No quieres que Lavender te vuelva a besar, ¿O si?

- ¡Claro que no! – Hermione hace una cara de desagrado que ofende a Lavender.

- ¡Hey! Te pudo ir peor ¿Eh? Pudiste besar a Neville, yo te evité esa agonía. Créeme, no te conviene, usa demasiada lengua y aparte chupa labios de manera bizarra.

- No necesito los detalles – Hermione la detiene antes de que comparta mas cosas – hubiera preferido que me ayudaras de otra manera menos… lésbica.

- Si, bueno, todos hubiéramos preferido eso – Lavender agita su mano sin darle importancia.

- Iremos Lavender y yo, obtendremos la poción y vendremos por ti, ¿Esta bien?

- Bueno…

- Mejor escóndete detrás de una de las armaduras del pasillo – Parvati empuja a Hermione – así no te verá nadie y tu evitarás tentaciones.

Una vez dejando a Hermione instalada detrás de una de las armaduras, las chicas se dirigen a la torre de Astronomía sin contar que las cosas iban a salir muy diferentes.

Hermione está pensando en como se vería Ron usando una tanga cuando precisamente ve pasar al susodicho, llorando. Entré lo que le alcanzó a escuchar, el pelirrojo murmuraba 'pagarás esto, Harry Potter', lo cual suena bastante familiar porque tanto como en el mundo mágico como en el muggle casi todos quieren hacer pagar a Harry por algo que generalmente a el ojiverde ni siquiera le compete. El hecho de que ahora sea el supuesto mejor amigo debería ser mas preocupante, sin embargo Hermione tiene otras prioridades como violar a Draco Malfoy… es decir, como encontrar la poción.

Casi después de Ron, Terry pasa como si hubiera visto al diablo o a Filch desnudo. Parvati y Lavender también pasan a su lado poco después de Terry pero no hacen ningún indicio de ir por ella… ¿Pero qué habrá pasado?

Finalmente Anthony cae de cabeza casi frente a Hermione, lo cual le da a la chica una pequeña satisfacción. Eso le pasa por querer chantajearla. Sin embargo la castaña se pregunta que pasó arriba, ¿Una orgifiesta? ¿Y no la invitaron? Eso si que es cruel, ella es la que mas necesita de estas cosas para relajarse.

Pensando si es mejor seguir a Parvati y a Lavender, Hermione contempla las opciones que tiene en este momento. Puede subir y unirse a lo que queda de la fiesta, de seguro Harry, Hetler y Malfoy han de estar gozando de lo lindo. Podría ir con las chicas y ver si obtuvieron la poción, y así detener esta serie de pensamientos pecaminosos. O puede quedarse ahí de pie una hora y luego irse a dormir. La primera opción parece ser la mejor, y está a punto de salir de detrás de la armadura cuando ve pasar a Draco Malfoy escaleras arriba. Bueno, ¿Qué no se supone que Malfoy ya estaba allá? ¿Entonces por que corrieron Parvati y Lavender?

Malfoy iba de muy mal humor, se le notaba.

- ¿Y ahora que mosca le picó?

- Es un misterio, Hermione.

Asustada, Hermione voltea a su lado notando a Blaise Zabini sonriéndole.

- ¿Y tu que quieres? – le pregunta de mala gana la chica antes de razonar que Blaise puede tener muchas cosas que ofrecerle… como buenos chistes antes de dormir.

- Pero que grosera, ¿Acaso todos los Gryffindor no tienen modales? Tu amigo Harry también me trata así.

- Los Slytherin no merecen cortesías – dice la chica pero esta pensando detenidamente que si, Blaise puede ofrecerle MUCHAS cosas. Como tips de cuidado de cabello, se nota que lo tiene muy suave.

- No te preocupes primor – Blaise le toma el mentón a la castaña – tu no me interesas en lo mas mínimo.

- ¿Te acuestas conmigo? – Hermione no puede detener la pregunta. Es culpa de la poción.

- No, acabo de decir que no me interesas – Blaise la ve con duda - ¿Y que no eres virgen?

- No – ahora si Hermione puede admitirlo abiertamente – y no es algo que te importe.

- Oh, bueno, es solo como breviario cultural, no es que lleve record de la vida sexual de los estudiantes y profesores de Hogwarts. Pero por ahí dicen que aun hay un profesor virgen.

- ¿Snape? – Hermione ya había teorizado que Snape es virgen. Se le nota.

Antes de que Blaise pudiera contestar, ambos notan como Harry y Malfoy vienen bajando las escaleras.

- ¿Qué hace Harry con Malfoy? – Hermione frunce el entrecejo.

- Estás a punto de averiguarlo, querida – Blaise le guiña un ojo – solo quédate aquí, y no hagas ruido. Te enteraras de la morbosa historia entre Draco y Harry.

¿Morbosa? ¿Eso incluirá mermelada en algún punto? Hermione tiene imágenes gráficas de nuevo, y por eso no nota que Blaise salió del escondite dando un salto y poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Harry. Otro gay, ¿Qué le pasa a Hogwarts?

Hermione escucha atentamente… un libro, ¿Qué libro? Además Blaise pide algo muy bobo, todos saben que Malfoy quiere acostarse con Harry, desde que estaban en primero. Ella siempre supo que el rubio era muy precoz; lástima que su amigo sea tan despistado, pudo haber estado viviendo la vida loca desde hace mucho tiempo.

Harry le da permiso a Malfoy de hacerle una inspección de amígdalas, y Hermione apenas si puede contenerse de saltar encima y desnudarse ahí mismo. La chica nota como el rubio muerde su labio inferior, como meditando la situación, pero algo mas llama su atención. Hay algo en el bolsillo de la túnica de Malfoy. ¿La poción? ¿Será que Malfoy la ha tenido con él todo este tiempo?

Malfoy está viendo a Zabini y a Potter y de paso teniendo un aneurisma cerebral. Potter acaba de decir que le da exactamente igual si lo besa o no, que dicho sea de paso es insultante porque él es Draco Malfoy, las chicas se mueren por sus besos y a este imbécil le da igual. Tendrá que castigarlo cuando tengan sexo… es decir, tendrá que castigarlo y ya. Blaise tiene un extraño brillo en los ojos, el bastardo debe estar disfrutando todo esto.

Potter tiene razón, aun cuando solo lo admita en su cabeza; esto ya fue suficiente, y si con un beso se acaba, ¿Para que prolongar el castigo?

- Bueno, ¿Qué? – habla Potter en ese tono insolente - ¿Vas a hacerlo o no?

- Tiene buen aliento, si es lo que te preocupa – Blaise dice con calma – ahora que si quieres, puedo besarlo y ver si es bueno con la lengua. Hasta ahora solo he escuchado rumores.

- Bueno, ¿No que no eres gay?

- A veces me gusta ponchar en segunda base cuando no me la estoy robando a los dos Strikes.

- ¿Eh? – Potter lo ve con duda.

Antes de que Zabini decida probar si Potter es bueno con la lengua o no, Draco toma de la túnica al ojiverde con fuerza, y lo jala a él. Ya esta, es solo un beso, no pasará nada.

O al menos eso pensaba, ya que siente que alguien mas se le echa encima y se lleva a Potter con él. Draco termina en el suelo con Potter arriba y alguien tocándole los muslos. ¿Qué demonios?

- Sabía que yo iría arriba – Harry se jacta alegremente.

- No te ilusiones Potter… ¡Hey! – Draco siente que hay algo ó alguien propasándose con él.

- ¿Hermione? – Harry la ve con duda.

- ¡Pero que demonios te pasa, Granger! – Malfoy trata de quitar la mano de Hermione de su bolsillo, cosa que es difícil cuando tiene a Harry arriba (uhhh, kinky).

- Esto si que no lo esperaba – Blaise sonríe lentamente - ¿Te quisiste unir a la diversión, Granger?

La chica no contesta. Tiene los ojos cerrados para evitar tentaciones y solo usa su mano para guiarse (¿Qué no todos hacen eso?). Finalmente aprieta algo que ella pensó sería el frasco, pero resultó ser otra cosa y le provocó un grito de dolor a Malfoy.

- Lo siento, lo siento – dice ella apresuradamente.

- ¿Le haces esto a Ron también? – Harry se sorprende, aun arriba de Malfoy (luego dice que no) – porque si es así, no me sorprende que mejor escogiera a Terry.

- ¡Es un filtro amoroso! – se queja la chica - ¡Lo tengo!

Finalmente la castaña saca su mano rápidamente, sosteniendo un frasco de cristal. Sin decir nada mas, se pone de pie rápidamente y huye del lugar.

- Bueno, eso si que fue inesperado – Blaise se burla.

- Potter, ¿Quieres moverte ya? – Draco se queja pero todos sabemos que en el fondo lo está disfrutando.

- Oh, si. Lo siento – Harry se incorpora, ofreciendo su mano a Draco el cual solo la hace a un lado de manera brusca.

- Esto si que ha sido decepcionante – Zabini suspira – y yo que pensé que ahora si iba a haber beso. Supongo que no es su destino, no importa cuanto lo deseemos el club de Voyeristas y yo (y las fangirls).

- ¿Ahora que? – Harry ve a Blaise con duda.

- Seguimos igual Potter, dame el libro, yo te doy las fotos.

- ¿Y si lo beso ahora?- Draco pregunta rápidamente porque es una oportunidad única de tener una razón válida para auscultar la boca de Harry. Ya empieza a aceptar las posibles ventajas de esta situación.

- Nah, ya pasó el momento. Ahora se vería forzado y sin chiste. Además ya no me interesa verlos besándose, acabo de notar que no tienen la química que yo esperaba… y hay algo extraño de ver a Potter arriba…

- ¡HEY! – Harry se molesta. ¿Por qué todos piensan que no puede ir arriba?

- Lo siento Potter, es que creo que te veías mejor de dominado. Cuando Hetler te explore rectalmente, me dices que tal.

- Bien, bien – Harry solo sacude su cabeza porque todo esto ya rebasó los límites de su salud mental y ahora solo va con la corriente.

- ¡No lo tomes tan natural, idiota! – regaña Draco porque en serio que Potter debe tener algo mal en el cerebro, asumiendo que tiene uno en primer lugar.

- ¡No le grites!

Todos voltean a las escaleras, notando a Hugh Hetler bajando y defendiendo su mercancía.

- ¡Hola, Hugh! – Blaise mueve su mano con entusiasmo.

- ¡Tu cállate! – exige Hetler, poniéndose al lado de Harry – ya me contó Potter lo que planeaste. ¿Eres imbécil o que? ¡Ese libro es mío!

- Tu lo donaste al club. El que da y quita, con el diablo se desquita – Blaise dice con toda calma porque él es de los pocos que le vale si Hetler le hace calzón chino (aquí entre nos, hasta creo que lo disfrutaría).

- Hey, sabes frases muggles – Harry dice con alegría porque esto se ha vuelto tan bizarro, que él ha decidido disfrutar lo que pasa.

- Claro Harry, soy muy culto – Blaise le guiña un ojo.

- Solo se lo daré a Potter, y él ya sabe las condiciones.

- Todos las sabemos – Malfoy dice con amargura - ¿No te da vergüenza aprovecharte de la idiotez de Potter?

- ¡Oye! – Harry reacciona porque sabe que desde el capítulo anterior lo han estado insultando.

- Mas bien creo que tienes envidia de que pudiste tenerlo y no lo aprovechaste – se burla Hetler – vámonos, Potter.

Cual cachorro entrenado, Harry sigue a Hetler cuando este comienza a alejarse pasillo abajo, siendo observados por Draco y Blaise.

- Mira nada mas, Potter tiene potencial – sonríe irónico Blaise – creo que esto trajo mas consecuencias de las que esperaba.

Malfoy fulmina con la mirada a Blaise y se aleja. Estúpido, por él esta pasando todo esto. Y el idiota de Potter que le sigue la corriente a Hetler. _¡No le grites!_ Solo de recordar como Hetler defendió a Potter le hierve la sangre. ¿Con qué derecho ESE viene a defender a SU propiedad? Si, ya, al demonio con la negación, Potter es suyo. Fue suyo en el momento que le pasó papelitos homoeróticos en el tercer año durante la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (para mayor referencia, ver la película de PoA), y no va a dejar que Hetler se salga con la suya.

Zabini va a pagar por esto, y Hetler no le pondrá una mano encima a Potter. De eso se encarga él.

Tan furioso iba Malfoy que no recuerda el incidente donde Hermione le tocó hasta el pensamiento. La chica llega a la sala común, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Finalmente, la solución a todos sus problemas estaba en su mano. Tenía la poción que haría que todo volviera a la normalidad. Antes de poder celebrar, nota como Ron tiene todas las cosas de Harry (incluyendo su Lechuza) en uno de los sillones.

- Ron – la chica lo ve con deseo porque Ron haciendo trabajo de hombres es muy excitante (si, yo me quede igual de confusa).

- ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Por qué estás poniendo las cosas de Harry aquí?

- Lo he expulsado de la habitación – explica el pelirrojo – no pondrá un pie en nuestro cuarto.

- ¿Lo consultaste con los otros chicos? ¿Qué hizo Harry para que lo corrieras?

- ¡Me bajó a Terry! – Ron solloza fuertemente, y corre con Hermione a abrazarla - ¡Sabía que era el amor de mi vida, y no le importó! ¡Se le metió entre los ojos!

Hermione se pregunta si eso es un albur. Si es así, no lo entiende muy bien, pero puede imaginarse algo.

- No creo que Harry sea gay – la chica sabe que miente porque acaba de presenciar como Harry y Draco son la OTP de Hogwarts.

- ¿Tu que sabes? – Ron se separa con brusquedad - ¡Tu estás de su parte porque no me quieres ver feliz con Terry! ¡Tu también estas expulsada!

- No puedes expulsarme…

Ron se aleja indignado escaleras arriba, y Hermione suspira. Apenas que iba a aprovecharse de Ron ahora que esta vulnerable y lo iba a regresar al camino heterosexual. Suspirando, la chica saca el frasco. Nota el nombre de Anthony a un lado; es la solución, finalmente será libre. Lo que no sabe es porque está dudando tanto en tomar la poción.

Hetler llega a la bifurcación entre el pasillo de Gryffindor y el camino a las mazmorras de Slytherin. Harry solo lo observa en silencio.

- Bien Potter, ¿Sigues dispuesto a darme lo que te pedí?

- Claro – Harry sabe que va a perder su virginidad de una forma u otra. Y Hetler parece que le hará pasar un buen rato.

- Entonces tendremos sexo mañana por la noche. Nos vemos a las nueve en el túnel que da a la casa de los gritos.

- ¿En el túnel? – Harry hubiera preferido un lugar menos estrecho, tiene algunas movidas que pueden ser complicadas en ese lugar.

- Si, de ahí veremos – Hetler dice con misterio – adiós, Potter.

Para la sorpresa de Harry, Hetler se acerca a él lentamente y Harry siente que su corazón palpita a mil por hora. Este es el momento, aquí va a sentir lo que es un beso de verdad y no solo hacer que Hedwig le de picotazos… experimentará lo que todos dicen que es mágico. Su primer beso… por un hombre.

Pero el momento nunca llega, y cuando Harry abre los ojos (ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que los había cerrado) nota como Hetler se ha esfumado, y solo están Neville, Seamus y Dean viéndolo con picardía.

- Tu galán es todo un caballero, Harry – dice Seamus con burla – nos vio y te dejo aquí paradote.

- Los mirones son de palo – se queja Harry porque él ya estaba esperando algo de lengua.

- No creo que estés empleando la frase correctamente – ríe Dean.

- Como sea, vamos todos a dormir – Neville corta el slashfest – mañana tenemos pociones.

Los chicos entran, y al llegar a la sala común ven a Hermione subiendo las escaleras, y las cosas de Harry en uno de los sillones. Casi como so lo hubieran invocado, Ron aparece en las escaleras fulminando a Harry con la mirada.

- Tu ya no eres bienvenido en Gryffindor – le dice el pelirrojo, molesto.

Dean, Seamus y Neville intercambian miradas, mientras Harry suspira. Esta será una noche larga.

¿Qué pasará con Hermione y la poción? ¿Harry finalmente perderá su flor silvestre? ¿Y que tan despechado puede estar Ron? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo.

_NdA: ¡Este fic está a punto de terminar, lo prometo! (el problema es el cuando, pero espero que sea en este año). Sis, este capítulo estuvo super pervertidon, solo para ti (no, no le entro al incesto, no pienses mal)._


	17. Harry el Irresistible

**Capítulo 17: "Harry, el irresistible"**

El profesor Severus Snape sabe que su clase es una de las más temidas por los estudiantes. Solo porque no es maternal como McGonagall (y ese pensamiento es raro, pero ustedes entienden lo que el profe quiere decir), o gracioso como Flitwick, o viejo como Dumbledore, no significa que tengan que etiquetarlo como el profesor con disfunción eréctil y amargado. Pero supone que alguien debe jugar ese rol, y si los estudiantes quieren las cosas difíciles, pues les dará gusto. Excepto a los Slytherin, ellos son mas buenos que el pan integral; solo son incomprendidos de la sociedad, como él.

Claro que viendo como está su clase de pociones en este momento, Snape se cuestiona si debería matarlos a todos, y al demonio con Voldemort.

Potter está sentado al lado de Hetler; es la primera vez que el profesor los ve juntos desde que entraron a Howgarts. Potter nunca se separa de Granger y Weasley, así que esto es algo que hace a Snape sospechar que de nuevo los elfos mezclaron filtros amorosos con el jugo de naranja. Atrás de Potter y Hetler están Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini. Nada raro ahí, aunque Malfoy prefiere estar con sus 'amigos'. Y Weasley…

- Usted no está en esta clase, Boot – Snape fulmina al Ravenclaw con la mirada.

Terry Boot estaba sentado con Weasley, luciendo resignado.

- Es que somos novios – anuncia Weasley como si nada.

Snape siente que le va a dar un paro cardiaco. No es porque Weasley diga que es gay, después de todo en las apuestas que organizan los profesores esto ya se había abordado (pero todos asumían que sería Potter y Weasley), sino porque toda la clase empieza a hacer ruidos cursis de amor. Eso es algo que Snape aun no puede superar.

- ¡No somos novios! – Boot grita - ¡Me secuestraste!

- Claro que no – Weasley sonríe – te pedí venir de manera amable y cordial.

- ¡Aun estoy en pijama!

Ahhh, eso es lo que se ve raro en Boot. Snape estaba tratando de dilucidar qué era lo que se veía diferente en el Ravenclaw. Su pijama de ositos no es parte del uniforme reglamentario.

- Weasley, deje de secuestrar compañeros de otras casas – dice Snape con calma.

- ¡Pero yo –!

- Y Boot, vaya a cambiarse. Aun puede llegar a su primera clase – Snape interrumpe lo que Weasley iba a decir.

- ¡Gracias, profesor!

Por primera vez en su vida alguien le da las gracias de manera sincera. Si Snape tuviera corazón, eso le conmovería. Pero como no, decide seguir rompiendo esas parejitas que están perturbando su clase.

- Weasley, deje de llorar y muévase con Potter. Hetler, al lado de Malfoy.

- Uh, esto se pondrá bueno – dice Zabini en tono sarcástico.

- Cállese, Zabini. Usted se va con Granger.

- ¡Profesor Snape! – Weasley se levanta de golpe – no quiero estar al lado de Harry. Lo odio.

Esto si que es una sorpresa. ¿Qué acaso Sprout estuvo fumando de nuevo en el invernadero y el humo llegó hasta el castillo? ¿Por qué todos están actuando así de raro?

- Ya te dije que no estoy interesado en Terry – Potter dice con calma.

- ¡TE LE METISTE ENTRE LOS OJOS!

¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Por dónde? ¿Qué esa no es una de las posiciones sexuales más difíciles según el Kamasutra? No que él hubiese leído el Kamasutra… los dibujitos le llamaron la atención una vez y… momento, eso no es el tema.

- No me interesa su vida personal – Snape trata de recuperar un poco de control – muévase con Potter.

- No – Weasley se cruza de brazos – no voy a convivir mas con ese quita hombres.

- ¡Eso, Harry! – anima Brown y Patil – tu si que los tienes fintos.

- ¡BASTA! – Snape grita – no estamos negociando, Weasley. O se mueve, o lo repruebo todo el año.

- Pues repruébeme.

Las exclamaciones de todos no se dejan esperar. Es la primera vez que Weasley muestra algo de valor frente a él, y aunque sorprendente, también es insubordinación. Ojala y aun pudieran colgar de los pulgares a los estudiantes. Pero aparentemente eso es muy _cruel_. Esos idiotas del ministerio de magia no saben lo que es la crueldad. Estar enamorado de una persona desde que tienes 9 años, verla casarse con otro, verla morir y tener a su hijo de estudiante… ESO ES CRUELDAD.

Y como no quiere llorar de nuevo, Snape decide enfocar su furia en Weasley. Está a punto de gritarle hasta de lo que va a morir, cuando nota otra persona que no debería estar en su mazmorra en estos momentos.

- ¿Y usted que hace aquí, Goldstein? – Snape masajea sus sientes, tratando de evitar usar una maldición imperdonable en alguno de los estudiantes.

- Estoy tomando una clase remedial de pociones… ¿Qué no le dijo la profesora Sprout? Usted dice que soy un negado en cuanto a Pociones, y necesito mejorar mis calificaciones.

Eso tiene sentido… pero no recuerda haber accedido en dejar que tomara clases remediales. Quizás Sprout lo agarró muy borracho o algo así.

- Y profesor, ya que Weasley claramente tiene uno de sus dramas gays…

- ¿No te mordiste la lengua? – dice Zabini con burla.

- … yo me ofrezco a sentarme al lado de Harry, después de todo somos amigos, ¿Verdad, Harry?

- Um… - Potter ve a Hetler con duda.

- No, Potter se queda aquí – dice Hetler.

- Yo estoy a cargo de esta clase, Hetler – Snape intenta poner orden – y si estoy ordenando que Potter se mueva con Weasley…

Hetler ve con furia a Snape, lo que hace que el profesor reconsidere eso de cambiar a Potter. Total, el chico parece muy cómodo con el psicópata Slytherin, y si hay algo que ha aprendido en todos estos años es a nunca molestar a estudiantes inestables. Al parecer las clases de manejo de ira no han funcionado como McGonagall esperaba.

- Pensándolo bien, mejor quédese ahí con Hetler – Snape reconsidera su postura de poder – Weasley, con Granger.

- ¡Eso es aun peor! – Weasley se queja.

- ¡Hey! – Granger finalmente habla. Y si que es extraño que apenas haya decidido protestar.

- Yo me voy con Granger, profesor – se ofrece Zabini.

- ¿Y yo con quien me quedo? – Goldstein frunce el entrecejo.

Al final Potter se quedó con Hetler, Granger se quedó con Zabini y Goldstein con Malfoy. Y esto apenas era el inicio del día.

Hermione trata de ignorar las imágenes mentales que tiene de Blaise Zabini haciéndole de todo y por todos lados. Sabe que es su culpa que las cosas estén así, pudo haber bebido la poción y dejarse de cosas, pero algo la detuvo. Quizás eso de fantasear con todos los hombres en Howgarts no es tan malo. Ciertamente ha abierto sus horizontes… si se usa el doble sentido, ni siquiera sabía que tenía tantos horizontes que abrir. Así que en conclusión, la poción no es tan mala.

- ¿Y tu por qué tan calladita, primor? – Zabini pregunta en lo que parece ser un tono seductor.

- Veo tu entrepierna y pienso si estas sobrecompensando algo – Hermione contesta de manera automática.

- No necesito esas cosas – Zabini ríe como si nada. Al menos no se ofendió – pero rumores me dijeron que ya tenías la solución a tu problemita candente. ¿O acaso así eres aun sin los efectos de la poción?

Hermione deja caer el mortero ruidosamente, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Snape. Como quisiera embarrarlo de mermelada y deja que le hiciera cosas sucias y pecaminosas… como elaborar pociones prohibidas.

- ¿Tu como sabes de eso? – Hermione lo fulmina con la mirada - ¿Tenemos sexo?

- No, gracias – Zabini declina amablemente. Decepcionante – yo lo sé todo, primor. Sé todo sobre tu dilema, sé todo sobre Hetler y su nuevo romance gay con tu amigo Potter, y sé que Weasley ha decidido pichar después de haber bateado en tercera base.

- ¡Eso es por un filtro amoroso! – Hermione siente que debe defender a su ¿Novio? A estas alturas del partido ya ni sabe que es Ron. A ella no le molestaría compartirlo con Terry; un trío de esos debe ser fabuloso. Pero ella va en medio.

- ¿En serio? Porque tu amigo Weasley siempre dio esa vibra de rarito. Esos músculos que se carga… como que trata de compensar algo. Potter, por otro lado, está igual de bofo que cuando entramos en primero. No le importa mucho su apariencia, lo que lo hace aun más encantador. ¿Sabes quién de tus compañeros de casa ha sido el que más ha cambiado? El chico del sapo… ¿Longbottom? Todos pensamos que sería feito e insignificante, pero lo hemos visto en las duchas y… Holaaaaa, LONGbottom… si sabes a que me refiero.

Con Zabini diciéndole sobre los encantos de Neville (¿Quién lo viera?), Hermione sabe que no puede seguir así. O viola a Neville, o toma la poción que detendrá todo esto.

Neville se acerca mucho a Seamus, el cual lo ve con duda.

- Amigo, sé que bromeamos acerca de ser gay y eso, pero estás demasiado cerca.

- Hermione me está viendo muy raro – Neville dice en tono asustado. Y luego que porque piensan que juega para el otro bando.

- Solo está molesta por lo de Ron, estoy seguro de que no te ve raro.

Seamus levanta su vista, y nota a Hermione moviendo su lengua de forma sugerente mientras Zabini arquea las cejas.

- Pensándolo bien, mejor quédate acá con nosotros. Hermione ha estado actuando muy raro.

- Me está asustando…

- No pasa de que te viole. Y aquí entre nos, como que te hace falta.

- Deja de decir esas cosas perturbadoras, Seamus – pide Dean – y Neville, solo ignora a Hermione. Quizás tiene fiebre.

- O está ardida por lo de Ron – Seamus asiente lentamente – mujer despechada, mujer aventada.

- Este ha sido otro espacio pervertido, patrocinado por el estudiante más perverso y perturbado que ha pisado Howgarts.

- Gracias, Parvati, no era necesaria esa nota – Seamus la ve con enojo - ¿No deberías estar preocupada por tu amiga? Quiere violar a Neville.

- No quiere violar a Neville – Parvati chasquea la lengua – solo quiere tener sexo desenfrenado con él. Le está haciendo un favor.

- ¡HEY! – Neville dice, ofendido. Que no tenga novia, ni prospecto de novia, y que solo Trevor lo escuche por las noches no significa que será fácil de atrapar. Pensándolo bien…

Mientras los Gryffindors discuten sobre como Hermione va a introducirle cosas perversas a Neville y el chico pretende que eso le asusta (pero en el fondo le gusta. Todos son iguales), con Anthony el chico está fulminando con la mirada a Hetler y a Harry, los cuales están actuando como si estuvieran de luna de miel. Por dios, Harry incluso se está riendo. ¡Eso es el colmo!

- No puedo creer que Hetler esté haciendo esto – Anthony se queja.

- Llevas media hora quejándote, Goldstein – Malfoy lo ve con enojo – ya cállate y ponte a trabajar.

- Puedo quejarme y trabajar, Malfoy – Anthony sigue ofendido - ¿Acaso no se te hace raro que Hetler actúe tan mansito? Tu sabes que es un asesino serial en potencia.

- Según Zabini, Potter encanta a las serpientes – Malfoy dice con enojo, y si no fuera porque Anthony sabe que Malfoy odia a Potter, diría que esta celoso.

- Zabini es un imbécil.

- No te discuto eso – Malfoy dirige una mirada hacía la mesa de Hetler y Harry.

- Quizás tomó un filtro amoroso – Anthony teoriza – oye… ¡Claro! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! ¡Hetler tomó un filtro amoroso, como Weasley!

- ¡Cállese, Goldstein! – exige Snape - ¿Y qué es eso de un filtro amoroso?

- Pensaba en voz alta, profesor – Anthony pone su mejor cara de inocencia.

Anthony decide que no hay otra opción. Hetler está bajo la influencia de un filtro amoroso. Y aunque sabe que aparentemente no hay un antídoto ante ese tipo de pociones, excepto dejar que pase por el sistema de quien la bebió, también sabe que hay una forma de hacer que ese proceso sea más rápido de lo esperado. Y a él le urge que Hetler deje de estar encimoso con SU mercancía. Hasta ahora ninguno de sus planes ha salido como espera. Excepto Hermione, que viéndolo bien, parece aun estar bajo los efectos de la poción que le dio hace semanas, si el hecho de que este metiéndole mano a Zabini es un indicio de esto.

Harry siente que este día será muy largo. No solo porque hoy entregará su flor silvestre, sino porque Ron sigue odiándolo porque aparentemente le dio baje con Terry, y Hermione sigue viendo a todos con lujuria. Eso sin contar que Snape decidió dejarlo con Hetler, y eso indica que hasta los profesores le tienen miedo. Eso, por alguna razón, no lo hace sentir muy seguro sobre lo que pasará en la noche.

- ¿Cortaste las raíces? – pregunta Hetler de manera cordial, y ya es mucho decir.

- Si, aquí están. ¿Quieres que empiece a mezclar?

- No, lo haré yo. Goldstein y Malfoy te están viendo mucho.

- ¿Si? – Harry finge demencia. Ya había notado que esos dos volteaban a verlos, pero no quiso decirle a Hetler por miedo a que hiciera algo visceral, como matarlos. Al parecer lo está tomando muy bien.

- Los idiotas probablemente piensen que te tengo amenazado – Hetler dice con calma.

- Malfoy sabe que no es así – Harry comienza a cortar mas las raíces, a falta de tener algo mejor que hacer.

- Malfoy parece olvidar que la única razón por la que estás aquí es por sus fotos. Si te hubiera besado, no estarías ofreciéndote como una oveja en pleno sacrificio.

Sabe que Hetler tiene razón, pero Harry también tiene responsabilidad, no está tan cerrado a ver que si él le hubiera dicho a Zabini que le daba igual si enseñaba sus fotos, nada de esto estaría pasando. Pero no quería mostrar que Malfoy tiene el control de esta relación inexistente, y no quiere probar los rumores que ya existen desde que Malfoy y él estuvieron solitos en el bosque prohibido cuando estaban en primer año. ¡Tenían 11 años, por favor! Aun eran demasiado jóvenes para hacer lo que los rumores afirmaban que paso entre ellos durante ese tiempo que Hagrid los dejó solos. Harry jamás pensó que 'ver al señor tenebroso' podría ser usado como eufemismo de 'Malfoy me hizo de todo'.

Y lo peor, él jamás iba arriba en esos rumores.

- La verdad es que aunque no es algo ideal, prefiero que sepas la verdad. Al menos tu no estarás engañado sobre mis intenciones – Harry dice con calma.

- Sigo diciendo que no entiendo porque el señor tenebroso te quiere matar – Hetler ve a Harry con calma – eres muy insignificante, y esa honestidad solo te causará problemas.

- Yo digo lo mismo – Harry suspira.

- Goldstein se muere de envidia. Ríete para que piense que estamos teniendo un momento romántico – Hetler hace una mueca que Harry asume es una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ríete! – Hetler aprieta los puños.

Harry se ríe, tratando de aparentar calma. No es bueno hacer enojar a quien después de puede hacer pagar esto de manera dolorosa.

- ¿De verdad crees que Hetler tomó un filtro amoroso? – pregunta Draco al ver como su ligue esta riéndose como idiota con Hetler.

- No hay otra explicación. Antes de Harry, Hetler jamás había mostrado interés por los chicos. O por algún otro ser humano en general. Esto debe ser obra de la magia.

- Es cierto, Hetler jamás hizo insinuaciones y se la pasaba siempre solo. Creo que tienes razón, no eres tan tonto como pensábamos.

- Gracias. ¡Oye!

- Si es un filtro amoroso – Draco sigue como si no hubiese ofendido a Goldstein – no hay antídoto.

- No, no hay algo que detenga la poción. Pero si hay algo que puede acelerar que el filtro se absorba y se evapore del organismo de quien lo tomó.

Draco ve con calma a Goldstein. Sabe que este también tiene intenciones no muy puras hacía Potter, pero necesita un aliado contra Hetler (porque dado el tamaño y fuerza bruta de Hetler, al menos se necesitan dos para detenerlo).

- Yo también quiero participar.

Draco y Goldstein voltean, sorprendidos de ver a Hermione Ganger al lado, al parecer escuchando toda su conversación.

- ¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación meterte en pláticas ajenas, sangre sucia? – Draco dice con molestia.

- ¿Te hago sexo oral? – Granger pregunta como si nada.

- ¿Aun no tomas el antídoto? – Goldstein interrumpe antes de que Draco pueda decir que de momento solo le interesa tener a Potter de rodillas.

- No estoy segura de que eso sea un antídoto. ¿Qué tal si es veneno? – Granger ve a Goldstein con molestia - ¿Sabes que te ves excepcionalmente sexy cuando estás planeando algo?

- Gracias – Goldstein la ve con duda – ¿Qué me gano con envenenarte? Ni siquiera te quería dar el antídoto, todo fue un accidente.

- Y a todo esto, ¿Por qué quieres ayudar? – Draco decide que ya se ha aburrido de hacía donde ha ido esta conversación. Particularmente porque no lo incluye.

- Ron también tiene los efectos de un filtro amoroso. Necesito que despierte y deje de decir cosas sobre Terry, o no me haré responsable de lo que pase.

- A diferencia de Hetler, todos sabíamos que Weasley era gay – Draco dice con calma – que quisiera ocultarlo contigo es diferente.

- Aquellos que quieren meterle juguetes raros a Harry no deberían tirar la primera piedra.

- ¿Cómo supiste eso? – Draco se sorprende. Eso apenas es algo que está aceptando, la sangre sucia no tiene derecho a balconearlo así.

- No lo sabía, pero me lo confirmaste con tu reacción – Granger ríe irónicamente – ahora, no me opongo a que uses esos juguetes conmigo. Puedo pintarme una cicatriz si quieres… o tomar una poción multijugos para verme como Harry. Lo que sea que mueva tu mundo, Malfoy.

- Si vas a ayudarnos – ahora interrumpe Goldstein – tienes que controlar esos impulsos sexuales. No me gusta robar segunda base.

- Ni a mi las sangre sucia – Draco se cruza de brazos.

- Por favor, solo digan que los dos son gays – Hermione suspira – que desperdicio. Con tu lengua y tus pensamientos pervertidos, realmente hubiéramos podido hacer algo muy divertido.

Draco tiene ganas de golpearse contra la mesa hasta quedar inconsciente. Solo Potter hace que se meta en estos problemas.

Anthony sale de clase de pociones con una meta en mente. Jamás pensó que con tal de ganar una apuesta, él hubiera sido capaz de darle un filtro amoroso a Hetler, pero claro, debió suponer que era capaz de todo. Eso explica porque Hetler de repente se puso posesivo con Harry.

- Parece que perderás la apuesta – lo último que quería Anthony era cruzarse con él justo cuando tiene prisa.

- Claro que no, aun tengo tiempo.

- Si lo que los rumores dicen es cierto, Potter va a darlas esta noche.

- Pero no a Malfoy – Anthony aprieta los puños con enojo.

- Ah, ah, pero esa no fue la apuesta. Lo que dijimos fue que él besaría a un Slytherin… nunca especificamos que tendría que ser Malfoy. Eso solo lo asumiste tu.

Anthony está a punto de discutir, cuando se da cuenta de que su interlocutor tiene razón. Cuando hicieron la apuesta, dijeron que Anthony besaría a Harry antes de que un Slytherin.

- ¡Pero es trampa! ¡Sabes bien que nos referíamos a Malfoy!

- Claro que no, lo único que se dijo es que no sería un Slytherin. Y por lo que he escuchado, Hetler no va a desistir.

- Eso lo veremos.

Anthony tiene una nueva misión. Y así tenga que dejar a alguien inconsciente, no perderá esta apuesta.

Hermione entra rápido a su cuarto, sintiendo como alguien la taclea al piso. Está a punto de defenderse, cuando se da cuenta de que es Lavender.

- ¿Pero qué demonios haces? – Hermione la ve con duda.

- Es por tu bien – Lavender se sienta arriba de Hermione, y si la chica bateara para ese lado, pensaría que están a punto de filmar 'chicas candentes de Howgarts: Que la magia comience'.

- Sabemos que no te tomaste la poción – Parvati se acerca a ella – así que haremos que la tomes a la fuerza.

- ¡No! ¡Esperen! – Hermione trata de razonar con ellas.

- Nada, nada – Parvati se hinca al lado de Hermione – abre la boca, o te obligaremos a tomarla.

- ¡Es que no entienden! – y ni siquiera ella entiende, así que no sabe que argumento puede usar para convencer a las chicas de que no la hagan beber el antídoto.

- Hermione, tu inconsciente hizo que dejaras la poción encima de tu cama, para que Lavender la viera.

- De hecho casi me siento encima de ella – Lavender ríe.

- Lo que sea. No pasamos por todo esto solo para que decidas seguir de caliente – Parvati dice con desaprobación.

- Eso se escucho muy crudo – Lavender niega con la cabeza – pero somos tus amigas, Hermione, y no dejaremos que cometas una estupidez.

- Exacto, así que abre la boca.

- ¡NO! – Hermione cierra su boca, apretando sus labios. No va a dejar que le quiten su recién encontrada sensualidad.

- Como de que no.

Parvati trata de abrir la boca de la chica, mientras Lavender le hace cosquillas.

- Oh, si. Ahora entiendo porque todas las porno empiezan así.

Las tres voltean a la puerta, viendo a Seamus de pie, con una cara de pervertido que no puede con ella.

- ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – Lavender dice con enojo - ¿Cómo pasaste las trampas?

- Por favor, supe como desactivarlas desde que estábamos en tercero – Seamus dice como si nada – venía a regresarle a Parvati su libro. No se detengan por mi, señoritas.

- Lárgate de aquí – advierte Parvati.

- Hey, ¿Por qué tanta hostilidad? Si yo solo quiero ayudar. Yo apruebo esta experimentación que ustedes llevan a cabo, y hasta puedo darles mi punto de vista sobre como…

- ¡CÁLLATE, SEAMUS! – gritan Lavender y Hermione al mismo tiempo.

Aprovechando que Hermione abrió la boca, Parvati vierte la poción sin dejarle otra opción más que beberla.

Hermione queda congelada. No siente nada diferente, pero sabe que esto va a cambiar las cosas de manera drástica. La razón por la que había evitado tomar la poción es porque le gustaba como se desinhibía. No temía nada, ni le daba vergüenza el expresar como se sentía. Ahora volverá a su timidez y represión.

- ¿Y? – pregunta Lavender - ¿Funcionó?

Hermione voltea hacía Seamus. Solo ve a su pervertido amigo, sin querer desnudarlo, o sin preguntarse cómo será en la cama. Funcionó.

¿Cómo cambiara las cosas esto? ¿Hetler seguirá empeñado en quitarle su flor silvestre a Harry? ¿Y estará bajo los efectos de un filtro amoroso? ¿Y por qué Terry usa Pijama de ositos? Lo veremos en el próximo capítulo (excepto lo de la pijama; ese es un misterio sin resolver).

* * *

_NdA: Tres capítulos para el final… ¡Por fin! Lo sé, llevo como 10 años con este fic, pero prometo que lo terminaré. Gracias a todos aquellos que lo siguen leyendo, y… ¿Feliz 2013? _


End file.
